Bonfires and Lakes
by booty492
Summary: Bella only wants a summer fling but will she want more after meeting Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or the characters! **

**Thank you to my beta, Nikki, for taking on this fic. I love her like no other! **

**BPOV**

"Ugh." I groaned as I turned off my cell phone alarm. Here goes another day of work in this heat drought. The past three days have almost been unbearable with temperatures soaring in the 100's with no breeze and just pure heat. New temp records have been broken and I am just glad to be working at a pool this summer.

Being a lifeguard has very little drawbacks; who can complain about sitting all day, watching people enjoy their summer, and just soaking up the sun? Not me. Not to mention, a pool at your dispense anytime of the day. It really is a great job. It's not too bad either when you have your best friends working with you.

Alice and Rosalie have been my best friends since junior high school. We meet in the same home economics class. I loved the cooking part of the class and Alice loved the sewing part. Rosalie, on the other hand, could have cared less about it and was just there because it was required.

"Aaah." I sighed just remembering those days. _To be young and carefree again._

This was most likely our last summer working at the pool. Being twenty-one, working as a lifeguard at a public pool, was quite old, I thought. Besides most of us working there were all entering our senior year of college. The start of being a true grown-up was quickly approaching.

I rolled out of bed, grabbing my swim suit, and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Taking a glance at the clock, I didn't have time to eat breakfast, so I got my towel and water bottle, stuffing everything into my bag, and headed out the door.

It was only five-thirty in the morning and I was already sweating walking to my truck. I didn't mind getting up early to open the pool; I just hated pulling 12 hour shifts, especially after partying til the early A.M. Last night, most of us from the pool were out at Jacob's house on the lake.

Jacob and I have known each other since, well, nearly our entire lives. Jacob's dad and my dad have been great friends, and the Black's are basically my family. Jacob is like a brother to me and I am really glad to have him in my life.

Last night was just another typical summer night out on the lake; a boat, some beer, and a bonfire. After hanging out in the middle of the lake, on a sandbar, we decided to head back to shore and drink a little more by the fire. Nights often became chilly and a small bonfire usually kept us content and not needing many clothes to keep us warm. Everything was chill until Jacob and Rosalie decided they wanted to play a little game of Power Hour.

_"Come on Bella, you know you want to play!" Jacob said._

_"No, I have to be up at 5:30 in the morning to open the pool, unlike any of your lazy asses." I was now glaring at Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper._

_Being a head lifeguard for a few years now, gave me that responsibility of opening the pool. I only took on the duty because Rosalie and Alice, also Head Guards, are not morning people. And when I say 'not morning people' I mean it._

_"Bella, I tell you what. I will pick up your 12-6 shift Friday, so that you can have the day off and that would mean you have the whole weekend off, which also means P-A-R-T-Y for you!" Rosalie shouted._

_The thought of that made me kind of excited. I haven't had a whole weekend off in, God only knows how long, and being the summer just implied there was a party somewhere in town. I looked at my watch and realized that it was still early in the night. Only ten. I had more than enough time to recover._

_"Okay, I'll play!" I shouted._

_"Yes." Jacob and Rosalie said in unison, rubbing their hands together, evilly._

_"Wait, how do you play?" Jasper, Alice's new boyfriend, asked. "I mean, I know how to play, but what are your rules?"_

_"Well, we play with music, for an hour, obviously. When a song starts you take a shot. If you miss the start of a song, you take two shots and have to remove a piece of clothing." Alice said and was already beaming at the thought of seeing Jasper in less clothing._

_"Alright then, let's play!" Jasper said excitedly and a with smirk on his face. No doubt he had the same idea as Alice._

_"What is your liquor of choice, Jasper?" Jacob asked while getting up. "You are new to the group, so it is only fair that you choose, since it's your first time playing with us."_

_"Tequila."_

_"Hmmm…interesting choice, Jasper, that is my favorite liquor too." I said. Maybe Jasper and I will get along just fine._

_Jacob ran into the house to grab the bottle of tequila, shot glasses, and I was sure that he told the rest of the people in the house that we were playing the game. The more people the better. When more people play, the more talking happens, and people tend to forget about the music._

_Jacob came back and followed by Angela, Jessica, Ben and Mike. Jacob passed around the shot glasses and filled them with tequila. I pulled out my iPod and hooked it up to the small outdoor boom box. I always had a special play list for our drinking games. The music always started off slow but then would build as we continued the game and thus giving us all more courage to get up and dance._

_I hit play and we all took our first shot._

_"Ooooh." we all said with scrunched up faces as the tequila burned our throats._Drive by Incubus_played in the background._

_"I can't wait to see them this summer!" Rosalie said quite loudly._

_"That's right, it will be your first time seeing them won't it, Rose?" Jacob said "How many times have you seen Incubus, Bella, four times?"_

_"Yeah, that's about right," I said._

_"I took you your first time didn't I?" Mike chimed in giving me a smirk that I wanted to smack right off his face._

_"Ugh. Yes you did, but I try to only remember the concert," I said while glaring at him._

When we were in high school, Mike was always asking me to go out with him and I always said no. He wasn't bad looking or anything, he just wasn't my type. The only reason I even decided to go out with him, for a month before the concert, was because I really wanted to see Incubus. So…basically I used him. The night of the concert was also when he gave me my first kiss and to say I was disappointed was putting it mildly. I knew what was going to happen when he walked me to my door that night and I really thought that I might give him a chance. It was me thinking that I could somewhat repay him for taking me to the concert. The kiss was awful. It was like he just slobbered all over my face. I shudder just thinking about it.

Mike and Jacob are best friends and that is the only reason I am civil with him. We, or should I say I, ended things quickly after that kiss. It wasn't a bad break-up but we still see each other frequently because of Jacob. Mike is dating Jessica now and I am thankful that he found someone new to hover over and swap spit with.

_The song changed and we all quickly took our shot. Jasper and Alice nearly missed it because they were swapping spit._

(Everyday I Have the Blues by John Mayer)

_As the music was playing I was just relaxing and letting the tequila warm my body. I love the blues and John Mayer for that fact. Everyone was still in conversation and just having a good time._

_"Hey, who is singing right now?" Jasper asked._

_I nearly had a heart attack when Jasper asked that ridiculous question. Everyone else snapped their heads to me because they knew how much I loved John._

_"Jasper, just get the fuck out of here! Anybody who doesn't know who this is needs to just leave and not come back until they know!" I shouted. Jasper looked shocked to say the least at my abruptness._

_"Oh, okay, well, I guess I should be going then." he said._

_Jasper started to get up when everyone including myself started doubling over in laughter. He actually thought I was serious about it. Not that I didn't love me some John Mayer, but of course I knew that not everyone can know his music like the back of their hands. My friends only knew his music because I made them listen to it._

_"Jasper, I am only kidding. You don't have to leave. But it does now mean that you will have new music on your iPod very soon. To answer your question, it's John Mayer. As you can probably guess, I love John Mayer. I have seen him countless times over the years and never miss a show that is close to home. NEVER!"_

_"Man, I really thought you were serious Bella. I am not going to lie you scared the shit out of me. I know who John Mayer is but never listened to his music. But I really like that song." Jasper nearly whispered. I think he was afraid to admit that he has never listened to him before._

_"Shit!" I shouted._

_"What?" Nearly everyone said while looking at me._

_"The song changed and we all missed it." I said._

_"Man, it is too soon to be taking double shots already." Jacob said._

_We all took our first shot, then, refilled with another._

_"Well, I guess I will be the first to take off my clothes." I said and lifted my shirt off. Everyone followed suit._

_By the time everyone took off their piece of clothing the song was changing._

(Come When I Call by John Mayer)

_We all took our shot._

_Conversation started back up and I could tell that we were starting to feel the tequila._

_Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Jacob were all talking about their weekend trip to Chicago next week. We all usually go on those trips together but next weekend Alice, Rosalie, and I had to work. Besides, there were not enough guards to look over the pool if we were gone._

_"I really wish we could go. I could use some new clothes," Rosalie said._

_"Yeah, Rose, like you didn't just put a whole new wardrobe on your parent's credit card a few weekends ago," I said._

_"Hey, that was all summer clothing. I need to start buying new clothes for the school year. Chicago's Magnificent Mile should have the new fall line coming out soon," she shot back._

_The song changed again, and I grabbed my shot and took it._

(Bold As Love by John Mayer)

_Rosalie must have been dreaming about a shopping trip or something because still hadn't took her shot. I called her out and she came back to reality giving me the death stare and willingly took her shots. Then she proceeded to take off her shorts. There she sat in just her little designer bikini. She better be careful or she will be sitting naked very soon. That was the thing about playing this game in the summer. Not many of us wore that much clothing and that meant we had to really pay attention to make sure we didn't end up naked._

_The songs changed and we all took our shots._

(Battlestar Scratchlactica by Incubus)

(Soft by Kings of Leon)

(Fans by Kings of Leon)

(My Party by Kings of Leon)

_We were all doing pretty well playing the game by this point but I know for a fact that I was very much buzzed._

_The song changed into__Taylor by Jack Johnson__. We took the shot with easy. This is the point where we start getting our courage. We all knew the song and started to sing it together._

_The song changed and shots in hand. We downed them._

(Bubble Toes by Jack Johnson)

_Jack Johnson was definitely a good choice by this point. We were confidently singing along with all the words even though we may have been slurring them a bit._

_"…__.and la da da da da at"__We all sang in unison. "__If you would only listen you might just realize what you're missing, you're missing me. It's as simple as something that nobody knows that her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes…"_

_All of us continued to sing not missing a beat._

_Song change and all of us took our shots._

(I Like the Way You Move by Outkast)

_Liquid courage soared through everyone and we were dancing having a good time._

_The songs continued, as well as, the shots._

(Yeah by Usher)

(My Love by Justin Timberlake)

(Sexy Back by JT)

(American Boy by Estelle and Kayne West)

_The play list ended, the game to a close, and we were all definitely drunk. Thank you, Power Hour._

_Good thing that it was only eleven and I had plenty of time to get my rest and be ready bright and early tomorrow. Most of us made it back to Jacob's living room and passed out. I slept for a few hours and was woken up by a voicemail from my dad. I called my inbox and checked the message._

_"Hey, Bells, just making sure everything is going alright. I was just headed to bed. Talk to ya later."_

_I told my dad that I was going to Jacob's earlier that day so he knew that I was in good hands. I quietly got up and went into Jacob's room to let him know that I was headed home. I needed at least a few hours of sleep in a comfortable bed and not on the couch. I only lived 5 minutes from Jacob so I was back to sleep in no time._

I pulled up to my parking spot, cut the engine, and started my day of work. Good thing that not many people came to lap swim because I knew that a headache was going to be fast approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight! **

**Thank you to my beta, Nikki! **

**EPOV**

"Edward?"

_Who the hell is waking me up right now?_

"Edward?"

"Emmett, what do you want this early in the morning?" I knew it was him by the rough shaking. He always underestimates his strength.

"Well, first off, it's fuckin' bright in my room with no curtains, and I couldn't sleep anymore. Secondly, mom told me to make sure that we finish painting our rooms so that we can unpack the rest of our things. Thirdly, I want to get this stuff done now, so we have the rest of the day to find something to do in this po-dank town."

"Really, Emmett? You have to bother me this early in the morning?" I still had my eyes closed and my face stuffed in the pillow. I turned around in bed and opened my eyes.

"Shit! Is the sun sitting in my room?" I said while covering my eyes with my pillow.

"I told you so," Emmett laughed.

"I can't believe mom didn't buy curtains for our rooms before we slept in them."

"She and dad already left to buy all that crap. You know just as well as I do that this whole move was pick-up and go. Mom never, under any circumstance, would have us move into a house that wasn't already decorated to her liking."

"I know. Well, I guess I should get up then. I am sure after we are done painting and unpacking, Mom will be running all over getting everything put in place," I groaned as I rolled out of bed and ran a hand through my hair.

This whole move was sporadic and happened very quickly. My parents bought a new house within a week of the call and we were moving the next day. The hospital needed my Dad as soon as possible and offered him a lot of money to move here…fast. One of their doctors has just retired from practicing medicine and was off to teach at a university down in southern Indiana. Now, lucky for Emmett and me, we moved here with my parents for the summer. We always moved home for the summer when classes were over, and we kind of wanted to stay in Chicago, but our parents gave us the 'it could be your last summer to spend with us' guilt trip, so we agreed to join them.

"I'm glad we nearly finished all of this yesterday," Emmett shouted from his room.

"Yea, I just need to finish painting the door trim and I am done," I shouted back.

"Well, once you are done with that you should come help me with the last wall I have."

"Umm, no, you are the one who wanted the bigger room and now you have to suffer the consequence of painting a bigger room," I replied

"Come on, Edward!" Emmett whined. To see Emmett whine was the most ridiculous sight to see; a gigantic guy, with pouty lips, and puppy dog eyes. I am pretty sure that shit only worked with the ladies.

"If I'm done unpacking and you still haven't finished the wall, I will help you. Deal?"

"Deal."

I finished in no time and so did Emmett.

We both got ready and were off to sight-see in town. Not that there was much to see; mainly corn fields for scenery that I have seen. Then again, we've only been here a day and a half, so there is plenty that I haven't seen.

It was really hot, and we could have used the air condition of my BMW, but we took Emmett's Jeep to stroll around town since he had taken the top and doors off, yesterday. Emmett loves when people gawk at him in his monster truck.

As we drove into town, the first thing we came across was the hospital. It was not that big, but it was one of the nation's top hospitals in cancer care and radiology technology. We saw a few gas stations, a Dairy Queen, and Subway. Then it seemed as if we were driving into downtown_. I feel like I'm in one of those movies that showed a town with perfect houses, perfect grass, and the happy family. It's all cozy like Mister Roger's Neighborhood._ We drove past a park that had a grand stone entrance with the American flag hanging from both sides of the archway. To the right of the park was a baseball field, and what looked like a public pool in the distance, and to the left of that was a skate park. That was pretty much it from what I saw.

I took a glance at the clock on the dash board and it was noon. I know that Emmett must be hungry because I was. Just as I was about to say something…

"Hey, what about Pizza Hut for lunch?" Emmett suggested.

"Sure."

We pulled into the parking lot and there were quite a few police cars there.

"I hope there isn't anything going on inside," I said.

"I didn't see any doughnut shops around, so maybe this is their hang-out," Emmett chuckled.

As we walked in, a lot of people looked at us, as if we were outsiders. Maybe this really is one of those towns were everyone knew each other.

The hostess sat us and gave us our menus.

"Pizza Buffet just opened so all the pizza is fresh. Tara will be your waitress," the hostess informed us.

"Thank you," both Emmett and I replied.

Before we even had our menus open, Tara, our waitress I assumed, came up.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am Tara and will be serving you today. What can I get you to drink?"

"Iced tea for me," Emmett said.

"The same for me."

"Okay, will you guys be having the buffet or will you be ordering from the menu?" Tara asked.

"Well, I don't know. This is the first time that I have ever been to a pizza buffet at Pizza Hut," I said a little confused.

"Basically, it is all you can eat. We have a variety of pizza and dessert pizza, too. If you don't see a particular pizza that you like, let me know and I will have it made for you. It also includes the salad bar."

"Well, that sounds like it's just up my alley!" Emmett nearly shouted.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll bring your drinks. Please help yourselves," Tara said, and waved towards the buffet.

We skipped over the salad bar and went straight for the good stuff.

"Do you think they would mind if I just took this whole pizza back to the table with us?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes, Emmett, I do think they will mind. Just grab a plate like everyone else," I chuckled. He really looked serious asking me that.

They really did have a variety of pizza. One of them that looked good had lettuce, tomatoes, and Doritos on top from what I could see, but I was never one to go out of my realm and try something new without someone else recommending it to me. I stuck with my usual pepperoni pizza with green peppers. It even had my favorite thin crust. I headed back to our table and Emmett wasn't far behind. His plate nearly had a whole large pizza stacked on it. I promise that this restaurant will regret offering a pizza buffet with Emmett in town.

Tara had already placed our drinks at the table when we returned.

"This pizza is the shit. I swear this is one of the best Pizza Hut's I've ever been to," Emmett said in between scarfing down slices.

"It is good."

"How is the food gentleman?" Tara asked coming up to our table.

Emmett had his face stuffed and could only give a thumbs up.

"It's great, Tara. Thank you," I replied

"Is there anything that you would like to request?"

"Yea, an apple pizza for dessert," Emmett was finally able to speak.

"Okay, coming right up."

"Emmett, you are only on your first plate, don't you think that it is early to be requesting dessert?"

"I just want to make sure that by the time I finish my third plate dessert will be here."

Before I could say anything else he was up getting his second round and before Emmett even made it back, Tara was at the table with half of an apple dessert pizza.

"Wow, is that even possible?" I asked shocked while she placed it in the middle of the table.

"We pride ourselves on fast, quality work, so most of our pizzas are ready in no time at all, especially during lunch."

"What? I haven't even finished my second plate," Emmett said loudly.

"It's really hot, so I'm sure by the time you are done eating that plate of food, it will be the perfect temperature to eat," Tara told Emmett.

"You guys are good," Emmett grinned, and gave Tara a wink.

Tara got back to her other tables and we finished eating. It really was the best Pizza Hut I've ever been to. I had a feeling that we would be coming here frequently.

Tara came back to our table and shoved Emmett over a bit to sit down with us.

"So, I have to ask," Tara sat the bill on the table and pulled some suckers out of her apron. "Are you guys new in town? Almost everyone knows everyone in town, and I have not seen you here before."

"Yes, actually. We just moved here yesterday. My dad started working at the hospital," I said.

"Are you talking about, Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Tara asked.

"Yup, that's him," Emmett said.

"So, that would mean you two are Edward and Emmett," she waved between us.

"How did you know that?" Emmett asked.

_A small town for sure._

"You're in a small town, and Dr. Cullen would actually be mine and my son's new doctor. There was an informational letter sent to most of the town about your father and, well, you guys; your family. I actually knew about, you, Emmett," Tara said and poked him on the arm. "I follow all sports, thanks to my dad and husband. So, Welcome to Plymouth. I hope you guys have a good summer."

"Thanks. You seem to know a lot about what goes on in this town. Please let us know what there is to do?" Emmett asked in a pleading voice, and put his arm around Tara's shoulders.

"Ha. There's no fun, exciting things that go down in town. It's mostly hanging out on the lake, bonfires, and drinking out in the country with friends. However, there is a party at my brother's house tonight. I would be more than glad to take you guys out and introduce you to some people. Everyone there will be your age. I usually only go for a quick drink then I head home to the family. If you are interested that is?" Tara asked.

"Yea, I'm in," I said.

"Well, how much do you know about town? Do you know where Subway is?" Tara asked.

"Yes, we actually passed it coming into town," Emmett said pointing in the direction of where we came in from through the window.

"That is the center of town; the Subway. Why don't we meet there around eight tonight when I get off of work?"

"We'll be there," Emmett and I said in unison.

Tara shifted to get out of the Emmett bear hug and stood up.

"I'll see you later tonight. I gotta get back to work," Tara said.

"Later."

"I knew coming into town we would find something to do," Emmett said.

I paid the bill and left a nice tip for Tara. She was an excellent waitress.

We returned to the Jeep and I really didn't know what we were going to do now.

"So…do you want to cruise around town some more?" Emmett asked.

"I don't care, it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Okay, why don't we check out the park some more," Emmett said.

Emmett started the Jeep and drove in the direction of the park. As we pulled into Centennial Park, to the left of us was a skate park and full of teens doing all kinds of crazy stunts. Directly ahead of us was a gigantic children's play park; there were lots of kids running around and having a good time. To the right of us, as we were still driving, was a small baseball field with a few kids playing ball. Directly behind the baseball field were a few beach volleyball courts and then low and behold was a pool. Music was playing loudly and was completely packed. Lifeguards in their stands, kids horsing around, and people in line to go down the slides and jump off the diving board.

"Lookie, lookie. We are most definitely going to be making a return trip so we can check out all the lifeguard babes here," Emmett said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Emmett, you do realize that we have our very own pool in the backyard right?" I asked.

"Yea, but do we have lifeguard babes to be watching us?"

"No, I guess I get your point," I chuckled.

As we continued our way through the park we passed another small baseball field. Then we were stopped by a straight line of kids crossing the road from an outdoor building resembling a horse barn. The kids were guided by a few adults. All of the kids were in swim suits and looked like they had been rubbed down with sun block. I guessed they were walking to the pool, as it was not but only a few steps away.

"Hey, thanks for waiting for all the kids to cross the road!" one of the adults shouted towards Emmett.

"No problem!" Emmett yelled back.

Once all of the kids were across the road and headed towards to pool, we were driving again. We drove through a covered bridge that had a small river beneath it. A few yards ahead of us was another baseball field. _This really was a perfect town wasn't it? I mean they must really like the All-American past time._ The stadium was large, completely fenced in, and had a grand entry way just like the park. The field was a rich, green color and was obviously well taken care of by the lawn crew.

"What the fuck!" Emmett shouted.

As we took a left turn in the fork in the road, I looked ahead and to the right of us there was another baseball field.

"How many baseball fields does one town need? Seriously, it doesn't even look like there are that many people in this town to need four baseball fields," I said.

"I don't know, but look there to the right." Emmett pointed as we were still cruising.

Another field. As we started to approach it, I noticed that there were girls playing softball. Then I saw a small concession stand building that said 'Plymouth's Lady Rockie Softball Field.' _Wow. The ladies have their very own softball field._

Just to the left of us were two basketball courts. Only one of them was being played on.

"Hey, wanna shoot a few hoops, Edward? I have a basketball in the back," Emmett looked at me expectantly.

"Sure," I said.

Emmett parked and I grabbed the ball from the back. We played for a bit and then decided to get back home to hopefully take a nap and get cleaned up before meeting with Tara.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my beta, Nikki, for taking on this fic!

* * *

**BPOV**

As I walked up to the doors of the pool I searched for the keys in my bag. I don't know how I can even lose those damn things. There are thirty keys for the building and the keychain weighs a ton.

"Ah, ha! Here you are." I said pulling them out of my bag.

I looked through all the keys trying to find the one that said 'Front Doors.' After finding the right one, I unlocked the doors and then found the key to unlock the office door. Going straight to the lights and flicking them all on, I went to unlock the clock-in room. I knew that I would spend at least another fifteen minutes to unlock the rest of the pool, so I immediately clocked in and continued my morning adventure unlocking the locker rooms, the break room, lifeguard locker room, and the Head Guard Office. Yes, Head Guards had their very own office. I put my things away in the office and headed to the filter room, checked all the water and chemical levels to ensure that it was safe to open the pool for the day.

"Bella?" Jared, one of the summer maintenance guys, called for me.

"Jared, I am in the filter room!" I shouted. He came around the corner of the door and gave me a smile.

"I pulled down the windows for you," Jared said.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come take those things down for me."

The windows from the first aid room were metal and weighed a hundred pounds, I swear. The front window opened to the front doors and that is where the cashier sat during pool hours. The back window opened to view the pool and is where people would report if they needed first aid assistance.

"Not a problem. I know that they would squish you if you even tried to pull them out of the frame." Jared laughed.

"Still on for our lunch meeting? The rest of the guys too?" I asked Jared.

"Yup. We will be here around one thirty to pick you up."

"I'll be ready," I replied while locking up the filter room.

"See ya, Bells." Jared waved goodbye.

I headed back to the first aid room to await the regular adult lap swim people to arrive. Thank God I didn't have to really watch them because I was starting to get a mild pounding in my head. _No more tequila…tonight at least._ Once Dave, Shiloh, and Tim arrived to do their morning exercise routine, I grabbed an Ibuprofen and a bottle water to get my head settled.

Before I knew it, eight a.m. rolled around and the rest of the staff was beginning to clock-in for swim lessons.

"Morning, Bella." Rose and Alice said coming into the first aid room.

"Rough morning girls?" I asked.

"Yea, just a little. You know how bad tequila is for me the next day," Rose said.

"Let's not drink that anymore," Alice chimed in.

Alice and Rose went to put their things in the locker room and were getting their swim lesson assignments together to begin classes.

I was a certified swim instructor, as well, but my main duty during lesson time was to make sure the teachers were teaching the proper skills for each level and that the kids excelled to the next level in two weeks. My job was easy. We had the best teachers and I was always talking to parents to make sure their children enjoyed lessons and were learning new skills.

"Bella!" I looked over to see one of the parents waving me down.

"How are you, Sue?" I asked.

"Great, I just wanted to let you know that Kristin loves Rose and Alice. They are doing such a great job. I am going to be so sad to see everyone go after this summer. Who is going to teach little Elizabeth how to swim next year?" She pointed to her youngest daughter. They were one of the many families that returned each year for lessons and you watched their children grow.

"Well, I am happy to let you know that we are carefully crafting the new guards this summer to become great replacements for us. Little Elizabeth will be in great hands, as well as Kristen, Melissa, and Kyle." I informed Sue.

"I hope so, or I'll have to make Charlie hunt you down and bring you back," she giggled and said goodbye.

Everyone knew my dad, Charlie, since he was the Chief of Police. I could never do anything slightly sneaky around town because it would all get back to him and I am slightly scared of the wrath I would encounter if I ever did anything bad.

The four sets of swim lessons went by with a blur and it was about time for lunch with the guys. It was our bi-weekly meeting for what maintenance needed to be done, the lawn care, and if any new supplies needed to be ordered for the pool.

I quickly showered, put on my lifeguard suit, and threw some regular clothes on. I let the other guards know where they were going to be stationed during the day and informed Rose, who was the other head guard today, and Rob, a head guard in-training, that I was having a lunch meeting with the guys.

"Bella, you ready?" Jacob asked. I turned around to see him with a stupid grin on his face and waving at Leah, one of the new guards this summer.

"Yea, let's go!" I said pulling Jake's arm from the break room.

"So where do you want to eat?" Jacob asked walking with me out to his truck.

"Why do you even ask me? We always end up going to the same place and have never had our meetings anywhere else the entire five years we have been working here," I replied.

"Pizza Hut it is guys!" Jacob said to the rest of the crew while opening the passenger door for me. Jacob, Jared, Jasper, Ben, and Mike all worked as maintenance crew for the past five years during the summer.

"Hey guys!" I waved to everyone and settled into my seat.

As we headed to the Hut, Jacob turned up the radio and some good ole' Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers played.

_(Last Dance with Mary Jane by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers)_

As we pulled into the parking lot, sure enough there sat the Chiefs' cruiser, along with a few other cop cars. Ever since the Dunkin' Donuts closed a few years ago, they have found residence here at Pizza Hut.

We piled out of the truck and headed inside.

"Hey guys!" Tara said as she went past us with a tray full of drinks. Tara was Jared's older sister and we always sat in her area. She was by far the best waitress out there and loved her job. Her husband, Sam, didn't really want her to work but she got bored at home after their son started school. So, she has been working here ever since.

The hostess sat us right in front of the buffet and Tara soon came and took our drink orders. The staff knew that we held our bi-weekly meetings here and always had our favorite pizzas ready on the buffet when we got there. The guys being guys, all got up and rushed the buffet before even we even started the meeting.

After they were done nearly piling all of the pizza on their plates, I got up to get my favorite pizza, Taco Pizza; thin crust, topped with smashed beans, sausage, shredded cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and Doritos. I always tell people try it before you knock it. It is seriously the best pizza out there.

Tara came back to the table and gave us all our drinks. It was a busy day and I knew that we were an easy table for her to serve. We didn't ask for much and since we would be starting the meeting soon she would let us be until we were finished.

"Okay, guys. I will make this quick and painless for you," I said, while they were stuffing their faces. "I need some more chlorine put in the storage room, one of the bulbs in the light poles in the front of the building need to be replaced, one of the sinks in the boys' locker room is clogged, and I have a supply list ready for all the supplies I need for the first aid room." I pulled out the list and handed it to Jacob.

We all usually went together to the city warehouse that had all of the supplies I needed after our lunch meeting. I could go by myself but, Phil, the guy that was in charge there was a creepy old perv and I didn't like going alone.

"Oh, and I need someone to check out one of the ladders by the deep-end of the pool. Kids keep getting their toes sliced open. They say there is a piece of metal poking out by the bottom step. Right now it is roped off and not many people even use it but it still needs to be taken care of ASAP. And one of the gutters keeps sliding out of place by the kiddy area." I finished my list of tasks and finished eating.

"Alright that seems pretty easy for us. We should be able to get all of that done for you today, Bella," Mike said.

"Thank you. Now what do I need to do for you guys? Or should I say what do the newbies need to do? We have an in-service scheduled next week and I can add to the list of things that need to be addressed in the meeting," I asked.

"Well, basically all the weeds need to be pulled in the flower beds and around the perimeter of the pool, all the trash cans need to be thoroughly cleaned and that includes the ones on the outside of the pool and by the volleyball courts. The thing that needs to be addressed, like it always has to be, is if they see trash on the ground, it needs to be picked up and put in a trash can. Oh and when trash is taken out to the big dumpster they need to make sure the lids are completely closed and no trash bags are left outside the dumpster," Jacob said.

"Okay, that will be taken care of."

We were finished with the meeting and Tara was back at the table grabbing our glasses. She sat down with us after refilling our drinks.

"So, Bella, are you going over to Jared's tonight?" Tara asked.

"Yea, I planned on it. I have to work 'til six and then I will be there. Why?"

"Well, I met some fine looking guys today. They are the new doctor's sons. Ya know, Dr. Cullen. They came in just a while ago and asked if there is anything to do in town," Tara said hitching her eyebrow. "So, I told them about the party tonight and that I would introduce them to everyone."

"Hey, Sis, don't you have a husband and child to tend to and not 'some fine looking guys'?" Jared eyeballed Tara.

"She can look and not touch, Jared," I said.

"Yes, I do, Jared, but I told the guys that I was only going to have drink then I would be leaving. They seem like nice guys and the girls need some new eye candy," Tara replied.

"Yea, it would definitely be nice seeing some fine guys. These fools are old news." I waved off the guys and giggled.

"Hey! We should be enough for you and the other girls to look at. I mean, damn, I know I am fine, and this," Ben said moving his hand up and down his body, "is what every girl dreams of."

"Bahahaha!" Tara, me, and the rest of the guys doubled over in laughter.

"Yea, ok, Ben, whatever you say," I said sarcastically.

I looked at my phone and it was time to get going.

"Well, guys, are you ready to head back?" I asked. "I need to make sure that Rose hasn't killed Leah, yet. I don't know why those two can't get along. I think maybe they are too much alike and are always trying to overpower one another."

"Will Leah be coming to the party tonight?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. I really don't talk to her that much. Why don't you ask her yourself?" I said rolling my eyes.

I don't know why Jacob doesn't grow a set and ask her out already. It has been nearly a month of watching them give each other goo-goo eyes and they have yet to talk.

I looked over to Tara and tapped her hand on the table.

"Tara, I can't wait to see the man meat you're bringing tonight. It better be good."

"Oh, it most definitely will be good. I think that you will be thoroughly impressed. I want to tell you how good it is but I think that it will be sooooo much better to see your face when they walk in and meet you."

"Is it really that good? I mean the only people that can be that good is Justin Timberlake or Hugh Jackman." _Mmmm…._of course I think that JT is sexy as hell but that's only because I've loved him since N'Sync. Hugh Jackman on the other hand, is the one older man I wish would just take me. Anywhere, anytime, I would be ready.

"We'll see. I'll talk to you guys later," Tara said her goodbyes and was back to work.

We all got up and paid the bill. As we were walking to the truck, Jacob reached into his pockets and pulled out a massive amount of suckers. The Pizza Hut suckers were his favorite candy for some reason. It wasn't a sucker that you found at the store or anything because, well, they were Pizza Hut suckers.

"Want one, Bells?" Jacob asked with both hands extended out to me. I grabbed my favorite one; strawberry.

"Guys?" He turned to offer.

When I turned around, I looked to the rest of them and each one of them had just as many suckers in their hands.

"What did you guys do? Take the entire supply from them?" I screeched. I knew that Jacob would usually get a hand full of suckers from Tara but for all of them to have two hands filled was beyond me.

"The bucket of suckers was right in hands reach, so as we were each paying our bills, we grabbed them. No one even noticed. Besides, I saw a new box of suckers being opened by the manager." Jared said.

I just shook my head. It never ceased to amaze me all of the things those guys would do. We all hopped in the truck and were headed to the city warehouse to gather my supplies.

Jacob backed his truck into the warehouse knowing all the supplies that I needed and we all got out. Ben grabbed a flat bed cart and headed towards Phil with the list in hand. I knew where everything was located and the guys followed me around, pulling things from the shelves that I asked for. We headed back to Phil so he could count the stock and give me an invoice.

"Isabella, why do you always come with these goof balls?" Phil asked me. "You know that I can help you with _anything that you might need_." _Gross. Did he just wiggle his eyebrow at me?_

"Well, we had a lunch meeting and we needed Jacob's truck," I said trying to avoid his eyes.

I signed the invoice and he handed me a copy. If I didn't have to sign off for supplies, I would never come here and stand within 50 feet of that pig. The guys loaded everything into the back of the truck and we were headed back to the pool.

"Man, Bella, why don't you bring Phil with you tonight? He is more than willing to _'help you with anything'_?" Mike asked while the rest of the guys chuckled.

"Very funny, guys." I turned around and smacked each one of them on the arm.

We arrived at the pool and it was going to be another busy day. I went into the break room and told the newbies they needed to unload the supplies and put them into the storage room. The guys went around the pool fixing the things I asked of them earlier and were done in no time.

"Thanks guys. I'll make sure that everything you need is taken care of in the coming week," I said as they left.

"See ya, tonight Bella." Jared said.

"Hey, Bells, will you do me a favor?" Jacob asked and I knew what was coming next because of the face he was giving me. "Will you ask Leah if she'll come out tonight?"

"Really, Jake? She is in the break room right now just go ask her." I said.

"Never mind. I'll see you tonight." Jake replied back and was walking towards his truck with his shoulders hunched over. God, why does he do these things to me?

"I'll see what I can do Jake," I shouted towards him.

"Thanks!" He looked back with a huge smile. "Love ya."

"Yea, Yea. I love you too you d-bag," I said.

I turned back into the first aid room and it looked as if Rose had a handle on everything. Rose was sitting out at our head guard station. I went into my office and removed my shirt and shorts. I grabbed my towel, sun block, water bottle, and went to sit next to Rose.

"So how was lunch? And Phil?" Rose asked chuckling.

"You too? Lunch was good. Ooooohh, guess what?"

"You're bringing Phil tonight?" Rose answered.

"NO!" I smacked her arm just like the guys. They really thought it was funny.

"Okay, what?"

"Well, tonight we are going to meet some new sausage at Jared's house. Apparently, they are better looking than JT and Wolverine," I grinned. Rose and I shared the same fantasies of the two men.

"Really, who is it? They can't be that good, can they?" Rose asked.

"They are Dr. Cullen's sons. They are new in town."

"O.M.G! Bella, you are kidding right? You mean Emmett McCarty Cullen will be within my reach tonight. In less than five hours? You're joking right?" Rose was… flustered.

"Um, I don't really know who that is exactly but if he is Dr. Cullen's son then, yes. How do you know him?" I asked, a little curious to know why she was acting like a thirteen year old girl getting ready to meet the Hanson brothers or something.

"Are you kidding, Bella?"

Again with the kidding thing? I really didn't know who he was.

"Emmett and Edward both go to the University of Notre Dame. Emmett should have gone into the first round of NFL picks last year but he decided that he needed to finish his degree. You know, to have something to fall back on if the NFL didn't work. As if he need a degree, Emmett is amazing. Mmmm…those big strong arms, the broad shoulders, that ass," Rose shook her head but continued to ramble. "Anyway, he is the next big thing that is going to hit the NFL circuit next fall. I have been following him since his freshman year at Notre Dame. Emmett is the reason that Notre Dame came out of the slump three years ago. Thank God he is finishing his degree and needs another semester of classes because I think that we can go all the way to the Rose Bowl this year."

I knew how devoted Rose's family was to the University of Notre Dame and we were all quite surprised when she decided not to go there for college but this was just another level of fan-demonium. I never saw her so excited and actually passionate about football, it's so…. not like her. Now that I think about it, she was always home Saturdays in time to make sure that the DVR was recording the game. She was a closet sports fan, wasn't she?

"Rose, ok, ok. Slow down," I said.

"Bella, I am so excited and nervous at the same time. What am I going to wear? I need Alice on this one. I know that that man is single and I am now on the prowl for some Emmett man meat," Rose said.

I just had to laugh. She is a woman on the hunt. I wonder what Edward looked like now. Was he just another football jock? I didn't have anything against them but they were just too big for my liking. I was a petite woman and quite frankly football players scared me because they were so big.

"So, Rose, what is Edward like? I mean, you seem to know all about Emmett." I had to ask her.

"Um, I really don't know much. I think that he is studying to be a doctor or something. That is really the only thing that is said on TV when the games are on. Every once in a while, you can catch a glimpse of the family sitting in the bleachers at the games but I really don't pay that much attention to anything other than the game and well, Emmett."

"Hmph. I guess I will find out tonight," I said.

As the work day came to a close, I remembered that I still needed to ask Leah if she would go out to Jared's tonight. I went up to the first aid station and Leah was putting a band-aid on a little boy that fell.

"Hey, Leah, do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked her.

"No, why?" Leah looked a little shocked that I was talking to her.

I thought about it for a minute. _Maybe I should tell her that Jacob wants her. Could I do that? Hmmm…YES!_ I waited for the little boy to leave the room and told her.

"Well, Jacob really doesn't have the balls to talk to you, so he asked me to ask you to go to Jared's tonight. I really hate doing this to him but he definitely wants you," I said simply. _Jake is going to kill me._

"Oh, ok, I will go then. I am not going to lie, I have been thinking the same thing but I didn't think that he felt the same way since he never talks to me," Leah replied with a grin.

"Do me a favor? Don't tell him I told you all that. I will leave directions to Jared's house in your locker. Be there around eight-ish. Dress to impress. Jake won't know what hit him," I said with a smile.

Soon after that, I was making the closing announcement into the mic and the pool patrons were gathering their items and exiting the premises. Time to get the night started.

Rose had already enlisted Alice's help for the evening and I was soon dragged into it. Alice always loved playing dress up with me. I didn't mind getting Alice's help but she just took to damn long to get me ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Regular Warning: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, Nikki! **

* * *

**BPOV**

After Alice was finished primping and pampering me and Rose, we put on our outfits on for the night at Jared's. The boys decided that they wanted to cook for us tonight. That usually consisted of hot dogs, hamburgers, or chicken breast on the grill. So, before I got ready I quickly whipped up a cold pasta salad and threw some brownies in the oven. The boys always counted on us girls to bring the side dishes.

Alice took a once over Rose and I.

"Damn, I'm good. Those boys aren't going to know what to think when they see you," Alice said.

"What makes you think that I am dressing to impress anyone, Alice? I didn't say anything about sinking my teeth into one of those Cullen boys. I just somehow got dragged into this," I replied waving my hand between us.

"Come on, Bella. You need a summer fling. It has been like, what, a year since you and Tyler broke up? Besides, if Edward looks anything like Emmett you are going to be dropping your panties faster than a hot potato," Rosalie said.

"Right. And where did Tyler come from? I am way over him, and it's only another month before summer is over. It would be a very short summer fling," I said.

"Rose is just saying that it's been way too long since you've gotten any," Alice quipped.

It is so like them trying to pimp me out. Sure, it has been almost a year since I've been with anybody but could I start a summer fling? I guess we will just have to see.

My phone rang on the dresser. _A new text message from Jared._

**Food is almost done. **

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, "The food is almost done."

"Yup."

I trudged out of my room with the girls following behind me. I grabbed the pasta and brownies from the kitchen counter and we were off to Jared's. We each drove separately since Jared lived on the other side of town from my house, close to where Alice and Rose lived.

Ten minutes later I pulled into Jared's driveway. The driveway was about half a mile long that led into the woods. It was a ranch style house and completely secluded. I loved that it was so quiet out here in the country. Jared inherited all of it and a few horses, a few years back, from his grandfather.

When we were younger Jared, Jacob, Alice, Rose and I use roam the trails throughout the woods. Our parental units even built us a huge tree house and eventually a little cabin a few miles from the house. If they ever found out about some of the things we did in that cabin I think that they would have it torn down.

As I pulled up to the house Jacob came up and opened my door for me.

"Thanks, Jake. Grab the bag from the back," I said as I got out from my Jeep.

"What did you make for us, Bella?" Jake asked while poking through the bag.

"Just some cold pasta and brownies."

"Mmmm…we made grilled chicken."

"I was hoping it wasn't hot dogs," I said as we made our way into the house.

Jared, Jacob, and Jasper went all out. Rose, Alice, and I walked out to the back patio and they had set the table with the finest of all china: Chinet paper plates, plastic forks, and of course the red plastic cups. We had to love the effort that they put forth.

"Aww…you guys are so sweet," Alice said while she skipped towards Jasper and leapt into his arms.

"Hey, we only do the best for our girls," Jared said.

Even though Jared and Jacob were like our big brothers they still, from time to time, treated us like the ladies we were. I think that the five of us had a unique relationship. We talked openly and freely between each other, asked for advice, and if we needed a shoulder to cry on we were all there for each other. The boys still get over protective when Rose, Alice, or I start dating someone new and we let them know when they are dating whores, but it is all with good intentions. We love each other but we will always be nothing more than best friends.

"Thanks guys," Rose said and gave Jared and Jacob a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, Rose, it looks as if someone is on the hunt tonight. This couldn't be because of a certain Emmett coming over tonight, could it?" Jared asked then looked over to me, "And you too, Bella?"

The boys knew us well, but tonight it was most definitely obvious. Rose and I both had on high heels and it was a flashing sign saying 'game on'. Why else would we be wearing high heels in the middle of the woods?

"Yes, I am going to get me some Emmett tonight and Bells is going to see if she can arrange some sexy time with Edward," Rose said with a wink.

"I am not trying to get any sexy time with this Edward. I don't even know who he is. By the way, I believe that it is you and Alice who put me in this hoochie get-up," I said. "Let's eat before everyone gets here."

I got a serving spoon from the kitchen and placed the pasta on the table. We passed the food dishes around and ate with little conversation. The chicken was absolutely delicious. Our boys knew how to grill, but ask for help in the kitchen and they were rendered helpless.

"The food was great, boys," I said. "But why don't we get the night started right with a little Thunderstruck?"

Yes, we are the typical college students that loved to play drinking games.

"Of course," everyone replied.

Jacob went inside to turn on the stereo. Jared had Mike install a full on sound system in his house last week, including hidden outdoor speakers and a crazy wall panel that could control the stereo from the patio. Mike has always been the go-to guy for all things electronic.

Of course, us girls cleared off the table and put the left-over food in the fridge. I stepped out to the patio and Jasper appeared with bottles of beer for us.

Thunderstruck was an easy game, all we did was take a drink of our beer every time thunder or thunderstruck was said in AC/DC's Thunderstruck. So we opened our beers and Jacob hit play on the control panel.

The music continued to play and then the doorbell rang. _The guests have arrived_. In walked Ben, Angela, Mike, and Jessica. Everyone said their hellos and drinking continued. A few more of our friends showed up after that.

Jacob came and sat next to me. "Um, so did you talk to Leah about coming tonight, Bells?"

"Yea, I did. I gave her directions and she said that she'll be here. And, I swear Jacob Black, that if you don't say a damn thing to her tonight I am going to tell her you have a little dick and she doesn't need to waste her time with you."

"Ok, ok. I am going to talk to her tonight. I promise. No need to be so harsh. Thanks and by the way you look pretty tonight."

"I don't think I am supposed to be going for _pretty_ tonight. Sexy or hot is more what I am looking for," I said with a laugh.

"Well, you know what I mean. Go get em' tiger!" Jacob said with a quick kiss to my cheek.

The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. I got up and followed him to the door. He opened it and low and behold was Leah looking like a whole different person. She was looking pretty hot. I just had to smile because Jacob had yet to say anything and looked like a freakin' idiot standing there.

"Hey, Leah. Come in. I'm glad you came out. You find the place alright?" I asked while Jake still stood in the doorway. I grabbed Leah's hand and led her to the patio.

"Yea, it was easy to get here," Leah said.

"You are looking hot by the way. I told you that Jacob wouldn't know what hit him. Jake is still back there looking like an idiot. I told him just a few minutes ago that he needs to man up and talk to you."

"I hope tonight goes well. I've been up and down like a whore's drawers," Leah said in shaky voice.

_What? I knew I liked this girl._

"Funny. You'll be fine," I said.

Everyone said hi to Leah and she seemed to relax a little. Jacob came up behind her and asked if she needed anything to drink. He grabbed her a bottled water and sat down to finally start talking to her. It seems like they could be a cute couple.

"Looks like Jake quit being a girl and talked to Leah, huh?" Rose came up to me.

"Yea, finally."

"When do you think Emmett and Edward will be here?" Rose asked me.

**EPOV**

I didn't know what to wear. I knew that the party was going to be out in the country but that's about it. I think that I am just going to opt for a button down and jeans.

"Are you ready to go Edward?" Emmett came barging into my room.

"Yeah," I said buttoning my shirt and taking a last check in the mirror.

"I have a feeling that we are going to have an excellent night," Emmett said with a smile as we headed out the door.

"Be careful tonight boys. Please don't get into any trouble," Mom said and blew us kisses.

We got into the Jeep and Emmett plugged in his iPod.

"What's on the play list tonight, Em?" I asked.

"Tonight is dedicated to old school hip-hop."

_(Got Your Money by Ol' Dirty Bastard)_

"Wow. I haven't heard this song in forever," I said as we were pulling out of the driveway.

_(Too Close by Next)_

I am pretty sure I was in junior high when this song came out.

"Emmett, I am thoroughly impressed by the music selection tonight."

Em and I liked a variety of music so it was pretty easy to choose something to listen to when we were together.

We passed by the hospital so I knew that we were getting close to town. The stereo was pretty loud and being in the Jeep only allowed more attention to be drawn to us. We were at a stop light and the car next to us was filled with girls. They had to be about sixteen because they were all giddy, jumping up and down, in the back seat and saying "He's sooo cute. OMG!" and pointing to us. Emmett waved and turned towards the Subway.

_(Return of the Mack by Mark Morrison)_

We pulled into the lot and Tara was waiting for us. She had changed from her work uniform and was in a Red Hot Chili Peppers tee and jeans. Tara was a nice looking woman. She had to be only a few years older than myself but she could probably still rock it. I might even have to say that she was MILF.

"That is a nice looking Jeep, boys. I must say that I haven't heard that song in a long time. My husband use to think he was a mack back in the day and played it all the time. I finally got sick of it and burned the tape. Yes, a tape," Tara said.

"Thanks. The playlist tonight is dedicated to old school hip-hop," Emmett said.

"Nice. Now, let's not keep the ladies waiting. Follow me. My brother's house is not that far from here." Tara turned to get in her car.

"Did you say ladies are waiting for us?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, yeah. I hope you don't mind but I told my friend Bella that I was bringing some new guys over to meet," Tara replied and it seemed that she might have said something else at the end of that sentence but I didn't catch it.

"Did you say something else?" I asked her.

"Yeah…..I mean you guys have to know that you are good looking, right? So, I might have told her that some eye candy was coming tonight," Tara said.

"Please tell me that Bella is single," Emmett pleaded.

"Yea she is, as well as one of her best friends Rosalie. They are going to be the only single girls there tonight. But, hey, I'm happy to admit they are not fuglies. You're in luck!" she said and got in her car.

"YES, YES, YES! We are sooooo going to have a great night. I think that Tara is trying to hook up her friends," Emmett shouted and punched my arm.

"Fuck, Em, that hurt!" I yelled.

"Quit being a pussy."

We followed Tara out of town and it seemed that the only thing that surrounded us were corn fields. It was starting to get a little creepy. It was dark and there were no street lights anywhere. Just the headlights were leading the way and the road was no longer paved it was just rocks and dirt. It was quiet and all you could hear were the crickets, frogs, and the swaying of the corn stalks. You might even think that there was no wildlife out here but a few rabbits ran across the road.

"Emmett, do you think that she is taking us to the back of the woods and has a mass murderer waiting for us? This is Children of the Corn scary."

"No, I don't think that. You have noticed that everything in this town has corn fields surrounding it. I mean the back of our house has a corn field in view. The fucking Wal-Mart is surrounded by corn. When did I get a sister?" Emmett shook his head in disbelief.

We turned into a driveway that was lined with trees and more trees. Cue creepy music…we were going to the back woods to die, weren't we? I felt a little relieved when right ahead were parked cars, loud music, and lights coming from the back of the house.

"See, man, it is just a party in the back woods," Emmett encouraged and parked the Jeep. We jumped out and headed towards Tara's car. Emmett got to the car first and opened the door for her.

"Thanks Emmett, so gentlemanly of you," Tara said.

If she only knew that he was the opposite of a gentleman.

"Did it creep you guys out that we were so far out in nothing but corn and woods? Most people do."

"Eddie boy here did. He asked me if I thought a mass murderer was waiting for us in the back woods," Emmett and Tara laughed at my dispense.

"You never know these days and it was getting to look like a horror movie scene," I defended.

"I gotcha, Edward. I hated coming out here when I was younger because all I could think about was Children of the Corn and Jason coming out of nowhere and killing us all," Tara said. "But I promise that there is nothing but my brother and some horses lurking around here."

Tara led the way up the porch and into the house. The music was loud but it didn't seem like there were too many people here. We walked though the house and out towards the back patio.

"Hey, Sis!" Must be Tara's brother Jared. He stood up and walked towards us.

"Jared, this is Emmett and Edward. Guys, this is my little brother Jared," Tara said, and Em and I shook Jared's hand.

"Where are Rose and Bella?" Tara asked Jared.

"Getting right to the point, huh, Tara? What makes you think that we are going to let these guys talk to our girls?" A new guy walked up from behind Jared. _I thought Tara said that they were single?_

"Shut up, Jacob!" Tara smacked his arm and turned back towards us. "Anyway, Jacob this is Emmett and Edward."

"Don't worry about these two douche bags," Tara said pointing to Jared and Jacob. "The girls and they have been friends since they were in the womb, and they can get stupid when it comes to the girls."

"Oh, well, is that so bad?" I asked Tara. What's wrong with trying to protect their friends?

"I like this guy. Edward, right?" Jacob said and shook my hand.

"So, where are the girls?" Tara asked again.

"Oh well, right behind you?" Jared pointed.

We turned and there stood three beautiful girls. I think that my jaw hit the floor. One of the girls was a small little thing that couldn't have been taller than five feet and a blonde bomb shell, but most definitely not my type. I am sure Emmett was all over that. Right in the middle of the group of girls stood the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had long, wavy brown hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes were the prettiest dark brown, her skin was flawless, and her face held the slightest blush. Her lips wore a soft red lipstick and most definitely kissable. As I looked to what she was wearing, I could tell that she must have been dressing to impress. She had a dark coral, form fitting spaghetti strap top with lace that accented her breast, but it wasn't whorish, it looked perfect on her. The jeans she wore were a dark, skinny fit and sat just right on her. To top it all off were a pair of high heels that matched her top. _Absolutely perfect._

"Hello, Edward? Are you there?" Emmett whispered and nudged me. I came back to reality and realized I was staring like a typical guy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." I ran my hand through my hair, trying to clear my thoughts. This girl is unbelievable and here I am blowing it.

"This is Rose, Alice, and Bella." Tara pointed them all out and I shook their hands and greeted them. Alice excused herself and went to sit in some guys lap.

"Well, you girls are looking smokin' tonight!" Tara said.

"Thanks, T," Bella said and her face turned crimson. She still looked amazing.

"Can I get you guys something to drink? A beer?" Rose asked.

"Sure," Emmett said.

Rose left and Emmett followed her. Em was wasting no time tonight. Bella stood there playing with the bottom hem of her top.

"Well, I am going to say hi to everyone else," Tara said and left me with Bella. Talk about awkward.

"So, you are new in town?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, you probably already know that my dad is the new doctor at the hospital."

Rose and Emmett were back and handed Bella and I a beer.

"You guys wanna meet the rest of our friends?" Rose asked.

We were introduced to the rest of the group. It was a relaxed gathering and everyone just seemed to be hanging out.

"Edward, Emmett, I am going to take off," Tara said. "I guess my son is bouncing off the walls and won't go to bed. Sam gave him chocolate knowing that he becomes extremely hyperactive every time he eats it. Men. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, yea, thanks for bringing us," Emmett said.

"Do you wanna go sit by the fire?" Bella asked turning towards me.

"Sure."

We descended the stairway and followed a short sidewalk that lead to a fire pit area. It was set into the woods somewhat. We sat on a bench and I took a drink of my beer. Bud Light, my favorite. The music was playing and it seemed as if speakers were placed somewhere close. But it was kind of far out here to be running wires and speakers.

"Are there speakers all the way out here?" I asked Bella.

"Yea, Jared had wireless speakers installed throughout the house last week. We are outside a majority of the time during the summer and especially out here in the woods. So, when we are hanging by the fire we couldn't hear the music from inside. Now, we can," Bella explained.

"That's pretty cool," I said. "Your friends are pretty laid back aren't they?"

"Yea, we like to just relax and have a good time. We do like to play drinking games and things can sometimes get crazy, but it just depends where we are at. We take turns having people over but usually we are at Jacob's, Alice's, or here," Bella said.

"It's really quiet out here. I am not going to lie, when we were following Tara, I thought that we were going to get killed by the Children of the Corn," I admitted.

Bella started laughing so hard that a tear fell from her eye. She had a very whimsical laugh. Then the only thing that I wanted to do was graze my fingertips across her soft face and wipe the tear. I had this huge urge to just touch her.

"Sorry. That is really funny," she wiped the tear and took a drink from her beer. "I have lived here all my life and I guess that nothing like that really scares me. Mike Myers on the other hand, is one scary m-effer."

"Really, you think so? I thought his mask was kind of stupid," I said and took a swig of my beer.

"Alright enough about scary stuff. How do you like Plymouth?"

"We have only been here three days and Tara is the first person we met so, I can't say much else. I do have a question. Why are there so many baseball fields? We were in the park earlier today and seen five fields."

"Baseball is the American past time, but we do have eight fields. There is a practice field by the high school and two more across town," Bella stated.

"Do you play? I mean, it would seem that everyone in this town would have to play," I asked.

"Actually, no, I have never played on an actual team. I am more of a swimmer."

"Me too. I played soccer and have swam since I was like, six," I replied. "So what have you been doing this summer?"

"Eh, working," Bella said. "You?"

"Nothing much. Em and I have been hanging out with my mom. Her and my dad want to spend as much time with us as possible because they say "it could be our last summer together," now that we are going into our senior year of college. I keep reminding them that I still have med school to go through." I said.

"A doctor, huh? Just like your father?" Bella asked.

"Yea, I have always loved the field. I think that if I get tired of practicing medicine that I can become a college biology professor. What about you? What are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Biology. I want to be a doctor. An OB/GYN and when I get tired of looking at vags I wouldn't mind being a college biology professor. Great minds think alike," Bella said with a smile and finished her beer.

"Want another beer?" Bella asked.

"Yea, I'll go grab one inside," I said.

"No need," she turned to her side of the bench and reached down to what looked like a boulder, lifted it, and pulled two beers out. "Built in cooler. We thought of everything when Jared decided to do a backyard makeover."

"That is awesome. What else is hidden around here? A golden path that crosses over a troll's bridge, leading to an elf's tree house, and a gnome's cabin? It seems pretty magical out here," I joked.

"Ha. No, but you're pretty close. We do have a tree house and a cabin but not a golden path. A rocky one is more like it." Bella pointed over the fire and sure enough you could see a lighted trail into the woods.

We opened our beers and continued with conversation and got to know one another. I have never felt more comfortable with a girl that I just met. It wasn't forced conversation and we talked freely. I think I really like this girl.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Bella asked me.

I looked down at my watch.

"It's 12:30am. Wow, have we really been out here this long?"

"It feels like we just started talking. This sucks, I really need to go home. I have to be at work in five hours."

Bella stood up and started to grab her empty beer bottles but I took them from her and then grabbed mine. We walked back up to the patio and everyone was sitting at the table playing some drinking card game. I put the bottles into the recycle bin next to the table.

"Hey, guys. Where have you been?" Emmett asked and it was surprising to see that Bella's friend was sitting in his lap.

"Down by the fire. What are you guys playing?" Bella asked.

"Circle of Death," Rose said and smiled up at Bella.

"I am heading out guys. Gotta be at work in a few hours," Bella said.

"Ok, bye Bells," Jacob said, and the rest of the group waved bye.

"I'll walk you out," I said. I wasn't ready to say bye to her yet. _How am I going to ask for her number?_

We headed inside and Bella went into the kitchen. She opened a container and there were brownies inside.

"Want one? I made them. It's Jared's grandfather's recipe and I swear you will never have a better brownie," Bella said.

I grabbed one and took a bite. Bella wasn't kidding. These are delicious.

"These are really good," I said wiping my hands on my jeans.

She was digging through her purse not able to find something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My keys. Let me check the key basket."

She looked by the front door and didn't find her keys. So she asked if anyone seen them. Nobody had.

"I might have left them in the Jeep."

I followed her outside and to my surprise she had a Jeep Commander. She didn't seem like a girl that owned a SUV. She pulled on the door handle and the alarm beeped once and the inside lights came on. The door was locked, but as you peered inside you could see the keys sitting on her seat.

"You have got to be kidding me! How is it even possible for the keys to be sitting there, the doors locked, and the alarm set? Bella asked frustrated. "My dad is not going to appreciate my calling him right now."

She was cute, all angry and throwing her hands in the air. If I offered her a ride home, it was the perfect opportunity to spend a little more time with her.

"I can take you home if you want. It's not a big deal," I offered.

"I don't want you to go out of your way. I live on the other side of town, before you pass the hospital," Bella said.

"Then you will be a small pit stop. We live far past the hospital," I said.

"Oh, okay. Will your brother mind leaving this early? I know that Rose is enjoying his company," she giggled.

"I noticed. I'm sure that it will be fine."

We went back inside the house and Emmett just handed me his keys. Apparently, Rose was taking him home tonight which was fine by me. It gave Bella and I more alone time.

I helped Bella into the Jeep. It was lifted so it was a big jump to get in.

"I can take you through a short cut but we will be going through country roads and corn fields. That is if you aren't scared," Bella laughed.

"Haha. Real funny. Just show me the way." I rolled my eyes.

The country roads had some curves and were lined with corn but nothing too scary. It only took five minutes to arrive at Bella's house. It was a very short trip. I pulled into her driveway and shut off the engine.

"I had a nice time with you, Bella." I looked right into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Me too."

She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, then handed it to me. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. So I pulled my phone from my pocket and gave it to her. We sat there for a minute putting each other's numbers in the phones. This was a lot easier than I thought it would be. We handed the phones back and I walked to her side to help her out.

"I can't have you falling out of here," I said and slowly pulled her from the Jeep. My hand sat on her hip and I gazed into her eyes.

"Thanks, Edward. I really appreciate the ride."

Bella smiled up at me and I nearly melted. She was beautiful. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers. When I pulled back, Bella opened her eyes and simply beamed.

"Get some rest, okay? I'll talk to you soon," I told Bella and grabbed her hand and put another small kiss to it.

She walked up to her door and waved goodbye before she entered the house.

I left and couldn't have had a better night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, Nikki!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Wow. I can't believe last night. I have never been so open with someone I just met. Edward was amazing. He was actually listening to everything that I had to say and seemed genuinely interested. Most guys start fidgeting ten minutes into conversation. I don't even know how I am going to thank Tara for bringing him and his brother to the party.

When I first laid eyes on him I thought _great just another pretty boy_. Don't get me wrong, he was probably the most gorgeous man I have ever seen stand in front of me. Let me rephrase that, he is the most ridiculously gorgeous man I have ever seen. Sorry JT and Hugh... you just got dumped. Edward is tall, has a nice build, his arms are amazing- guitar arms most definitely -, has the most piercing green eyes, and the hair. OH GOD THE HAIR! I'm a girl who liked her guys clean cut and hair put in place, but there are no words for that man's hair. It is a brownish-red color and in a disarray. It looked absolutely perfect on his head. The way he dragged his hand through it made me shiver every time. I don't know if he really knew how much he did it, but damn it was hot.

I was disappointed when the night came to an end and I really didn't want to leave. Then I locked my keys in the Jeep. Just my luck, but it really was because Edward got to take me home. The night couldn't have gone better but it did. We were staring into each other's eyes and the next thing he kissed me. I have had tingles all over me since then and my stomach has yet to unravel. I wonder when I will see him again. He said that he would call but I felt the need to just pick up the phone myself. _No, I can't look desperate. Just be patient, Bella. _

Now, here I sit waiting for the regulars to show up for lap swim. Thank God I only work until noon today since Rose is taking my other shift. I don't think that I would be able to fully focus on work. Now that I think about it, I wonder how Rosalie's night went. It looked as if she and Emmett hit it off pretty well.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, Edward." I looked up to see a smiling Emmett. Is this really happening?

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as Edward came up to the window.

"Funny story. I got home last night and decided to get in the hot tub when I heard a loud noise coming from our pool filter room. So, I went in and found a nice family of raccoons destroying the water lines…." Edward was saying.

"You should have heard him scream, Bella. I thought a girl was in the backyard." Emmett laughed.

"Like I was saying, there was a family of raccoons in the filter room and I swear they were trying to attack me at one point. That's when I called for help. I did not scream like a girl. Long story, short: our pool is out of order for the next few days and we swim regularly to keep in shape. I'm not much of gym rat and our mother told us the public pool had lap swim, so here we are. And you didn't tell me you work here," Edward said matter of factly.

"Well, that was quite the story. We had raccoon problems a few years back, but the maintenance guys set traps galore and caught the culprits and released them back to the wild. And you never asked where I work, Edward," I said. I know for a fact he never asked because I told him that I have just been working this summer. I didn't want to bore him with unnecessary details and plus I didn't know him very well to be disclosing such information.

"Oh, well now I know."

"How much do we owe you Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Please, don't worry about it. The pool is all yours for now. The regulars will be here soon and we only have three. So, go get your work-out in," I said and pointed to the locker room. "The men's locker room is right through there and make sure you rinse off before getting in the water."

"Thanks. Let's go Eddie!" Emmett shouted. "Wait why do we need to rinse off?"

"Pool rules. We don't know what kind of germs you are carrying in and we don't need to pollute the water that half the town swims in on a daily basis," I replied.

Edward smiled at me then went through to enter the pool area. I heard the showers start and someone cursed. I knew it was because the showers were freezing cold in the morning and didn't have the slightest of warmth. They came out of the locker rooms shivering and slight blue lips. I just had to laugh. They really didn't believe that all the patrons at the pool showered. Come on, how in the world would we even be able to monitor such a thing?

"Who makes sure that e-e-everyone showers before they get in the water?" Edward asked with a stutter and his arms wrapped around his chest. I lost it then.

"No one," I said in between laughs. "I just had to see if you would do it and I know how cold the showers are in the morning. I just thought it would be funny. Sorry guys. If you were smart you would have jumped in the water by now because the pool water is eighty degrees."

"Pay back is a bitch, Bella!" Emmett yelled as he canon-balled into the water. Edward followed suit.

"Better?" I asked. They just turned around and glared at me. "You boys better get to swimming so you can warm-up." They stretched their arms and legs while still in the water. I wish I could have seen that while they were still on deck. Edward and Emmett put on some goggles and started their laps. I was staring at Edward for who knows how long when I heard someone.

"Bella!" It was Dave, one of the regulars. I turned and smiled. Coming up behind him were Shiloh and Tim.

"Sorry. I was making sure the new guys are following the rules. I wouldn't want to have to punish them their first day of lap swim," I said. I took each of their pool passes and stamped them.

As I turned my attention back to the pool, Shiloh came out of the locker room and was staring at Edward and Emmett. "Yea, I'm sure you wouldn't want to punish those bad, bad boys," she said with a grin, and I think that I may have heard a growl.

I decided that I needed to do something instead of stare, so I grabbed the day's newspaper and sat on a lifeguard bench in front of the first aid station. I looked through the first few pages then realized that I was just peering over the paper and staring again. Ugh. I got up and decided that I needed to clean the first aid room. I started at the desk. I went through all the papers sitting on the desk and filed everything, then grabbed some cleaner to clean the top of the desk, and then wiped down all the benches and chairs. After that was done I went through the first aid cabinet and stocked band-aids, alcohol swabs, sting-free wipes, q-tips, and ice packs. Done. What next? Vacuuming the floor. Why on earth there would be carpet in a first aid room at a pool was beyond me. I pulled out the vacuum and continued my tasks. Putting the vacuum back into the clock-in room I felt someone put their hand on the small of my back. The tingles I felt were intensifying and my stomach was doing flips. It had to be Edward. I turned around and there he stood with his piercing green eyes looking down on me.

"Bella, I just wanted to know when you get off of work," he asked and I'm not sure if I could even respond.

"Umm, noon," I squeaked, my heart working double-time now.

"Great," he said and slowly dragged his hands down the sides of my body. They sat on top of my hips and it felt so good.

"Edward…" I got out before he leaned down and put his lips to mine.

His lips were divine. He smelled incredible; a hint of sunscreen, a pinch of chlorine, and… coconut-lime verbena? Mmmm…interesting. I don't know why, but I loved the way most guys smelt with sunscreen on. I felt the tip of his tongue sweep across my bottom lip. What is he doing to me? It felt like an out of body experience. I allowed him entrance and he gently explored my mouth. It was the best kiss I have ever had, hands down. I heard myself slightly moan and felt my hands inching up the back of his neck towards that ungodly hair. I caressed his head and he groaned. Then I felt his left hand slide down my thigh and hitch my leg up his. He broke the kiss, then grabbed my other leg and set me on top of a small table that sat in the corner all the while kissing down my neck and across my shoulder. I pulled his lips back to mine and he put his hands on the sides of my face, deepening the kiss.

"WHOA!" We broke apart, panting, and I am sure my face was flushed, and in walked Alice. "I just need to punch my timecard and I will let you get back to how you were."

I just sat there and Edward just chuckled, rubbing small circles against my back. Alice skipped out and gave me a wink.

"I can't believe that just happened." I was finally able to say something and freed my hands from his hair.

"Edward, I was wondering what you and Emmett were doing for lunch? I wanna treat you for giving me a ride last night and for making you take a cold shower this morning." I was saying as Rosalie walked in next to punch her time card.

"It looks like Little Eddie needs another cold shower," Rose said as I looked down and sure enough my face got redder and Edward was just laughing.

She was out of the room and I knew that I needed to get off the table before anyone else walked in. Edward stood there looking at me with a crooked smile. I never noticed how incredible it was. I had to smile back. He cupped my face with his hands, put a quick kiss on my forehead, and put my feet back on the ground. I put a kiss on his chest and pulled him into the first aid room, knowing that "Little Eddie" was under control.

"So, why don't you and Emmett meet me at the Chinese restaurant by the Pizza Hut for lunch? I will be there at twelve-thirty," I said

"Does Emmett have to come?" he whined.

"Do I have to go where?" Emmett came from the locker room.

"I was inviting you and Edward out to lunch for the stunt I pulled this morning," I replied.

"Oh no, Bella! Don't think that we are letting you off the hook that easy," Emmett said.

"Alright, fine. Then let me take you out to lunch for letting Edward drive me home last night."

"Sounds good to me!" he boomed. Edward grabbed his things that were set on a bench and turned toward me.

"I will see you in a while." He gave my hand a squeeze and left. I am sure he didn't want to put on another scene.

I composed myself and decided I might as well get the Q & A session over and done with. I went into my office where Alice and Rose were already waiting for me. I took my seat, while Rose shut the door. And…Let's Get It On!

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Alice was jumping up and down.

Rose was sitting, filing her nail, and tapping her foot on the floor. God, Rose didn't even have to say anything to make me spill the beans.

"Ummm…Edward was…I was…I was putting the vacuum cleaner away and Edward came up behind me and I turned around and….and we were just staring at each other then we started kissing….and I guess… maybe I grabbed his hair. Then I was sitting on the table," I said quickly looking at my twirling hands and biting my lip, like I always do when I get nervous.

"It looked like it was pretty intense there, Bella. I might have watched a little longer than necessary," Alice admitted, while she was still jumping but now added clapping.

"I think that Edward was enjoying it just as much." Rose smirked at me.

"Don't even look at me that way, Rose. I wasn't sitting in his lap last night or taking him home," I shot back.

"Calm down, Bells. I was just saying that he liked it too," Rose paused. "but he did take you home, didn't he?"

Alice giggled and I had to join in.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me. I think I am still a little flustered. That's all," I said fanning myself with a piece of paper. "but speaking of last night, what happened with you and Emmett?"

"I told you that I was getting me some man meat. Why would you underestimate my hunting capabilities?" Rose continued filing her nails nonchalantly.

"Rose, give us the details!" Alice stopped jumping and clapping but had her hands on her hips waiting for Rose to continue.

"Eh, we made out in the car a little, ok, a lot when we were in his driveway. Then I told him that he wasn't going to treat me like any other girl, so I kicked him out of the car. I opened the window and told him he better pick me up for a date tonight by eight. I made sure to put my number in his cell and text him my address."

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" I said "Did you see Emmett? He was here you know."

"Yea, I saw him. I swear I told him that I worked here but he said I didn't. So I was a little shocked to see him getting out of the pool, but I had to keep my cool and not stare. Oh how I wanted to run my hands all over that perfectly sculpted chest and those big strong arms and….I have to stop right now! I have never had to deal with this, I don't know what to do. Usually guys don't know how to keep their hands to themselves when they are around me, but I seem to be having that problem." Rose was clearly overwhelmed.

"That makes two of us," I said.

I knew that it was going to be really hard from now on to keep my hands off of Edward, but that was the thing, right? Summer flings moved fast and then ended as soon as you go back to school, right? I could do this, just a fling.

"It's just a summer fling, Rose. That's what you said yesterday. We can do this."

"Right, just a summer thing," Rose said, unconvinced.

"Alright, time to get to work!" Alice said.

We all scooted off to our places and started swim lessons. The first set of swim lessons were going to be ending next week and I need to get all the paper work ready for the swim instructors. I went back into the head guard office and began filling out the certificates for all of the kids in the classes.

"Bella?" I heard a soft knock at the door and turned to Leah.

"Good morning. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh well I was wondering if you had the chance to look through the request-off book yet, or if you have started the new schedule?" Leah asked.

"Not yet, I was just finishing the Red Cross forms for swim lessons and then I will start the schedule."

"Can I put in a last-minute request? I know that they have to be in before you open the book and start the schedule but since you haven't looked through it…"

I grabbed the book from my desk draw and handed it to her. I could be a bitch sometimes when it came to that kind of stuff. I think this job is very important and when people started requesting days off just to go to the water park on the weekends and leave me or the veteran guards to pick up extra shifts I put a stop to it. All time that needed to be taken off had to be put in the R/O book before I opened it to start a new schedule. If there was a need to take a day off when they hadn't put it in the book, then they needed to find someone to take their shift and I had to sign off on it. We always had people on-call but I felt the only reason someone needed to be called in was in case of an emergency. Like, when one of the veteran guards found out she was allergic to whipped cream and swelled up and couldn't breathe. We had to call 911. That is an emergency, in my book.

"So what do you need time off for?" I asked Leah.

"Jake asked me to go to Chicago with him and the others. I thought it would be a nice mini-vacay for me. I haven't been to Chicago in years," Leah replied.

"I will see what I can do. Don't take my word, but I am pretty sure that not too many people have that weekend requested off."

"Thanks so much Bella!"

Leah left the office and I started the new schedule. It took days to complete a schedule and I was glad that I had the distraction. I penciled in the days people needed off first and then by the time I completed the first day of the schedule it was noon. I quickly put everything away and packed all of my things. I had to get home to shower, changed, and meet Edward and Emmett for lunch. I hurried to clock-out.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Rose asked.

"I have to meet Edward and Emmett at Dragon Express in thirty minutes!" I shouted and waved running to my Jeep.

"Why are you going on a date with Emmett before I am?" Rose shouted back.

"I'm not going on a date with him. I am taking them to lunch. So, they are going on a date with me." I giggled and got in the driver's seat. "Bye Rose. Talk to you later."

I pulled out of my parking spot and hurried down the back roads to avoid the traffic… and possibly a speeding ticket. Just because I'm the chief's daughter doesn't mean that the other cops in town wouldn't pull me over in a heartbeat. In fact, because most people followed all the traffic laws and whatnot around here, cops were dying for some type of action. Whether it was head-light out or an unreadable license plate because of too much mud on it -usually the hicks got pulled over for that one because they like to go mud boggin' and don't wash their trucks- the cops liked to pull cars over.

Thank God that I only lived three minutes from the pool and was in the shower in no time. I showered in record time and quickly grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. Dragon Express was anything but fancy, you could probably guess by the name. I brushed out my hair and threw it up in a pony tail. I didn't even bother with make-up in this heat. It would take a near two minutes for it to be sweating off of my face. I grabbed my favorite pair of shoes- flip-flops - and was out the door. I had five minutes to get to the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

As I pulled into a parking space I noticed that Charlie was sitting in his cruiser right next to me. He was on the phone, but waved to me and gestured for me to wait for him. I grabbed my things and went to the driver's side of his car and he finished up his call.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Nothin' much. Just going to shoot the breeze with boys. How about you? Are you going to be home tonight? I should be home around seven," he said.

"Oh, I'm just meeting some friends for lunch then I'm going home. I was thinking about making lasagna for dinner tonight. How does that sound? And I may be going out to Jake's tonight, not sure though, but that won't be until around ten."

"Dinner sounds great. I haven't talked to you in awhile, so it would be kind of nice to spend some time together, maybe watch a movie or something."

Just then Edward and Emmett walk up to me.

"Oh, hey! Dad, this is Edward and Emmett. Guys, this is my dad, Chief Swan." I knew my dad loved to be introduced as the Chief, and if you got on his good side you could call him Charlie.

"Nice to meet you, Sir. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward shook his hand and Emmett did the same.

"I take it you are Dr. Cullen's sons?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, nice to meet you. How do you know Bella?" Charlie tried to act sternly.

"Dad, we met last night at Jared's, and if you are done I would like to go eat lunch. I will be home when you get there." I also knew that if I didn't stop him right there that he would have the boys sweatin' bullets in under two minutes flat.

"Sure. I will talk to you later, Bells."

"Eat a salad for lunch and cut down on the pizza, Dad!"

"Ha." He left and headed into the Hut.

I turned towards the guys and smiled.

"Sorry, he can be intimidating sometimes, but it's only because I am his baby girl."

"No problem. Let's go eat lunch," Emmett said, and we walked into the small restaurant. "What's good to eat here?"

"It's all good, but my favorite would have to be a toss up between the Sweet and Sour Chicken or General Tso's Chicken. The egg rolls are pretty good, too."

We ordered our food and sat down at one of the three tables.

"So, Emmett. What do you think of Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh, man. That lady there is going to be a tough one to crack. I can feel it. One minute she was all into me, then the next it was like she hated me. I am taking her to dinner tonight, so hopefully I can ask her what she thinks of me."

"Sure, Emmett you are taking her to dinner… She didn't force you or anything, right? Don't worry, she will soften up. She does like you; just don't tell her I told you." I am really bad at keeping secrets.

"What can you tell me about her?" he asked.

"A whole lot, but I am not going to. I think that you need to find out on your own. She is really a great person. I couldn't ask for a better friend," I said.

"How about if I should bring her flowers? Is that too tacky?"

"She would love that. I will tell you that her favorite flowers are dahlias."

The food came to our table and we all dug in. We finished up with little conversation. We paid and then opened our fortune cookies.

"Be mischievous and you will not be lonesome, in bed," I said and giggled.

"WHAT?" Both Edward and Emmett shouted.

"Don't tell me you guys never heard of this. You are suppose to put 'in bed' at the end of your fortunes."

"I have never heard that," Edward said and opened his cookie.

"A thrilling time is in your immediate future, in bed," Emmett said and grinned.

"You find beauty in ordinary things; do not lose this ability...in bed," Edward said. "I always get the sucky fortunes. It is not even that funny."

"Don't be a baby, Edward," Emmett said and lightly punched his arm.

"Well boys I need to get going. I have some things that I need to get done at home."

"What do you have to do?" Edward asked.

"I have to get my laundry done and get dinner done for my dad. Maybe catch up on my shows that have been on the DVR for a while. You know boring stuff."

"Doesn't sound so boring to me," Edward said.

"Yea, because I am sure you want to hang with me doing that stuff."

"Actually, I would."

"Oh...well...I guess if you really want to, you can come over."

"If you don't want me to come over, that is totally cool, but I really don't have anything else better to do. I would be completely bored at home with Emmett."

"No, no. That's fine. I just don't want to bore you."

"I think that we can keep each other company," he said with a grin.

"Am I really that boring, Edward? Do we not have the best Guitar Hero competition going on?" Emmett asked a little hurt.

"Yeah, we do, but I would like a day this summer where I can actually learn something new and not be completely enthralled with a video game for an entire day."

"Fine, I am outta here. Later, loser." Emmett got up and left. We followed him out and then got into my Jeep, making our way back to my house.

"You know, I would have never pegged you for a SUV type of girl. You seem more like the Cadillac type."

"Oh, really? Why is that?" I asked utterly curious because if he only knew how much I wanted a Cadillac.

"Cadillac's are sharp, classy, and astonishingly beautiful," he said and smiled at me.

"Hmph. That was cheesy, but you are absolutely right." I was kind of surprised he said that.

"Now, tell me why I am right."

"I am not conceited, but I think that I am all of those things. My dream car is a Cadillac XLR. If my dad could have afforded it than that is what I would be driving."

"Well, Princess, spoiled much?"

"Hey! That is not what I am saying."

"What are you saying then?" he asked and smirked.

"Okay, yes, I am a daddy's girl, but I am far from being a 'Princess.' I have worked very hard to get what I have and am very grateful. I never take anything I have for granted. What I am saying is that my dad only gives me things that I deserve and have truly earned. When he bought me this, I had very little say in it. I woke up one morning during Christmas break, my dad and I went to breakfast, and the next thing I know we were driving to the dealership. He had already test drove another Commander, but he asked me which color I liked, I told him, and he just bought it for me. So, basically it was a Christmas gift and for being on the Dean's List for three years. Thank you very much," I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed.

"Alright, but I think that I am still going to call you Princess."

"I am not a Princess." I drove into my driveway and got out. Edward followed me into the house.

"You don't lock your doors?" Edward asked.

"No, not usually, and please take off your shoes." I hated dirt traveling all over the floors of the house.

"Why not?" Edward asked, slipping off his shoes at the door and placing them on the mat.

"It is a fairly safe town, Edward. This is the Chief of Police's house, so not many people mess with a house that holds a gun in it, let alone the Chief."

"I guess you're right."

"Make yourself at home. I am going to throw clothes in the wash real quick," I said and headed up to my room.

I had already sorted my clothes last night, so I picked up my whites and went into the laundry room. Once I got things going, I made my way into the living room and Edward was sprawled out on the couch.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, laughing.

"You told me to make myself at home," he said and sat up. He patted the space next to him and I sat down. I purposely didn't sit too close to him. I didn't want him to think that I was desperate or something.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked. "We can watch some How I Met Your Mother, Family Guy, or a movie," I said, skimming the DVR list.

"How about a movie?" I gave him the remote to choose.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure, some water would be good." I got up and grabbed two glasses. I set them down on the coffee table in front of us and sat back down. Edward pushed play. I looked up and The Amityville Horror remake was starting.

"A scary movie, Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not? Are you scared?"

"No, but they are best watched at night. To get the full effect, ya know."

"We'll see."

We sat there watching and I heard the washer finish up. I quickly went to put in the next load and sat back down with Edward. Then the part when that little girl is standing in front of the bed came up, I jumped. I heard Edward chuckle, and he pulled me right into his side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I sighed and looked up at him. He had a simple smirk on his face. Oh, he knows what he is doing and I am going to let him. I snuggled a little closer. About an hour later, the buzzer for the dryer went off and I screamed and jumped out of Edward's arms. He started having a full on laughing fit.

"Yeah, I am sure that night time only gives the full effect to the movie," Edward said, sarcastically.

"Shut it!" I left and went back to the laundry room to fold my clothes. I put the last load into the washer, and then went back into the living room.

"Hey, I am sorry, but it was too funny. Come sit back down with me and finished the movie." I snuggled back into his arms.

I was nice and cozy. We didn't talk much today but it still felt comfortable being with Edward. He started to stroke his fingers up and down my arm. I shivered at his touch. I felt his lips put a small kiss to my temple. I smiled and turned my head up to him, placing a small kiss on his jaw. He then brought his lips to mine, grazing them, and then fully pressed them to mine. It was sweet and innocent. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. _Edward is beautiful_.

It didn't last long before I put my lips back to his and asking for entrance to his mouth. He quickly obliged and it became a very heated kiss. I shifted in his arms and straddled him at once. We broke apart and he began to place open mouthed kisses on my neck. It felt amazing. His hands were gripping my hips when he removed his lips from my neck and looked up at me. I brought my hands up and placed them behind his head and began rubbing small circles with my thumbs at the nape of his neck. I brought my lips to his again and he parted them. I shifted my hips slightly, feeling the bulge in his pants, and he groaned, grasping my hips and rocking me over him again. I moaned into his mouth and pushed down a little more because it felt incredible. I needed to catch my breath, so I reluctantly pulled apart and kissed across his jaw, up to his ear, taking the lobe into my mouth and gently sucking. Edward rested his head on the back of the couch, giving me full access to his neck. I skimmed my nose from his ear, back across his jaw, then down his neck just breathing him in. I followed the circuit back up but was nipping and kissing here and there.

_You can do it put your back into it._

_I can do it put your ass into it._

I stopped and looked at Edward who started laughing.

"Bella, I have to get that. It's my mom."

"What! Why do you have that as her ringtone?"

"It's a funny story but I will tell you later." He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered.

"Hey, mom! What's up?"

I tried not to listen too intently because I was still straddling him and didn't want to move, but thought that it might be better if I did. I started to get up but Edward grasped my thigh telling me to stay. So, I did. He nodded a few times not saying much to his mom.

"Okay, I will be home soon. Love you too." Then he hung up.

"My mom wants me home for dinner. My dad has to work late and since Emmett is taking Rose out, she doesn't want to eat dinner alone." Edward sighed.

"That's fine. I need to eat dinner with my dad tonight, too. He wants to talk to me since I haven't spent much time with him lately. You want me to take you home, now?"

"Not really, but I have to."

"Do you have anything planned later tonight?"

"Just hang out with my mom until my dad gets home."

"Do you want to go with me out to Jake's house? It's on the lake and we usually take the pontoon out to a sand bar and chill, then hang by a fire."

"I'm game. What time?"

"I guess whenever your dad gets home. Just call me. I should be done with dinner by eight."

"Ok," Edward said and placed a little kiss on my lips. I got up and helped him off the couch.

We walked out to the Jeep and he opened the door for me. Other than Jared and Jacob, no one had ever done that for me.

"Thanks," I said. He got in and we were off to his house. "Where do you live exactly?"

"On Union Road. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course I know where it is. You don't live far from Jacob's," I said and continued driving into the country. I veered off to the right onto a dirt road that would get us to Edward's faster.

"Where are you going?" You needed to follow seventeen."

"Puuuh-lease. I know where I am going. It is about time that you start getting lost on these roads and find short cuts."

"No way am I doing that. The main roads are perfectly fine."

"Someday, when you get stuck behind a school bus on the main roads for an hour, you are going to want to know those short cuts. Believe me."

I turned onto Union and went slow so that I wouldn't pass the house.

"Coming up to the left is the driveway," Edward said.

I turned into the driveway and looked at the house before me. It was huge. I hadn't been down this road in a long time and didn't know that this house was even back here. It was a three-story light rose colored brick house with elegant stone accents. It was absolutely beautiful. There were huge windows with tan shutters on the first two stories and a few small criss-cross paned windows on the third story. The front veranda was supported by stone columns that were made of the same elegant stone accents of the house. The front door screamed sophistication and I am sure that it was custom made. It was an arched wooden door, probably made of mahogany, which had frosted glass but was accented with an intricate metal overlay in the front of the glass. The landscaping around the house was impeccable, but you could still see the good ole' cornfield, quite a distance away, in the back of the house.

"Wow." That is all I could manage to say.

"It is something, huh. My mother only has the best," he said with a chuckle.

"I would say."

"Well, thank you for bringing me home. I would invite you in but my mom would kill me because I didn't forewarn her that a guest would be over. She is weird like that and has to make sure that everything is in its place before anyone comes inside, but I would love to show you it tonight, when you come get me. That should give my mom enough time to straighten up the already spotless house."

"Sure, but please tell her that she doesn't have to go out of her way. I know what she means though. I don't like having people over without notice, I like having time to sterilize first." I laughed.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable by going over today without proper notice?"

"Oh, well not really. I cleaned the house the other night so it wasn't too dirty."

"That house was far from dirty. I think that you might clean just as much as my mother does. Saying that, you probably sanitized the kitchen sink after you washed a coffee cup this morning. "

"Wow, I did do that."

"I knew it. I think that my mom will like you. Anyway, I will see you later. Oh, and not to scare you or anything, but my parents are going to want to meet you. Be prepared. I promise it will be painless, they are really kind and wouldn't do anything to embarrass you or myself for that matter."

"Okay, well I will look forward to it then. See ya, later," I said and he leaned in, giving me a kiss before going inside.

I headed back home thinking about Edward. I knew that this was supposed to be a summer thing, but was it moving too fast? I mean, meeting the parents after only knowing him for two days. Should I even be meeting the parents at all? This thing was going to start and end quickly. I hoped, at least.

I got home, finished folding my laundry, and got dinner started. We were only going to Jake's tonight, but I thought that I better put an outfit together to meet Edward's parents. First impressions are everything. I set out an ironed pair of khaki Capri's with a white silk spaghetti strap tank top; a modest outfit for meeting parents. I also put a bag together with my swim suit and pj's incase I needed to stay at Jake's tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Dinner was finished and my dad was due home anytime. I was sitting on the couch waiting and watching How I Met Your Mother. That show was hilarious. My favorite is still probably "Slapsgiving."

I heard my dad walk up the front porch and open the door.

"Hey, Dad," I said, getting up and going into the kitchen to serve dinner.

"Hey, Bella, smells good," Dad said, taking off his work gear. He took his place at the dining room table and dug in.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Same ol' same ol'. How 'bout you?"

"Work is great. Only worked a half day and I have the whole weekend off. I am very much looking forward to that."

"That's nice. I will be working all weekend. A few guys are out on vacation, so I'll probably be picking up a few double shifts. That's why I wanted to spend some time with you for a while."

"That's cool, Dad."

We ate dinner in relative silence, as usual. I cleaned up the kitchen and put everything away. I made Root Beer floats for dessert, nothing too fancy, and went to sit in the living room with dad. He was sitting in his Lazy Boy watching a baseball game.

"Thanks for dinner and the float, hon."

"You're welcome."

"So, I wanted to talk to you about a few things before you head out to Jake's," he said it in that fatherly tone and I knew a serious talk was coming.

"Alright. What's up?"

"So…I might have overheard somebody talking this afternoon about you." _Great, what was this going to entail?_ "They were talking something about a 'summer fling.'" _No, no, no. My dad did not find out about that._

"Aww…come on, Dad."

"Now, just listen, Bells. I try really hard not to think of what that means because God only knows what I did when I was your age. However, I am not dumb. I know that it has been a while since you have been with someone, or had a boyfriend or whatever…" he cringed a little, and I had to interrupt.

"Dad, really, are we going to talk about this?" This is making me really kind of nervous right now.

"I said just listen. I have never met any of your boyfriends, but I would like to get to know Edward because I might have also heard that he was who you were after. Emmett, I know, is definitely not your type…"

"And what do you know about my type?" I laughed.

"Well, I guess I really don't but I would like to think that he wasn't your type. Too big for you." _He did not just say that. This is not going in the right direction. _"Anyway, I have only good things to say about the Cullen's. I think that Edward might be good for you."

"Why is that?" I just shook my head.

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"Sorry, this is just weird. Go ahead, I promise last time."

"I know you are trying to live your life while you are young, and I am glad that you are, but you are almost done with undergrad. Soon, you are going to have to put a stop to all this nonsense you have going on with Jake, Jared, Rose, and Alice. You know that I love them very much and you couldn't have better friends growing up, but after this year they are done with school and don't have much on the line to worry about. Yes, I know that they love you very much too and wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt your chances getting into med school, but just don't let them bring you down, okay?" Dad took a breath before he continued. "Now, let me get this all out and you can talk. About Edward, I have talked with Dr. Cullen and he has told me a lot about his family. They truly are a great addition to our community. I am glad that you have met their boys. Either of those boys would suit you from what I hear." He shook his head and chuckled. He must be thinking 'I can't believe I am saying this' but continued. "I would like to meet Edward. I know it is just a summer thing for you but I think you need some permanence in your life."

"Wait, are you marrying me off dad?" _Is this really happening? _

"Dear God, I hope so!" he laughed. "Anyway, bring him over to dinner sometime, okay. Is there anything you would like to ask or tell me? I am open to hear whatever."

"Ummm…not really." I didn't know what to say but I might as well just tell him. "I mean yeah, I am just looking for summer fun because things are only going to get crazier this year. I am working really hard to stay on the Dean's List. So, as far as Edward goes, I am going to enjoy his company and that is about it. I still have a while before I can really settle down. Sure, permanence with someone would be nice but just not right now. So, don't get your hopes up about that. Edward and I just met yesterday, so we have time to get to know each other, right?"

"Life is short."

"But, I will invite him over for dinner sometime. I am going to meet his parents tonight before we go over to Jake's."

"That's good. His father is very smart and funny. I like him a lot."

"Thanks Dad, it's nice to talk to you every once in a while like this." I got up and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Dad. I am going to go get changed to go over to the Cullen's. I don't know if I will be home tonight. I might stay at Jake's since I don't have to work in the morning." I thought for a moment. "I haven't made Billy breakfast in forever, so actually, I probably will stay there. If you have time, stop by and I will make biscuits and gravy."

"I'll be there."

I made my way upstairs to my room and got ready. I put my hair in a clip so that half of it was up and out of my face. I put on some eyeliner and some lip gloss. I didn't want to overdo it. I gathered my things and went back down stairs. It was eight-thirty and I was trying to hurry out the door since I told Edward that I should have been done with dinner thirty minutes ago.

"See you in the morning, Dad."

"Alright. Be careful."

I sent Edward a text telling him I would be there in ten minutes. I put my bag in the back seat and was off to driving. I didn't do too much thinking on the way there besides just going through the night with my dad. I loved that guy and couldn't believe that he actually had the conversation with me. I am just glad that he didn't subject me to a "sex talk." He let Rose's and Alice's moms give us that talk when we were fourteen. He also talked to them about taking me to get on birth control when I was sixteen. So sure enough, we all went at the same time.

I pulled into the driveway and Edward was sitting on a bench outside of the doorway. He walked up to my door while I turned the engine off and opened it.

"Hey. How was dinner with your dad?"

"Hmph. Interesting. How was dinner with your mom?"

"It was dinner with my mom. She did make me my favorite dish though. Baked chicken with green bean casserole. I love me some green bean cass." He rubbed his tummy.

He helped me out of the Jeep and shut the door. He looked me up and down, and then smiled.

"Don't you look cute. I take it that you wanted to impress the parental's?"

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way."

He grabbed hold of my hand and led me inside.

"Mom. Dad. Bella is here!" he shouted and took off his shoes. I did the same. "Mom doesn't like dirty shoes, either."

I looked around and the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. There were still a few moving boxes sitting in the hall but other than that it was amazing. The foyer was large and had a large chandelier hanging in the middle of it. Then a woman, who I assumed was Edward's mom, was standing in front of us.

"Oh, Edward didn't tell me you were this pretty," she said, looking me up and down just as Edward had.

"Mom," Edward grumbled.

"Sorry, Bella," she said.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme. Esme, Bella," Edward said.

"Pleased to meet you, Esme. Edward didn't tell me you were astonishingly, beautiful either," I said and lightly shook her hand.

"Oh, stop it, Bella. Please come in and meet my husband. He just finished dinner so he should be right down from cleaning up. Please excuse the mess; I nearly have everything unpacked but a few boxes."

"Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you," a gentleman said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a man that looked like a model, an older model, but a model nonetheless. I could definitely see where Edward and Emmett got some of their looks from. Edward looked a lot like his mother but had a hint of his father, too.

"Bella, this is Carlisle, my husband," Esme said.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen. I have heard so much about you," I said and shook his hand.

"Call me, Carlisle. It's nice to meet you, too. I hope you have heard only good things," he said and smiled. Yup, definitely Edward's father; they had the same smirk.

"Without a doubt, only good things. My father spoke very highly of you. We are really glad to have you at the hospital."

"Thank you. Who is your father?" he asked.

"Chief Swan."

"Ah, yes. He is a bit tough around the edges, but I like him. Funny guy."

"Yup. That's my dad. I'm sure he was just making sure that your boys wouldn't cause too much trouble around town."

"Now that I think about it, you're right. He did ask me a lot of questions about them. Does he have trouble with kids around here?"

"No. That's why he asks so many questions because he wants to keep it that way; no trouble in town," I said, and Dr. Cullen laughed.

"Edward, show Bella around the house. Your mother and I are going to settle in the living room and watch The Notebook, for the hundredth time," Carlisle said.

"Come on, Bella, I'll give you the grand tour," Edward said and took my hand.

We walked towards the kitchen and it was huge. Everything in this house was huge and perfect. Edward flipped some switches by a sliding door in the kitchen and outside lights came on. He opened the door and we stepped out. The backyard couldn't have been more complete. The outdoor patio had a smooth stained concrete floor and a pergola above. There was a small outdoor kitchen to the right and dark wood patio furniture to the left and a stone fireplace. We walked a little bit further out and there was a pool with an attached hot tub.

"Edward, this is awesome."

"I know. I really love it out here, and I was never one to like the country all that much but it is really relaxing," he said. "Let me show you the rest of the house."

We walked back inside and he showed most of the rooms. There were at least eight bedrooms, all perfectly decorated. We went up another set of stairs that lead to a small hallway with a door on the left and another to the right. Edward opened the right door and I went in.

"This is my room."

I swear his room had to be the entire third floor, it was that huge. It was painted a medium blue color and had white crown molding adorning the ceiling. Along one wall was a colossal dark wood sleigh bed with a white down comforter. It looked so comfy. On the other side of the room was a little nook that held a computer desk and a crap load of other electronics. I walked a little further in and there was guitars galore hanging on the wall.

"I knew it! You have guitar arms and hands." I swear if he could play like John Mayer, he is a keeper.

"Were you checking me out?" he said with a smug look.

"Uh, yea. Who wouldn't?" I said and felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"I don't know, but I guess it's nice to know someone is looking at the goods," he laughed.

"Your room is huge, Edward." I quickly changed that subject.

"It's not even the biggest one. Emmett has that one, and I would have shown it to you but was afraid to see what was thrown around."

"Bigger than this one, huh?" I shook my head a little.

"Well, you wanna go on over to Jake's?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you want to grab your swim trunks? We will be going out on the lake."

He went to a dresser drawer and grabbed a pair.

"Got them. Let's go."

He turned off all the lights and we went back down stairs.

"Dad, Mom, we are leaving!" he shouted towards the living room.

"Be careful!" Esme yelled.

"Stay out of trouble!" Carlisle shouted at the same time.

"Come back, Bella," Esme said.

"Let's get out of here," Edward said. We put our shoes back on and left to Jake's. We were in the Jeep and Edward turned to faced me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Once you are done with school and want to settle down, do you want to move back home?" he asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because it's safe and comfortable here. No, because it's the same town and not much changes. I think that I would like to live in a bigger city but only because of the changing environment. You? Where would you settle down?"

"I don't know. I don't mind Chicago, actually I love it, but it was nice to go to Notre Dame. It isn't a small town like this but not the big city either. I totally get what you're saying about wanting to live somewhere safe and comfortable, though. Tell you the truth, I don't think that I would like my kids to go to school in Chicago, it's becoming over populated and dangerous in some places, but this seems like a great town to raise a family."

"Yeah, I think so."

"So...what about your mom? I haven't heard you talk about her. I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no. It's fine. She died giving birth to me. Actually, Jake's mom too. They were best friends and were out shopping together one night. Both of them were nine months pregnant with us. Well, they were hit by a drunk driver and seriously injured. They got them to the hospital and did c-sections on both of them and we were born healthy. My mom, she lost a lot of blood at the scene and then on top of having surgery just wasn't good. So, she was gone first. Jake's mom went into a coma and her body seemed to be healing, but then just one day her heart stopped."

"Bella, I'm sorry. You didn't have to tell me that." Edward looked at me apologetically.

"Really, it's okay. I don't really get sad because I never knew her. Sometimes it sucks not having a mother around but that's why I have the greatest friends; Jake, Rose, Alice, and Jared. Their parents helped Charlie and Billy a lot when we were growing up. Jake and I are both okay. I was a very happy child and couldn't have asked for anything better."

He took hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I am glad that you are happy. I never really had best friends like that. It was just Emmett and me. He is my best friend."

"That's cool. Family is all you need. Emmett is fun to be around, he's like a big kid brother."

"He is, but don't let that fool you. He is one of the smartest people I know. He worked really hard to get where he is. Some people thought that it was a bad move for him to say no to the NFL draft last year, but he knows in the matter of seconds, playing a game, he could lose everything in that career. So, he wanted to finish school before he made a choice to go pro. Very smart!"

"Yeah, I agree that that was a very smart choice. I am happy for him. Rose told me a whole lot about him before we met you guys. She knows all things Notre Dame. Her mom is ND alumni and we were surprised she didn't go there for college. She was accepted but I think she was afraid to leave all of us since the rest of us decided to go to IU. We tried to reason with her but she is Rose and what Rose wants she gets."

"Both our parents are ND alumni too, but don't think that that is the only reason we got in. Em and I are both of our classes' valedictorians."

"Smart ass."

"Really? Something tells me that you may not have been the valedictorian but you weren't far behind."

"Right again. I was the salutatorian; my ex-boyfriend was the valedictorian. I lost one point on my Spanish essay final because I misspelled 'viajes'" (travel)

"¿Donde estaban usted viajando a?" (_Where were you traveling to?)_

Oh, man. I am going to have to dust of those Spanish brain cells fast. Let's see if I can pull this off.

"Yo explicacba todos los sitios a los que gustaría viajar durante nuestro viaje a México." (_I was explaining all the places I wanted to visit when we traveled to Mexico.)_

I think that was right.

"¿Cuando hizo usted visita México?" (_When did you visit Mexico?)_

"Una semana después de graduación durante diez días." (_A week after graduation for ten days.)_

"Muy buen Señorita Swan. Usted es us gran estudiante español." (_Very good Miss Swan, you are a great Spanish student.)_

"Thank you. It has been two years since I have used Spanish. Let alone with someone competent enough to keep up. Thanks for the refresher." I laughed and it dawned on me that we were already pulling into Jake's drive. _You know sometimes when you are so preoccupied with something you forget how you got somewhere?_

"Not a problem."

"Come on, let's go in. It will probably be only a few people here tonight."

I grabbed my bag from the back seat and went up to the garage door to punch in the key code to open it.

"Are you special or something that you don't have to use the front door 'Princess'?" Edward asked.

"You bet I'm special." The garage door opened and we walked in. "Plus, I know that the front door is locked since everyone is already in the backyard waiting for me," I said and I pushed the button to close it.

We walked into the house and I led us to Jake's room so I could change and put my bag in there. I flipped the lights on, shutting and locking the door.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked.

"I am changing. I can't wear this out on the pontoon. I'll change in the bathroom and you can change in here."

"Will do."

I quickly changed into my suit, throwing on a t-shirt and simple cotton shorts, and pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I folded all of my clothes and put them in the bag and grabbed two towels from the bathroom shelf for us.

"Are you decent?" I called out before opening the bathroom door.

"Yes!" Edward shouted.

I opened the door and he had changed into his shorts but took off his shirt. He was hot. I ogled him probably longer than necessary.

"Like what you see?"

_BUSTED._

"Mmmm, hmmm," I moaned and walked up to him, giving him a towel.

He laughed and placed our towels on the bed. He looked at me and took hold of my waist, bringing me right up to him. I sighed and breathed him in. Still smelled wonderful.

"Bella, can I kiss you right now?" _Why was he asking now?_

"Yes."

He brought his head down and gently placed his lips on my temple and kissed down my face, across my jaw, and finally got to my lips. I gladly allowed him entrance to my mouth and he took advantage. I brought one hand up to his arm to brace myself and put the other on his chest.

_BAM BAM BAM !_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. Edward pulled me into an embrace and was chuckling.

"Break it up you two and get the hell out of my room. Nobody makes out in there except me!" Jake yelled from the window and pounded it a couple more times.

"Jesus, Jake, you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled back.

"I guess we were caught again," Edward laughed.

"Ugh, let's go see what that idiot is doing."

Hand in hand we walked to the backyard and said hi to everyone. It was only Jake, Alice, Jasper, and Leah.

"Where's Jared?" I asked.

"He went out with Kim. She surprised him and is in town for the weekend," Alice said.

"That's sweet. Did you get to talk to her?" I asked.

"No, Jared just sent me a text earlier."

"Do you guys wanna go out to the sandbar or hang out here?" Jake asked.

"I don't care, we can chill here," I replied.

"Ok. We will hang here."

"Want a beer?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, sure."

I tugged his hand to go back into the house and grab some for all of us. We passed them out and sat on some lounge chairs by the fire pit; drinking, talking, and getting to know each other.

"Hey, Edward! Wanna throw the football around in the lake with Jake and me?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah."

Edward got up, joining the boys, and that left us girls at the fire pit. This meant one thing. Alice's time to start questioning.

"So, have you sealed the deal yet, Bella?"

"That had to be your first question, Alice?"

"Uh, yes."

"No we haven't."

"Well, when is it going to happen?"

"Alice, really, I don't know. I have known him for a full forty-eight hours," I answered.

"Rose is planning on making it happen with Emmett tonight."

"I'm not Rose and don't plan these things out. Leah, how are things going with Jake?" I tried to turn the attention to someone else.

"Things are well so far. He is a great guy. I am looking forward to going with him to Chicago in two weeks," Leah gushed.

"Look at you! You have it bad for him," Alice said.

"I suppose so. I have been waiting a month for him to talk to me and…. he is great!"

"So when do you plan on sealing the deal with our boy?" Alice asked, and I blushed for Leah.

"Girls, girls, girls. I never kiss and tell. Oh, who am I kidding? I put-out last night because like I said, I have been waiting a month to hit that!"

"Bahahahahahaha!" We all roared with laughter and the boys ran back up to us.

"What's so funny, ladies?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." We all snapped back to him.

"Well, guys, I am going to head on out. I told my mom I would be home early tonight, so I wouldn't disturb her slumber," Leah said.

"Yeah, I think that we are going to go to," Alice said.

"Alright," I said. I probably should take Edward home. "I know it's only midnight but are you ready for me to take you home, Edward?"

"Are you okay to drive?"

"We had two beers this entire time. That is far from getting me buzzed," I laughed.

"Mkay," he shrugged.

We went inside and grabbed his clothes from Jake's room.

"Hey, Jake! I'm gonna take Edward home but I'll be back. He lives on Union, so it's not that far."

"Ok. See ya Edward," Jake said.

"Talk to you later, Man." Edward shook his hand, doing that thing that guys do to say bye in a manly way.

"Edward, would you like to drive and get a feel for the country roads?" I asked.

"If you would like me to." I handed Edward the keys and he helped me into the passenger side. I just didn't feel like driving. He moved the seat back before he got in and then made all the necessary adjustments before taking off.

"All set, Edward?" I chuckled after he had spent five minutes adjusting the rear view mirror.

"Now I am." He put in reverse and backed out of the driveway, very carefully.

"Any day now," I sighed. Maybe I should have driven because God knows that I hate having to put my seat and mirrors back to where they were.

"Shut it! You wanted me to drive!"

"Fine, fine. Let's get movin'."

We were finally on the road. I reached over and put my hand on Edward's leg. He looked over at me, smiled, and rested his hand over mine. I was almost tempted to move it a little higher and maybe nudge a certain Little Eddie but resisted since he was driving my Jeep and I didn't want an accident to happen. We sat in the quiet with no music. I rarely let that happen but it was a comfortable silence. It didn't take us very long to get back to Edwards. He parked next to Emmett's Jeep and cut the engine.

"I wonder how the date went," I said.

"I'm sure it went fine." Edward replied and got out. He came over to my side and opened the door. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to face him but still sat in the seat. He leaned into me and gave me a kiss.

"Bella, will you stay the night with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Bella, will you stay the night with me?"

Hmmm….should I stay with him? My dad will be expecting me in the morning to be at Jake's for breakfast. Since, Billy won't be home until at least nine in the morning I could just get up early enough to beat him home. Charlie wouldn't find out but then again, after tonight's discussion, I don't think he would say anything.

"If you are worried about my parents, please don't. They aren't going to say anything. Actually, they are going to be ecstatic to see you," Edward broke me from my thoughts.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Edward looked away for a minute and it seemed as if he was choosing his words very carefully. _That can't be good._

"Well…I have never brought a girl home before. So when I told my mom that I invited you over, she went crazy."

"Why haven't you brought any home? I am sure that girls are throwing themselves at you."

"I'm not innocent by any means but I never bring them home." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Never mind. It's not my business. Yes, I would like to stay with you but I am going to have to leave early in the morning. I told my dad that I was making breakfast at the Black's. So, don't expect any morning cuddling," I laughed.

"Who said I wanted anything that would call for cuddling?" He gave me a smug look.

I hopped out of the Jeep and closed the door. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. I backed off with a smile.

"Because you are a guy that just asked me to stay the night and," I pushed myself into the bulge of his pants. "Because of this, but I think that I can take care of that for you."

He didn't say a word but grabbed my hand and led me inside quickly. I giggled the whole way up to his room. After turning on a dim lamp, which was on his bed side table, Edward faced me and brought me to him, giving me a kiss on the lips then made his way down my neck.

"Edward, I need to text Jake and let him know I'll be there in the morning, just real quick."

Edward released me with a grunt while I yanked my phone from my pocket. I texted Jake and sat the phone on the table.

"This may sound cheesy, but I need to put some music on, Bella. You know just loud enough to make sure Emmett doesn't barge in."

"Can't you lock the door?" I asked. That was a simple solution.

"Have you seen the guy? A lock is not enough to stop that beast from coming through that door." He pointed.

"Ok, I suppose you're right."

"Lucky for you, I have decent taste of music." I just laughed as Edward walked to his dresser and turned on the iHome.

_(Let's Stay Together by Al Green) _

Ok, not bad but I hope this isn't a crazy "sex" playlist.

He came back over to me, put his hands on my hips, and I draped my arms back around his neck. I stood on my tip toes to bring me closer to his lips, but he lifted me slightly, so he didn't have to bend down. I ran my tongue across his lips and he allowed me to 'pass go.' He tasted amazing. I removed myself from his lips and started kissing along his jaw, to his ear, then taking his ear lobe, gently, giving it a bite. I heard his slight moan. I kissed down his neck and brought my lips back to his, placing a small kiss.

Edward kicked off his flip-flops, as did I, and placed me on his bed. _This bed was indeed comfy. _I sat on the edge of the bed and Edward stood between my legs.

"Take your shirt off, Edward," I said and he obliged.

I began to pull the bottom hem of my shirt up but he placed his hands over mine.

"Let me do it."

I moved my hands and he slowly removed my shirt. I was still in my bikini, so it didn't bother me to be sitting there without a shirt. I kissed his chest, then moved to lie up on the pillows. Edward stood there a minute just looking at me. I grasped his hand and he joined me on the bed. We began to make-out some more. He raised his head, looking at me adoringly, and I knew he was asking if he could proceed further. I smiled back at him, wanting more. He started a trail of kisses from my neck to collar bone to my chest and then to the tops of my breast. I arched into him, asking for more. He began to graze a hand up my sides and to my breast, my heart was beating frantically just anticipating where it was going. Then the song changed in the background and I gasped. _No fucking way? _Edward heard my breath and stopped his movements. _He was definitely getting luck tonight. _I sat up quickly and hurriedly untied my bikini top to reveal myself to Edward.

"I'm not complaining but what is this all about?" Edward was asking the girls and I just giggled. Typical guy.

"_City Love_. John Mayer. I love John Mayer, and this is one of my favorite songs."

"So are you saying that if I play John Mayer, you will let me see your boobies?" he chuckled.

"Maybe. It just surprised me. Sure, every guys knows _Your Body Is a Wonderland_ is a panty-dropper, but _City Love_…it is a beautiful story. I am a sucker for John." I put my hands on either side of Edward's face and gave him a kiss. He smiled into my lips.

"Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I know I have only known you two days but I feel like the guy in that song." I knew exactly what he was talking about in that moment. It made my heart beat a little faster but then fear washed over me. _This is not going to end well. Do I just let this happen or stop and tell him what I really want out of this?_ I was silent for a second, trying to reel in my emotions. _I liked Edward. We just met but I never was able to shake the weird feelings I had since then_. He could read the fear in my eyes and sat up with me.

"Bella, I didn't mean to freak you out, but I really do like you," he said and took hold of the comforter to cover me.

"Thank you," I said and placed my hands on top of the white fluffiness. I gathered my thoughts and decided that I needed to be honest with him. I didn't want this to end badly. "Edward, I think we need to talk."

"Okay." He turned a little pale like all guys do when girls say those words.

"I am going to be honest with you. When I am finished, I want you to be honest with me. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes?" he was slightly hesitant in answering.

"I like you and have never felt more comfortable with a guy before. I am really enjoying our time together. Honestly, I didn't even feel this kind of attraction with my ex, Tyler, and we dated for four years. It has been six months since we broke it off and it wasn't a bad break up either. It was actually really easy and I didn't even shed a tear, now that I think about it. Anyway, my point is that this is a new feeling for me and is kind of freaking me out because I have only known you for two days. This thing between us, I only planned on letting it happen as a summer fling." I place my hand on top of his and continued talking. "Edward, I think I want more out of this. Funny thing, my dad and I just had an awkward talk tonight about how he thinks that you are good for me. Please, don't take this the wrong way; I'm not looking to marry tomorrow. I just wanted to be honest with you and let you know my initial intentions." I squeezed his hand a little and smiled at him. He looked like he was thinking hard, so I gave him time to speak.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Bella. I am definitely disappointed that you were going to use me, though… I don't know what I really need to say. I will just be honest with you as you were with me. I like you and I think that we are feeling the same feelings. I have been attracted to you since the minute we spoke. I think I am willing to forget about the whole summer fling thing but I want to know that you are not going to give up on me when the summer is over. We both are going to have crazy schedules soon and I need to know that we are going to work things out. Don't think that I am going to stop you from achieving any of the goals you have set and I expect the same from you."

I nodded. "I am willing to do that for you, Edward. Thank you for forgiving me. Sorry, but the thoughts hit me all at once and I just couldn't keep them in or they would have torn me apart. I am not much of a person to keep things bottled in, I hate feeling overwhelmed."

"That's ok, I am here to listen." He still looked at me adoringly.

"So…where do we go from here?" I asked. Here I am, topless in a guy's bed, well, not just any guy but a great guy.

"I am going to leave that up to you. I am not going to push you into doing anything you don't want to do," he said.

"Are we still being honest?" I asked, looking at him.

"I hope you are always going to be honest with me, Bella." Edward gave me a firm look.

"I will. I still want you but I am sleepy as hell. Can we just get some sleep and maybe spoon?"

I realized that _Journey's Any Way You Want It _was playing in the background. How fitting.

Edward laughed. "Whatever you want. Let me turn the music off."

Edward got up and turned the music off and came back to the bed.

"Do you want your shirt?" he asked and had picked it up from the floor.

"No, just lay with me," I said and got settled under the covers.

Edward smiled and joined me in his bed. He reached over and turned the lamp off. I turned to lie on my side, facing away from him. I felt him turn on his side and was getting settled in under the comforter and adjusting his pillow. He scooted a little closer to me and I moved back towards him. I reached back and grabbed his arm to drape over me. Edward then snuggled up to me and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Hmmm…I have never slept so comfortable. I opened my eyes slightly and realized that we had moved quite a bit since last night. Edward was lying on his back, my head was resting on his chest with one arm draped across is stomach, and my right leg hitched over his. I began to move then felt Edward squeeze my upper arm and hugging me closer to him. I smiled.

It had to be early morning because, even though there were dark curtains hanging, the sun was seeping into the room. It was still bright as fuck. I really needed to get up and get over to Jake's.

"Edward," I whispered and moved to sit up.

"Why are you awake? It's too early," he grumbled.

"I told you I had to go to Jake's." I reached over him to grab my phone and checked the time. "What the hell? It is only six-fifteen!"

"Yeah, try waking up with no curtains like I did the other day. I could have sworn the sun was right outside my room," Edward continued grumbled with his eyes closed.

"Well, I guess, I can try to get some more sleep."

"That sounds like a great idea."

I tried to close my eyes and let sleep take over but it was just not going to happen. I didn't want to bother Edward, so I just laid there and sighed.

"Bella, there is probably an extra toothbrush or, at least, mouthwash in the bathroom closet, if you want to freshen up. I know that you are not going back to sleep." I looked up and he had a smirk on his face.

"Are you implying that I have bad breath?" I joked.

"Let's not beat around the bush, everyone has bad morning breath, me included. I know how girls are when it comes to that kind of stuff."

"Well, thanks for letting me know about my stank breath!" I playfully smacked him and got out of the bed.

"Don't worry; I'll brush in a minute. Then maybe we can cuddle for a little bit?" Edward asked.

I went into the bathroom that was immaculately clean. Esme must keep it this way because no guy is this clean. I rummage through the stockpile of supplies in the closet and found a toothbrush. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. It didn't dawn on me that I was still without a top until I dried my face off. I usually slept in the nude, so it wasn't that unusual for me. I wasn't sure if I should take the toothbrush or leave it. _Three days and already leaving my stuff here? I would need to ask Edward about that. I didn't want to make things awkward this early._ I didn't put it in the toothbrush holder, which had three open spots, but left it on top of the counter. I walked back into the bedroom and Edward was still lying in bed with his left arm covering his face. He looked so peaceful but I felt the urge to go lay with him. I went to my side of the bed. _My side? _If Edward wasn't going to get out of bed and brush his teeth, that was fine, but I was going to take advantage of him. I was under the covers and decided to straddle him. I knew that he, more than likely, had morning wood so I made sure to not touch…yet. I lay on top of him and placed a kiss on his jaw and made my way to his lips. I felt a smile play at his lips. He moved both of his hands to my back and began stroking up and down.

"Bella, do you want me to brush the teefers?"

"Nope, I am about to take full advantage of you."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." He grinned.

"Oh?" I moved my hips down. _Yup, good morning Little Eddie. _Edward finally opened his eyes and hissed at the same time. "I think that I have left you with blue balls, at least three times now, and it is not going to happen again. Edward, I want you," I whispered into his ear and rocked my hips.

Edward flipped us and I was lying on my back. Edward hovered over me and made a path with kisses down my neck to my shoulders, and to my breast. He placed a kiss on each breast and then circled my left nipple with his tongue and sucked. He did the same with the right, and I moaned at the contact. My fingers were running through his hair. He began another path of kisses from my breast, down my stomach, and to the top of my shorts. The comforter hid Edward, so I swung it off of us to see him. He lips touched my skin from one side of my hips to the other. I was so ready for him.

"Edward, please," I begged

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Please, take them off, already!" I may have shouted in frustration, while he chuckled.

He moved back up my body and gave me a hard kiss. Edward was settled between my legs, balancing most of his weight on his forearms.

"Are you sure you want this?" Edward asked and had my face in his hands. His thumbs are rubbing circles on my cheeks.

"Yes." I nodded my head and smiled.

He kissed me again and made his way down to my shorts with his hands. He hooked his fingers into each side and brought down my bikini bottom. He threw the bottoms behind him and was kneeled between my legs. He grazed his fingers along each of my calves, looking me in the eyes with pure lust, then taking hold and bending my knees.

"You're beautiful," Edward whispered.

He trailed his hands on my outer thighs, into my inner, and then spread my legs completely apart. I was soaking wet for him. With his left hand on my thigh still, he dragged his right pointer finger to my center. He brushed his finger between my lips; from the opening, up to my clit, and barely touching. I shifted my hips and whimpered for more contact. He brought his finger back down my slit, to my entrance, and easily slid in.

"Edward…" I moaned and took hold of the sheets.

"You're so wet and warm." His finger began to move in and out of me.

He slowly added another finger and continued the movements. I felt my release building and knew that I wouldn't hold out for too much longer. Edward curled his fingers and hit the sweet spot.

"Oh, God, Edward… Please, stop. I want…you…to come with me." I barely got out of my mouth.

He removed his fingers and brought his lips to mine. I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. I brought my hands to the waistband of his shorts and tried pulling them down with no success. Edward moved his hand between us and untied the drawstring that was holding his swim trunks in place. He broke the kiss and left me panting. He got out of the bed, stripping his shorts, and stood before me. He was large and in charge.

"Edward, I need you. Now, please," I begged again.

He opened the drawer of his bed side table. He pulled out a row of condoms. _I didn't have time for this. _

"Edward, I have an IUD in, and promise I am clear. If you want to skip all of that, I trust you."

"I haven't been with someone in about a year, I swear, and I am clean," Edward said and lunged on the bed. I giggled at the eagerness of the both of us. I pulled his face to mine and gave him a kiss. I let go and slapped his ass.

"Get a move on it, already!" I said.

"Someone's eager." He laughed but began to spread my legs again and positioned himself. I grabbed hold of his cock and moved the tip of him up and down my slit to coat him with my arousal. I stopped at my entrance and gave him a grin. He slowly pushed in.

"Edward…" I whimpered at the feeling of him inside of me.

"Bella…you feel so good." He didn't move, letting me adjust to him.

He pushed my right leg up and it allowed him to go deeper into me. He moved his hands from my hips and placed them beside my head and hovered above me. I hooked my arms under his, bringing him closer to me, and then placed a kiss on his lips. He slowly, began moving in and out of me, letting me feel every inch of him. Together, we quickly found a nice rhythm. I could feel him breathing raggedly next to my ear and it made me even wetter. I was almost there.

"Faster, Edward…" I breathed into his ear.

"Bella, I am close." He quickened his pace and placed a kiss on my lips. His dark eyes looked down on me and knew we weren't going to last much longer.

He shifted his weight to his left arm, bringing his right hand down my neck, across my collar bone, down to my breast, and pinched my nipple. I moaned. We were still in sync with our movements. He trailed his hand down between us and his fingers found my clit.

"Edward!" I gasped out in pleasure.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered into my ear as his fingers circled my clit. I clamped my eyes shut and felt my release wash over me. Edward removed his fingers and I felt him thrust faster and harder into me.

"Bella, fuck, you feel so good!"

I still was coming down from orgasm, when another was quickly building up. Edward thrust into me two more times and we came together.

He collapsed on top of me, trying to catch our breath. I stroked his sweaty head and put a kiss on his shoulder. Edward moved his weight back on his arms, placing sweet little kisses along the side of my face to my lips, and smiled above me.

"Thank you, Bella," he said and pulled out of me. I winced at the lost of contact. He gave me two more small kisses and flopped down beside me on his back. He reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling me to rest on his chest. I snuggled up with him and pressed my lips to his neck.

"It's barely seven. I think that we have some time for cuddling, then maybe a shower?" Edward said.

"I told you no morning cuddling!" I laughed.

"Fine. Do you want to shower?" He grinned.

"In a minute, let me snuggle with you for a little bit," I said and hugged him tighter.

"Mkay." Edward yawned and I did, too.

I closed my eyes and sleep took over very quickly. The next thing I know, I heard my phone vibrating on the table. I shot up and grabbed it. It was a text from Jake.

"Crap!" I read the text.

**When is b-fast going to b done? I'm starving!**

"What's the matter?" Edward asked in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, nothing, we feel asleep and that was Jake asking when breakfast was going to be done."

I replied back.

**Sorry, still sleeping. On my way. Please get the b-fast sausage from the freezer and defrost for me. And biscuits on a cookie sheet. Thanks!**

I looked at the time and it was only eight, so I had another hour before Billy would be home. That was plenty of time, so I lay back down with Edward. My phone buzzed with another text.

**Sure, sure.**

"Edward, I need to get in the shower."

"Do you want me to join you?" Edward wiggled an eyebrow.

"Uh, I think that we better play it safe and let me shower by myself. I really need to be at Jake's within the hour," I replied.

"Alright." Edward pouted. I gave him a quick kiss and jumped out of bed. "Everything should be in the closet; my mother buys in bulk."

"I noticed." I made my way into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and washcloth from the closet. I turned the water on and it warmed promptly. I got in and let the water run over me. I should have checked to see if there was any girly body wash in the stock pile. I wet the washcloth and picked up the bar of soap from the little holder. As, I picked up the soap, I noticed the small little bird on the bar. _Dove Body Soap. Definitely girly. I will have to ask Edward about that since there is no other soap in here. _I lathered up and rinsed off. I reached up and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. _Hmmm…Paul Mitchell? Another question for Edward. _I scrubbed my head and rinsed off, doing the same with the conditioner. I hurriedly shut the shower off and dried myself. I didn't grab my clothes from the floor in the bedroom, so I wrapped the towel around my body and made my way back into the bedroom.

"Forget something?" Edward asked, picking up my clothes, in the nude. My eyes lingered on that perfectly sculpted rump of his. He turned around, giving me a smug look, and outstretched his arm full of clothes.

"Yup." I snatched them away. He came closer to me, placing his hands on top of my shoulders, and skimmed his nose along my neck and gave it a kiss.

"You smell lovely," he said and pulled back. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Be right back."

Edward rushed into the bathroom and the shower started running. I swiftly dressed. I needed to strip the bed and find new sheets. I went across the room and opened a door, not really sure what it led to, but thankfully a closet. A huge, massive, full of clothes, closet. I didn't have time to gawk, as I was trying to find clean bed sheets. I looked up on a shelf and there sat pillows, another comforter, and sheets. I pulled the sheets down and immediately remade the bed.

"Did you just change my sheets?" Edward asked from the bathroom doorway, unfortunately with a towel around his waist.

"Uh, yeah. I can't have your mother coming in here and changing them, after what we just did," I said, pointing to the bed.

"Bella, I am a grown man, my mother does not change my sheets. Hell, I don't even remember the last time she made my bed." He shook his head.

"Are you telling me that you keep this room clean all on your own?"

"Uh, yeah," he said in the same way I did. "Mom hates things to be dirty. Em and I have to keep our things in order or she would go nuts. I can clean and am not afraid to touch cleaning supplies. I even do my own laundry," he said and walked towards his closet.

"Impressive. Well, I gladly changed your sheets. Where do you want me to put the dirty ones?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll get them later." He came out of his closet fully dressed.

"Would you like me to put them in the wash for you?" I asked.

"No! My mom would kill me if she found out you were doing my laundry, but thanks for asking." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "You really didn't have to change them."

"That's okay, Edward." I gave him a peck on the lips. "I need to get going."

"Alright." He pouted.

I picked up my phone and put it in my pocket. Edward took my hand in his and we went down the stairs. The sweet fragrance of coffee hit me.

"That smells, delicious. Are you sure you have to leave?" Edward asked me.

"I would love to stay but I promised to make the guys food." We descended the last step and I wasn't expecting to see the rest of the family and Rose sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Bella! Come eat some breakfast. We all already ate," Esme said, hopping down from her stool.

"I wish I could, but I have to make breakfast at the Black's this morning," I said.

"Why didn't anyone invite me to breakfast?" Edward asked a little hurt.

Emmett and Rose started chuckling. Esme just smiled and Carlisle shook his head with a smirk.

"Let's just say that I didn't want to interrupt," Carlisle said.

I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"Yeah, ok, Dad. You two woke Rose and me." Emmett pointed his finger at Edward and me.

Esme walked over to Emmett and smacked him on his arm.

"Emmett, couldn't you have just left it alone?" Esme chided.

Edward grinned and squeezed my hand. _I swear we were quiet and didn't raise our voices above a whisper. _

"Bella, I am sorry for Emmett's rude behavior but please don't be embarrassed. It only happens to the best of us." Esme smirked. _Edward got that smirk from both of his parents. But, is this really happening? Of course, it is._

"Dear God, Mom! You just had to put the icing on the cake," Edward groaned.

I might as well take it in stride and leave with my head held high.

"It's okay, Edward. I thought we were whispering the whole time, I guess, you made me lose all of my senses to think clearly. Next time, let's not hold back," I said nonchalantly, reaching up and gave him a peck on the lips.

I turned to everyone that seemed to be having a hard time shutting their jaws and grinned. Edward looked smug and then brought his lips to my ear.

"Mmmm…I can't wait," he said and smacked my ass.

"Get a room!" Emmett groaned.

"Well, guys, I got to go."

"Bella, will you please come over for dinner tonight. We are going to cook on the grill and our pool should be ready for swimming in a few hours," Esme asked.

"Please, we would love to have you over, Bella," Carlisle spoke up.

"Sure. Count me in."

"Great, we will see you later," Esme replied with a smile.

"Bella, you mind if I go with you over to Jake's?" Rose asked.

"No, but hurry please, I need to be there in the next ten minutes."

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett. I will see you later. Have a good morning." I waved bye.

Edward and I walked out to the Jeep and he helped me in. I started the engine and lowered my window as he shut the door.

"I'll see you later. Enjoy your breakfast," Edward said, leaning in the window, and giving me a kiss.

"I'll call you in a few hours," I said. Rose got in the passenger's seat. He moved out of the way and I pulled around the driveway and headed towards the road.

I knew what was coming next…


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

We pulled onto the road and Rose turned her head towards me. I could not look or all will be lost. I fucking looked. She gave me the eye.

"Shit, Rose. How do you do it?" I asked

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Right. You obviously know what happened."

"Mmmhmm." She wasn't even looking at me anymore and I knew she was going to break me.

"Fuck, Rose. I am not going to tell the story twice. So, can we just wait to discuss this when Alice is around?"

"I didn't say anything, Bella, but whatever." She smirked.

"You don't have to say anything. That is the worse part. One look says it all. Anyway, don't you have to work today?"

"Yea, but I have time. I already texted Alice to meet us at Jake's. Don't think that I am going to work without knowing what happened."

"Fine, but don't think you aren't going to spill about Emmett," I said. We never kept anything from each other; of course, we didn't get into graphic details.

We pulled into the drive and, just my luck, my dad pulled up right next to us. I groaned and slapped my hand on the steering wheel.

"Shit. What am I going to tell him, Rose?"

"That you just came back from getting some hot sex," she laughed.

"Very funny. Somehow, I don't think my dad wants to hear that."

I had to think of something to say and fast. I turned off the engine and my dad opened the door for me.

"Bells, quit thinking for an excuse, your face looks like it's in pain. You are a grown woman and I saw you on Union, so I know where you are coming from. I am not going to say anything else. Come on, let's get breakfast made."

This day can't get any better can it? We went inside and I got breakfast finished in no time. Billy, Jake, and my dad were in deep conversation about a fishing tournament coming up and Alice had finally walked into the kitchen, with a grin.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road," I said. "But, let's do it outside."

"Just wait a few minutes. I called Tara to come over," Alice said and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Jesus, Alice. Is there anyone else you guys decided to share my personal life with?"

"No one else. How could we leave her out of this? She was the one to introduce you and Rose to the boys."

The door bell rang and I just waited for Tara to come in and join us. She said her hellos to the guys in the living room and leaving Seth, her son, with them and coming into the kitchen.

"I am short on time so let's get to this." Tara clapped telling us to move outside.

We each took a seat around the picnic table outside.

"So did I do a good job or what?" Tara asked. Rose and I both sighed, giving her the only answer she needed.

"He's perfect," Rose said and fanned herself. I remained quiet.

"Bella?" Tara asked looking at me pointedly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't what me girl, you know what?" she snapped right back at me.

"I have known Edward for three days. Nobody is perfect, so I can't say that he is. Do I like him? Without a doubt."

"I know that nobody is perfect but is he perfect for you?" Rose chimed in.

"I don't know. Time will only tell. That is what I do know and will take this as it comes."

"Yea, I'm sure that you will take whatever _comes_," Rose quipped as we all laughed.

"Bella, why don't we start with the details and then we will move to Rose," Alice said.

"Okay. Well, I like Edward, we actually have talked quite a bit, we made out a couple of times, things were definitely headed into X-rated stuff last night, then there was sort of a confession, so I told him that I was only looking for a summer fling, and he didn't like that very much. It was a cockblocker, so we just fell asleep, and then woke up this morning to a great start. All is good. Is that enough details?"

"Uh, not really, but I think that is all we are going to get from you," Tara said

"You're right because I decided, right now, to keep my personal life just what it is, personal," I retorted.

"Bella! We have never kept secrets from each other. Why start now?" Alice was clearly upset.

"Because, we are getting older and, sure, I never minded before but I think that it is time we start sparing details and…I don't know, keep it between us and our significant other," I said before even remotely thinking ahead about the words and I could hear all of the wheels in their brains go into overdrive.

"Oh my God! You more than _like_ Edward Cullen!" Alice shouted.

"I am not discussing this further. So, Rose, how was your date with Emmett." I shifted the attention.

"It was amazing. He brought me the most thoughtful flowers. He is so romantic."

"I might have told him your favorite flower was the white dahlia," I told Rose.

"Oh, yeah? Well, he didn't bring me any. He gave me a bouquet of mostly white camellias. He said the flowers meant 'You're adorable.' At first, I was like WTF? Because who just says that to a woman? We aren't looking for adorable but then he went on to say 'because I think it is adorable when you try to be a badass but deep down you want me.' He had me, what can I say to that? He is perfect." Rose blushed.

"What the hell, Rosalie? You would never fall for a line of shit like that!" I yelled at her, disappointed in her lack of toughness around Emmett.

"What, Bella? I told you, it was going to be hard to be the 'Badass Rose' around him, and he called me out on it."

"Sorry, it was just a little shocking to hear a line like that and to think you would fall it. I am glad you're happy." I smiled back at her. "What else happened?"

"If you are going to be sparing details, then so am I. We had a great date, went out for ice cream, and then we made out a little in his Jeep, and then found ourselves in his room. I might have had a mouthful…"

"Details, Rose!" I shouted and put my hands up in the air.

"Right. Okay, then we had a great night and I thought, at some point in the night, I heard some music coming from another room but quickly feel back asleep. Maybe, some Journey playing…"

I, immediately, thought back to what was happening during that part of the night and shook my head without looking at anyone.

"…Anyway, we woke up because of some shouting in another room, followed by Emmett's dad knocking on the door with the brightest red face, telling Em to go down to breakfast. I was trying to stay quiet in the room but Carlisle looked in and simply waved hello. It was kind of disturbing that it didn't bother him in the slightest I was there, but Emmett told him to make sure that Esme set an extra plate out for me. I might have to ask Emmett about that, now that I think about it, so I meet his parents, who are cool as all get out, and now here I sit," Rose finished.

We were broken from our thoughts when Tara's phone started ringing.

"Time's up! It was nice talking to you girls but I gotta get Seth to his Aunt Emily's. I'll try to catch up, later." Tara stood, giving each of us a hug, and waved bye.

"She really just set at timer on her phone, didn't she?" I mostly stated and laughed at her timeliness.

"Rose, you ready to head out?" Alice asked since they both had to work today.

"Yeah. Will you be in later, Bella, even though it is your weekend off?" Rose asked.

"No. I think that you can handle it all on your own. Just make sure that you turn on the night lights."

"Will do. I guess, I will see you tonight at the Cullen's, then?"

"Wait, you guys aren't going to Jared's tonight? I thought it was party weekend for Bella?" Alice asked.

"No, we were invited to dinner," I said.

"I suppose I will just have to make sure I have a good enough time for the both of you."

"Alice, please don't let Jasper see you drunker than shit. It really is not a pretty sight." I thought back at the last time Alice drank for the both of us. She was stripping in the streets, groping people, and then ended the night praying in front of the porcelain gods.

"Whatever. I still say that was a fantastic night."

"You had the worse hangover known to man and didn't drink for weeks," Rose said

"I never said it was the best morning or the best following three days. I said it was a great _night_."

"Bells?" My dad came outside.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I am going back to work. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day. I probably won't be home later. I am having dinner at the Cullen's."

"Okay, have a good night then. Love you."

"Love you, too," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, we gotta get going too," Alice said.

"Alright. I'll see ya later," I said as they said their goodbyes to Jake and Billy.

I went inside to put away all the drying dishes. It was still early and there wasn't going to be much for me to do at home. I decided that I would make Billy's favorite cookie, Cocoa Crinkles. It was a long process to make them, so I figured if I was taking the time, I might as well make a triple batch to take over to the Cullen's and for my dad. I always made sure that Jake's and Jared's house had abundant supplies for baking. You never know when a sugar craving is going to hit. I gathered all of my supplies and set them on the counter.

"Bells, are you making what I think you are making?" Billy asked.

"You better believe it!" I smiled

"You must have read my mind. I have been craving for them for a week now."

"I don't have anything else to do. You know that it is going to be at least four hours before the first one is out of the oven though?"

"Perfection takes time. I am going to get to bed, it was a long night. Lots of people out at the park this weekend."

"Okay. Get some sleep and they will be waiting for you before you leave for work tonight," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Billy worked as a Conservation Officer at Potato Creek State Park. He stayed pretty busy during the summer with all the activities and campers. It was a great camping site and I loved going out to ride horses with Rose and Alice when we were younger. We haven't been camping in years. I remember going nearly every weekend when we were younger. All of our families would go and it was the most memorable times I have growing up. My dad still likes to tell the story of the first time he took me camping with Billy and Jake. We were three and we were going fishing off of a small dock. I saw a dead fish, wanting to save it, I jumped in the water. I was three and did not know how to swim, so out of reaction, both my dad and Billy jumped in to get me. Jake thought it was swim time and jumped in too. Jake ended up jumping on top of my dad, giving him a black eye, but in the end we all were okay. I don't remember it but we have a picture of all of us, soaking wet by a camp fire. That was the summer that Jake, Jared, Rose, Alice, and I started swimming lessons. I began laughing. I remembered a set of pictures from that first swim lesson.

"What are you laughing at?" Jake asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I was just remembering those pictures of our first swim lessons."

"Ha. Classic."

They say a picture is worth a thousand words. In this case, the set of pictures, they tell a full story of that day. Like all parents on their child's first day of something, ours were locked and loaded with film in their cameras. The story goes like this: We had finished our warm ups with the instructor and were putting lifejackets on for the first day. Rose being Rose had on sunglasses and refused to take them off before getting in. Since parents had to sit in a restricted area and not allowed in the swim zone, Rose gave the instructor hell about leaving them on. Jared had something else in mind on how to get the glasses off of her. He simply walked up to Rose and ripped them off her face. She yelled at him and said that she wasn't getting in the water without them. Well, Jake had another idea and just pushed her in. Alice yelled at Jake and said he couldn't push her in like that and in return shoved him in the water. I got mad because she did that to Jake and pushed her in. Talk about emotional three year olds. Our parents got everything on film and when they were all developed, Rose's and Alice's mom put them in an album that can be flipped through like a movie. The photo album is really funny.

"Jake will you mix the dough for me?" Making three batches of cookie dough was hard to stir.

"Yeah, bring me the monster bowl." I plopped the bowl in front of Jake and let him stir while I started cleaning up the mess. Jared's grandfather taught us all how to bake but I was the one to really master it and loved to bake whenever I had the chance. I didn't even need a recipe book for all the basic baking foods; chocolate chip cookies, cocoa crinkles, pancakes, waffles, cheesecake, chocolate cake, or brownies.

"How's that?" Jake asked still mixing. I walked over and checked the consistency.

"Good. Stick it in the fridge, please."

I finished cleaning up and joined Jake in the family room, watching TV.

"Anything you wanna watch?" Jake asked me

"Not really. Want to watch a movie or something? I need to let the dough set for a few hours."

"Sure. How about Knockaround Guys?"

"Okay." It was a little violent, okay, a lot violent but a good movie. We sat in complete silence, totally engrossed in the movie, the entire time.

"That is a fucking great movie!" Jake shouted.

"Sure, sure," I said and got up to start baking the cookies. I set the oven to pre-heat but was getting kind of hungry.

"Jake, you want a sandwich?"

"Yeah. That would be great. Can you make sure that you make a 'J' with the mustard? It taste better that way," he asked.

"Of course. Do I need to cut it into triangles and feed it to you too?" I chuckled. I know he loves his sandwiches cut into triangles, placed on a plate, with chips in between the two halves.

"No, but you know how I like it."

I made the sandwiches, we ate, and I went back to kitchen. I grabbed the cookie scoop, making the perfect ball with the dough, rolling them into powdered sugar, and placing them on the cookie sheet. I repeated the process every 15 minutes and eventually had about 80 cookies. I packed them up into containers to keep fresh and made sure to pack some in a special container for Billy. If I didn't, he wouldn't have any when he left for work because Jake was home. It was late afternoon and I needed to get home to shower before going over to Edward's. I also, needed to make something quick for my dad's dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

I spent most of the morning talking with Emmett about what happened last night. We usually talked about anything and everything together. After all, what was a big brother for? He told me about his night with Rosalie. Rosalie seems like a great girl for Emmett, maybe he won't lose interest in her after only a few weeks. Emmett dated a few girls back at school but they were usually only interested in the fact that he was going to the NFL. He needs somebody that can hold conversation, is smart, keep him on his toes, and most definitely understand that he is a man. A man that doesn't hold back his thoughts and doesn't have a brain/mouth filter.

I told Em about Bella's true interest in me and he liked it just about as much as I did. I am still a little upset by it but I will get past it because I like Bella, a lot. I've dated a lot of smart girls, only had a few relationships that lasted longer than a few months, but I have never held a strong relationship that was worth the effort. I think that from the little time that I have known Bella she will be worth it in the end. I obviously thought something was there because I have never invited a girl back to my house. When Bella met my parents it just seemed like it was…right. At first I thought that it was going to be nerve racking but it just came naturally for her. Then after this morning, I knew that I most definitely had to look past Bella's intentions. Not because we had some pretty good sex but because she wasn't afraid to stand up to my family with that witty comment.

I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon trying to get all my computer and recording equipment hooked up. I hadn't had the chance to play any guitar in the past few days and was more than ready to get some playing time in. Playing the guitar really helps me relax and gives me time to just think. I was calling for some time to myself. I finished setting everything up and was ready to play.

I picked up my favorite guitar, a Stevie Ray Vaughn Lenny Tribute Stratocaster electric guitar. Of course, there was no way in hell that I was even close to playing as great as he did, but I sure as hell tried. My parents spent a pretty penny to get me it for Christmas a few years back. To say I was surprised when I opened it that morning was an understatement.

I started playing the guitar when I was a twelve and picked it up quickly. My parents always told me that I was good at it and that maybe I should get into a band or something. I never thought I was that good though, so I continued what I did best and that was going to school and studying hard. I actually have seven electric guitars and two acoustic. I know that Bella looked at my wall of guitars but I think that if she is a real John Mayer fan, she is going to flip at one of the guitars I own. My parents really think that I have talent and they bought all of them for me but thankfully, they aren't pushing me to play anymore because I have made my decision to be a doctor. I think that if they knew that I started playing at one of the blues bars in Chicago, when I was eighteen, they would still be pushing me.

I had played for a few hours with no interruptions and was glad for all the peace. As I was putting my guitar down for a break, my phone started to ring. It was Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Sorry, I didn't get a chance to call you earlier. What are you doing?" she happily asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I finally got all my equipment set up and was playing my guitar. What are you doing?"

"I just finished making my dad's dinner and was calling to see what time you wanted me over?"

"Hmmm…what did you make?" I asked.

"Just simple chicken parmesan."

"Simple, huh? That sounds like an intricate dish to me."

"Nah. So, will I be able to hear you play anything tonight?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. It depends." We are going to play a little game to see what I can get out of her for playing.

"Oh and what would that depend on?"

"How much I get paid for my entertainment services." I said and grinned.

"Well, Mr. Rockstar, what would be the fees you charge?" Bella was playing along, nicely.

"Maybe…you sit topless on my bed while I play?" I joked.

"Hmmm…I think that can most definitely be arranged," she said seductively.

"What are you wearing right now?" I was getting hard just hearing her talk.

"Edward!" She yelled. "I am not going to start phone sex. Especially when you are ten minutes away."

"Who said anything about phone sex? I was merely asking what you were wearing," I chuckled. She was on to me.

"Yeah, but that conversation can lead, very easily, into phone sex. Anyway, I am getting ready to jump into the shower, so nothing!" She giggled.

"Bella. Why would you tease me like that?" I groaned and was going to be making my own way into the shower very soon to take care of 'Genie.' _Yes, my dick has a name. _"I may have to make a visit to your house, very soon."

"I tell you what, I will hurry up and shower, then head over there and take care of you before dinner. What do you say?"

"You have a half hour to get over here," I said in a growl, hoping she would get the hint that it was going to be painful to sit here for the next thirty minutes.

"K, bye." She hung up quickly.

I picked my guitar back up, hoping that I could distract Genie. I tried playing but my mind kept going back to Bella, in the shower, naked. Twenty minutes before she need to be here. I decided to put the guitar down and just put on some music. Eighteen minutes to go. I can do this. Bella is probably just drying herself off right now. Ugh, not helping. Okay, solitaire. That will keep me busy. Fifteen minutes left. Bella is probably putting on some bra and panties. Hmm…I wonder if they are that coral color like that top she wore the first night I meet her. I wonder if they are boyshorts or thongs, I could see her in either or. Mmmm, Bella with no panties is even better. Twelve minutes. Playing solitaire does nothing for my situation. Ok, so I will get up and pace back and forth. _Genie? I need you to go back into the lamp for a few minutes so I can at least walk downstairs and bring Bella up here to the room. Can you do that for me? _I looked down and it didn't seem to help, at all. If anything, Genie thought he was getting a pep talk. Great. What was I going to do? Mom and Emmett were downstairs, so I know I can't go down there like this. Perfect thought. I opened the door.

"Mom, Bella is on her way. She should be here in about seven minutes, can you tell her to come up here!" I shouted loud enough for her to hear. I hoped anyway.

"Seven minutes, huh! Someone have a time limit to get here?" Emmett shouted back up.

"No! Just send her up. I am trying to clean my room, real quick." I shouted back, hoping not to sound like I was lying. For some reason, everyone always said that my voice would give way to my lying, saying that my voice gets higher but I think that they are just trying to fool me.

Time check. Two minutes until she is here. I was pacing the floor, trying to listen to the voice of Norah Jones. Then the door opened. I didn't even hear her ring the doorbell.

"Hey!" she said and smiled at me.

"You are impressive, one minute early. I like timely people." I grinned, walking up to her, and closing the distance between our lips. She smelled so good like tropical… something. She tasted even better, like cherries and girl. Can't get more descriptive than that. She broke away giggling.

"Well, Little Eddie needs to be taken care of." _What the fuck did she just say? Little Eddie? I fucking hate that name!_

"What did you just say?" I asked with my mouth agape.

"Uh, Little Eddie needs to be taken care of."

"No! I know that you did not call 'Genie,' 'Little Eddie.' I hate that name and so does 'Genie.' You may have to apologize to him for saying that," I informed Bella and she just laughed.

"Why do you call him 'Genie?" Bella asked pointing at my shorts.

"Uh, because he can make all your wishes come true," I said and she just laughed more. It really isn't that funny.

"Edward, that is the funniest thing that I have ever heard but do you care to explain how 'Genie' can make all of my wishes come true?" She finally stopped laughing but had a huge smile across her face as she waited for my answer.

"Let's say you want some new sexy underwear, rub him the right way and he will go buy them for you. Want a new pair of shoes? Let him see the inside of your mouth and it's a done deal," I said

"Oh really? That's all. What about… let's say…I want some jewelry?"

"That's easy. Let him inside your magic lamp. He loves the inside of pretty pink lamps," I said with a smirk.

"Oh Edward, you and Genie are in for a magic carpet ride with me," she laughed again.

"You think that this is funny, do you? We shall see, when you are begging for him," I said and brought her in for another kiss.

She put her hands in my hair and brought me closer. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for her to open and she did. She was a fantastic kisser. I felt her hands trail down my back and down to my ass. She slipped them into my back pockets and gently shoved my hips forward into her. I broke away from her mouth and kissed her cheek, and then placed little kisses down her neck. She suddenly squeezed my ass in both of her hands and it drove me wild. I moved my lips back to hers and kissed her passionately. She then started moving her hands along my waistband to the front of my shorts. She made quick work of my belt and I picked her up moving over to the bed.

"Edward, this is going to be about you, not me. So stay standing," she commanded, and how could I not obey her.

I set her down and she turned us so that the back of my knees were hitting the edge of the bed. She undid the button and zipper, moving to her knees, while pulling down my shorts. I stepped out of them and she ran her hands up the back of my thighs and squeezed my ass again. She smiled and skimmed her mouth along the slit of my boxers. I could feel the heat coming from her mouth and was going to have to regain my control because I felt like I was going to come any second. She hooked her fingers into the back of my boxer's waistband and slowly, oh so slowly, tugged them down my legs. When I was finally free, she brought her eyes to look back at me, sexy as hell. She placed three small kisses on the left side of my dick, then the right, and placed a kiss right on the tip. She licked the small drop of pre-cum from her lips before she swirled her tongue around the head.

"Fuck that feels good," I said, clenching my fist to my sides.

She licked from the tip, back along each side of Genie, and he was getting harder. They were just barely there licks but it was an amazing feeling. I closed my eyes at the feeling and then next thing I felt was her taking me all the way into her mouth.

"Ohfuckshit!" I shouted. She was so hot and was working her tongue all around me. She had her left hand on the back of my leg and the right holding what didn't fit in her perfect mouth. I looked down at her as she was pulling her head back and sucking hard. She plunged back down and I hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck! You're amazing, Bella. You know how to suck me so good." She hummed in response and I felt the vibrations around me. I wasn't going to last much longer. She gentle moved her hand to my balls, taking me in as far as she could, and then tugged on my balls.

"Bella, I am going to come, move," I said.

She shook her head no and sucked harder. I came straight down her throat and I felt her drink me down. She slowly licked back up, thoroughly cleaning me, and then put a small kiss on the underside of my head. I shuddered at the feeling. I pulled on Bella's arm and collapsed back on the bed. She came to lay down with me and put a kiss on my lips. I licked my lips and could taste a hint of myself and grinned because that was hands down the best blow job I had ever gotten.

"Bella, thank you. That was incredible. Best ever, no lie," I said and hugged her closer to me.

"Really? Best ever. What does the Genie say I get for that?" she teased.

"Whatever you want."

"Okay. Will you play your guitar for me?"

"That's all you're asking for? That I can do." I kissed the top of her head. "Mind if I get in the shower before dinner?"

"Go ahead. I'll just rest here. You know that this bed is seriously comfy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love it. It's brand new and probably the best bed I have picked out." I got up and grabbed my clothes from the floor. Figuring I would give Bella a little show, I took off my shirt, walked into my closet, threw the clothes in the dirty laundry, and strutted into the bathroom, naked.

"Edward! Don't tease me!" she yelled and was all flustered.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Edward, can you please come down and help Emmett get the grill started? Your father should be home soon to get the grilling done," my mother said on the other side of the door. I couldn't answer the door like this.

"Bella, will you please answer the door and let her know that we will be down in ten minutes," I said.

"Yes. I'll meet you downstairs, I want to see if she needs any help in the kitchen," she replied.

"Alright. I'll meet you down there."

I turned on the shower and adjusted it to the right temperature. I was kind of shocked that Bella, willingly, went downstairs with my mother. I know that she could easily fit in with the family. I didn't want to make Bella wait any longer than she had to so I quickly jumped in the shower, washed up, dried off, and got dressed. I ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where my mother and Bella were taking a shot of tequila together.


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened Edward's bedroom door and Esme was still standing there waiting for his reply.

"Edward is getting in the shower. He shouldn't be long. Is there anything that I can help you with?" I asked.

"No, not really. I was just going to make some margaritas, if you want to help with that," Esme said.

"I would love to. I love margaritas." We made our way to the kitchen counter and I began to slice up some limes while Esme took out all the liquor we needed.

"So, Bella, Edward tells me that you work at the public pool."

"Yes, I have worked there since I was fifteen and this is going to be my last summer. I am going to need to be more focused with med school."

"Oh. Are you looking to specialize in a certain field?"

"I have always dreamed of being an OB/GYN. I think bringing new life into this world would feel really great," I said with a smile and placed all of the limes in a bowl.

"That's great, Bella. Why don't we take a shot to get the night started right?" Esme asked and poured us two shots of tequila. _Try not to get drunk in front of Edward's parents, Bella. _

"Here's to a very successful future, Bella!" Esme held up the glass. We cheered and took the shot. I didn't do chasers and by the looks of it neither did Esme.

"Whoa. That is some good stuff. You can never go wrong with 1800 Tequila," I said.

"I like to think that the first shot is just a warm-up. Want another?" Esme asked and I looked at her with my mouth slightly open. I mean, I know that I could take a good amount of tequila in my system but I didn't want to get wasted with Esme and say something I might regret later. And not remember.

"Okay. Just one more…for now," I giggled.

She poured two more shots and pushed the small glass back over to me.

"Here's to a great night filled with lots of fun!" Esme said and clinked our glasses together, again. I took my shot and let the liquid smooth down my throat.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" I heard Edward behind us and turned to look at him.

"Nothing. Just getting warmed up," Esme said.

"Mom, please don't get trashed tonight. Dad isn't going to hold your hair back," Edward laughed.

"Edward! I do not get trashed. Besides, who are you to tell me what to do? I am a grown woman and have been busy all week trying to get this house turned into a home for us. So, I can very well do what I please and if it is throwing a few back then that is what I am going to do."

Emmett chose that time to come into the kitchen and had a propane tank in hand. I assumed for the grill.

"Let's get this party started, Edward!" Emmett shouted.

"Em, please let me start the grill," Edward said with a stern look on his face.

"You blow up two grills and all of a sudden you can't start a damn fire. Bella, do you think that is fair?" Emmett asked me.

"Uh, yes," I replied, not sure if I should be getting on his bad side or not.

"Bella, good answer. Em thinks that you have to turn up the tank to the max and has caught two grills on fire. We don't let him play with fire," Edward said and walked out to the back patio.

"Esme, you have a really beautiful home and the patio is amazing," I said, watching the boys get the tank put in place.

"Thank you, dear. Tell me, how do you like your margarita?"

"Oh, I take it on the rocks with salt. You can't drink frozen ones fast enough," I blurted out not thinking that I probably sounded like an alcoholic.

"That's my kind of girl! I freaking hate brain freeze," Esme said and began to make one for each of us. The doorbell rang and I figured it was probably Rose. "Bella, will you answer the door for me?"

"Yeah, no problem." I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey! What are you doing answering the door?" Rose asked.

"Esme asked me to. Come in, Esme is making margaritas," I said and closed the door behind her.

"How are things going, your cheeks look a little red?" Rose asked.

"Things are good; Esme and I just took a couple shots of tequila," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Rosalie. Want a margarita?" Esme asked as she handed me mine.

"Yea, that sounds great."

"On the rocks or frozen? Salt or sugar?"

"On the rocks with salt, please," Rose replied. "Where's Emmett?"

"He and Edward are getting the grill started for Carlisle," Esme answered and handed Rose her drink.

I took a sip of my drink and I had to hand it to Esme, she knew how to make a drink. I could be pretty picky about how a margarita should taste. I hated when bartenders used way too much sweet and sour and not enough tequila.

"This taste great, Esme," I complimented.

"Thank you. I added real lime juice to the mix. It gives it a nice hint and of course just a dash more tequila than is probably necessary."

"You can never have enough tequila. Rose, I think that I just found a new drinking partner." I smiled at Esme.

"Just like that. One margarita and I am thrown to the curb!" Rose said acting offended.

"Hells no, I am going to let Bella get lucky tonight and let her cope a feel, too," Esme said and turned around and shook her ass at us. We doubled over in laughter.

"Give me a couple more of these and I might throw Edward to the curb and let you get lucky, too," I quipped and raised my glass.

"What are you ladies talking about in here?" Emmett asked as he walked over to Rose and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, how I am going to be getting lucky with your mom, tonight," I said as Edward walked back in.

"What!" Edward shouted.

"Pipe down Edward. We will get drunk first so we can pretend not to remember it in the morning." Esme winked.

"Mom, seriously, please do not get trashed tonight," Emmett said and laughed.

Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, and restied his chin on my shoulder.

"Hello! I'm home!" We heard Carlisle shout from the front door.

"Hey, honey. The boys just got the grill going. Go change and everything is ready for you," Esme told Carlisle as he walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He greeted us all and went to change.

I took another drink of Esme's perfect concoction and then turned my head to give Edward a quick peck on his cheek.

"Esme, are you sure that there is nothing I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Oh, thank you for the cookies you brought. I didn't even have a chance to say 'hello' let alone 'thank you' earlier." She giggled and smirked at Edward.

"You brought cookies?" Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Yeah. I hurried to your room and just handed them off to Emmett." I quietly laughed, and Edward kissed my shoulder.

"Great," Edward complained, unwrapping himself from me, and looked at Emmett. "Em, are there anymore cookies left?"

Emmett shrugged. "Only a few. They were freakin' delicious, Bella. Can you blame me, Edward? You know that we don't have the luxury of baked goods around here."

"Why?" I asked. Esme was like 'Suzie Homemaker.'

"Umm...Mom can't bake if her life depended on it," Edward chuckled.

"Really?" I gasped in surprise and looked at Esme.

"Yes. I am not one to follow directions, so-to-say, and baking just doesn't ever turn out," Esme confessed.

"Maybe I can teach you sometime. I like to experiment with my recipes and I think that you may find that easier since you aren't necessarily following directions," I offered.

"Yea, Bella is amazing at everything in the kitchen," Rose said.

"That would be lovely. I always felt bad when the boys were younger that I couldn't bake. I had to buy everything for all their school functions."

Carlisle came into the kitchen, grabbing an apron from the pantry closet, and put it on. I looked at the writing, apparently at the same time Rose did, and we both laughed out loud. It was a black apron that read 'My Meat is Hand Rubbed' in red italic lettering.

"Really, Dad, you couldn't have put a different apron on in front of our guests," Edward whined.

"Puh-lease, Edward. It's all true," Esme said, winked, and pinched her husband's behind. Rose and I laughed again while Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett didn't seem offended in the least.

"Boys, let's get dinner finished," Carlisle said and grabbed the container of meat Esme handed to him.

"Want to come with or are you and Rosalie going to get my mom trashed?" Edward asked.

"I think that I am gonna hang with your mom for a bit, then I'll be out," I said and stood giving him a kiss.

"You staying in too, Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Rose said and smiled. The boys headed out to the grill.

"Girls, are you ready for a shot?" Esme asked and was waving the tequila bottle in her hands.

"Why not?" I said and slid my glass to her. Esme grabbed another shot glass from the cabinet and poured.

I handed Rose a lime and the salt shaker knowing how she took her shots. She prepared herself and Esme handed us each a glass, we clinked, and downed them. We repeated the process, twice more. I was most definitely buzzing, borderline drunk.

**EPOV**

I grabbed a few beers from the mini-outdoor fridge and handed them to my dad and Em.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about leaving the girls with mom?" I asked.

"Son, let your mother have some fun. She hardly ever gets the chance to spend time with girls," my dad said and placed the steaks on the grill.

"Ok, but don't complain in the morning that you had to hold mom's hair back all night," I laughed.

Em went out to the pool house and grabbed the net to clean all the bugs from the pool. My dad and I talked for a while and he told me that he really enjoyed the hospital. It kind of surprised me how much he liked it, being in a small town was never his thing. He liked working under pressure and staying busy. Em joined us and we talked to dad about the girls for a little bit. It was always easy for us to talk to dad and he loved giving his advice.

"Edward, will you go grab a plate? The food is almost done," dad asked, turning the steaks.

I got up to get the plate, sliding the door open, and the roar of laughter floated out. These doors and walls must be pretty thick because I think that the people of China could now hear the girls inside. I really hope that my mother is not telling embarrassing stories.

"Um, mom can I have a clean plate for dad? The food is ready."

"It's right there." My mom pointed to the counter and I grabbed the plate. Then I noticed that bottle of 1800 was nearly gone. Yup. The girls are getting drunk, if not already. I just shook my head and went right back outside.

"Here you go, dad." I handed him the plate. "Looks like we are going to have our hands full tonight, guys. The girls are nearly done with the bottle of 1800."

The girls came out with their hands full. Rose had all of the plates and silverware, Bella had a covered dish and salad dressing, and mom carried a plate of foiled baked potatoes. They seemed to have walked out in a straight line and set the table successfully so maybe, just maybe, they weren't too drunk. They walked back into the kitchen and came out with their margaritas and took a seat around the patio table. Em gave Dad and me new beers as we also settled at the table. We passed the salad, potatoes, and steaks around the table and made small talk. It was mostly my dad asking Bella and Rose about school and work.

"Thank you for dinner, Esme and Carlisle, it was terrific," Bella said.

"Yes, thank you!" Rose said.

"You both are very welcome. Anytime, we would love to have you join us whenever you can," Dad said.

"Here let me get the dishes picked up. We don't want the bugs to start flying all over," Bella said, getting her place setting gathered.

"I'll get them, Bella, don't worry." Mom said, gathering her and dad's plate.

"How about I help you?" Bella stood and gathered my plate, as well. I took the plates from her and helped clean up the table. Emmett picked up his and Rosalie's plates and we quickly had everything cleaned up. Dad made sure that the propane tank was off and cleaned the grill before putting his apron in the laundry room.

It was a fairly nice night out but I knew that it would be cooling down quickly. I decided that we should turn on the outdoor fireplace so we could relax after the filling meal we just ate. Emmett turned his iPod on as we all began to settle on the patio furniture around the fireplace. Dad and Mom were sitting one of the two love seats we had while Rose and Emmett occupied the other. That left Bella and I to the oversized chair to share. I didn't mind one bit because that meant she had to sit on my lap. Before we made our way back outside, Mom had made another round of margaritas for them. I could tell that Bella was probably buzzed because her cheeks were flushed and was starting to sway just a bit.

_(Mix Tape by Brand New) _

Bella made herself comfortable, sitting sideways on my lap, and wrapped her left arm behind my neck.

"Mmmm, Edward. You smell like a man." Her nose skimmed up and down my neck before she placed a kiss just below my ear.

"What do I smell like the rest of the time?" I asked.

"Like a guy. Right now, you smell like the grill and firewood, like a man. That smell is turning me on. But, don't get me wrong, you have always smelled good to me," she whispered in my ear and I felt myself starting to get hard.

"Belllla. Don't tease me right now," I quietly groaned and she shifted slightly on top of me rubbing against me. "Bella," I said placing one hand on her leg and the other at the small of her back to still her.

_(Ragoo by Kings of Leon)_

"So, what do you girls have planned for the rest of the summer?" Mom, thankfully, broke us from our little bubble.

"Oh, well, mostly it is just work. We have our last set of swim lessons next week and then head back to school the second week of August," Bella said.

"Don't forget planning for our cocktail party!" Rose shouted.

"What cocktail party?" My mom asked turning her full attention to Rose. She really shouldn't have said anything about planning a party with my mom around. Mom is definitely going to be having a hand in this party, now.

"Oh. Ever since our senior year of high school we have a cocktail party. We get all dressed up, have a dinner, and say good-bye to summer in a high-class way. I mean, even the guys have their tuxes," Rose said.

"Alice does most of the planning but we let her know when she is getting a little off the tracks. She can be overbearing sometimes," Bella said.

"Who is Alice? And you should bring her over and so I can assist her. I love having parties! Oh, where do you usually have it? I would really love to help," Mom said in a rush.

_(Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin)_

"Mom, they have been doing this for years, I think they can manage without your Nazi ways," I replied.

"Edward, don't call your mother a Nazi!" Bella said and lightly smacked the back of my head. "Esme, I am sure that Alice would love your help."

Everybody chuckled and I glared at them.

"He's right, though. Don't say we didn't warn you," Emmett piped up which earned him a smack too.

"Maybe next week we can all get together over lunch to start the planning. We usually just have it out at Jared's since he has the most space for us all to pass out," Bella said.

"Yea. We definitely need to plan lunch or maybe you can bring Alice over for dinner. The more the merrier. Who is she by the way?" Mom asked again.

"Oh, she is our best friend. We grew up together, along with Jared and Jacob. We are all best friends," Rose replied.

_(Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship)_

"Well, you need to bring them over. How many people are in attendance at the party?"

"Um…about fifteen. I think there could be more like twenty this year," Bella answered.

"You know…if you wanted to, you could have it here. We have more than enough room to accommodate everyone overnight and…oh my gosh, I can totally see setting a theme. Like the 50's or something. Yes, a themed cocktail party."

"Esme, that sounds great. Let's have dinner on Friday night. We get out of work at six," Bella exclaimed. "Alice is going to flip, now that she has someone equally excited to plan the party."

"I am in. This is going to be fabulous," Rose shouted. This is the first time that I have seen Rose excited and shouting. Liquor must make her loud.

_(Love Sex Magic by Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake)_

Bella took a drink of her margarita and set it back down on the side table. She turned toward me and grinned. She put her hands on either side of my face and laid a big kiss on my lips. I groaned and let her have it. She opened her mouth to me and I could taste the tequila in her mouth. She moved her hands to my hair and was pushing me to deepen the kiss. I had to pull away or I would have made her straddle me and take her in front of everyone. She placed another small kiss on my lips.

"Whoa! That was pretty intense there," Emmett shouted and everyone snickered.

"Sorry. Just the sound of JT is enough to get me going," Bella admitted sheepishly and removed her hands from my hair.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," I said and trailed a few kisses along her neck.

_(Get U Home by Shwayze) _

"But, let me get this straight…" I whispered into her ear. "I can play some Justin Timberlake and you will make out with me. Play John Mayer and you will strip for me," I stated, continuing the trail, and she leaned in giving me more access to her neck.

"Mmmm…" she moaned and started running her hands through my hair. I usually didn't like anyone putting their hands all over my hair but the way that Bella did it made me shudder. She knew exactly how to caress it. I was getting hard again and she felt it. I smiled up at her and she brought her lips to mine. She knew the effect she was having on me and didn't let the kiss intensify, but she began to kiss along my jaw and to my ear.

_(Tootsie Roll by 69 Boyz)_

"THAT'S MY SONG GIRL!" Mom shouted and jumped up.

"Oh, dear God, Emmett. Why would you put this on a play list?" I asked, and Bella was laughing.

"Come on girls, you have to know the dance right?" Mom asked and was already starting the dance. _How fucking embarrassing._

"The hell we do!" Rose shouted and jumped up to join mom. Bella laughed and got up too. And there were the girls doing the Tootsie Roll and singing every word perfectly.

_It ain't the butterfly it's the Tootsie Roll_

_A brand new dance so,_

_Grab a partner and get on the dance floor_

Sure enough, they grabbed hold of our hands and pulled us up to join them. Yes, we knew the Tootsie Roll, Dad too. I really hope mom didn't tell the story behind it but I knew that it was going to be inevitable at this point. I couldn't believe I was doing this right now. This should be on America's Funniest Videos, I swear. We did the dance to please our girls.

_(Back That Azz Up by Juveline) _

I groaned again at the song change. I think that Emmett did this on purpose. Mom was a secret fan of rap. Bella came up to me and started to dance. She put her hands on my hips and was coaxing me to dance with her. I shook my head and of course started moving to the music. My eyes focused on Bella and her swaying hips. _Fan-fucking-tastic_. For some reason, I chanced a glance over at Mom and Dad…they were grinding against each other.

"MOM! DAD!" Emmett shouted that time.

"Sorry! Big Daddy and I are calling it a night," Mom said in a hurry and was pulling Dad toward the door. They were freaks and it was disturbing that Em and I knew.

_(Candy Shop by 50 Cent)_

Bella and Rose were hysterical.

"Your parents are hilarious. Sure, it was probably embarrassing for you guys but come on. Was it any different than how we were dancing?" Rose asked.

"YES!" Em and I both shouted.

Bella came closer to me and was dancing again. I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we moved to the music. We gazed into each other's eyes and didn't say a word. I began to think about all the things I wanted to do to Bella. I think that she was probably thinking the same thing because she grinned at me. I was hard again and was going to need relief soon.

_(Buy U A Drank (Shawty Snappin') by T-Pain)_

Bella came even closer and moved against my growing erection. I moaned and rubbed against her, too. I crashed my lips to hers and we both didn't hold back. Our tongues battled for dominance. The kiss was hard and urgent. Bella parted from me and my lips had to still be in contact with her. I moved them all the way down her neck and then back up.

"Let's go to your room, now," Bella whimpered in my ear.

"Night, Rosalie and Em!" I shouted and threw Bella over my shoulder.

"Night guys!" Bella shouted. I don't know if we got a response from them because I ran into the house and made my way upstairs. As we approached the second floor, where my parent's room is located, we heard _Got Your Money by Ol' Dirty Bastard _blaring. _Freaks. _

Bella giggled and smacked my ass. I picked up speed and threw my door open and closed it. I turned on the bed side lamp, giving the room a soft glow, and tossed Bella on the bed. She giggled and kicked off her flip-flops. I ran to my side of the bed and grabbed the remote to turn on my iPod. It was on set on shuffle.

_(Make Love In This Club by Usher)_

Bella moved to the middle of the bed, against the pillows, waiting for me. I threw my shirt off and took off my shorts. Bella removed her shirt, tossed it to the side of the bed, and undid the button of her shorts. I climbed onto the bed and helped her get rid of them. She lay before me with a pink lace matching bra and panty set. Her tits were pressed together giving her the most amazing cleavage and I just wanted to rub my face between them. I straddled her legs and placed a kiss on her lips, making my way to the top of her bra, putting open mouth kisses everywhere and then nuzzled my nose between her fluffy pillows. She giggled and then I felt her hands in my hair. I licked and nibbled here and there and sat up so I could reach behind her and unlatch the girls from the confines they were in. _I should tell Bella to get some front clasp bras; they are so much easier to work with_. I successfully, on the first time, was able to remove the garment. Her nipples were hard and begged to be sucked on.

_(Stellar by Incubus)_

I skimmed my lips over each breast, making Bella arch her back for more contact, before I gave in and took her left nipple into my mouth, twirling my tongue around. I brought my hand up to her other tit and squeezed, rolling her nipple in between my fingers. Bella gently pressed the back of my head wanting more. I took more of her in my mouth and sucked hard. She gasped and bucked her hips up and came in contact with my cock. I let go and moved to the other breast, taking it into my mouth.

"Edward, please, I need more," Bella whimpered and was trying to get more friction in between her legs.

I sat up onto my knees and let my hands roam her upper body and then I scooted down her legs. I took each side of her panties, pulling them down her legs, and I could see and smell her. It was exquisite. I threw the panties somewhere.

"God, Bella, you are so wet," I groaned and moved two fingers among her slick folds. I moved them up and down, avoiding her clit.

"Edward!" She begged and had her hands in her hair.

_(All My Love by Led Zeppelin) _

"Mmmm…baby. I am going to taste you, making you come, and then slam my cock into you," I said and quickly got up to remove my boxers so I was ready when she came. I jumped back on the bed, spreading her legs, giving me full access to her glistening pussy. I lunged down and swiped my tongue flat against her, her juices coating my face.

"Fuck, Edward!" Bella screamed and had her hands on my head pushing down.

I lapped at her, gently grazed my teeth across her clit, and then sucked hard.

"Oh, God!" She yelled and came undone beneath me. I licked up all that her body gave out and then swiftly positioned myself at her entrance before she rode the rest of her orgasm out. With a quick thrust I was in her.

"Ungh. Bella!" I shouted. She was so tight and hot around me.

"Edward!" She cried out in pleasure.

_(La Negra Tomasa by DJ Kane)_

The brief thought of having sex with Bella to a Spanish song was thrilling. Thankfully she understood the language.

She had come down from her climax and wrapped her legs behind my back, letting me fill her completely. We set a nice pace together. I licked my lips, still tasting her on me, and then placed them on hers. We kissed passionately but it didn't last long because we were beginning to lose our breath due to the sweet embrace we were in. Bella had her hands on my back, grasping on to me. I laid myself down on her, our chest touching and I could feel her breast moving up and down against me.

_(Sexual Healing by Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals)_

A more perfect song couldn't have come on. I wasn't going to endure this much longer.

"Baby, I'm going to come soon," I grunted and kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh, Edward, come in me. I am ready for you," Bella said and I came first. I felt her walls clench around me and I thrust a few more times letting her milk me. "Edward, baby," she panted.

I rolled us to our sides, not pulling out, and hugged her to me. We laid there catching our breath. Bella began to sweep her fingers up and down my back as I was placing sweet kisses on her face.

"That was great, Edward," Bella said and gave me a kiss on the lips. "You know, that was the first time anyone has ever gone down on me."


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!

Thanks to my beta, Nikki!

* * *

**BPOV**

I was facing Edward and all the glory of a man that he is. I was caressing his back, soothing him after the great sex session we just had, and he was putting tender kisses all over my face. I had to let him know that he was the first guy to go down on me.

"That was great, Edward." I said and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You know, that was the first time anyone has ever gone down on me."

"What?" He gapped at me. After a moment of thinking, it was probably a good time as any to talk about our past relationships.

"Why don't we go shower before we talk?" I asked.

"Okay," he said quietly, kissing me, and then pulled out.

He helped me out of bed and hand-in-hand we walked into the bathroom. Edward turned the water to the perfect temperature while I grabbed towels for us and hung them on the towel rack beside the shower. He led me into the shower, guiding me under the stream, and tilted my head back to let the water run over me. He squirted some shampoo into his hands and lathered it into my hair. _This reminded me…_

"Why do you use Paul Mitchell?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess curiosity and…just wanting to know the little things about you."

"Oh. Well, Mom thinks that it tames my hair the best. I don't really know why else. It's the only kind I ever remember using." He rinsed my hair and repeated the process with the conditioner.

"What kind do you use?" he asked, gently wringing out my hair.

"Burt's Bees." I switched places with him. "Dunk down a little, please."

I washed and rinsed his hair in the same manner. Edward grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. I handed him the bar of soap and he lathered it in the wash cloth.

"Why do you use that type of soap?" I asked as he started washing my body.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" He chuckled. "I use Dove _unscented _because I have sensitive skin. I use Tide laundry soap and Downy fabric softener. I did use Johnson's baby lotion for the longest time until I tried Bath and Body's Coconut Lime Verbena and had no reactions to it." He looked at me with a worried expression on his face. "Wow, that all sounded so manly didn't it?" he laughed, shaking his head, and crouched down to wash my legs.

"It's all good to know." I smiled down at him.

Edward decided to replace the wash cloth with his hands and was rubbing the suds up and down my legs. He moved his hands up the back of my thighs, to my ass, firmly taking it into each hand, and then kissed across my hips. I moaned and ran my hands along his shoulders. He stood up, rubbed soap in his hands, and washed between my legs. His delicate touch felt so good, it made me sigh, and Edward quickly turned me around with his chest against my back. The water rinsing over me, he moved his right hand back between my legs, his left came up to my chest hugging me to him, and I could feel how excited he was getting.

"Edward, as much as I'm loving this right now, we really should finish showering, and get our talk over with. It's still early and we have plenty of time to pick up right where we have left off," I said very reluctantly.

"Belllllaa," he whined and was still moving his hands over me. I giggled.

"Edward, I know. I promise to finish but I think that it would be best if we talked first. Please?" He finally stopped his roaming hands and sighed in surrender. I turned around, giving him a kiss, and then quickly washed his body. We got dried off, pulling the towels around us, and made our way to the bed. The music was still playing in the background.

_(Sunday Morning by Maroon 5) _

Edward and I went to each side of the bed, pulling the covers down, propping the pillows against the headboard, and climbed in. Edward brought the covers back up and over us and we got comfortable. I took his right hand into my left, giving it a gentle squeeze, and he leaned in, giving my cheek a kiss.

"Are we ready to talk about our past?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." He shrugged.

_(Easy/Lucky/Free by Bright Eyes) _

"Edward, I promise it's not bad but we might as well get this over with, okay?" He nodded and I continued. "Okay, starting from the beginning. Mike was my first kiss; he was at Jared's the night we met. We only dated like a month. We talk very minimally now and that's just because he and Jake are good friends. Second boyfriend was Tyler. We started dating our senior year of high school and broke up only seven months ago. It was a mutual breakup and ended without heartbreak. Did I love him? No. We cared deeply for each other but after a while the relationship just turned into friendship and we thought it was best to just end it. We were our first times and didn't really have sex all that often." I glanced at Edward, making sure he was okay for me to continue. He looked at me and nodded. "Tyler was a great guy and all, but we weren't at all…adventurous? I guess you could say. I mean, he touched me down there but nothing like you did."

"Did he find someone else?" Edward asked hesitantly. I had a feeling of what he was actually asking.

_(Nightingale by Norah Jones)_

"No. If you knew Tyler, you would know that he would never cheat, if that is what you are getting at. I do still talk to him but it is just to catch up. He did start dating someone about a month ago. Beyond that we don't really talk, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Okay," he said.

"Then I guess there is only one more guy. His name is Andrew. We have been friends since fourth grade, not friends like Jake, Jared, Alice, and Rose are to me but friends at a distance, I suppose. Anyway, he goes to IU as well, along with his twin brother, Craig. I can't believe I am going to tell you this but I would have much rather been with Craig."

"Why?" Edward interrupted.

"Well, I talked to Craig a lot more than Andrew. Since I am being totally honest with you, I had a crush on Craig in fifth grade and thought it would have been nice to go out with him, but the timing was never right and he has a wonderful girlfriend. I haven't had a crush on him since then and don't intend to make anything happen, ever. Back to Andrew, three months ago, there was a party, and we hooked up. Protected, of course. We then went out on a date, had sex again, but it just didn't feel right, so we are just friends again. Then there is you," I finished.

"Hmmm….okay. So, you haven't been with any random person?" he asked.

_(That Girl by Frankie J)_

"No. I have known all of them since we were young and that's why I could have sex with them. Well, not could, but I was comfortable to have sex with them."

"Alright. That was kind of surprising to me. I just thought there was more. Mmmm…I guess that is not the right thing to say." He recoiled, rethinking his words. "What I mean is, you are absolutely stunningly, beautiful and any guy that has seen you is probably begging to be with you. I would think anyway."

"Yeah, right. If that were the case, it's not like I would let them be with me at the drop of a hat." I shook my head in disbelieve that Edward would think that about me.

"That wasn't the right thing to say either. I am sorry, those poor choice of words make you sound like a hoe. I know that you are not so I am just going to stop."

_(Holes to Heaven by Jack Johnson)_

"It's okay, Edward, I think I get what you are saying. I am probably having the same thoughts about you," I said honestly and not really sure if I wanted to know how many girls Edward has been with.

"Well, I have been with more than you but only one more. First kiss, Kate in eighth grade. We went _steady_ for a few months but how serious could you get in eighth grade? She moved from Chicago, so I don't keep contact. First time, Shannon. That was sophomore year of high school. We were dating for six months when that went down. We dated for a year and a half when she dumped me. Kind of broke my heart, but I got over it. Senior year, I started dating Kristen all the way through sophomore year of college. She goes to the University of Chicago, we only talk through Facebook. That's it; she was kind of a bitch at the end of the relationship. Then there was Tanya. She, I knew was a whore, but Kristen and I had just broken up, so I let her give me blow jobs, no actual sex. That lasted until a year ago. I didn't ever go down on her because of her reputation and I am sure that she was getting it elsewhere. So, yeah, up until now, I have been taking care of myself," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmm…okay. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess not. So, I guess I'll ask this. When was the last time you were tested? I was tested after Tanya and that was six months ago," Edward said looking at me.

"Oh, well, I get tested every year when I get my IUD checked which was last month. All clear," I said and smiled at him.

_(Comfortable by John Mayer)_

"Okay. So, I know what an IUD is but why did you chose that, instead of the pill or something? Just curious and wanting to know the little things about you." He used the same words I did earlier.

"Well, I was sixteen when I started birth control pills and was horrible taking it at the right time. The next year, I tried the patch but immediately broke out in a rash around the area because of the adhesive. Depo? I don't like needles and to have to get a shot four times a year, I don't think so. IUD is easy, nothing to worry about, just getting it checked every year but when you are on birth control you have to go to the gyno every year, anyway," I answered his question.

"Yeah, it's easy but you know that when you decide to get it taken out it could take up to two years to get back to ovulating. Especially, if you have it in for a long period of time."

"Sure, but that goes for any type of birth control. I look at it as, when I do get it taken out that I will know for sure that I am ready to start a family and it will more than likely give me time to prepare for that life changing event." I knew that when I was ready to have kids that I wanted to be fully prepared.

_(Hump de Bump by Red Hot Chili Peppers)_

"You are right. Children are a life changing event that you really should try to prepare for," Edward said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I know that you probably haven't put much thought into this, but do you want kids?" I asked.

"Yes, most definitely. You?"

"Yeah. I would like at least two kids. I had a pretty great childhood and all, but I think that if I had a sibling it would have been even better."

"I think that I, also, would like at least two. I can't imagine not having my brother. And you know what? A dog. That would be nice. We have never had a pet."

"I had a million and two goldfish and they always died. I think, maybe, my dad was afraid to get me a real pet. Just in case I killed it," I laughed.

_(Burn One Down by Ben Harper)_

"Tell me, since we are getting to know each other, have you every smoked pot?" Edward asked in reference to the song that was playing. I laughed for a second and was bringing back all the memories.

"Yes. I have. I tried it when I was eighteen. Not that that really makes a difference because it is illegal no matter what age you are. It was at a friend's house, a few towns over, during Christmas break, and we had been drinking. The next thing I know, I was outside smoking a big fat bowl, and keep in mind that we are in northern Indiana, December, and that there was a blizzard coming through town. Don't remember much else. Then there was a few times that Jared, Alice, Jake, Rose, and I smoked in our cabin. I haven't done that in at least four years and don't plan on doing it again. The rebel days are over," I laughed. "You?"

"Yeah. A few times. I was peer pressured into doing it the first time. I didn't want to be left out, so I did it a few more times. That was my freshman year of college."

"Peer pressured, huh?" I laughed. "Have you done any other rebellious things in your past?"

"Nah, not really. I am just a typical college student. I spend most of my time in the library or at home studying."

"You rent a house? Do you have roommates?" I asked.

_(You and I Both by Jason Mraz)_

"My parents have a small house for us in South Bend. It is only Em and I. The house is nothing compared to this house, it's big enough for us and that is about it. We will probably rent it out after we are done with school. Where do you live during the school year?"

"Well, Alice's parents met each other while going to IU. They got married, bought a house in Bloomington, but then Alice's dad was transferred for work. They hadn't had Alice yet but they thought that it would be a good idea to keep the house. So, now, Rose, Alice, and I live there. Jared, Jake, Ben, and Mike rent a house a block down from us. The boys watch out for us."

"That's cool," Edward said and started running his fingers up and down my arm.

"Edward, can you play me the guitar?"

"Sure," he said, helping me out of bed, and turning off his iPod. "What do you want me to play?"

"I don't know. Whatever, I just want to hear you play." I was hoping that he would play John Mayer but I really just wanted to hear him.

He flipped on some track lighting that softly lit all of his hanging guitars. I looked closer at them and couldn't believe my eyes. One in particular stood out. Now, I was not in any way musically talented but I knew my favorite musicians instruments. Hanging in the middle of all the guitars was something that I would have never thought to see in all my life.

"Edward…is that a Stevie Ray Vaughan Lenny Tribute Stratocaster?" I asked shocked, mouth hanging open, and my finger pointing.

"Really? Out of all the guitars I was sure you would recognize the John Mayer Stratocaster, first. I am impressed that you knew the Stevie one," Edward said and pulled it down from the wall.

"Edward, please. I grew up listening to all the guitar greats. My dad and Billy love Stevie Ray Vaughan. I can't believe that I am in the presence of one of these guitars." That guitar I know for a fact cost a fortune. Yea, it was only a replica but very limited.

"I know, it's crazy, huh? My parents bought it for me a few Christmas' back. I couldn't believe it either. It's my baby," he said and plugged it into his amplifier.

He motioned to his computer chair for me to sit. He tightened his towel around his waist, as I sat down, and he began to play. I knew the song at once, _Rude Mood_. He was almost as good as Stevie. He moved to another song but put his own bridge to the song and played _Cocaine_. I sat there watching the way his arms flexed, the way his fingers moved over the neck of the guitar, and how you could see in his face he was getting into the music. The sight was turning me on; he wasn't even singing but just playing. Then he started playing _Rock Me Baby_. Edward would never really be able to pull off a rough voice like Muddy Waters but when he crooned the opening verse to the song, he had me. I was ready to jump him but thought it might be better to let him finish playing. He completed the song and grinned at me.

"You are amazing, Edward. I would love to hear more but…" I stood up, removed my towel, walked to Edward's side, and whispered in his ear, "I am ready for you to play me."

"Mmmm…," he moaned and quickly replaced his guitar on the wall.

I lead him by the hand to the bed and he embraced me. I tilted my head up to him and he closed the distance between our lips. He parted my mouth, sliding his tongue in, and languidly kissed me. I yanked on his towel and it fell to the floor. I need to catch my breath, so I slowly pulled away from him. He gently pushed me back onto the bed, leaned over me, and kissed his way down my body. Once he got to my hips, he stopped kissing, and stood up.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," he said, and I simply smiled at him.

He grabbed hold of my hips, bringing me to the edge of the bed, gently bending my legs and placing my feet on the bed. He softly moved his hands up and down my legs, kissing my knees, and then spread my legs. He dropped to his knees, placing quick kisses on the inside of my thighs, before he ran his tongue between my slick folds.

"Ugh, Edward," I groaned and bucked my hips up. My hands were roaming over my chest and every one in a while, squeezing.

Edward sucked and nibbled on me and slipped two fingers inside me. He hooked them, stroking the sweet spot, and I nearly came undone.

"Bella, I can feel you are almost there," he whispered against me. "Please, come all over my tongue, I want to lick you clean."

"Dear God…..I love it …when you …talk like that," I blabbered. Then one nibble of my clit and a stroke of his fingers inside me, my walls clench around Edward's fingers.

"Fuuuuck. So good," I panted.

Edward continued lapping at me until my orgasm subsided. He removed his fingers and stood up. I let my legs fall back over the side of the bed. Edward brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the rest of my juices off of them, all the while looking at me. I was getting wet all over again for him.

"Come here, baby." I reached out for him and he came to lie beside me. I swiftly pushed him to his back and climbed on top of him. He placed his hands on my hips and I leaned down kissing him roughly. My hair fell forward, curtaining around our faces. Edward brought his hands up, placing the hair behind my ears, and then moved them back down to my hips. I broke away from his mouth, put my hands on his chest, and then glided my pussy over his cock.

"Bella, please. I need you," he gasped. I brought my right hand between us, as Edward placed his hands under my ass to help support me, and I guided him into me.

"Oh, so tight and wet, Bella," he moaned and had closed his eyes as he was filling me completely. I placed my hand back on his chest, working myself up and down on him. I slightly arched my back and it gave us a new angle that felt so good.

"Edward, baby. That is it… right there," I cried out at the sensation and threw my head back. We found the perfect pace for us.

"Bella, look at me. I want to see you come." I looked down at his beautiful face and had to capture those lips with my own. Our tongues worked against each other before I had to pull away because I was on the brink of another release. Edward began to thrust faster and I could feel my walls fluttering. He brought a hand between us and vigorously rubbed circles with his thumb around my clit.

"Baby, come on my cock." That did it.

"Edddwardd!" I scream out in bliss. Three more quick pumps and Edward came into me.

"Oh, fuck, Bella!" he shouted out.

Slowing our rocking, I breathed out a sigh of contentment, and collapsed on top of Edward. He brought his arms around me and held me. We laid there and relaxed into each other, not saying anything but just listening to the sounds of our breathing slow. I finally turned my head in towards him, placing a kiss on his neck, and he placed one on my cheek.

"Baby, let me get up and get a wash cloth to clean you up," he whispered in my ear, turning us to our sides, and withdrew from me.

He went to the bathroom, returning with a warm wet cloth, and cleaned me. He threw the cloth into the dirty laundry basket and made his way back to the bed. I pulled the covers down, getting the bed ready for us to get some sleep, and ogled as Edward moved to his side of the bed. I patted the bed and he joined me, pulling the comforter over us. He reached over, turning the bed side lamp off, and faced me. We moved closer to each other; he placed his right arm under his pillow and draped his left over me. I joined my left hand with his, bringing my right hand to his face, and caressed his head.

"Thank you for a great night, Bella," Edward said and kissed my lips.

"Thank you, too. Good night, sweet dreams," I said and returned the kiss.

"It most certainly was a good night. Sweet dreams to you, baby." He hugged me closer and I rapidly fell asleep.

**A/N: Just to let you know, most of the music played on Edward's iPod are just random songs that were being played when I was typing this out. Songs Edward played were Rude Mood by Stevie Ray Vaughan, Cocaine by Eric Clapton, and Rock Me Baby by Muddy Waters. All guitar greats in my eyes. Well, Muddy is the Godfather of the Blues. **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight, etc.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke in the morning to a soft knock on the door.

"Edward, Bella, breakfast is ready. Please, come join us," Carlisle said, knocking a little louder.

Edward and I were lying on our sides, my back to his chest, and his arm around my waist. I shifted a little, gently patting his ass.

"Edward, your dad is at the door. He wants us to go down for breakfast," I said groggily and not wanting to get up. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose in my hair.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You said 'he wants us to _go down _for breakfast.' I think it's a great idea." He laughed again.

"What are you, twelve? Let's get up." I smacked his ass and tried to move.

"Already am." Edward breathed in my ear and grinds his morning wood into my back.

"Maybe not twelve but more like fifteen. Come on, I could really use a cup of coffee." I laughed and finally opened my eyes. "Oh, god, drinking all that tequila last night was not a good idea."

Edward let me sit up and I groaned, grabbing hold of my head. I was going to have a bad headache this morning.

"Bella, did you bring any clothes with you?"

"Yea, I did but my bag is in the Jeep. Can I just borrow something?"

"You are going to drown in my clothes but I think you will look hot in them." He grinned at me and got out of bed. He went to his dresser, grabbing some clothes for him and dressed, then brought me over a pair of his boxer shorts and a plain black shirt.

"Thank you," I said and got out of bed to dress. "I am going to wash up, real quick."

I went to the bathroom, pulled my hair up, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Edward did the same and we then joined everyone in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Esme sang. _She must not feel as bad as I do_. She handed me a glass of water and a Tylenol.

"Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome, now come eat some food." She gestured to the large buffet of food on the island.

The morning was quiet and I think that was mostly due to us girls having a slight hangover. Rose and I helped Esme clean up after breakfast. The guys were in the living room doing, whatever guys do. I finished wiping off the counters and looked at the time. It was only ten but I needed to get home. I knew this coming week I was going to be busy at work and needed to get dinner for the week cooked and frozen. I walked into the living room and the guys were intently watching the Sunday Morning news show.

"Edward, I need to get going," I said, and he smiled up at me from the couch.

"Why? It's only ten." He seemed disappointed.

"I'm gonna be busy at work all week. So, I usually cook and freeze dinners for my dad and I when I know I am going to be home late," I said.

"Alright." He got up and walked over to me.

"Do you want me to go get your bag so you can change?"

"No, that's okay. That is if you don't mind me taking them with me." I gestured to his clothes on me.

"I don't mind." He gave me a kiss.

"I just need to pick up my stuff from your room," I said.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll get it and your phone is actually right here." He walked over to a small table that was by the kitchen. "You left it outside last night and Emmett brought it in."

"I don't even remember taking it out of my pocket," I said, trying to remember.

"You didn't take it out! Remember when Eddie carried you caveman style into the house last night? It fell on the ground!" Emmett shouted from the living room.

"Um, thanks Emmett." I blushed.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." We walked out and he handed me my keys.

"I'll call you later. I just want to get everything done and get to bed early tonight. I have to be at work by six," I said, climbing in the driver seat and started the engine.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Edward closed the distance between us and gave me a lingering kiss.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." I smiled and he closed my door, waving goodbye.

After making five meals and freezing them for my dad and me for the week, I made my call to Edward. It was about seven in the evening and my dad still wasn't home, so I plopped myself in his chair. Dad's chair was oversized and so comfortable, I loved watching TV curled up in it. I called Edward telling him about all the food I made and what I had planned for the week. I was working twelve hour shifts all week, having only Sunday off. This weekend just happened to be Fourth of July but I didn't have any plans because I was working until four on Saturday. I would probably end up at Jake's watching the guys shoot fireworks off the pontoon. Talking to Edward for about a half hour, Dad walked into the house, we said our goodbyes, and hung up.

I talked to my dad for a while and pretty much repeated everything that I told Edward about my week. I let him know that his dinners were in the freezer and let him know that the instructions, for heating the meals perfectly, were hanging on the fridge. I gave him a goodnight kiss and went to bed.

The morning came too soon. I shut my phone off and got ready for the day. Thank God I didn't have to exactly wear _clothes_ for my job. I was quickly dressed and was on my way to work. The record heat temperatures had moved through and it was kind of chilly this morning. The dew was sticking on the ground as I trudged my way up the front doors of the pool. I got the pool open and Jared had come to take the windows down for me. I sat in the first aid room, looking over the admission and first aid reports from the weekend, while waiting for the lap swimmers to come in.

"Well, good morning, beautiful." In the few short days, I already knew his voice, and the small tingles in my stomach came back. I looked up and smiled at Edward.

"Good morning to you, too. What are you doing here? Isn't your pool working now?" I asked getting up from the desk and opening the door to the first aid room, letting him in.

"Yea, but I thought I would bring you some coffee and do my laps here," he said and brought me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Whoa, didn't you get enough of him this weekend, Bella!" Emmett shouted from the window.

"Shut it, Emmett," I said, giving Edward a hard kiss, and twined my fingers into his hair.

"Well, as much as I love watching your foreplay, there is people walking up," Emmett said.

We broke apart and Edward handed me my coffee. I let Emmett in; he and Edward walked out to the deck and stretched before starting their laps.

"Good morning, Bella!" Shiloh said entirely way to happy for being six in the morning.

"Good morning, Shiloh. How was your weekend?" I asked stamping her pool pass as well as Dave and Tim's.

"Oh, it was good. Not ready to go back to work this morning, that's for sure," she sighed and walked into the locker room.

I walked back to the desk, finished looking through the reports, and filed them away. I went to the head guard office and grabbed the scheduling book. That was my top priority this week and it was going to consume most of my day today and tomorrow. I also needed to finish up the in-service schedule for Friday. _I should ask Edward and Emmett if they want to help with that. _I made my way back up to the front and quickly got to work. I knew that if I sat outside on the bench, looking upon the pool, that I would get absolutely nothing done. I spent the next hour writing the schedule and enjoying the coffee Edward brought me.

"Bella, what are you concentrating on so deeply?" I jumped a little at his sudden voice.

"Oh, I am working on the schedule. It's a very complicated task that takes all of my focus for at least two days," I said looking up at Edward.

"What's so hard about writing a schedule?" he asked.

"It's not as easy as you may think, Edward." I glared at him.

"Edward, I would not be messing with Bella about that schedule. I don't even talk to her the days she is writing it. I myself would never, ever, attempt to write it again." I didn't even hear Rose walk in.

"Hmph. Please, enlighten me, Bella. I'd like to know." Edward grinned at me.

"What are you doing here Rose?" I asked because she was in an hour early.

"Private swim lessons," she said and walked out to the deck.

"Let me guess, Emmett?" I asked to no one in particular. I saw the regulars leaving and they waved goodbye. Shiloh wiggled her eyebrow at me with a smile on her face. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Yea, apparently Emmett said something to her about water aerobics not being a 'real workout.'"

"So, he is paying her, to prove him wrong?" I asked and saw Jessica come in. She was cleaning the locker rooms this morning.

"Morning, Jessica." I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Morning, Bella," she said and walked to the locker rooms, getting right to business.

"I don't know if he is going to be paying her in cash but I guess you could say that," Edward continued.

"Oh, no. If this facility is being used for private lessons, I have to document that, and collect the _monetary fee _for the swim instructor. He is most definitely paying Rose by the half hour, now."

"And how much does a private swim lesson cost?" Edward asked.

"Eighteen dollars per half hour," I said.

"EIGHTEEN DOLLARS! That is absurd." He had a face of shock.

"We are highly trained swimming instructors and to set time for private lessons for an individual is worth more than eighteen dollars," I said in defense.

"When you put it that way…anyway, show me this schedule that seems to be so daunting."

"Fine," I huffed. "Pull up a chair."

Edward finished drying off his body, throwing his t-shirt on, wrapping the towel around his waist, and brought a chair to sit next to me.

"Alright. First thing, I have to look in the _request off _book and see who needs time off. I write an R/O in the day they want off, if the time is granted…"

"What does R/O mean and who grants time off?" Edward asked.

"Really, Edward? R/O is REQUEST OFF. I grant the time off," I said slowly.

"Oh."

"Second thing, I have to check the last schedule to see how many consecutive days the minor guards worked and make sure that I am not going to be breaking any labor laws…"

"What does that mean?"

"Minors are only allowed to work so many days in a row, hours per week, hours per day, and must have an appropriate amount of breaks a day."

"Okay."

"Next, I write all the head guard schedules. We are kind of the easiest to write since we are veterans, work forty hours plus a week, and don't necessarily need scheduled breaks. After that is done, I have to schedule all the head guards-in-training. This is where it can get tricky because I don't play favoritism, at all. We have four in-training but like Rose doesn't get along with one and the same with Alice. I have to constantly tell them they have to get over it and work together because it's only the beginning of not getting along with co-workers. Anyway, it's tricky because I want to make sure that those in-training get to see the way all of us head guards have different ways of managing the pool. The next part of scheduling just sucks sometimes. I have to write in guards to come in an hour before swim lessons to clean the locker rooms. I know when I first started that I hated coming in at seven in the morning to clean toilets and shower stalls. Everyone has to do it, but I just hate being the one to make them come in. The next part is writing in the guards to watch over the pool during swim lessons. I only need a few since most of the classes have two instructors with them. I assign instructors and assistants to each set of lessons throughout the summer before they even start so, I have to just look at the swim lesson schedule and write them in…" I was interrupted.

"Okay, Bella, as much as I wanted to know about this, I think that I am just getting confused. You have schedules to write schedules. Plus, the labor laws?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yea. It told you it's not as easy as you think. Let's not forget when in-services need to happen and everyone has to be here and then holidays. I try to make sure people who work one holiday don't work the next. So, that means having to pull the old schedules out."

"Alright, I get it. I will not tease you again about doing this. I don't think that I would have to patience to do this. How often do you write them?" Edward asked.

"Every two weeks. After, they are printed and handed out, I am completely mentally exhausted."

"So, this really does mean I am not going to be getting much time with you the next couple of days?"

"I told you I was going to be busy. Plus, there is an in-service this week, another schedule I have to write, and Fourth of July. BUSY!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Well, will you have time to go to lunch with me?"

"Today?" I asked

"All week? You said you are going to be home late all week and I want to make sure you are getting rested when you get off work, not bothering you when you get home."

"Yeah, that's sounds nice. I can go all week just not on Friday. Oh, hey do you think that you and Emmett would want to help out during the in-service?"

"Um, what would we be helping do?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know what I was asking.

"Nothing bad. Some of the kids from the day camp come over and help act out scenarios, it's to make sure that the guards are fully prepared in case they need to save someone. We have guards at their stations and the kids pretend to drown or get a head injury, jumping in the pool. Stuff like that," I said.

"I think that Emmett would love doing that, but do you think that your guards would be able to save him? He is really heavy."

"I would not have them here if they are not able save anyone and everyone. Believe it or not but…actually, I bet a hundred bucks that Alice can save Emmett from the deep end of the pool and pull him out of the water without hesitation." I smiled at the thought of Edward losing this bet. All lifeguards are trained to save a person regardless of how big or small they are. It's all in the technique.

"Yeah, okay. Hundred bucks she can't do it." Edward held out his hand to seal the deal.

"You are going down, Cullen!" I said and gave him my best evil smile.

"We'll see. So, what time do you want me to pick you up? I am free all day." He pulled me up and had me sit in his lap. I looked at the big poster schedule that we had hanging to see what time I would be available.

"I should be ready at twelve thirty. Where do you want to eat?"

"You tell me. You are the one that has lived here all her life," he said.

"Okay, how about, Pizza Bills?"

"Okay."

"Oh, wait, they are closed on Mondays. How about Mancino's? They have the best ham and cheese grinders there."

"Okay," he said again.

We sat and talked for a little while. I had to reluctantly remove myself from his lap because swim lessons would be starting soon and the instructors would be arriving.

He and Emmett left and I went back to my task of writing the schedule. Every once in a while, a parent would come say hello to me and I would look over the pool making sure that the guards were doing what they were supposed to. Swim lessons ended and I had gotten the first complete day of the new schedule done in the four hours I was sitting there.

Edward and Emmett came in everyday during of the week for lap swim at six. Emmett did indeed pay for a week's worth of private lessons with Rose and had been completely exhausted from the work outs and promised to never again diss water aerobics.

Edward tried to not bother me while I was working on the schedule but failed miserably. He would bring in the newspaper to read but would read something interesting, then want to start a conversation with me. After the third interruption, on Tuesday, I told him to sit outside. He whined but I told him that if he wanted to each lunch with me that I had to get the schedule done. He let me be and we went to lunch every day that week except Friday.

I had finally finished with the schedule Wednesday afternoon, typed it up, and printed to hand out on Friday during the in-service. Thank God that the in-service schedule only takes me about an hour to complete. It is mostly signing up people to do regular maintenance around the pool and making sure that the things Jacob needed done was on that list. I also needed to schedule the times for an actual meeting, cleaning, guard assessments, and lunch. Edward and Emmett agreed to help with the in-service and I couldn't wait to win a hundred bucks.

Swim lessons ended Thursday and that meant party day for the classes. The guards particularly loved this day because not only would the class bring in snacks (and I use this word very loosely because a majority of the snacks were sugar coated whatever) for everyone, but the parents would bring in extra for all the lifeguards. Let's look at the numbers on this. Twelve kids per class, six classes per session, and four sets of sessions. That's a shit-ton of snacks left for the guards.

We always planned in-services the day after the set of swim lessons ended and it was actually a very good idea. Everyone was always on their sugar highs, working faster around the pool, and generally very excited about doing guard assessments. I sometimes would have a competition with teams and treat the winning team to lunch.

I arrived at the pool on Friday at seven thirty to do my usual morning routine. The rest of the staff arrived shortly after I did. I posted the schedule and duty list on the wall for everyone to see. Cleaning would be taking place from eight to ten, our meeting from ten to eleven, assessments from eleven to noon, then lunch would be delivered and we would have an hour before we opened the pool at one.

We were all working diligently and finished about a half hour early. We started the meeting; I handed out the schedules, beginning to discuss the problems at the pool and how to resolve complaints. Most of the time things were handled very maturely and I was grateful that we could handle things without bloodshed.

Edward and Emmett walked in a little early and sat quietly on the bench by the first aid room waiting for our meeting to end.

"Alright, if there aren't any more questions or concerns, I am calling this meeting adjourned," I said. With no objections, I nodded. "Today, the kids from the day camp will be here and a few more guests. This is Edward and Emmett." I pointed to them and they waved at everyone. "In case you didn't know, they are the new doctor's sons," I said.

I noticed about ten kids from the day camp walking over towards the pool and needed to get the guards into position before the kids were let loose into the water. Kids are kids, led them to the water, they will jump and not here the word 'wait.'

"Okay. First chair, Jessica. Second, Conner. Break, Leah. Third, Alice. Rove, Rose and me. First Aid, Angela. Grab your tubes and whistles." They quickly made their way to position and waited for the kids. I walked over to Edward and Emmett.

"Alright. Edward, you can kind of just hang out by Rose and me. Emmett, I need you to show off on the diving board and then pretend you are drowning. If you can, sink all the way to the bottom of the pool. Do you think that you can do that?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is going to be awesome," Emmett said with a grin on his face. The rest of the guards sat around the pool, watching the scenes unfold. Nobody knew the exact thing that was going to happen, except me.

Emmett ran to the diving board, just like you are not supposed to do. I know he did it unconsciously but he would get reprimanded for it.

_(Two short whistle blows) _"Hey! NO RUNNING ON THE DECK!" Alice shouted.

Rose and I got into our chairs and Edward jumped in the water by us. Then the kids started to run out of the locker rooms. They knew their duty all ready, to create pure chaos for the guards.

_(Many, two short whistle blows) _"NO RUNNING ON THE DECK!" Jessica and Conner yelled.

I watched as the kids were beginning to horseplay and taunt the guards. This was probably my favorite part of the assessment. The kids broke every single rule and it made the guards so irritated because they knew the kids would never do that any other time. They hated me telling the kids to go overboard with their behavior. I just laughed. I looked over and saw Emmett jumping off the board. I knew it was go time. I looked in Edward's direction as he watched Emmett. About thirty seconds later.

_(One long whistle blow) _This indicated that someone was going in for a rescue.

Rose jumped up, ran to Alice's chair to take over, and telling the kids not to jump in or go off the slide. I simply watched my area of the pool, as I was not able to move from my station without someone taking over. I knew that Alice was more than capable of handling things.

**EPOV**

There was no way that that tiny little thing was going to pull Em from the bottom of the pool and out of the water. The thought kept running threw my head and knew that I was about to win a hundred bucks. I mean, I wouldn't take the money but I have a feeling that Bella is more stubborn than a bull and would make me take it. In that case, I would just go spend it on her.

I waded in the water, watching Em's every move and wanting to make sure that I didn't miss a thing. He had jumped off the diving board a couple of times and went off the slide once. Then ran back to the diving board, getting yelled at once again, then jumped off. There it was… He didn't swim back up.

There was a whistle blowing and small splash into the water.

I hopped out of the pool, walking the short distance to look into the water from above, and saw Alice swimming to the bottom of the pool with ease. Her tube was still attached to her, bobbing in and out of the water, and then she reached Em. She swam behind him, taking hold under his arms, and fluttering her feet, bringing him up to the surface. Once her and Em's face was out of the water, she wrapped one arm across his chest from behind, pulling the tube in between them, wrapping her other arm around him, then kicked backwards all the way to the edge of the pool. _There was still no way that she was getting him out of the pool on her own_. She was right at the edge of the pool, when I saw her little legs kick Em's up to the gutter, then swiftly used the water and the tube to her advantage, and pushed Em all the way onto the gutter. _She fucking got him out of the water_. Another guard was already at my side and pulled him to the deck, starting the CPR process.

**BPOV **

I waved one of the guards that were watching to take over. The kids still needed to be watched. Matt came to take my position and I walked over to Edward, who watching everything.

"Someone owes me a hundred bucks," I said to Edward, who was still gapping at the vision in front of him.

"Uh, I guess so. That was crazy. I didn't think she could do it," he said and looked at me in shock.

"Highly trained professionals, that get paid good money, to know what to do in any water situation." I said pointing a finger to all the guards. Emmett was in recovery position as the guards finished everything that needed to be done in a rescue.

We completed the scene and the camp counselors called all the kids from the water to head back. Once they were all out, the guards in chairs came down, and joined the rest of the ones watching. I talked a little about how Alice was able to get Emmett out and why it is important that the guards watch the patrons still in the water and not the situation occurring. I was done talking and we still had about fifteen minutes before Subway was being delivered for lunch. Mostly everyone jumped in the pool, messing around, and some made a train, testing out the newly waxed slide.

Jake, Jared, Ben, Mike, and Jasper all came in with trays of sandwiches, cookies, and a cooler of drinks. I would call a week beforehand to place the order for us and then sent the boys to pick it up for us. Of course, they joined us too. We all grabbed a plate and sat at the tables around the pool.

Naturally, I sat with my family but this time we had Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to include. We squeezed into the table and began to eat lunch.

"Bella, do you ever participate in the scenes?" Edward asked.

"No. I just watch, critiquing every move," I said.

"That hardly seems fair. Being a Head Guard, shouldn't you have to show that you are just as prepared for these situations?" he asked.

"Oh, Edward, you really don't know how to keep your mouth shut about Bella's job do you?" Rose said with a laugh.

"Well, Edward, for your information, I actually do more training than any of the guards here. I can actually train guards to become swim instructors. Once a week, I meet with the firefighters and police officers to use my rescue skills and them theirs."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean… " he said embarrassed.

"Really, it's okay. We known each other a full week, that's hardly enough time to know everything about me," I said and took hold of his hand.

We finished eating lunch and then him and Emmett left. Work today was actually relaxing. I didn't have to worry about writing the schedule, now I could just sit, and watch the pool.

I had talked to Alice about going over to meet Esme and she was ecstatic about having help with our black tie event. So after work tonight, Rose, Alice, and I were going to have dinner with the Cullen's. I am sure that Esme and Alice are going to be thick as thieves when it comes to planning this party. The next five hours passed quickly and I was happy to be closing up shop. I went home to get showered and changed before going to Edward's. I wasn't going to be able to stay the night because I had to work tomorrow, it was only until four, but I really did have an exhausting week and needed to wind down.

I left a note for my Dad, telling him I would be home later before I left. I made sure that I had my day planner and was really looking forward to seeing what Esme had brewing in her head about our party. Planning the party wasn't my favorite thing to do with Alice but I might actually be able to take a back seat on this.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight. You know the rest.

* * *

**BPOV**

I pulled into the driveway and smiled. Edward was waiting for me outside and walked up, opening my door. I cut the engine and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Hey," I said softly and smiled.

"I really missed you this week," Edward said and helped me out of the Jeep.

"I know. I missed you too. This next week shouldn't be too bad, though. Well, I will be staying an hour later because of swim club."

"You aren't working twelve hour shifts all week too, are you?"

"No. Just Wednesday."

"Okay." I pulled him to me and brought my lips to his. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mmm…" he moaned and then pulled away. "What do you have planned for this weekend?"

"Nothin' really. I work until four tomorrow but I'll probably go to Jake's after for fireworks. I kind of just want to relax this weekend, since I had a busy week," I said and kissed him again.

"Well, what would you say to maybe going out of town for the weekend?"

"Oh? Where to?"

"I was thinking just up to Chicago. We still have our house up there."

"That sounds great. I haven't been to Chicago for fireworks in a really long time!" I said excitedly.

"Hey! You guys comin' in?" Emmett shouted from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward replied and waved him off. He bent down to give me one more kiss and hugged me. We intertwined our fingers and walked into the house.

"Hey, Bella," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Esme. Alice and Rose should be here soon."

I was making small talk with Esme in the kitchen and helping her finish up dinner when the door bell rang. Emmett answered it and Rose and Alice joined us. I made introductions and it didn't take long for Esme and Alice to start headlong into conversation about the party.

"Alright, let's go eat dinner," Esme said. "Boys, dinner is served." The guys had left us to talk.

We promptly sat at the dining room table and passed around the dishes of food.

"This pot roast is amazing, Mrs. Cullen," Alice said.

"Thank you, but please call me Esme. Have you thought of a theme for the party?"

"No, we kind of just dress formally. I think that is a fantastic idea though. What do you have in mind?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was first thinking of a 50's theme but fashion in the 30's was so much more sophisticated."

"I love that idea!" Rose shouted. Scared the shit out of me that is for sure.

"What do you think, Bella?" Alice asked, somewhat jumping up and down in her seat.

"Hey, I am fine for whatever you want to plan. I am actually kind of excited to push my planning responsibilities to someone else."

"What? You don't want to help plan this?" Alice yelled.

"Well, yeah. I would like to help, but to be honest, with this being the last summer at the pool; I am going to be busy tying up loose ends. I think that you three are going to be perfectly capable of throwing a great party," I said.

"Plus, it gives her more time with me," Edward put in his thought, and then leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Awww…how sweet, Eddie," Emmett cooed and I just laughed. I really did miss Edward this past week and thought it was kind of sweet that he wanted to spend more time with me.

"It is sweet. I am excited to have nearly the whole weekend with only you," I said to Edward and patted his thigh under the table.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Oh, Bella and I are going to Chicago for the weekend."

"Well, then I hope you have a good weekend. You know you are going to be missing out on fireworks by the lake," Alice said.

"Yeah because that is the greatest fireworks show ever!" I said sarcastically.

We finished eating dinner and quickly cleaned everything up. Alice, Rose, and Esme decided to plan the party and agreed to ask my opinion when needed.

Afterwards, Esme cut us a piece of double chocolate cake that she had bought from the bakery in town. Edward and I were both pretty full so we decided to share a piece. Edward wanted to relax for a bit, so we took dessert up to his room and got comfortable on his bed. Resting against the headboard, he fed me bites of the cake.

"God, I love Sandra's cakes. Especially this one; chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Life sometimes just doesn't get any better than having this much chocolate," I said, wiping my mouth.

"Oh, really?" Edward said as he took my napkin and set the plate on his side table. He turned back to me, cupping my face in his hands, and bringing his lips to mine. "Is that better than chocolate?" he whispered against my lips.

"No." I still had my eyes closed but grinned at him.

"Hmph," he grunted and brought his lips to mine again. He skimmed the tip of his tongue along my lips and I gladly opened my mouth for him. I could still taste the cake on him and it was magnificent; Edward and chocolate. Life really might not get any better than that. He pulled away and I looked at him. "How about now?" he asked. I think that I need another taste to make a decision.

"No," I said.

"Bella," he growled, then quickly had me lying on my back and was hovering over me. He started placing open mouth kisses along my shoulder, then up my neck, across my jaw, and back to my mouth. I brought my hands up to his hair and pulled his lips back to mine. I let him continue kissing me like he was before and decided that he was slightly better than chocolate. We broke apart and I stared into his lustful eyes. "Now?"

"Marginally," I giggled.

"Bella," he huffed and started tickling me.

"Okay, okay. You are substantially better but together, it is pure heaven for me," I said and smiled at him.

"That's better," he laughed and kissed me again.

"Edward…it's getting late. I need to pack and get to bed for work in the morning."

"Okay. What time do you get off work? I can pick you up there," he said and lay beside me.

"Well, I was working until four but I will be done at two. It won't take me long to finish all of my filing. I can't leave the Jeep overnight at the pool though, so you can pick me up at my house. I will need to shower, too, before we leave."

"Will two thirty give you enough time then?"

"Yes. Is there anything in particular I will need to pack?" I asked.

"Not that I can think of. Whatever you bring will be fine."

"Okay, well then I guess I should be going," I said and leaned over to give him a kiss.

I said goodbye to everyone and Edward walked me out. We only had a quick make-out session outside before I left.

When I got home, my dad was passed out in his chair. I woke him up and told him to head to bed. I let him know that I was going to Chicago with Edward for the weekend and he just shrugged his shoulders and went to his room.

I packed my bags and set out my clothes for tomorrow. I did pack a sundress, just in case. Tomorrow all I would need to do was grab my bathroom things and I would be good to go. I texted Edward to tell him goodnight and once I hit the pillow, I was out.

The day went by pretty fast and I got all of my things done with ease. I let the head guard in-training know that I was leaving early and made him a check list for closing up shop. I got home, and I showered and dressed. I put on a pair of khaki capris and a blue tank top, just something simple. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Edward. I ran downstairs and opened the door for him. I may have ogled him in his own khaki cargo shorts, white button down, and flip flops.

"Like?" he asked and smirked, knowing full well that I was taking in the site of him.

"Very much," I said and went to my tip toes to peck him on the lips. He reached out and pulled me to him, deepening the kiss. He brushed his lips across mine for a moment.

"You know, that color of blue on you drives me absolutely crazy. I don't think that I ever have seen it on you."

"Well, I guess that I have to wear it more often. Let me go grab my bag and we can get going," I said and hurried to grab my things. I heard Edward follow me up the stairs.

"Can I see your room?"

"Yeah. You haven't been in here, have you?" I said, realizing the he has never been up here. There wasn't much to look at. I had a queen sized bed, a desk, a dresser, and a small closet. My walls were painted a soft green color with a few picture frames here and there of my family. Not much.

"I like it. I totally pictured something like this. This is so you, simple but perfectly beautiful," he said. looking around.

"You ready? I give you permission to snoop around later," I said and picked up my bag.

"Alright. Let's hit the road."

Edward put my bag in the back seat and we were off. The drive was only two hours and I was really excited. Knowing that there is not too much scenery on the drive I brought my iPod with me to make the drive bearable.

"Do you mind?" I asked and held up my iPod. Edward shook his head and plugged it in. I set it on shuffle.

_(Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects)_

I sat there looking out the window and tapping my foot to the music.

(_Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees)_

"Do you seriously have this song?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah. It was only one of the best disco songs ever! Don't act like you never got in to the groove of this song."

"Damn! You got me there. I actually have never watched Saturday Night Fever."

"WHAT?" This guy has got to be kidding me. "Have you lived under a rock?"

"No. I just never have sat down to watch it. What am I suppose to say? 'Hey, Em. Let's watch Saturday Night Fever so we can watch some sweet dance moves?' I don't think so."

I laughed. I guess that wouldn't seem like a very good scenario for Edward. He would never live it down with Emmett. "Ok, I get it, but we are going to be having a movie night and we are sooo watching that movie."

"Sounds like a plan. What's your favorite movie?"

"That's a tough question, I have too many."

"Okay. Favorite romantic comedy?"

"50 First Dates," I said. "Yours?"

"Can't say that I have one. My favorite comedy would have to be Old School, though. Favorite action movie?"

"I am going to have to go with Knockaround Guys. Favorite sports movie?"

"Easy. Rudy."

"I should have known that."

"Favorite cartoon movie? Be very careful with this because it could be a deal breaker." He smirked.

"That is an easy one for me. Aladdin," I answered and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Should you pull over, so I can get out or what?"

"Ha. You must have read my mind because that is the best cartoon movie ever. A classic in my book."

(_Like a Rolling Stone by Bob Dylan)_

"I am glad that we see eye to eye on that subject," I laughed.

_(Not the Sun by Brand New)_

"Hmmm. Dylan to Brand New. I would not have pegged you to listen to Brand New, at all," he stated.

"Yeah, I guess not but you know when you just need to listen to something loud, they are my go-to band." I shrugged.

"I know what you mean. They are a really good band though. I have gone to one of their concerts and they put on a great show."

"Really, when?" I asked. I don't think that they have had a concert anywhere nearby.

"Oh, I think about three years ago. I spent a summer in Texas with some friends, and they were playing in Austin."

"That's cool."

_(Dancin in the Dark by Bruce Springsteen)_

_(Life in the Fast Lane by The Eagles)_

_(Hungry Heart by Bruce Springsteen)_

_(Viva la Vida by Coldplay)_

We sat in comfortable silence and I was lost in my own thoughts. I had a lot of things coming up, with this being the last summer at the pool, and was trying really hard not to think about work. I glanced over an Edward and he seemed to be thinking himself.

_(Everyday by Dave Matthews Band)_

_(Hotel California by The Eagles)_

_(Crossroads by Cream)_

_(Love Soon by John Mayer)_

Edward reached over and took hold of my hand. I turned towards him and smiled. He brought my hand up to his lips, kissed it, and returned the smile.

"Bella? Who's your favorite musician or band?" he asked. I furrowed my forehead and looked at him like he asked a dumb question.

"Really? Why would you even have to ask?"

"I asked because I don't know."

"John Mayer. I know I have told you this before. Do you not listen to me?"

"Uh, I definitely listen to you but you have never said that he was your favorite musician. I know that you are a fan of his but that doesn't mean he is your favorite. Now that I think about it, all that you have said was 'I am a sucker for John Mayer.' That was the night I got to see your boobies," he laughed.

"Huh. Now, that I think about it, you are right. Even after you showed me your guitar, I don't think I said anything. You got lucky this time, Cullen." I laughed. "So, here it is. I love John Mayer. My friends think that I am completely ridiculous sometimes but he is amazing."

"He is a great musician," he said, squeezing my hand and smiling at me. We still had about an hour drive left and I was starting to get sleepy. I yawned and rested my head against the back of the seat.

"Take a nap. I know that you had a busy week and I want you to enjoy our weekend together. I don't want you too tired."

"Okay," I said and closed my eyes.

_(Pink Houses by John Cougar Mellencamp)_

"Bella." I felt a hand gently caressing my cheek. "Bella. We are here." I opened my eyes and Edward was leaning in towards me. I smiled and he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"That was a nice nap. Where are we?" I asked. I hadn't talked to Edward about what we would be doing this weekend. I looked out the window and we were parking in front of a two car garage.

"We are at my house. This is where I grew up. I figured we could get settled in then head over to Navy Pier."

"I haven't been to the Pier in years."

"Let's take our things in, I'll give you a quick tour of the house, then we can leave."

We got out of the car and Edward grabbed both of our bags from the back seat. He unlocked a side door that lead into the kitchen. I really shouldn't have been surprised to see that the kitchen was huge. I didn't even notice the outside of the house to determine what could be in the interior. The kitchen, like their house back home, had stainless steel appliances, granite counter tops, a large island, but had cherry wood cabinets not chocolate brown.

"This is the kitchen. Come on let me take you through the house."

We walked through a small hallway then into a family room. There was a large built in entertainment center with a flat screen TV hanging from the wall and on the opposite side, sat baby grand piano. I followed him down a set of stairs and he showed me the "guys den," as he called it. The lower level of the house was just a huge recreation room with a pool table, a poker table, and ping-pong table, a bar, and of course a huge screen and projector hanging from the ceiling. Finally finished with the tour he guided me to his room. It was very much like his other room. Nearly the same color blue, a huge bed, but I could see where his computer desk was missing and all of his guitars.

"If you want you can hang your clothes in the closet. There is plenty of room."

"Okay." I opened my bag that Edward had set on the bed and pulled out my outfits to hang. I walked over to the closet and there wasn't much in there but a few shirts, some jeans, and a couple of suits. I heard him walk in behind me to hang his own clothes.

"Ready? You must be starving. I know I am."

"Yes. Where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought that we would just eat at the Pier. I haven't been to the Beer Gardens and I heard that they usually have some pretty good bands playing. Considering it's the fourth they should have booked a really good band."

"Sweet. That sounds like fun."

Edward was so much in his element driving around Chicago. I know that I would have been lost on those crazy streets and all of the one-ways.

By no time we were in a parking garage and then walking through the throngs of people all heading to the Pier. Edward went up to a standing map to make sure that we were walking in the right direction to the Beer Gardens. We walked hand in hand, making small talk about the crowd around us.

It was a beautiful afternoon and small breeze coming in from the lake was refreshing.

Surprisingly, we did not have to wait for a table. They served a very basic menu of burgers and brats. Edward ordered a brat, I got a hamburger, and we both took a Bud Light. We were sitting in the large patio area and it was located right along the edge of the pier. The skyline was in perfect view and I couldn't wait to see the sight when it grew dark. When we arrived around six thirty there was already a band playing, so we caught the tail end of the show. The next band was scheduled to play at eight, we ate quickly, but decided to stay and wait for the next band, plus we were in a prime location for the fireworks. We got another round of beers and I scooted closer towards Edward as we listened to the band play. They had a nice R&B, soul style of music, and it was very relaxing. Edward draped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"You having a good time?" he asked.

"Very much. Thank you for bringing me here. You know, this is practically our first real date," I said. We haven't really been on a date, just lunches and then dinner with his family.

"Hmmm… I guess so. I will have to make it the best first date ever then." I smiled up at him and then brought my lips to his. We kissed for a moment but then I remembered that we were in public and I reluctantly pulled away from him. "Hey, I wasn't done yet."

"Edward, I am not into too much PDA," I said.

Soon, streams of people were starting to get seated for the fireworks to start all around the pier. All we had to do was shift our chairs to face the lake. The band played their last song and we waited for the firework show to begin. The fireworks were absolutely beautiful and they were set to the most patriotic music. The last series of fireworks were set to the Star Spangled Banner and everyone was out of their seats singing and being the proud Americans we are.

"Hey, you wanna get some ice cream?" Edward asked me.

"Sure."

"What do you want? Dippin' Dots or Haagen Daz?" That was a tough choice but I think that some classic chocolate ice cream sounded pretty good right now.

"Haagen Daz." The walk was treacherous through all the people leaving, but eventually we got to our destination before they closed. Edward got strawberry in a cup and I got my chocolate. We sat on a bench overlooking the lake and skyline.

"This is an amazing view of Chicago," I said.

"Yea it is but after this we are going on the Ferris wheel to get a more grand view of the city."

"Only if you hold my hand the whole time. I am kind of scared of heights and don't go on rides very often."

"Really? I love doing the amusement park thing."

"The funny thing is, I can ride any water ride no matter what the height and not be afraid but I won't even come close to standing in line for a rollercoaster."

"That's interesting, but I promise to hold your hand the whole time and I even promise to hold it the rest of the evening. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great!" We finished our ice cream and Edward grabbed my hand as we made our way to the Ferris wheel. The cost of riding was a ridiculous twelve dollars a person but Edward insisted that we ride it. Once the ride was started it wasn't too bad, it was the entire stop and go of everyone getting on and off that kind of scared me.

"Now, isn't that a great view of the city?" Edward asked as we were nearing the top of the wheel.

"It is," I agreed and leaned into him. The ride was over and we were making our way towards the exit when a huge sign started flashing in front of us. It was the IMAX sign and they had a midnight showing of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.

"Bella, are you up for watching a movie?" he asked. I might have noticed that he was looking very hopefully that I say yes.

"Yes, I got a few more hours in me," I said.

"Oh, thank you. I have wanted to see this movie since it came out but have never had the time and it is at the IMAX!" He shouted and pulled me along to the ticket booth. "Want anything?"

"No, I am good but I do have to go the bathroom." We each parted ways and then met back up. There was a decent amount of people in the theatre but we got seats in the center of the theatre. The movie was really good and the special effects were awesome. I like the first Transformers and this was going to be right up there with my favorite action movies.

"That was incredible. Thanks for coming with me to see it," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the car.

"I must say that our first date couldn't have gone any better; beer, burgers, fireworks, a romantic ride in the Ferris wheel, ice cream, and a movie. That's like all the best first dates anyone can think of in a huge mash up. It was perfect!" I said as we approached his car.

"So was that your best first date?"

"Unforgettable, Edward." I smiled and he opened the door for me. I strapped in as he made his way to the driver's seat. The traffic wasn't very busy so we were back at his house in no time. After being outside all afternoon I was feeling kind of gross so I decided that I needed a shower before we went to bed.

"I am going to take a quick shower," I said grabbing a tank top and panties to sleep in and my bathroom bag.

"Okay. I need one, too, but I am going make sure that all the doors and windows are locked around the house first," he said and left the room.

I put all my shower things in the small shelf that was inside the shower and turned the water on. I showered quickly and found myself relaxed and exhausted afterwards. I put my clothes on and hung my towel up. Edward still wasn't in the room so I pulled the covers back and was getting settled in when he came strutting in with only boxers on and wet hair.

"Did you already shower?"

"Yeah. I didn't know if you really wanted me to join you so I showered in Emmett's room," he said, walking to the other side of the bed.

"I wouldn't have minded but that's okay." I turned towards him as he shut off the light and got into bed. He lay on his back and I cuddled up to him, laying my head on his chest and he hugged me closer to him.

"Goodnight, Bella. Get some much needed rest," Edward said.

"Goodnight, Edward." I brought my head up, searching for his lips in the dark room. He helped me out and our lips met for a quick kiss. I snuggled back into him, sighing, and dissolving into sleep.

I didn't know what time it was but I started to wake from my slumber and was horny as all get out. I opened my eyes and it was still dark out so I couldn't have been sleeping for long and I was still in the same position that I feel asleep in. I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would take over but all I could think about was waking Edward up. He seemed to be in a perfect sleep so I didn't want to wake him. I could just take care of business on my own but that wouldn't be right when Edward was right here.

I stayed put for a few minutes when my mind started to wonder, think about all the things that I could do to wake Edward up and have him take me. I was soaking wet and it was kind of becoming uncomfortable staying like this without doing something about it. So, I tried to move as little as possible and took off my panties, throwing them to the floor, and then decided that it was time to wake Edward up.

I slowly moved over him and straddled his stomach. He didn't move an inch beside his arm falling to the mattress. I lowered my mouth to his neck and began to leave open mouth kisses from his neck, up his jaw, then kissed just below his ear. He still didn't move. I moved my hands to his hair and began to massage his head still giving him kisses along his neck and face, and then finally he started to moan but didn't move. His moans didn't do anything for my situation and only made me wetter. I had to get Edward up. I moved down to straddle his hips and indeed he was up, but not yet awake.

"Edward…baby," I whispered in his ear. I felt his hands take hold of my waist and ground me harder on him. "Edward, I need you."

"Mmmhmm…" he moaned and began to move his hips with mine.

"Edward, wake up. Please," I begged. "If you don't wake up I am going to just take you like this."

"You can have me anyway you want," he said sleepily and finally opened his eyes.

"Thank God. I am so ready for you right now."

He moved his hands from my waist and to the band of his boxers. I moved up slightly so he could take them off and he kicked them the rest of the way off. I kissed him then demanded with my mouth to let me explore his mouth. I looked down at him and brought my hand in between us. I grabbed hold of his cock, pumping up and down a few times, as he hissed in pleasure, and then brought the tip to my dripping center, moving it along my folds then to my entrance. Still looking at him, I guided him in, releasing him from my grip, placing both of my hands on his chest, and bringing myself down on him.

"Edward…you feel so good in me," I moaned, feeling every inch of him filling me completely.

"Bella, I love being inside of you," he said and had hold of my hips squeezing them. I lifted up, then back down, slowly, wanting this to last for a while. I threw my head back just relishing in the feeling of him. It had been nearly a week since we had been together and this was even better than I remembered. As I threw my head back, though, I arched my back and he hit a new angle, it was amazing. He began to thrust his hips into mine at a faster pace and I looked back down at him. He had his eyes closed.

"Edward, look at me," I said and he opened his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him feverishly. I broke away from him and began to move faster over him and we met thrust for thrust.

"Fuck, Bella. So…gooood," he groaned. His little sounds were bringing me to the edge of my climax. He must have realized it or something, because the next thing I know is he had his thumb circling my clit and I began to orgasm. One, two, three, four more quick thrust and Edward spilled into me.

"Oh, God, Edward. Yeeeessss, Edward," I screamed. I fell on to his chest and I slowly rocked back and forth on top of him, riding out our orgasms.

We lay still for a while but I sat back up, giving Edward a kiss then moving off of him, slowly. I lay back down in my spot and cuddled into Edward's side again.

"I guess you put out on the first date, Edward," I giggled.

"Hey," he laughed. I yawned and I think that I was going to be able to sleep soundly the rest of the night or morning, whatever it was.

"Night, baby," I said.

"Night."

I fell asleep, again, with a sigh of contentment.


	16. Chapter 16

**I Do Not Own Twilight or the characters!**

**A/N at end.**

**EPOV**

I was awoken this morning by a warm drip on my chest. The heavy curtains didn't allow for much sun to filter into my room, so when I opened my eyes it didn't take long for them to adjust. I glanced down and Bella was still snuggled up into my side and my arm was holding her to me. She was lightly snoring and it made me smile because we were so comfortable with each other. Last night was definitely incredible and then when she woke me this morning…just…wow.

I thought I was dreaming when I felt little kisses here and there on my neck and face. I just laid there basking in the feeling, and then I felt a nice pressure rubbing the Genie. Coming to my senses, I realized that Bella was with me and now…I was hard again, just thinking about it. Maybe I can wake Bella up like she did me? I leaned over, picking up my phone to check the time, it was still early. We didn't have to be back at a certain time but just before Bella had to be at work tomorrow. I thought today that maybe we would eat at the House of Blues because I was really craving some Key Lime Pie. The restaurant doesn't open until four so we had plenty of time to hang out. Being only nine o'clock, I decided that I would let Bella sleep some more and make breakfast. Mom had our neighbors, the Finney's, put some essentials in the fridge yesterday. I slowly got out of bed, grabbed a pair of boxers from my dresser, and went to clean up in the bathroom.

I turned on the radio in the kitchen and took a look in the fridge to see what we had. I grabbed the eggs, bacon, and biscuits, setting everything on the counter.

_(Silver Bullet by Hawthorne Heights)_

I pre-heated the oven for the biscuits, placed a few bacon strips in a frying pan, and whisked the eggs with milk.

_(Firewater by Yellowcard)_

I took a glance around the counter and noticed the coffee pot. I was pretty sure that Bella didn't function very well without coffee, so I scoured the cabinets for coffee, and coming up with nothing. She was going to have to settle with just orange juice.

_(Down by Lit)_

_(Paralyzer by Finger Eleven)_

_(Bee Girl by Pearl Jam)_

I really missed the radio stations here in Chicago. This is the best all acoustic music radio. I finished up the rest of the cooking and began to plate the food, while the eggs were finishing. I planned on taking breakfast up to bed to Bella but I heard small foot steps come into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around my chest and kissed right between my shoulder blades.

_(Staplegunned by The Spill Canvas)_

"Good morning." I said as I turned off the stove and plated the eggs.

"Good morning to you, too. It smells wonderful." Bella sighed and hugged me closer.

"I was going to give you breakfast in bed but I suppose we could eat down here." I turned around, wrapping my arms around her small waist and planted a nice good morning kiss in her soft, pink lips. She had a hint of mint on her lips, I am guessing from brushing her teeth. I gave her one more small peck and smiled down at her. She looked absolutely beautiful. I never really have had the chance to spend a morning with Bella, all to myself, and fully take in her morning appearance. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun thing at the top of her head, her black wife beater from last night, and a pair of pink boy shorts. The boy shorts killed me and I knew that if I didn't step away from her, she was not going to be wearing her clothes for much longer. I just grinned thinking about possibly taking her… on the kitchen counter, or maybe getting hot and heavy against the cold door of the refrigerator, or the dining room table, or…

"Are you done eye fucking me now?" Bella broke my train of thought and laughed.

_Busted._

_(Tangerine by Great White)_

"Uh…" I kissed her again then turned around to grab the plates I had made. "Bella, we don't have any coffee, for some God awful reason. My parents live off that stuff and there is none here. Kind of boggles my mind a little."

"That's okay. I can live a day without it."

_(18 Days by Saving Abel)_

_(So Cold by Breaking Benjamin)_

_(The Situation by The Kooks)_

_(How You Feel by Unwritten Law)_

_(When I Breathe by Whitney Steele)_

_(America's Sweethearts by Fall Out Boy)_

_(I'm Still Here by Goo Goo Dolls)_

_(Blackhole Sun by Soundgarden)_

_(Alone in the Dark by The Scene Reality)_

_(Dare 4 Distance by Never Shout Never)_

_(Scar by John Neilson)_

_(Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects)_

We sat at the breakfast bar, enjoying the morning, and I let Bella know that we were going to the House of Blues for late lunch, early dinner. She told me that she had never been there and I was happy to take her. The food was good but the only reason I wanted to go was because of the Key Lime Pie. House of Blues is the only place I eat it. We cleaned up the kitchen together and it was only eleven. I figured we would just lounge around for a while longer before going to eat and head back home.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. The "guys den" hadn't been used in a while and I missed watching the big screen.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Bella asked and I walked her to the downstairs.

"I don't know. How about…Billy Madison?"

"Nah."

"From Dusk Till Dawn?"

"No."

"Well…how about A Walk in the Clouds?"

"Never heard of it. Sure." She finally agreed.

"It is a really good movie, definitely a romantic chick flick, though. Just don't tell Emmett we watched it. Please."

"Why?"

"Ugh. I watched the movie not that long ago but got interrupted by Emmett. So, I keep trying to watch it again but every time I try, Emmett just so happens to come bother me and then makes fun of me." Neither one of them needed to know that I gave the movie to my mom, but actually wanted it for my movie collection.

"Promise. Just between us." She said.

I grabbed the DVD, put it in the player, and turned on all of the equipment. While everything was warming up, I closed the few curtains in the downstairs, to give it the true theatre effect, and then settled on the large couch next to Bella.

"Keanu Reeves is in this?" Bella asked as the opening credits began. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my side.

"Yea. Please tell me you don't have a thing for him." I teased.

"No. He doesn't do anything for me." She said and I laughed. We relaxed, watching the movie, and barely made any conversation. I glanced down at Bella and she had tears in her eyes. We were at the part of the movie where Keanu's character, Paul, serenaded Victoria through the window.

"Are you crying?" I asked and lifted her chin to look at me.

"It's really sweet." She sniffled and I put my lips to hers, giving a gentle kiss.

She was having none of that, darting her tongue across my bottom lip, and slowly deepening the kiss. I cupped her face in my hands, as she climbed onto my lap, and caressed the nape of my neck. I brought one of my hands to release her hair from the bun. I ran my fingers through it and brought her closer. I swept my tongue across her bottom lip and plunged in, loving the taste of her. I kissed across the bottom of her jaw to her neck, making a trail back and forth. Bella softly ran her hands down my chest, across my shoulders, and then rested them back around my neck; I shivered at the contact and rested my forehead against her chest. We were either going to finish the rest of the movie or finish what she started. That's right, she started it.

"Are we watching the movie?"

"Mmmmm…" She gently pulled on my hair, so that I could look at her, and kissed me. "I much rather finish this." She said and ground against my crotch that I was unsuccessfully trying to control.

"Dear God, Bella. That feels good." I groaned and eagerly resumed our session.

"Edward, do we need to go to your room?"

"No. We are fine right her." She continued her attack on my mouth. I removed my hands from her hair, running them along her thighs, and up her sides. Taking both of her breasts in my hands, I squeezed. The little sounds she made were driving me crazy. I broke our kissing, pulling her shirt off, and stared at the pure beauty of Bella's breast. I immediately took one of her nipples into my mouth, while stroking her other with my fingers, sucking and twirling my tongue around her. Bella pulled me to her harder, arching her back, causing me to fully envelope her in my mouth. She moaned and I pulled away starting the same assault on her other breast. Bella was incredible.

"Oh, God, Edward. I need you right now." She pleaded. Bella quickly got up from my lap, pulling her pink little shorts off and reaching over to my boxers, pulling them down enough just to release me. I grabbed her hips, leading her back onto my lap, and kissing her hard. My throbbing dick was standing against her hot, wet folds. I gently thrust up, coating myself with her wetness, grazing her sensitive clit, and causing Bella to whimper. Her soft, little hands that were pulling at my hair seized immediately. She took my cock into her hands, rising on her knees, and positioning me at her entrance. I couldn't wait for her to slide down on me, so I drove up into her with force, making us both scream in pleasure.

"Fuck, Edward!"

"Bella, yes!"

She rose, slammed back onto me, and we got into a perfect motion of finding our own release. She was gripping my shoulders, as I was tightly holding her hips, and guiding her over me. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. I was just staring at her beautiful, sweating, blushing chest. With her bouncing in front of me like that, I just had to take one little nibble on her pert nipple, again. I leaned forward and took her into my mouth, biting down.

"Shit, Edward." She gasped and I smirked around her and fell back against the couch, watching her move on me. I closed my eyes, I felt her start to quiver around me, and I knew I was close, too. I focused on not coming before her.

"Look at me Edward." I pulled my head up, looking into her eyes, and completely lost it. I thrust up and came hard. She slammed right down and I felt her clamp down, holding me in her.

"Edward." She said breathlessly, still moving above me, both of us coming down from our high.

"Hmm?" I breathed, stilling her movements, and caressing her back with both of my hands. She lay limp against my chest, catching her breath, and sighed.

"That was pretty great. Sorry if I got too rough." What?

"What?" I surprisingly asked. She reluctantly sat up and looked at me with heavy eyes.

"Well, we started soft and slow but I just needed it too much and I felt like I took it up a whole 'nother level." She blushed and grinned. "I needed it hard."

"Well, shit. I could have been harder if you needed me to. I just let you take over. You seemed pretty focused on getting somewhere, so I tried to focus on me, too." I answered honestly. I could have given her more attention but really I needed my satisfaction, too. And, oh, did I get it.

"Good. I am glad to hear that." She slowly removed me from her and stood up in front of me. "We need to shower and get things cleaned up before we leave."

"I suppose so. I guess we'll have to finish watching the movie another time. Maybe with other people so we don't get distracted." I laughed, lunging up, and grabbing our clothes as we walked up to the bathrooms, naked. Bella was a site to see but I knew if I really wanted my pie, I would need to shower alone and I think that Bella knew that, too.

After I was dressed, I went back into my room and Bella was standing with just a towel around her, stripping the bed.

"What are you doing? You really need to put some clothes on if you want to stay clean." I said and pulled out new sheets from the closet. Bella went back into the bathroom and came out in a simple sundress. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Now, make the bed while I throw these into wash. We still have some time and I want to make sure everything is left the way we found it." She said picking up the laundry and left the room.

"Yea, yea." I mumbled.

After the laundry was done, Bella, more than thoroughly, vacuuming the whole downstairs and couch, and then spraying Febreze, we were able to leave the house. We arrived at the restaurant just after they opened, so there were not many people. We were seated in a large booth and I sat facing the stage. Being as it was only four in the afternoon, there were no performances.

"Order whatever you want but save room for dessert." I told Bella as we looked over the menu. The waiter came back with our drinks and spent entirely way too long staring at Bella while we placed our orders. Handing the menu back while ordering, she smiled up at him, but I think he was taking it totally out of context as he winked back at her.

"Does he not see me right here?" I said as he walked off.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Uh, him not even looking at me and the fact that he winked at you." I said harshly. Bella reached over the table and placed her hand, palm up, waiting for my hand. I brought it into hers and she enclosed it with the other hand.

"Edward, don't be like that. You have to know that I am not here with him or even looking at him that way. I just ignore guys half the time anyway. Plus, it goes both ways. Don't think that you don't get more attention, with the ladies, than most guys." She said.

"Yea, well, I still don't like it." I knew that I did get paid attention to, but like she said I ignore them half the time. "Bella, can we talk seriously for a minute?" I don't know why that guy made me so paranoid but he did.

"Of course."

"I know we have only know each other for two weeks but umm…we haven't really made this clear…are we going to be exclusive."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yea." I looked down at the table not really sure what her answer would be. I know that we have had some deep conversations in the past two weeks and what Bella really wanted me for in the beginning but I wanted to be with her, now. It almost felt like a very small part of me was missing when she was not with me. Part of me felt like Bella was still only seeing me as a summer fling but sometimes when she looks at me I see something else. I don't know what it is but it's there. Probably to everyone else we seemed like boyfriend and girlfriend but we have never recognized each other as such. I mean, Bella has met my parents and they really like her and I have yet to actually talk with Bella's dad. I feel like she is holding back some.

"Edward, look at me." She brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her smiling face. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend. We are exclusive but now that we clearly have titles for each other, you have to come over for dinner to meet my dad. I know you exchanged 'hellos' once but this means full on dad glaring in an uncomfortable dinner silence. Just a heads up."

Shit. When she puts it like that I feel like Chief Swan already hates me.

"Okay. I am ready for it." I attempted a smiled but started to get nervous. Thank god the food arrived before I began to over think this whole dinner with the Chief.

I ordered a Grilled Ranch Chicken Sandwich with Sweet Potato Fries and Bella ordered a Smokey Turkey Club with French Fries. We made sure that we had room for dessert. We chit-chatted about the week and what was coming up for the rest of the summer.

"Would like anything for dessert?" the waiter asked Bella, still completely ignoring me. Bella reached across the table and rested her hand on top of mine.

"Baby, what are you getting?" She asked knowing full well what I wanted and smiled. The waiter gave me the stink eye but finally looked at me.

"I want the Fresh Florida Key Lime Pie and she will have the Sinful Triple Layer Chocolate Cake." I grinned at him and he stalked off. Fucker better not do something to my pie.

"You didn't have to order me my own dessert; I would have shared with you." Bella said.

"Uh, I don't think so. I will devour that pie in no time and probably won't even look up from the plate while doing so. Besides, I know you really wanted the chocolate cake." I said. I may have not known Bella for long but what I did know was she loved chocolate and would never pass on an opportunity to eat it.

"Thanks."

The pie was freaking amazing as usual and Bella moaned every time she took a bite of that damned cake. I swear if we weren't in public I would have jumped across the table and ravished her. I think she knew how it affected me because at the last bite, as I stared at her, she slowly brought the fork up to her mouth, moaned, and closed her eyes, and then smirked. Oh, she knew. I quickly signed the bill and all but carried Bella out of the restaurant. Once the valet pulled my car up and I helped her in, I leaned into the car, taking hold of her face, and kissed her with a lust filled passion. I didn't need the air to breathe, I needed Bella, and I was lost in her.

"Um…Sir. There are other cars ready to leave." The valet parker said, standing right next to me. I broke away from Bella, feeling light-headed for a moment. I shut the door and turned to the parker.

"Sorry but that woman makes me lose my mind sometimes and I can't really help it." I handed him a generous tip because after all, he did let me have a little bit of time to pounce on Bella. I got into the car and made my way to Lake Shore Drive, heading back home.

The drive back wasn't too bad and we made it home before dark. I pulled into Bella's driveway and the Chief was home. I cut the engine and we faced each other.

"Thank you for coming with me this weekend." I told Bella.

"No, thank you for such a great first date and weekend." She smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me. She lightly brushed her lips across my jaw and then brought them to my lips. I pressed my lips to hers and giving her small pecks. She pulled away and grinned.

"I better get inside so my dad can ask me all about the weekend. Want to come over for dinner tomorrow? I'll be home at five and so should my dad."

"I'll be here." I said and gave her one last kiss. I got out of the car, grabbing her bag, and walking to her side of the door. She was already getting out so, I took her hand, and walked her to the door. "I'll see you in the morning. Bright and early." I handed her bag to her, rubbing small circles with my thumbs on her hand, and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I didn't know if the Chief was watching.

"In the morning." With that she went inside and I was one happy guy.

* * *

**A/N: Finally had time to type this out. SORRY!!! It was a short one but my semester is finished with so I will have loads of time to get the rest of this story written. The next chapter will be flying through the rest of the summer up until the cocktail party, then back to school to see if these guys make it through a somewhat long distance relationship. Please review. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own Twilight or the characters!**

**A/N at end.**

**BPOV**

The weekend with Edward was great. I was kind of sad to have it end but I did have responsibilities to attend to like, work. With the holiday weekend over with, I knew that the next few weeks were going to pass by in a blur and I would be headed back to Bloomington to start my senior year of college.

I walked into the living room and my Dad was sitting in his chair, watching Iron Chef. I don't know why because he hardly ever cooked around here.

"Hey, Dad!" I said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Baby Girl. How was your weekend?"

"It was fun. We were at Navy Pier, all night and into the early morning yesterday. It was nice. We watched the fireworks, Edward got me to get on the Ferris Wheel, and then we went to watch Transformers at the IMAX. It was a midnight show so, we were out late. Today, Edward took me out the House of Blues. We'll have to go sometime, the chocolate cake was pure heaven." I gave Dad the gist of what we did.

"Well, that sounds nice. Didn't do much here." Dad looked back to the TV, with possibly a smirk on his face. I let it go and didn't ask any questions.

"Okay. I am going to head upstairs. I need to do some laundry and get ready for the week."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too. Oh, and Edward is coming over for dinner tomorrow. I may have scared him a bit. I think, he thinks that you are going to hate him. So, maybe rough him up a bit." I chuckled, knowing full well that my Dad was going to like Edward, very much.

"That's not nice, Bella." He said sternly. "I will see what I can do." He chuckled.

I went to my room with my bag, separating the clothes, and then did the little bit of laundry that I had in my room. It was still kind of early and I figured it would be a good idea to call Rose and Alice. So I called Rose first.

"Hello." She answered

"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just hanging out at home, bumming it, and moping because Emmett is not going to be around that much anymore."

"Oh, no. What happened?"

"Nothing bad. He just starts his football conditioning this week and will be in South Bend most of the time. Probably only getting Sundays to come home."

"Rose, it's not like South Bend isn't twenty five minutes away. You are really moping about that? What are you going to do when we go back to school and he is four hours away?" I asked, knowing that it was only around the corner before we both would be facing our boys being so far away.

"I suppose you are right but it still sucks. I'll be working, he is going to be too tired from football, and we just aren't going to see each other much. Anyway, how was your weekend? Did you even see the city or were you guys stuck in Edward's bedroom all weekend?"

"Rose! Of course we went out. I told you we were going to the Pier and we did. Did all the touristy stuff and then we went to the IMAX. Had dinner at the House of Blues, today, and came home. A very relaxing weekend for us."

"What?! No sexy times?"

"I told you that I was not going to be dishing that stuff out anymore."

"Whatever. I am sure we will get it out of you sooner or later. What do you have planned for the week? I think we want to have a get together out at Jared's Friday. What do you think?"

"Sure. I don't work Saturday so it should be a good time."

"Okay. Well, I guess I will see you in the morning. Later."

"K. Goodnight." I said, hanging up, and then dialing Alice's number. The conversation went pretty much the same as the one with Rose. She let me know about some of the planning that her and Esme did over dinner. It seemed that they had a good idea of how they wanted everything to go and I was kind of excited to see how the party was going to turn out. I went downstairs to put the laundry in the dryer and decided to see what we had for dinner tomorrow, in case I needed to stop by the grocery store tomorrow.

"Hey, Dad, what sounds good for dinner tomorrow?" I shouted at him.

"Umm…I don't know? Oh, how about chicken fried chicken with gravy and mashed potatoes? That sounds really good." He said.

"Alright."

We had all of the things that I needed to make for dinner but wasn't sure what I would make for dessert. I looked in the cabinet and wasn't really in the mood for cake or brownies. A peach cobbler would go perfect with dinner. I wasn't too tired so I figured that I might as well get dessert done. I wanted to cobbler to be freshly baked so I did everything but bake it and then placed the dish in the fridge for tomorrow. I got the breading mixture ready for the chicken and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. After I was done, I went to bed and text Edward a goodnight.

* * *

Edward was at the pool in the morning, as promised, with a cup of coffee for me. I kissed him and let him get to swimming his laps. I checked over the first aid reports, filing them away, and taking a look at the new swim lesson classes. Before I knew it, the staff started to come in for the day, I said bye to Edward, and my day was occupied with watching the pool.

Swim club lessons started at four and I had a class to teach all on my own. They were a level six class and I only had five kids. They were, of course, advance swimmers and were here to start conditioning for the swim season. So, basically, I sat there telling them how many laps to swim and then timed them. Easy stuff. An hour with them passed by in no time and I was closing up the pool, heading home to have dinner with my Dad and Edward.

I pulled into the drive, parking, and Edward pulled in right behind me. I grabbed my bag and was met by Edward at my door.

"Hey. How was work?" Edward asked me as we walked up to the house.

"It was good. Soaked up a lot of sun." I said walking into the house, throwing my stuff on the steps to take upstairs, and turning toward Edward to give him a kiss. He brought his lips to mine quickly and then moved back, just as quickly, with a funny face.

"Bella, did you put on sunscreen today?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, you smell like you got a really bad sun burn. Like burnt skin." He frowned.

"I did put it on a little late and might have burned my shoulders." I pulled my shirt off and Edward gasped.

"They are burnt! Look at how red they are." He pointed and I turned around to look in the hall mirror. Yep. My shoulders were as red as a lobster and that is not good. I can't believe that I actually forgot to put sunblock on before starting the day. It wasn't until two o'clock this afternoon, when I started to feel the heat on my skin. Now, I would be paying dearly for this mess up. Not only would I have to wear a long sleeve shirt to prevent from sun poisoning but it was going to hurt like a bitch, tonight.

"Let me go shower really quick and you can put some aloe on my back?"

"Yea, you better. I hope you don't get sick from it." Edward frowned.

"I shouldn't. It's not that bad. I have had worse. Will you turn on the oven to 400 degrees, then can you wait in my room?" I said as I ran up the stairs. I got in the shower, turning on the water to a cool temperature, because if it was too hot it would only make things worse. I showered quickly and wrapped a towel around me and padded over to my room where Edward was sitting on my bed. I walked over to my dresser where I actually had an aloe plant and pulled a piece of it off and handed it to Edward.

"What do I do with this?" He asked.

"Oh, you haven't ever used real aloe before? Here." I took the leaf from him and squeezed the contents into his hand. "There, just rub it on my back. A little goes a long way with this stuff. I think that it feels a lot better than the stuff in the bottle."

"Hmph. I just learned something new, I guess." He started gently rubbing the aloe on my shoulders and my skin was starting to become tender, I tensed a little at the touch. "You okay, am I pressing too much?"

"No, you're fine. Just a little sore there. Nothing we can do about that." He was still rubbing it in when we heard my dad's car door close. "You better get downstairs. I will be down in a minute."

Edward ran down the stairs and not even thirty seconds later I heard my Dad open the door. I threw on a pair of cotton shorts, a tank top, and another shirt over the tank. There was no way I was putting on a bra, right now. I put my hair up and put on a pair of flip-flops, making my way to the kitchen.

"Dad?" I called.

"In here, Bells." He called from the living room. I walked in and Edward sitting on the couch and Dad in his chair.

"Hey. Sorry, I needed to shower really quick, I got sunburn today and kind of stunk." I stared at Edward.

"I didn't say you smelled, I just said that you smelt like burnt skin." Edward fumbled a little over his words and seemed to be sweating.

"I'm kidding, Edward. Don't look so nervous." I smiled, wondering what my Dad has said to him. "Well, Dad, this is Edward. My boyfriend. Edward this is my Dad, Charlie. There formal introductions are done and I am going to get dinner done."

"Please, Bella. Like I didn't already know his name. And Edward, I know what she smells like with sun burn. It is really gross so, don't fell bad for bringing it to her attention because I think half the time she doesn't realize that she stinks!" He laughed and Edward joined in.

"Hey! That's not funny. Thanks for letting me know I stink, Dad."

"I'm just sayin'. Now, get to dinner. I'm starving!" Dad said dramatically.

"I'll show you dinner. How about burnt chicken? Would you like that?" I joked and walked over to give my Dad a kiss.

"Do you need any help, Bella?" Edward asked, looking hopeful. I think I might make him suffer a little while longer.

"Nah. Just hang out here. I can handle it on my own." I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Pulling out the all of my ingredients and getting right to work. Forty minutes later dinner and dessert was done.

"Alright. Food is done." I called as I set the plates of food on the dining room table. Dad and Edward walked in, Dad taking his seat at the head of the table, me on his left, and Edward next to me. I wouldn't be that mean and make Edward sit next to my Dad on our first dinner together.

"So, Edward. I hear that you go to Notre Dame. Your brother, as well, do you like it?" My Dad asked as he poured, way too much, gravy over his chicken and potatoes.

"Yes, my brother and I both attend. I like it very much there. I never really thought of going anywhere else. Both of my parents are alumni and it's the only school Em and I even considered going to really." Edward said and shoved some potatoes into his mouth.

"I wish Bella would have applied, like Rose, but she had to go where the rest of the gang were going to school. I have nothing against IU but it would have been nice to have her closer to home. Hey, then maybe you would have met a lot sooner." My Dad grinned at Edward.

"That would have been pretty cool but I am glad that I was able to meet her, even now." Edward said and smiled at me.

"So, what are you intentions with her?" My dad said seriously, glaring at Edward, but I knew it was just to get Edward flustered.

"Uh…I…um." Edward stuttered, turning red in the face.

"I am just bustin' your balls, Edward. Bella made me do it!" My dad laughed and I glared at him for calling me out.

"Dad! It was just getting good!"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, looking at me, and I giggled.

"I, um, might have told my Dad to give you a hard time. I could tell yesterday at dinner that you were getting nervous about meeting him and thought it would be kind of funny to see you squirm over dinner. I'm sorry. What did he tell you when I was out of the room?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"It's okay. Just tell me."

"Nothing. He said nothing and that made my sweat bullets. He sat in his chair and stole glances at me every once in while. I sat there just thinking how much he was going to hate me."

"Oh, you're good, Dad!" I laughed.

"You should have seen him, Baby Girl! He ran his hands through his hair like every ten seconds, then would tap his fingers on his knee, and really was squirming in his seat!" Dad laughed, heartily.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have seen him." I laughed, again. I looked at Edward and he didn't find it, too, amusing. "Edward, don't be mad. I'm sorry. I couldn't let you know how much my Dad already liked you. Remember when I told you I had an interesting dinner with him like two weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Bells, why don't you wait to tell him about it after dinner or something?" Dad said, blushing.

"Why, Chief Swan?" Edward grinned.

"Now don't go pushing your luck there, buddy. Because I said so." Dad tried to say without being embarrassed. I knew Dad didn't want to be in the presence when I told Edward all of what he said about him and his family.

"Alright, alright. Let's finish up, peach cobbler is for dessert." I said.

We finished our dinner, I cleaned up the dishes with Edward's help, and served dessert. I made coffee, pulling out three cups, and put creamer in my Dad's cup.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked Edward.

"Are you really drinking that at this time of the night?"

"Uh, yea. I can live off of coffee. Do you want me to make you hot chocolate or do you want something else?"

"No. I don't want any coffee. I can only drink it every once in a while. It makes me really hyperactive. I can make my own hot chocolate though, if you tell me where the stuff is."

"I'll do it. Just let me take this to my Dad." I grabbed the plate of cobbler and cup of coffee, giving them to my Dad sitting in his throne.

"Thanks. Looks good." Dad smiled at me.

I went back into the kitchen, pouring myself coffee, and taking a sip. I enjoy my coffee black, tasting the real flavor without all the sugar and additives most people use.

"Have you every had Mexican hot chocolate?" I asked Edward.

"No. I either use the package or syrup to make it."

"Well, then you are in for a treat. I love Mexican hot chocolate. Get the milk out for me."

I grabbed the box of chocolate from the cabinet, pulling out one of the circle packages, and grabbing a knife. Since I was only making enough for Edward, I didn't need to use the whole thing.

"So, how do you make it?" Edward asked.

"First, I need to break this big piece into a fourth. I put it into a small saucepan, heating it slightly, adding milk, then stirring it constantly. Do you like it chocolaty or just a hint of chocolate?"

"Um, well, I don't know. Make it how you like it."

"Okay. I usually make it with just a hint of chocolate. I love chocolate but when I make this, it is because we are having some type of dessert and we don't want to have to much sugar."

"Sounds like a good idea." Edward said and kissed the back of my neck. The hot chocolate was done and I poured it into a mug.

"Dad we are going to sit in the gazebo." I yelled.

"Mkay!"

Edward grabbed our drinks, I flipped on the outdoor lights, and took out our dessert. We had a small bistro table and chairs out there. I sat in one and Edward the other. I took a drink of my coffee and a bite of the cobbler. It was good.

"Wow, this hot chocolate is delicious. It has cinnamon doesn't it?"

"Yea and it is a bitter chocolate not milk chocolate. It is even better with Mexican sweet bread. I will have to make it sometime." I actually learned how to make sweet bread when I was in Mexico and it was so good.

"Thank you for making dinner. I don't think I told you how good it was. Dessert is really good, too." Edward smiled.

"Your welcome. I enjoy cooking and baking. I am glad that there is always someone around to do those things for or else I don't know what I would do." We finished eating and I relaxed against the back of the chair.

"Why don't you come and sit over here?" Edward asked patting his lap. I got up and joined him. I was careful not to rest my shoulders completely back on Edward but he softly placed a trail of kisses along them. I wrapped his arms around my waist and intertwined our fingers. "So, do you want to tell me about what happened over dinner tonight?" He broke the silence.

"Yea. I'm sorry but that was really funny. My ex's have never been over for dinner, just to let you know, and I couldn't believe how nervous you look yesterday. Anyway, so when we had lunch that first time and my Dad meet you, well he took it upon himself to find out more about you. He heard about the whole summer fling thing and wasn't too happy about it. So, when my Dad and I had dinner, he told me all about you and your family. Long story, short…he thinks that you are good for me and will keep me on track." I sighed.

"So, I am in the good graces of your father? He liked me before you did?"

"Yes and yes. I guess."

"So…was he trying to play match maker? Is that why he was embarrassed earlier?"

"Yea. He actually mentioned something about 'permanence in my life.' He was probably embarrassed, too, because he knows that we are more than likely having sex."

"That's awesome. The Chief knows that I am boning his daughter." Edward said sarcastically. "I mean, what does he actually think of that?"

"Honestly, he just tells me that life is short and that I need to live. So, he doesn't say much on the subject but he knows. He isn't dumb. Is it really any different then your parents knowing that we are indeed having sex and under their roof?"

"Yes and no. He is your father and you are his one and only little girl. I don't know if I could be so easy going about knowing such information. I think that I would have to lock up my daughter…. I guess, it's really not any different. I am still going to act like we don't have sex around him. That means no touching, grabbing, or anything besides innocent kisses or hand holding. I will be very respectful around your father. Okay?"

"I wouldn't ask for it any other way. Thank you." I turned slightly and placed my lips to his. We didn't' deepen the kiss but gave each other a few more pecks and grinned.

"I should get going. You need to be up early." He sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"Okay. Hey, do you want to go to Jared's with me on Friday? I don't have to work on Saturday so, it will be a pretty good time."

"I can't say no to a good time, can I?" He gave me another kiss.

"Not when I am going to be there."

"You're right. Is Tara going to be there?"

"Why? Do you have a crush on her or something?" I teased.

"No. She is a MILF, I am not going to lie, but she is the one that essentially got us together. I would like to get to know her." Edward laughed.

"She is pretty hot isn't she? Tara is really cool and she will probably stop by. I know I need to talk to her, too. Thank her, for bringing you to me." I said and gave him a kiss. I stood up and picked up our dishes. We walked back inside and Edward said his goodbye to my Dad. I gave him one last kiss at the door and then headed to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to put the rest of the summer up until the Cocktail Party in this chapter but it was just getting too long. So, I broke it into two chapters. Next chapter is almost completely typed and will be done tonight. It will be the gathering at Jared's and then the end of the summer. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Twilight or the characters!**

**A/N at end.**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week went by, much like the others of the summer. Edward swam laps every morning, made sure that I had enough sun block on, took care of my sunburn, and we talked over lunch a few times during the week. We agreed that I was picking Edward up Friday night, after work, and then we were going to Jared's. I told Edward to pick up some beer and a bottle of tequila from the liquor store to take with us. Jared and Jacob were making barbequed ribs for dinner, so I needed to make a side. Edward offered to make his famous macaroni and cheese and I accepted. It was one less thing for me to worry about.

After shutting the pool down, I went home getting ready, packing an overnight bag, and was off to get Edward. I wanted to say hi to Esme and Carlisle, if he was there, so I parked and walked up to the house, ringing the door bell. Carlisle answered.

"Good Evening, Carlisle. How have you been?" I asked and he led me inside.

"I am well, Bella. When are you going to come over for dinner? We haven't seen you all week?"

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. I've been really busy with work and tying up loose ends before the end of the summer. Only a few more weeks." I said, as he closed the door behind me, and I slipped off my sandals.

"Well, you should come with us to dinner tomorrow night. We are planning on going to Olive Garden; I am in the mood for some chicken fettuccine alfredo. Esme tries to make Italian food, but is not very good at it. Don't tell her I said that." He grinned.

"Well, word on the street is that I can make a mean alfredo. If you would like it homemade? I wouldn't mind, maybe, _helping_ Esme make it for you." I smiled back.

"I wouldn't want to bother you with that. I don't mind heading to the O.G."

"Carlisle, please, I don't mind. I will even make my own noodles and breadsticks."

"Really? You would do that?" Carlisle asked and took hold of my hand, patting it.

"Of course. I'll be here." Just then, Edward greeted me at the door.

"Hey. Why didn't you call and let me know you where here? I would have met you outside."

"I wanted to say hi to your parents, that's why. Where's your mom?"

"I think she's in the office ordering something for the party." Carlisle said. "You really shouldn't have asked her for help. She is going to go totally overboard with it and before you know it, there is going to be a limo service picking everyone up from their houses and escorting them here."

"No." I gasped.

"Oh, yes. I would be surprised if there wasn't a staff already hired to serve during the whole shindig. I told you from the beginning. My mother is a little crazy when it comes to things like this." Edward said.

"Oh, man. I hope she is not going out of her way. Do you think I need to rein her and Alice in, a bit? I know that Alice, alone, can make things extravagant but now you guys have me a little freaked out about it."

"It's up to you; I'm just letting you know that things are going to be done to the max."

"You know what? Alice gave me the full cost of the party and it was within means, so I am just going to have to trust them. I can't get stressed about something that is supposed to be fun. Plus, Alice already has my portion of the cost and I told her not to go over budget."

"Beeelllla!" Esme sang as she came into my view.

"Esme. How are you?" I asked, as she quickly wrapped her arms around my shoulders and squeezed.

"MOM, NO!" Edward shouted and I cried out, as a single tear fell down my cheek. It had only been a few days since I was burnt and being a lifeguard still meant I had to be out in the sun. So, that meant taking longer for my shoulders to heal and they were still extremely sore.

"What did I do?" Esme said frantically and placed her hands on top of my shoulders, squeezed again, and looked at my face. Edward hastily pulled her hands away from me, picking me up, and rushing into the kitchen.

"Edward, what is the matter?" Esme asked behind us.

A few more tears fell from my eyes and I tried to make the stinging sensation leave, but it was a lot of pressure Esme just put on me. I wasn't mad or anything, she didn't know, but it hurt like a motherfucker. Edward had put me down in front of the sink, grabbing a kitchen towel, running it under cool water, and asking me to take off my shirt.

"Mom! Dad! Get out of here for a minute, please." Edward yelled. He pulled up on my shirt, turning me around, and placing the wet towel across my shoulders. I exhaled, in relief.

"Bella, are you okay? I am so sorry. Does it hurt really badly? What do you want me to do?" He pleaded.

"Edward, calm down. Yes, it hurts like a motherfucker, but I will live. Jesus, that towel feels so good, right now. Thank you!" I wiped the tears from my face. "Esme!" I called for her; I knew she was probably freaking out.

She walked in with tears in her eyes. I didn't even care if I was standing there in my bra.

"Esme, it's okay. You didn't know. I got really bad sunburn, Monday, and it is not healed, yet."

"Oh my God, Bella. I am so sorry! What do you need? Do you want Carlisle to look at it? Maybe he can give you something for it. Carlisle!" Esme yelled.

"Are you kidding, Mom?! Bella is standing here without her shirt. Do you think that she wants Dad to come in here?" Edward raised his voice but did not yell, at Esme.

"Its okay, Edward. Remember, they know worse things about us." I giggled at the thought of what we talked about the other day. Carlisle came into the kitchen and immediately put his hands to his eyes.

"Esme, what do you need?" He asked.

"Dad, Bella has sunburn and when Mom hugged her and then squeezed her shoulders, it hurt Bella. A LOT! Is there anything you can do for her? You can look at it if you want." Edward informed him.

"Bella, would you like me to look at it?" Carlisle asked and still had his hands over his face. I laughed.

"Carlisle, you are fine to open your eyes. I am sure that you have seen plenty of women in their bras before. You can look at it, but I am sure there's not a thing you can do, that I am not already doing."

Carlisle removed his hands, walking over to me, removing the towel gently, and briefly looked at the burn.

"What have you been doing?"

"I have just been putting natural aloe on it and taking a Tylenol, in the mornings, to help with the pain."

"I take it that's not the first time you have had sun burn."

"Nope. I think that it was just more intense pain, right now, because I haven't had the chance to put on any aloe since I got out of the shower. I have some in my car and meant to have Edward put it on for me."

"Son, will you please go get it." Carlisle asked and Edward ran out the door. It was just setting in the cup holder, so I am sure he would find it easily.

"I know that you can't stay completely out of the sun, Bella, but what have you done to make sure you give yourself time to heal? This is pretty bad. Have you been sick?"

"No, thank God, I haven't got sick. Sun poisoning sucks ass!" We all laughed and Edward came back in. "I have been keeping a shirt on while I am out in the sun, most of the day, but when I have to get in the water, I take it off. I forgot to put sun block on, Monday morning, and I am paying dearly for it now."

"Well, just keep doing what you are doing. I am sure you know how to take care of yourself." He smiled and turned to Edward. "Put that on her back, let it settle for about five minutes, and she should feel semi-better."

"Bella, do you need anything? I am sorry." Esme apologized, again.

"Esme, I am okay. It's not your fault. Don't feel bad. I promise. I am fine." I knew that she needed to be reassured that I was better.

"Okay, we'll leave you two be. Have fun tonight and we'll see you tomorrow." Carlisle said and he and Esme left the kitchen.

Edward applied the aloe and then lightly kissed my back.

"Are feeling okay? Do you still want to go to Jared's?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine and yes, we are going to Jared's. I want some ribs! How did the mac-n-cheese turn out?"

"Uh, I told you that it was like world famous, right? No need to doubt my mac-n-cheese skills!"

"World famous, eh? I can't wait to try it." I said, turning around to kiss him. "Thank you for making it and taking care of my back. It feels a lot better, now. Let's get going, I'm hungry." I said and put my shirt back on.

Edward loaded the macaroni and cheese, two cases of beer, and bottle of tequila into the Jeep and we were on our way to Jared's. With the windows down and the sun still out, the drive to Jared's was relaxing and when we drove up to the house, the smell of barbequed smoke filled the air, nicely.

"Mmmm…that smells so good. The boys really do know how to grill some good food." I said, while my mouth was slightly watering.

"It does smell delicious. Is there going to be a lot of people over tonight?" Edward asked me, as we got out of the Jeep.

"Just the usual crowd." I answered, grabbing some of our things. Then Mike pulled in beside us, along with Jessica, and got out of his car.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike greeted me.

"Hey." I said.

"Need any help? It looks like you have your hands full." He gestured to the bottle and pan in my hands.

"Yea, can you grab the other case of beer from the back." I didn't want Edward to have to make a second trip back out here.

"Sure. Jessica, can you handle grabbing our stuff?" Mike asked.

"I guess." She grabbed their case of beer and we headed inside.

Dinner was exceptionally good. The ribs were tender and mouth watering and had no need for barbeque sauce. Edward's mac-n-cheese was a hit with everyone, it really was probably the best I have ever had. While we were finishing up dinner, Edward's phone buzzed, he pulled it out, and read the text. He showed it to me. Emmett.

_**Where u at? Out of practice early and have the wknd free. Rosie is not picking up.**_

I hit reply.

_**Does Rose let you call her Rosie? We are at Jared's, come over. Don't eat dinner, we have ribs here. I'll let you surprise Rose, she misses you. -Bella**_

I held the phone out to Edward and he placed it on top of his leg. It buzzed, again. He read it and handed it to me.

_**RIBS!!!! I am so there. And, yes, she does…just not in front of anyone or in front of her. Don't say anything. PLZ!**_

I giggled and Edward smirked, while I replied.

_**Promise. How long will you be?-Bella**_

_**15 mins. Need anything?**_

_**Nope. C-ya.-Bella**_

Edward put the phone back in his pocket and leaned towards me, giving my cheek a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine. Ready to drink! I figured we would stay here tonight, so you can have a good time, too." I said and kiss his lips.

"Where? Is everyone staying? I don't mind being a DD."

"There are three spare rooms here and don't forget about the cabin. We already played paper, rock, scissors for it. We won!" I pointed at towards the cabin and grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm up for anything." He said quietly, smirking, and raising his eyebrow.

"I bet you are." I whispered into his ear and my hand grazed his thigh, dangerously close to his zipper. He groaned, audibly and catching the attention of the table.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! We are still sitting at the table, you know!" Rose yelled and gave us the death glare. I am sure she was just taking it out on us because she hadn't saw Emmett, all week. Thank God, he would be here to save us all from a bitchy, Rose. Just like that, we heard a bellowing laugh come into the house. Emmett had an arm wrapped around Tara's shoulders, walking towards us.

"Emmie!" Rose shouted, standing up eagerly, and running into his arms. Edward, as well as the rest of us, laughed out loud at the name Rose just shouted.

"Rosalie, did you have to say that in front of everyone, baby?" Emmett groaned, clearly not liking to be called that, but still smiled down at her in his arms.

"Sorry. I just really missed you." She whispered.

"Alright! I'm here bitches and ready to drink you all under the table!" Tara shouted, grabbing someone's beer off the table, and chugging it. Tara will be Tara, I loved that girl. I had no doubt that she had the day off tomorrow, a babysitter to take care of Seth, so she could recover from the night, and would indeed drink us all under the table. I laughed and turned to Edward, who had his mouth hanging open, and laughed even harder.

"Edward, I told you it would be a crazy night. With Tara here, it will be even wilder. Be prepared." I warned him and becoming excited for the fun night that is about to happen.

"I hope you are ready for this! Pizza and wings are being delivered at midnight for our late night snack! So, hop to it baby bro and get me another drink!" She pointed to Jared.

"Well, hello to you too, T-Bone!" I yelled, standing up to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me gently, knowing that I had a sun burn, since I mentioned it to her during lunch the other day.

"Hey, Bells. How's the Baby Girl doing?" She cooed. Every once in a while she, along with everyone else, would tease me about the nickname my Dad called me. "Shit, you are looking fuckhott, Edward!" She slapped her hand over her mouth, I laughed, and Edward once again had his jaw hanging open. "Sorry, I had a few beers after work and you know how my filter is removed during times of intoxication."

"Don't be sorry. That is what I think every time I see him, too. Edward, close your mouth and say hi. You were warned, so don't be shocked about the rest of things that are probably going to happen the rest of the night." I said and stroked his cheek.

"Nice to see you again, Tara. I was hoping to see you tonight, I was telling Bella that the other day." Edward greeted her and gave her a quick hug.

"Here Sis, drink up, we want you pounded and entertaining us within the next hour." Jared said, handing her a shot and a beer.

"Hey now, Sam doesn't pound me in front of people for free. There will be a cover charge to see the show and besides he won't be here for another couple of hours." Tara laughed and downed the shot.

"I really didn't need to know that but I guess I walked right into that didn't I?" Jared shook his head.

"Yup. Now, go get me another shot." Tara answered. "So, I assume things are going well between the two of you."

"Great. We wanted to thank you for introducing us but maybe we should wait until you can remember properly." Edward said and smiled at her.

"How do you even look at him without wanting to maul him, Bells?" She asked and looked at me in wonder. I assume it was because of the panty dropping smile of his.

"It is not without difficulty. Tara, quit flirting with my boyfriend and aren't you married?" I laughed. Tara was harmless with her flirting and I would never have to worry about her, thank God.

"Yea, yea. Married, schmarried. I can look but not touch." She laughed. "But, yea. You are welcome. I am glad that things worked out. I will remember the thanks tomorrow, I'm not that gone…yet!"

We all made conversation and were having a freakin' awesome time. Tara can really get the crowd going. Before I knew what was happening, Jacob busted out the double beer bong.

"FUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!" I groaned, as Tara shouted, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, AGAIN, SWAN!!!"

It was basically a running game that was between Tara and I that had started a few years ago. I don't even remember how it happened, but it did and she was the current reigning champion of this little game. Not tonight!

"What is about to happen?" Edward asked in a concerned voice.

"Someone is going streaking!" Alice yelled and the rest of the group shouted in perfect Will Farrell fashion "We're going streaking. Come on everybody!"

"Ugh. So, Tara and I play this little game. Who ever can down the beer, out of the beer bong, the fastest, wins. The loser, has to strip, run down to the stop sign at the end of the road, jumping into the neighbor's pool on the way back, and do it all while wearing a ridiculously small snorkel and mask set. I don't know why most of our games end up with us getting naked but they do." I sighed.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing that you have had some practicing swallowing then." Edward said aloud, before actually realizing he said it and smacked his hand to his mouth.

"I guess I am not the only one with a filter problem, Edward." Tara laughed at the outburst. "Lil' Bro, turn this shit up! I gotta get in my groove." Tara pointed to the speakers and started dancing to the music. I was still kind of surprised that Edward said that out loud, but just laughed it off.

_(Shake Me Like A Monkey by Dave Matthews Band)_

"Shit, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't…"

"Edward, it's okay. It's not like it's not true." I interrupted his apology, laying a nice kiss on his mouth.

"Now, we're getting somewhere, Bella! What else have you and Edward done behind closed doors?" Rosalie whooped.

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Edward. "Alright. I need to get my game face on. I am totally gonna win this one. I have lost the last two times and dammit, I need to have the crown back!" I said and smacked his ass.

"Mmmm, I liked that, baby. As much as I would like to see you get naked, I would prefer that it be done for my eyes only. If you win, I'll give you a special prize." Edward whispered in my ear.

_(Play Something Country by Brooks and Dunn)_

"Let's do this, T-Bone!" I yelled, as the play list for this event began, and before I jumped Edward for having a crazy, sexy voice.

Jacob and Jared began to pour three beers into the funnel.

"Let's go Bella!" Emmett shouted. I gave him a thumb up and prepared myself. Tara had been drinking more than I, so I knew that I had to have somewhat of an advantage.

"Okay. We're ready!" We took our places, grabbing onto the ends of the tube, and positioning it at our mouths. We had a fancy bong, with valves, so on the mark; all we did was turn it.

"On your mark, get set…….GO!" Rose yelled, our official judge, because hardly anything could get past her. I turned the knob and swallowed as fast as I could.

"YEA, BABY, GO, GO, GO!" I heard Edward yell in the background.

"TARA, TARA, TARA!" Emmett boomed. Fucking Traitor!

"BELLA, BELLA!" I could here a jumble of voices. "T-BONE…TARA…T" She had a fuckton of nicknames. I swallowed the last of it down, threw the end out of my mouth, and looked over to Tara who had, just now, pulled the end out of her mouth.

"YESSSSS!" I shouted and fist pumped the air. "FUCK YES! Time to throw in your clothes, along with the crown, T-Bags!" Tara was not a shamed of what she had and quickly stripped. The guys were respectful, as they always are, and turned around while she got undressed. Tara took the stupid snorkel from Alice, placed it over her face, and put the mouth piece in her mouth. Jared's house was at a dead end of a country road and there were only two other house on the road before the stop sign, and the sign was only a quarter mile away.

_(Chattahoochee by Alan Jackson)_

The starting song for the run signaled, go time. Tara took off down the long drive, we gave her a few seconds lead, so that we didn't get too much a visual of her naked body running down the road, and then we all ran to the end of the drive. A few years ago, we all had learned some country line dancing from a girl that we went to school with and when this little game started we decided to make a country music play list from the start to the end of the challenge. So, while the loser was running, for some reason or another, the others always did the country line dancing at the end of the drive as the music played in the background. It really was ridiculous, but these are the things that will always be remembered, years down the road when we look back at how dumb we were.

"Ready, ladies?" Alice always started off the dance and then the rest joined in. Edward and Emmett looked at us like we had lost our minds.

"I told you so and join in if you know how to do this." I said and started my very sloppy dancing.

"Ya'll can really dance to this?" Jasper asked, with probably the deepest southern accent I have heard from him. Jasper was originally from Texas, but had recently moved to Bloomington because his dad took on a teaching job at the university. He made friends quickly with Ben, Angela's boyfriend, eventually hanging out with all of us, and finally grew some balls to ask Alice out, and the rest is pretty much history between them. He wanted to be close to Alice, so he has been staying with Ben for the summer. Jasper could usually keep the southern accent to a minimum but when he drank or got excited about something it would come back with a vengeance.

"Not well, but yea." Alice said. This was the first time that the game had been playing in front of Jasper, so I assume that Alice hadn't said anything to him about our crazy antics. Jasper joined us and was more in sync with the music, that I am sure he was familiar with, than the rest of us.

Emmett and Edward just laughed at us, shaking their heads in disbelief.

_(Boot Scootin' Boogie by Brooks and Dunn)_

"Come on boys" Rose called over to them. "Emmett, now!" She demanded and he quickly responded. He tried to watch Rose's feet but he couldn't quite get it, but at least he was trying.

"Come on, Edward. Try it." Jasper said and tried waving him into the line.

"Oh, no. I am enjoying this way too much right now." He laughed.

_(Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson)_

Once Redneck Woman started the guys bailed out of the dancing and watched us. We girls were having a good time, making fools of ourselves.

_(All Jacked Up by Gretchen Wilson)_

Perfect timing of this song.

"I'm coming to the end, guys!" We heard Tara try to shout out, but she was panting and it didn't help that the mask was probably pinching her nose together, making her voice come out funny. Angela had run out to meet her with a towel and her clothes, at least someone remembered to pick that stuff up for Tara. I laughed, thankful it wasn't me.

_(Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner)_

That was a new addition to the play list. I walked over to Edward and he pulled me to him. He kissed my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist, as I put my arms around his neck. I started moving to the beat of the music, I wasn't much of a dancer but I still had some moves, and most of the time they only came out once I had been drinking. Edward started moving with me, picking me up, twirling us around in a circle, and I threw my head back laughing. He put me down and we danced to the song and I notice the rest of the group having a blast dancing, at the end of this driveway. Tara made it back and was dancing with her brother, with the snorkel sitting atop of her head.

_(Just To Be Your Man by Josh Turner)_

Edward had pulled me close to him; taking hold of my right hand with is left, bringing our hands to his chest, holding it there, while placing his right hand against the small of my back. I placed my other hand in his back pocket of his jeans. He was holding me in the sweetest way and I felt so content with him. Then he did something that sent pure heat between my legs and made my whole body quiver with need for him…

"Baby, lock the doors and turn the lights down low." He sang in his deep, husky voice, right beside my ear. He felt the shutter run through me and chuckled.

"You jerk. You can't do things like that to me with all of these people around." I said and smacked his ass.

"Don't do things like that to me, you know I like it." He whispered, again, in my ear and then moved his hand down to squeeze my ass. I moaned and pushed into his growing bulge in his pants. If it wasn't for a set of lights coming down the road, I might have dragged him to the cabin and took care of both of our needs, people there be damned.

"That's Sam with our late night snacks!!!!" Tara shouted. We all moved out of the way, as he drove in. The guys helped Sam carry in all ten pizzas and five boxes of wings.

"What the hell do we need all of this food for?" Rose asked, as she stuffed her face with a slice of combination pizza.

"Don't worry. Em can probably inhale at least three pizzas on his own." Edward replied.

The night started to wind down and we all settled around the fire pit, enjoying the cool night air.

"Well, does anyone want a shot before we all head to bed?" Jared asked, looking around the fire pit.

"Why not?" Jacob said.

Jared grabbed the last of the tequila, pouring the shots, and then passing them around.

"Here's to good friends, new and old." Jared announced and we all clunk our glasses together, downing the tequila.

I looked at Edward and smiled. His eyes were slightly red and looked like he had a really good time tonight. We all had drunk quite a bit and I am pretty sure that that last shot did Edward in and he was drunk. He held my hand in his and gave me a goofy grin.

"Ready to head to the cabin?" I asked him.

"Yea."

"Okay, we'll see you all in the morning." I said and pulled Edward up with me. We walked hand in hand, down the path to the cabin. I walked straight into the bedroom, turning on the bedside lamp, and slipping my sandals off. Edward was standing in the middle of the room, just looking around. I walked over to him and lead him to the bed.

"Let me help you get ready for bed." I said. I pulled up on his shirt, removing it for him, then made quick work of his shorts, gently tugging them down, and helped him step out of them. He was getting hard underneath his boxers but I left those on him. I kissed his chest, up his neck, and then found his lips. His tongue grazed my upper lip and pushed it's was into my mouth. He had the lingering taste of tequila on his tongue but he still tasted fantastic. I pulled away from him, reluctantly.

"Edward, I need to go to the bathroom. Why don't you wait for me in bed?" I asked and pulled the covers down for him.

"Hurry back." He said lazily and climbed into bed.

I took care of business, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I walked back into the bedroom and Edward was out cold, snoring. He was lying on his stomach, his left arm underneath the pillow and his right leg slightly hitched up. I turned off the lamp, walked over to the other side of the bed, and got in. I pulled the comforter up over us, settling in, when Edward stirred beside me, and grumbled about something. He scooted closer to me throwing his arm and leg over me, buried his face in my hair, and sharing the pillow with me on my side of the bed. There wasn't much I could do to move, so I just cuddled closer to him, and quickly fell asleep with his body enclosing me.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that I could get the rest of the summer in here but it was too long. So that means another chapter, soon. Also, I thought about writing a sequel to this but I am just going to keep it all in this story. Yea, the epilogue is done and ready but I am just going to keep adding to this, so that means this won't be finished by the end of the year. It will probably be another 15 chapters, now. Thanks for reading. Please review and check out my new blog. **http://booty492(dot)blogspot(dot)com/** HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Do Not Own Twilight or the characters!**

**A/N at end.**

**BPOV**

The sun was streaming brightly into the room and I really wasn't ready to wake up, yet. I heard a grumbling beside me and turned to face Edward. I opened my eyes to see Edward with his arm resting across his eyes. I giggled because I knew he was going to have a hangover today, good thing that we didn't have any plans until later.

"This is not funny, Bella." Edward mumbled.

"Oh, I know it's not funny, but I am sure it is not going to stop you from drinking again, is it?"

"I'm sure it's not." He moved his arm from his face a looked over at me. "You know, even with your hair a haystack and sleepy eyes, you are still so beautiful."

"I am sure." I said sarcastically. "You aren't so bad yourself. I really am kind of digging this scruff right here." I reached up and stroked his jaw. I really was a girl that liked clean-cut types of guys, but Edward was making my preferences change all around. I was becoming a sucker for his unkempt hair, chin scruff, and his chest hair that just made him manly. I admit I made Tyler wax his chest hair because it was kind of gross to me and now that I actually think about it, I think he had less hair on his chest then Edward. I brought my finger down to Edward's chest and traced circles.

"What are you thinking about, right now?" He asked.

"Um…how I really enjoy your manliness."

"Oh, really? What about my manliness?" He said in a deeper voice, making me re-think what I just said.

"Not that, Edward! Well…okay, yes that too, but I was thinking about your sexy jaw stubble and manly chest hair. It's like the perfect amount of chest hair that doesn't make it gross, but so manly on you. I really like it." I said continuing my caresses.

"Mmmm…your touch feels nice and I am glad that you like it because it is not going anywhere."

"The jaw stubble or the chest hair?" I asked.

"The chest hair stays, that kind of defines a man, to me anyway. As for the scruff…I can keep it if you want, but just think about the skin rash you will get if I nuzzle you, too much."

"Hmm…I like the idea of you keeping it for a while, but I am definitely not going to let a full on beard happen, at all."

"Thanks, it is going to be so great to not have to shave everyday." Edward said and moved so that he was nuzzling my neck, leaving kisses here and there.

"Let's get showered and see what there is to cook in the house. I am sure you are not the only that is going to be nursing a hangover." I said.

"You are right, as much as I want to keep you in bed right now, I feel a headache from Hell coming on and I smell like a brewery." Edward got out of bed and I followed.

After we were showered and I had the sheets changed, we made our way into the house. To my surprise most the gang was already awake and sitting in the dining room eating. The one person that I thought that was going to be praying the porcelain Gods was the one who had made breakfast for everyone. Tara had made waffles, eggs, bacon, and had fresh fruit sliced in a large bowl. We all ate and talked amongst each other. It was getting to be noon and I knew that I needed to get to Edward's, so Esme and I could get to the farmer's market for dinner tonight.

****

Edward and I were on our way to his house, when I began to ask him what type of kitchen equipment Esme had and when he didn't have the slightest clue, I turned around back to my house to grab my Kitchenaid Counter Mixer, pastry blender, a couple of my cookie sheets, a spring form pan, and my apron. Yea, Esme had the biggest kitchen I have ever seen, but I wanted be prepared in case she didn't have the necessary things I needed.

I pulled into the drive of Edward's house and turned to look at Edward. He had his fingers rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed.

"You have a bad headache." I stated and felt bad for him. "Why don't you take a nap, to see if it will get any better?"

"You really want to hang out with my mom for the day without me? She will drive you nuts because I promise she really doesn't know how to maneuver around the kitchen, very well."

"Edward, you all talk like she is totally hopeless in the kitchen. I mean, she can't be all that bad, it doesn't seem like you are starving or anything." He laughed, hard. "What?"

"Have you ever heard of Schwan's?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yea, they have the best ice cream, ever, and it is delivered to your house, what can be better?"

"Yea, well, remember when we said that my Mom didn't bake if her life depended on it? Well, she can't cook either. The other night when everyone came over, that pot roast was straight from the package. See, Schwan's sells full meals that are pretty basic to cook; it is actually just warming them up. She threw that thing in the crock-pot and just like, that dinner is served. My Dad is really the one to cook and since he is usually working, it is not very often that we eat homemade food. Is that shocking to you?"

I gaped at him, there is no way that Esme would allow that, would she? It just seemed not like her.

"That is very shocking. Do you know how to cook? Emmett?"

"Nope, not really. We have Schwan's delivered every week, too, when we are at school. The food is good if you ask me."

"Oh my God! You guys really need to stop eating that stuff. Do you know how many preservatives are in that stuff? It is really bad for you. I mean, it is okay to eat it every once in a while but all the time, is just not good. I am totally going to have to teach your mother, everything. I am really excited about this but kind of nervous, too. Edward, I can't have you dying of too much salt intake from the food because that is what you are basically going to die of if you don't stop eating that."

"Bella, calm down. I have been doing it for twenty one years, I am okay. Besides, the food nutrients have gotten substantially better over the years. I do try to cook every once in a while, like breakfast. I am pretty good at making that. It's not complicated, like making dinner."

"Well, things are going to be changing for you, now. I will not allow you to be eating that anymore. I will stock your freezer with homemade meals just like I do for my Dad."

"Bella, you are not going to do that. We are fine to eat what we always have. Anyway, what is it any different eating your frozen food, then eating it from Schwan's?"

"The hell I am. You will not be eating that hormone filled stuff, day in and day out. No way! And what is the difference? I know what is being put into the food and it is fresh, organic, healthy stuff."

"Bella, once again, you are not going to do that for me."

"EDWARD! I am going to do it, whether you like it or not."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ugh! I tell you what, you will help me make all of the food and then hopefully you can catch on and be able to feed yourself with healthy food." I compromised.

"You are so stubborn, aren't you?"

"I could say the same to you."

"Fine, I will let you teach me how to cook, too."

***

We finished our bickering, we went into the house and I found Esme and Carlisle putting groceries away. I sent Edward to go take a nap, know that he still had a headache because he was unconsciously rubbing the side of his head. I talked with Esme and found that she had nearly bought everything that the store offered in the Italian section of the store, but the things that we needed for dinner. I looked at the two cans of alfredo sauce and must have had a face of disgust on because Carlisle came up behind me and chuckled.

"I told her to wait until you got here, but she insisted to go to the store. I also, told her that you were making your own noodles and breadsticks but she bought the packages, too." He said.

"I'm sorry, but my Dad brought this shit" I grimaced at my choice of wording. "I mean, stuff, home once and I nearly threw up after taking the first bite. Not kidding." I shook my head at the memory of how bad it had been.

"Well, take her back to the store and help her choose the good stuff. I will put this stuff away."

"Okay. Hopefully, Edward will get a good nap in while I am gone, he has a bad headache and I feel bad for him."

"I am sure he will be fine. Oh, and by the way, we ran into your dad at the grocery store and invited him over for dinner, too. Is that okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, this is your house and you can invite anyone you well, please. I don't mind."

"I just wanted to make sure. This is like families merging, in a way, and I didn't know if you and Edward were ready to make that step, after only knowing each other for such a short amount of time. Some people think that this is a huge step in a relationship, which is what you two have now, right? I hope I am not assuming." Carlisle looked nervous and was mumbling.

"Yes, Carlisle, Edward and I are a couple and I am fine with my Dad coming over and I am sure that Edward will be fine with it, too."

"Great." Just then Esme came back into the kitchen. She had gone to take Edward some Tylenol and a glass of water; she was still his mother and had to take care of her boy.

***

I directed, Esme, through the farmer's market and informing what the best selections were, we made our purchases, and was finally back at her home. I helped her put everything away; it was still a little early for me to start preparing for dinner, so I decided to see if Edward was ready to wake up from his nap. First, I made a sandwich for him and me, taking up the stairs with me.

I opened the door to his room and closed it softly. He was splayed out on his bed with his face buried in the pillow, sleeping on his stomach. I placed the plate on the nightstand and gently climbed on the bed with him. I scooted towards him, wrapping my arm around his waist, and resting my head on his back. He stirred a little, then intertwined his fingers with mine and sighed. We lay like that for a while, but eventually he turned onto his back and pulled me to him. He kissed the top of my head and caressed my back.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did. My head feels a lot better."

"I made a sandwich for us. You hungry?" I said looking up at him and he smiled.

"I am." He stroked my cheek, and then quickly brought me to straddle him, and I leaned over him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Can I have another one?" He asked. I responded with another kiss, kissing him a few more times, then made a trail up to his ear. He brought his hands down and began to knead my bottom. I knew where this was going to end up.

"Edward, why don't we eat that sandwich, then we can pick up where we left off. I want you to feel better and I think that it will get rid of the headache, then you will be at an optimal state." I whispered and climbed off of him. I grabbed the plate, while he sat up in the bed, and took the plate from my hand.

"Fine, but after this we are going back to what we were doing." He glared, taking a big bite.

"Okay. Quit pouting, I need it just as much you, but we are going to have to make it quick because I want to have dinner ready at six. Oh, and your Dad invited my Dad over, too."

"Oh? Okay. Sorry I am pouting, but it has been a long week being without you. I missed you and I was kind of disappointed that I passed out last night, that's all."

"That's alright." I said, taking another bite of my half. We finished and Edward handed me the glass of water his mom left him. We each took a drink, then Edward wasted no time undressing, and making quick work of my clothing, too.

"Right to the point, huh?" I giggled, as he pulled the covers down, and lay down in the center of the bed.

"Get over here. I want you on top, since you still have sore shoulders, I wouldn't want to put too much pressure on you." He said and I climbed on top of him.

"Thank you for remembering that and taking care of me." I put my lips to his and he quickly opened his mouth for me, deepening the kiss. I felt his hands trailing up and down my thighs and loving the feel of his rough, textured hands. Then the feel of his stubble was a new sensation for me. I liked it. He pulled his mouth away from me, bringing his hands to cup my face, and smiled adoringly. I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked, dropping his hands to my hips.

"Just for you." I rose on my knees and Edward guided me over him. I slowly lowered on him, keeping my eyes just on his beautiful face, and feeling him fill me completely. I could see his jaw clench and a strangled moan escaped from between his teeth. With my hands on his chest, I rose again, but came back down with more speed, and Edward met my hips.

"Oh, Edward." I leaned down and kissed him. "You feel amazing. I can feel every part of you, caressing me from the inside."

"Bella...please don't talk to me like that. I am not going to last much longer." He panted out, while thrusting up into me. Still leaning over him, I kissed his lips, and then brought myself up. I moved up and down on him, increasing my pace, and bringing my climax closer and closer.

"Bella, you have to come for me first, please." He begged and I nodded in agreement. With one gentle pinch to my clit, Edward brought me to my ecstasy. As I tightened around him, he gave two final thrust, and released into me. I collapsed on top of him and buried my face into his neck, trying to even out my breathing. We held each other for a bit before I removed him from me. I placed a trail of kisses along his neck, up to his ear, then across each side of his face, landing on his lips.

"I'm gonna freshen up and then I am going to start on dinner. I have a feeling that my Dad is going to be here soon." I said getting out of the bed.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Because it is four, he left work about thirty minutes ago, showered, and needs to get in an at least an hour of ESPN and a few beers before he is ready for dinner. He knows that I usually have it done by six and he never gets interrupted during his dinner ritual. So, that means he will need to be here soon to start it."

"Hmph." Edward just shrugged his shoulders and lay back down.

I grabbed my clothes from the floor and made my way to the bathroom. After I was done, I walked back into the bedroom and Edward looked like he was sleeping, again. I went over to him and put the covers over him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be in the kitchen with your mother." I whispered and picked up the dishes from the nightstand.

As I was walking down the stairs, the door bell rang.

"I got it, it's Rosalie." Emmett said, noticing me and yelled in his deafening yell, as he was opening the door, "Jesus, Bella, you look freshly fucked!"

Of course, because it was just my luck, it was indeed not only Rosalie but my father too, standing in the doorway. I just stood there thinking of the best way to handle this situation, but came up blank. Thankfully, Rose smacked Emmett upside the head and then his arm.

"Why would you even yell something like that Emmett, you are an idiot." She yelled back, but then proceeded to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Dad. I was just getting ready to start on dinner." I cleared the rest of the steps and by then Esme and Carlisle invited him into the house. I walked to the kitchen, placing the dishes into the sink, and shaking my head but laughing in the inside.

"Sorry, Bella. I couldn't be mad at Em, after taking one look at you. You really do look freshly fucked." She snickered.

I turned to the fridge and began taking out all the things Esme and I would need. After Esme and Carlisle gave my Dad the grand tour, they walked into the kitchen, followed by a showered Edward. God, he was pure sex walking.

"Well, look at that shit eating grin. That is all the conformation I needed."

"Again, Emmett?" I groaned and threw my hands in the air and turned back to my tasks.

"Bella…like I told you before, I am not dumb. If it wasn't for the same smug look you and Edward just exchanged with each other, I would have figured it out anyway. Look at that stubble rash you have all over your chin and neck and what do we have here? Edward has newly acquired jaw gruff." My Dad laughed, as did everyone else, while Edward and I just looked at each other with our mouths slightly gaping.

"Chief, you and I are going to get along just great. Let me get you a beer and we can go check out some sports highlights." Emmett said.

"Give it up, kid. I can read that face from a mile away." My Dad said, walking over to me, and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad. Just don't hang out with Emmett, so much."

"Come on, Bella. You know you love me." Emmett laughed and handed my Dad his beer.

All of them, but Esme and Edward, walked into the living room. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a hug and we just started laughing.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." Edward murmured into my hair.

"Yea, well, Emmett is going to pay for it."

"Alright, you two. Bella ready to get started?" Esme asked.

"Yup."

I broke free from Edward and washed my hands. The first thing that I needed to make was the dough for the breadsticks since it would need at least an hour to rise. Esme watched me very intently while I worked with the dough, getting it to the perfect texture, then covering it to let it rise. The next thing that we needed to make was the fettuccine noodles, since there were quite a few of us we would need to make a double batch. I figured that Esme could make one and me the other. I got the mound of flour ready for each of us and told her how to make a trench in the middle of it. She was so concentrated that she had a large crease in between her eyebrows.

"Okay, now we are going to add six eggs into the middle of this. Be careful not to let it flow over the edge of the flour." We added the eggs then I handed her the correct amount of olive oil to add and then a few pinches of salt. "Now, we are going to beat the egg center." I started first, as she watched, then she began to copy me. "Good, now let's slowly start adding the flour in the mix from the top of the edges." As the flour began to mix in with the eggs, we no longer would need the forks. "Alright, now get rid of the fork and we can start kneading this by hand. Don't be afraid of getting your hands dirty."

After we kneaded the dough and had it covered to rest for thirty minutes, I began to season the chicken.

"How did you learn how to cook, Bella?"

"Rose's and Alice's mothers were the ones who taught me most of my skills, but baking came from my friend Jared's, grandfather."

"It must be awful not to have your own mother around." Esme whispered.

"I don't remember her so it doesn't bother me, too much. I have a great family. Esme, I hope you don't get mad but Edward told me something today and if I am being honest, I am kind of upset about it."

"Oh?"

"Please, don't be mad. Edward told me that you never cook or that you can't. I am more than happy to teach you. I don't like the idea of you guys, essentially, eating microwave dinners. They are horrible for you. I told Edward before I leave for school, I always cook and freeze dinners for my Dad, and that I will be doing the same for Edward. I wasn't taking no for an answer, so I compromised and told him that he had to help. This way he can learn at the same time, too, and I would like it if you would be there, as well. I Promise, nothing complicated."

"Oh, Bella. I was always too embarrassed to tell anyone. I think the reason that I never learned was because as a child and even growing up, my family had a chef in the house. I never had to worry about that stuff. Then going to school, getting married, and then children, I just never had the time. It's stupid, I know, but that's how it is for me."

"It's not stupid, that is just the way it is, but I am will to help you change that. Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course."

"What did you go to school for? Did you have a career before you meet Carlisle?"

"Oh, I went it Notre Dame, too. I am a lawyer. My family has a few of its own firms scattered throughout the states. Every once in a while, they will call me in to take a case. Carlisle and I finished school around the same time, we got engaged, married within a year, and then had Emmett. I didn't want to work full-time and just wanted to stay home. Carlisle said that I could do what I wanted and so I eventually stayed home full-time. When the boys started to get into their teens, I began working part-time. Now, here I am."

"Well, I would have never guessed. Edward never told me that, but you don't regret not working full-time, for a while, do you? Somewhere deep down inside, I think that I might feel like I wasted seven or eight years of school and not put full use into all that hard work I did. I don't know, if that is the right thing to think."

"You have a right to think that way, but in the end it is what is best for you. I did start to regret not using my degree that is why I went to work part-time. When I think back on it now, it was the best decision for me and my family. Not all people have such a supportive family and can't manage to stay at home for thirteen years, like I did."

"Thanks, Esme. It gives me something to think about in my future. I just think that it is something that women have to think about more then men."

"Oh, yes, I know."

We finished making dinner, having small talk between us. Esme was fairly decent at picking-up on cooking. We all were soon seated at the dining room table, enjoying some really good food. While, Esme and Carlisle were out they had picked up a cake from the bakery, so dessert was served shortly after dinner.

After we cleared the table, we relaxed for a while in the family room and the guys talked about none other then, football. Emmett promised my Dad tickets to a few of the games coming up and I could tell he was really excited. The boys invited my Dad to go golfing with them in the morning, but that was one of the sports my father didn't care to play or even watch on TV. So, he passed on the invite. I actually couldn't really see either Edward or Emmett playing golf, but I guess that is what they liked to do for male bonding time. It was getting late, so my Dad got up and said his goodbyes. I told him I would be staying the night and would see him in the morning. He asked at what time and I just shrugged.

"Edward, what time are you going golfing in the morning?"

"I don't know, probably around ten."

"I'll be home around ten thirty, Dad."

"Alright. Goodnight, love you." He said and it looked like he might have put a little skip into his step as he made his way to his car. Weird.

We all settled back into the family room watching old episodes of Saturday Night Live on DVD because let's just face it, SNL these days just sucked. Soon, I felt my clothes being taken off and quickly opened my eyes. I was lying in bed and Edward was undressing me.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Getting you ready for bed. You fell asleep, so I figured you were probably exhausted after a busy day."

"Oh, okay." I let him finish taking off my clothes and fell asleep.

****

When I woke in the morning, I felt cool soothing hands on my shoulders and a few kisses, along the way. I slowly opened my eyes and I could feel Edward rubbing something on my back.

"You awake, Bella?" He asked, softly.

"Mhmm."

"I heard you talking and you kept saying that your back hurt. I figured it was just your burn, it's starting to peel, so I am putting some more aloe on just keep it moisturized." Edward said.

"Thank you, but they really aren't bothering me, now." I said and turned so I could lie on my back. Edward moved the hair from my face and kissed each of my cheeks and then my lips.

"Good morning." He said and kissed along my jaw.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight thirty two." He looked over to the clock.

"How about I wish you good luck this morning? You know for a good day on the course."

"Oh and what kind of good luck charm are you going to give me?" He teased as he scraped his growing beard down my neck and chest. Then taking my naked nipple into his mouth, quickly.

"Edward." I moaned. "As good as you look with that stubble on your face; we don't need your family or mine knowing where you have been, so shave it."

***

Edward had ten minutes before he needed to be downstairs and ready to go.

"Bella, I am not going to have time to shave this morning. I got to get going." Edward yelled from the bathroom.

"Edward, I know you don't have time, just do it before we have our sexy times. Did you look at my body before you got up? I have red streaks all over, from your face."

"Don't act like you didn't like my stubble working in between your perfect thighs." I could see the smirk on Edward's face, as he was drying off in the bathroom.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I fuckin' loved it, but I do wear a swim suit everyday and other people can see my legs. You better hope these go away before the morning or I am not going to hear the end of it from Rose." I said and he walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet back so he could look at the marks.

"Mmm…sorry, those are there, but I know you loved it." He ran his finger up and down each thigh. "Every time my jaw hit the inside of your thighs, you would moan, pull harder on my hair, and then a fresh wave of your arousal would coat my tongue." He stopped his stroking, put the sheet back over me, and I whimpered at the loss and memory of what happened not even an hour ago. "Just sayin.'" He walked to his closet and put on his clothes, while I just glared at him.

"What's the matter?" He smirked at me.

"You are a tease." He walked back over to me and kissed me. I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him on top of me.

"Bella, I really need to go." He said and scraped his face all over my neck and face, for good measure. "There. Now they will have no doubt that it was me who did that to you." He laughed giving me another quick kiss and standing up.

"Jerk." I smiled at him.

"Your jerk. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

At that, he was gone and I was left to lie in his bed, taking in the scent of both of us, and another week ahead of me without the sensual touch of Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Do Not Own Twilight or the characters!**

**A/N at end.**

* * *

**BPOV**

The week following dinner at the Cullen's with my dad went by uneventful. Did the usual hanging out with the gang, went out on the lake, and stayed with Edward Saturday night. This week however, it was a fucking long week at the pool. It was like every fucking kid in the whole town decided to come torture us and wreck havoc on the pool. I swear at one point during the day we had a line of kids sitting in time out along the fence because they used their three strikes. It wasn't just me PMS'ing with my mood swings or something, even the guy guards were ripping their hair out. Then to put to icing on the cake of one fuck crazy week, some hill jack mother let her infant child into the pool with no swim diaper and the baby shit in the pool. WHAT THE FUCK?! Do you know what that means? I had to evacuate the pool, close it down, and shock the water. Shocking the water just sucks because you have to constantly check the pH levels and make sure the water is filtering properly in the area. Sure, it was nice to close the pool down early Friday afternoon, but it just sucks to have to clean that shit up, pun intended.

After clearing out the patrons, cashing the register out, and cleaning the contaminated area, I sat in the office filing paper work.

"Hey!" Edward's voice filtered into the office, making me smile. "I just got your message." I had text Edward earlier before the incident happened and told him about the day from hell and that I couldn't wait to see him tonight.

"Hey. Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" I asked standing up and wrapping my arms around him.

"I just figured you might be able to get a quick break and I brought you an Icee. What's going on, why is this place closed?" He handed me the cherry flavored drink.

"Ugh." I took a slow sip of the Icee, so I didn't get a brain freeze, and then told him what happened.

"Oh, goodie. It's only two o'clock and we have a full day still ahead of us." Edward rubbed my back, which was thankfully healed of the sunburn.

"Yay." I said sarcastically because really I was just looking forward to going home and relaxing.

"What's the matter?" Edward looked upset, now.

"I really just want to go home. I mean, we can go out. I'll be fine." I kind of felt like a bitch now, Edward looked so disappointed.

"Bella, if you don't want to do something just tell me, I'm not mad. I can tell that you feel bad because I want to go out. I just miss you and as long as I get to hang out with you everything will be fine."

"So, is it okay if we just go to my house and watch TV? Pick up some food from Pizza Bill's?" I asked. God, some nachos sounded good right now.

"That's fine. Do you want to pick up some movies?" He asked.

"To be honest, no. I just want to swing by to get the food and go home."

"Okay. You ready?"

"Not yet. I have to check the water, again, then we can leave." I gave him a quick kiss then finished up my duties. After I was done, I called to place our order, locked up the doors, and headed to the Jeep.

"Hey, why don't you just ride with me? We can get your car later or something." Edward asked.

"Alright." I was tired and as much as I hated riding in Edward's car, I couldn't say no. It wasn't that I hated Edward's car, it was just too pretty and if we are being honest he is so anal retentive about keeping it in its pristine condition, that I didn't want to get a speck of dust in it. That's we drive my Jeep most of the time. I mean, I keep my car clean but I wasn't afraid to get it dirty, it can always be cleaned. Edward opened the door for me and I gentle sat in the fine leather seats, keeping my hands to myself. Edward got in and headed downtown to pick up our food. "What kind of car is this anyway? I know that it is a BMW but what else is there to know about it?" I asked.

"Oh, well it's a seven fifty 'L' 'i.' I had the exterior painted a custom color, azurite black metallic, as well as customized the interior to all black trim and leather seats. She has a 'V' eight engine…." At that point I might have stopped listening because I knew he was about to go on and on about his customizations to the car and the beginning information was all I needed. Once we pulled into a parking spot at Pizza Bill's, we got out to pick up our food, then headed to my house.

I grabbed plates and drinks for us, as Edward set all the food on the coffee table in the living room, and chose something to watch on the tube. I didn't even bother putting my nachos on a plate, I just dug right in, and Edward gave me a funny look when I stuffed my mouth.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Did you just pay like five dollars for those nachos, when you could have just made them here for half the price?"

"Uh, yes. Believe me, no one can get nachos to taste like Pizza Bill's except Pizza Bill's. There has been many a test to try but always have failed." I said.

"Bella, they are corn chips with melted shredded cheese on them and by the looks of it, they were just put in the microwave. Hardly a difficult snack to make."

"That is how they are made but I swear they put some magic fairy dust or something else on them because they are delicious and nothing can come close to being the same." I mumbled again, as I shoved more nacho chips into my mouth.

"Right." He said and unwrapped his Stromboli sandwich. I nearly devoured the entire tray of nachos and then sat back to eat my chef's salad with turkey and ham. We were watching some nonsense show of River Monsters, when my cell phone rang, signaling a new text message.

_**Drive-In tomorrow night?** _It was from Jake.

_**Let me get back to you in a minute. I'll ask Edward.**_

"Hey. Wanna go to the Drive-In tomorrow night. I think everybody is getting together." I asked Edward pulling his attention from the ugly looking fish on the TV.

"Sure. What's the Drive-In though?"

"Really? Have you not driven all the way up Michigan Street?"

"No, I haven't had a need to."

"Oh, well, it's an outdoor movie theatre, you sit in your car or outside. It's so much fun and we could even do Putt-Putt golf before the show starts. Actually, tomorrow will be Dusk til' Dawn night." I said.

"Okay, so it's like that one part in Grease where Danny tries to feel up Sandy?"

"Yes, it is exactly like that." I laughed.

"I'm all in. So, I take it that we will be there all night and into the early morning?"

"Yes."

I text Jake back and told him that we were going. I cleaned up the mess after we were done eating and settled on the couch watching the Discovery channel.

****

"Bella." I heard my Dad calling my name and a gentle tapping on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and my Dad was staring at me.

"Yea?" I asked sleepily.

"Um, sorry to wake you but James called and said that you need to make sure the pool is filtering okay after you shocked it this afternoon."

"Oh, okay." Then I realized where I was and that I had fallen asleep watching TV with Edward. I looked around for a minute, noticing that Edward and I both were sleeping, and he was lying on his back and I was settled in between his legs on my back. I quickly sat up and accidentally grinded my elbow into Edward's thigh as I was sitting up.

"Ow, fuck that hurt." Edward's eyes popped open and he began rubbing the spot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I turned around and began messaging the same spot.

"Uh, well, I'm gonna grab a beer." My Dad said and left the room.

"Sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to drop the f-bomb but that hurt when she dug her elbow into me." Edward shouted out.

"It's alright, Edward. I would hate to wake up the way you just did." My Dad chuckled coming back into the living room and sitting in his recliner. "River Monsters, huh? I love this show."

"Are kidding me? That fucking show is still on." I groaned.

"Bells, language." Dad shook his head in disapproval at me.

"Yea, yea. Mind taking me back to the pool?" I asked Edward.

"No."

I ran up to the bathroom to freshen up a bit then Edward drove me back to the pool. We had slept for a few hours and it felt nice to take nap. Edward came in with me to test the water again and I deemed it safe to swim in, so we wouldn't have to keep it closed tomorrow, not that I had to work. Edward followed me back to my house, I taught him how to make pork chops and mashed potatoes, then it was getting late, and we said goodnight.

****

I got early the next morning, taking a shower, then called Alice and Rose to see if they wanted to go to the store with me and get snacks for tonight. They agreed to meet me at my house in thirty minutes, so I had enough time to eat a bowl of Special K with strawberries and drink a cup of coffee. Edward text me and asked if he could come over and I told him what my plans were and that we would see each other later in the afternoon. I am sure he was disappointed but I needed my girl time, too. I have enjoyed spending all of my free time with Edward, lately but it was slightly coming to be too much and before I got aggravated with him, I needed the day with Alice and Rose. I knew my limits when it came to spending too much time with boyfriends and I didn't want to do something irrational because Edward was becoming too clingy. We girls would always spend more time together when it was coming close to that time of the month because we were all moody since we had the same cycle, so we might as well direct it one another then everyone else.

"I am going to kill, Jazz." Alice yelled, as her and Rose walked into my house.

"What did he do?" I asked not really sure if I wanted to know.

"He left a pair of his shoes my room, I tripped over them, then stubbed my toe on my dresser." Alice yelled.

"First of all, you need to pipe down. Second, you stubbed your toe, yea it fuckin' hurts but get over it all ready. Thirdly, don't kill him because you weren't paying attention to where you were walking." Rose calmly told Alice.

"Yea, well it wasn't just a stubbed toe, I actually chipped my nail, look at it. I look like a freak now." She whined.

I looked at it and there was kind of a big chip, but not enough to make her look a freak. She was always so dramatic when we were PMS'ing, I swear.

"Anyway, let's get going." I said and we left to the store.

We decided that it was easiest if we just made cold cut sandwiches to pack, so we loaded our cart with all the ingredients, case of bottle water, case of pop, chips, and sweets. It probably wasn't the best idea for us to be at the store in our condition because we basically loaded the cart with chocolate everything. We dropped the groceries off at my house and decided to go eat lunch at the Chinese buffet.

"So how are things going with Edward?" Alice asked me when we were setting, after filling out plates.

"I told you that I wasn't going to discuss this with you guys anymore." I replied.

"Come on. Bella. You guys have been dating for like a month now and you haven't given us one detail about anything." Alice whined. I took a bite of my broccoli and thought for a minute. I know I said that I didn't want to tell those things anymore but really, I was starting to feel emotional and needed to talk to my girls.

"Fine. Things are great. I mean really great. Edward is really caring, attentive, a tad clingy, but I am happy." I gushed.

"Don't forget he makes you scream in the sack." Rose chimed in.

"Roooose." I was whining now.

"Oh? That good, huh?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I might as well just lay it all out there now. Yes, he is amazing. After spending the weekends with him I need a week break to recover. And he has been making it extremely hard to stay away from him during the week, lately." I giggled and the girls joined in.

"So, why do you stay away if it's that good?" Alice asked. Rose pretty much knew why.

"It was kind of his idea, but it was only because he didn't want me too tired for work during the week. He insists that I go home and get my rest and that we have the weekend to be together. I think it is a really good idea. It, also, won't make me so dependent on him when we go back to school, which are only a few weeks away. I am not looking forward to being away from him, but I think things will work out okay."

"You're right, I didn't even think about that. Now, I am really thankful that Jasper goes to the same school as we do. How about you, Rose? How are you going to handle being away from Emmett?" Alice asked.

We talked for a while before Edward text me and asked if I was home. I let him know that we were still out and that we were going back to my house to hang out for a while and that I would see him in a few hours. We went back to my house, ate some ice cream, and watched Platinum Weddings for a few hours. Around six we started making the sandwiches and getting the coolers packed, everyone was meeting here at my house around seven. I grabbed a few blankets from my room, the camping chairs from the garage, and put them on the porch so the guys could load everything in the back of my Jeep. Just then Edward and Emmett pulled into the driveway. Emmett had practice until three this afternoon, so I was happy to see that he wasn't too tired to come out with us tonight.

Edward jumped down from the behemoth Wrangler and I meet him halfway. I did miss him. He opened his arms to me and I gladly went to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He bent down and gave me a smoldering kiss.

"Alright, you two, it's been thirty seconds since we pulled up and you are already making out in the front yard where everyone can see." Emmett shouted.

We broke apart but not before I gave Edward another quick peck, then flipped Emmett the bird.

"How was your day with the girls?" Edward asked, still hugging me to him.

"It was good. I need some time with them."

"Good. Are we ready to go? I'm excited to see what this Drive-In is all about."

"Yea, I just need you guys to pack up the stuff on the porch, then the rest of the crew should be here." We walked up to the house and Emmett already had one cooler in hand, then Edward grabbed the other. I took the rest of the things to the Jeep and we were ready to go, and just then Jake pulled up with Leah, Jared, Jasper, Ben, and Angela.

We had all came to an agreement on what we were watching on the way there, deciding on Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Public Enemies, The Ugly Truth, and Old School. Once we got there, since we all had large vehicles, we had to park in the back row so the little cars could see the screen too. Jake and I parked so that the rears of our cars were facing the screen and Emmett parked in between us, since his top was off and we could tune his radio to the station we needed for the movie audio. We set everything out and I pushed all the back seats down, making a make-shift bed with the blankets and a few pillows. Jake brought his air mattress to blow up for the back of his truck, like he always did, and Edward and Emmett looked at him like he was crazy.

"You guys really get into this, don't you?" Edward asked me.

"Well, do you want to sit in these chairs to watch four movies?" I said and pointed at the camping chairs.

"I don't know. I guess not." He shrugged his shoulders and I handed him the mosquito spray. "What's this for?"

"Mosquito's. In about half hour they will be eating us alive if we don't put that on. Seriously, babe, I thought you would have figured that out." I teased.

"Bella, shouldn't they fog the grounds to control them? That would seem pretty logical with all the people that come here."

"They do but we are surrounded by woods, it doesn't control them that well. Just put the damn spray on." I grabbed the bottle back from him. "I'll do it. Close your mouth and eyes." I demanded. I shook the can and then sprayed him from head to toe, front and back. Then the line started, so that I could spray everyone down.

"Ah, ah, ah. Shit that burns." Rose stared jumping up and down.

"That's what you get for shaving this morning and wearing shorts out here. Really, Rose, did you not think about that?" I asked and swiped one more spray down her legs just to make her yelp again.

"Bitch." She swatted my ass, taking the bottle away from me and spraying me down.

"Okay, all set. Let's go." I said and we girls grabbed money from our purses.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Popcorn." Rose replied as we started to walk away.

"We have a cooler full of food and snack and you are going to get popcorn."

"Uh, yea. We can't watch a movie without popcorn and M&M's. Where did you guys come from?" Alice said in mock disgust and we went to stand in line at the concession stand. We came out of there with three large tubs of popcorn, we remembered to buy peanut M&M's at the store when we went, so all we had to do was pour the candy into our buckets. Everyone else was eating some of the food we packed but we girls always started with the popcorn mix, Leah even joined us. The sun was setting and the previews began to roll. I loved the fact that in all the years that I have been coming here, they still played the same old concession stand commercials at the beginning of the previews. Telling us to support the concession stand because that is how the Drive-In makes their money. After we had finished half of the buckets of the popcorn mix, we passed it on to the guys, they always got the leftovers.

"Man, I can't believe I have been missing this all my life." Edward managed to say through his full mouth.

"That's not even going to be the best part of the night." I patted his knee and smiled.

"I certainly hope not." He grinned back at me.

"Sick. We are trying to enjoy some PG rated family time here and you guys are talking dirty already." Jake gagged.

"Shut it. I wasn't talking dirty. Edward just has his mind in the gutter." I grinned back at Edward.

The movie started with the squirrel trying to get his acorn like all the rest of them. Edward got up to get a water and a sandwich, and I asked him to get me a Mountain Dew from the cooler. If I was going to load myself with sweets, then I might as well choose the worse pop on the planet to drink, right?

For being a kid's movie, Ice Age had some humor for adults too, and all of us could not stop laughing when the animals had to go through the laughing gas. After the movie, we took our bathroom breaks, and us girls once again stood in line for the best part of the night(what I was referring to when Edward's mind went to the gutter). We walked back with our treats and once again, Edward and Emmett didn't know what to say, and shook their heads.

"Why did you even bother to bring snacks if you were just going to buy food here?" Edward asked as I sat in his lap.

"Don't tell me that this sliced Granny Smith apple, covered in caramel, whip cream, and peanuts doesn't look good absolutely delectable." I took one of the slices and brought up to Edward's mouth. He opened up and I let him take a bite, he closed his eyes and I knew he was going to be hooked.

"Mmmm…that is tasty." He said grabbing another slice for himself. We shared the apple before Public Enemies started.

That last bit of sugar put me over the edge and I thought I was going to be sick. I grabbed a water, hoping to feel better, and asked Edward to lay down with me in back of the Jeep and watch the movie. We got comfortable so we could see the screen, lying on our sides, his chest to my back, and his hand resting on my hip. We stayed laid like that nearly the entire time, only moving when I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. When the movie was done, we took another bathroom break but bought no more snacks. We watched the rest of the movies the same way but when Old School came on, all of the guys were quoting it left and right. Sure, I knew all the good quotes too but those guys could probably re-enact the entire movie without a problem. It was nearly four in the morning when Old School was finished and all of us were exhausted. We pack up our things, Jasper and Alice rode with me and Edward, so Alice could get her car, and Edward was staying the night with me.

I was really hoping to get some sexy times with Edward but it just wasn't going to happen. I was too tired after I wash my face and changed into my pj's. Edward was already lying in bed looking just as tired, so we cuddled and fell asleep within minutes. I would get him over to his house for some fun, tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Sorry, it took so long but I have jumped on the band wagon, joined Twitter, and have been completely enthralled by it. You can follow me booty492. Also, check out my blog, it has some pictures of Plymouth and will soon have pictures of the girls dresses for the cocktail party. A couple rec's for you: Master of the Universe by Snowqueens Icedragon, this is a D/s story with some angst, but so good. Clipped Wings and Inked Armor by hunterhunting, TATTWARD, that's all I need to say. Thanks for reading. Please review(even if it is just to say hi). **

**With the devastation in Haiti, MsKathy has started a Haiti Relief Twi FanFic Compilation fundraiser. Donate at least $5, send her the receipt, and you will be sent a compilation of one-shots from various authors. It started with just MsKathy's Twitter followers but has now expanded to over 100 authors and as of 1/17 has raised over $23,000 from our very own Twilight fandom. That is incredible. You can head over to her site and find out more information and a list of charities to donate to. I donated to Doctors without Borders but there are so many out there that need all the help they can get. http://mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/search/label/donationsObviously replace the(dot) with a period.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Do Not Own Twilight or the characters!**

**A/N at end.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke to a loud crashing of pans downstairs and opened my eyes to a still sleeping Edward next to me. I quietly got out of bed, so that I didn't wake Edward, and went downstairs to see what the ruckus was.

"Good afternoon, Bells." My Dad said, with his head stuck in the fridge.

"Afternoon?"

"Yes, afternoon. What time did you get in? I didn't hear a thing." Dad was now holding a carton of eggs in his hands.

"Oh, we got in early this morning." I said, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet to get some water for Edward and I.

"We?" My Dad narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes, we. Edward stayed because we were tired and I wasn't going to drive all the way to his house. Why don't you order some pizza and wings, I am sure Edward is going to be hungry when he wakes up and I really don't feel like making lunch." I said and Dad put the pan and eggs away, then made a call to Papa John's. I went back upstairs and set the water on my night stand, cuddling back up with Edward.

"Morning." Edward mumbled into my hair.

"It's more like afternoon. My Dad is ordering pizza for lunch, I figured you are probably hungry. I know I am." Edward pushed me onto my back and gave me a searing kiss.

"I am hungry but not for food at the moment." He said against my lips then placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Believe me, I know, but we are not doing any of that here. So, before you get all riled up, why don't you go take a shower. I have a pair of your boxers and a shirt in my drawer." I said and kissed his jaw, placing my hands on his chest, so I could get up.

"Okay." He pouted and got out of bed. I handed his clothes to him and showed him where the bathroom necessities were. While he was showering, I made the bed and went downstairs to make some iced tea before lunch was delivered. I heard Edward pad down the stairs and come to a stop in the kitchen door way.

"Am I fresh enough for you?" Edward teased, walking to me, and embracing me. I laid my cheek on his chest and sniffed, he smelled heavenly even without his usual shower supplies.

"Yes, you are. My Dad is watching TV, I am going to take a quick shower and I'll be right back. Okay?" I said and step away from him.

"Way to throw me to the wolves." He smiled and pinched my ass.

"Edward." I swatted at his hand and ran up the stairs. I heard my Dad and Edward greet each other.

I hurried through my shower and got dressed. I didn't feel like bothering with my hair so I just left it down to dry.

"Bells? Will you grab some cups for us?" My Dad asked as I was coming down the stairs. I could smell the pizza.

"I made some tea, do you want some?" I asked from the kitchen.

"No. Just some glasses, I ordered some pop." I put ice in some cups and poured a glass of tea for myself. I placed the cups on the coffee table and sat next to Edward on the couch. He handed me a plate and I grabbed a slice of thin crust pepperoni and a few wings.

"What are you guys watchin'?"

"The race." Edward said.

"Oh, I am sure that you are a huge NASCAR fan, aren't you?" I laughed because I really couldn't picture Edward watching the race. I had on occasion watched with my Dad and sometimes really got in to it.

"I actually do like watching." He said.

"Yea and he is going to stay to watch it with me. You know some bonding time." My Dad said.

"Really? You are going to hang with my Dad?"

"Uh, yea. Do you not want me to stay?" Edward looked a little disappointed but I was the one who was really upset. I was hoping to get Edward out of here and back in bed, but I guess I was just cockblocked by the Indy Sprint Cup.

"No, that's fine." I said and ate my food.

After we were done eating, I picked up the dishes and cleaned up. I didn't have much to do because we had enough meals in the freezer for the week, so I sat back down in the living room with the guys.

"Quit being mopey, Bella. Don't act like you aren't getting your kicks from seeing Kasey Kahne." My Dad laughed.

"Oh, yea? Is that so?" Edward poked my side.

"Yea, yea. Whatever. He does have the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen." I admitted because he did.

"The prettiest eyes, huh?" Edward looked at me and unleashed his sexiest stare. My panties were getting soaked from just that look.

"No," I whispered "not the prettiest eyes, just the prettiest blue eyes." I grinned at Edward.

After four hours of my Dad cheering for Ryan Newman and Edward for Jimmie Johnson, the race was over. Jimmie Johnson ended up winning but I could have cared less at that moment because, during that entire time, Edward would gently caress my arm or cheek and it was driving me mad. I packed my things for work in the morning, told my Dad that I wouldn't be home tonight, and nearly ran out the door.

"What's the rush?" Edward chuckled and grinned. That jerk knew exactly what he was doing the whole time.

"I hate you. You better hope that your parents aren't home because if I have to rudely brush them off, I am blaming you." I safely sped towards his house and Edward laughed.

"You don't hate me, but I think it's _you_ that better hope that no one is home cause I am going to have my wicked way with you, too." I shivered, as he squeezed my upper thigh. We couldn't get to his house fast enough.

I pulled in and noticed that there were no cars in the driveway, so maybe we weren't going to be cockblocked. Edward grabbed my bag and we hurried into the house, all was quiet, as we kicked our shoes off. There was a note on the small table by the door for Edward and he quickly read it.

"Everyone is out, I guess both of our phones are off, and they went for dinner. Did you want to go? They just barely left." I looked at him as if that was the dumbest question on Earth.

"Really? We have the house to ourselves, so you better get that sweet ass of yours up the stairs." I said and he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, jetting to his room.

"I was just trying to be a gentleman and properly invite you to dinner with my family, but apparently using my body is more important to you, you sex fiend." He teased, grabbing a handful of my ass.

"Please, I could see you pleading with your eyes to say 'no' to dinner, too." I said and he put me down, after kicking his door shut. "I know you want me just as much."

"Damn right, I do." Edward shoved me against the door, plunging his hands into my hair, and kissing me fiercely. His body was flush with mine and I just needed him closer, so I grabbed his firm ass, grinding his erection against me. He let me breathe, kissing down my neck, and dragged his hands down to my backside.

"Edward, will you take me against this door, right now?" I asked, not really sure how he felt about it.

"Fuck, baby." He groaned, but in a flash he was tearing mine and his clothes off. I giggled as he stumbled to kick his clothes away. "Think this is funny?" He looked at me with his lust-filled eyes and opened his arms to me. I jumped to him, wrapping my legs and arms around him, and kissed along his jaw to his lips. I took hold of his hair and tugged, making him look at me.

"No, I don't think this is funny. Now, fuck me." I demanded and was slammed against the door.

Edward hoisted me up a little higher with one arm, grabbing his dick, and aligning it to where it needed to be. I let go of his hair, holding onto his shoulders, bracing myself for impact. He slammed into me with force, making us both yell out each other's name. Edward's forehead was resting against my chest, as he pulled out and pushed back into me, vigorously, and then he started nipping and sucking at the tops of my breast.

"Don't… you dare… leave a mark… Edward!" I panted out. It felt amazing but I still did have to wear a swim suit for another two weeks.

"Fine." He grunted, then smacked my ass, and gently kneaded it. I softly dug my nails into his back, possibly leaving a slight mark on him, and then bit his ear lobe.

"Next time…smack me harder." I whispered into his ear. He snapped his head up, looking at me in shock, then a grin found its way to his face. I felt his hand leave my ass and it came back with a loud slap, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure. I was getting closer to the edge of my release.

"Bella…you have…about…thirty seconds…to get yours." He said in desperation and thrust even faster. That was all I needed and I came.

"Yeeeeess." I moaned.

"Fuuuuuck." Edward roared out, as he spilled inside of me and his head thrown back.

I closed my eyes and felt like jell-o, still quivering. I could feel Edward shaking and knew that he probably felt the same.

"Baby, put me down." I said. He nodded against me but carried me to the bed and collapsed on top of me. I sprawled out, trying to get feeling back into my legs and arms, and sighed. Edward caught his breath and kissed my shoulder, before he pulled out of me.

"Come on, lets get under the covers. I need a quick nap before we have round two and then round three." He wagged his eyebrow and had a mile wide smile. I raised my head from the bed and grinned.

"Oh? You think that you are getting lucky, again, huh?" I laughed and crawled to the head of the bed to get under the comforter.

"Babe, I don't think, I know. I have plans for you, Miss Swan." Edward said and laid on his side behind me.

"Yea? What do those plans consist of, Mr. Cullen?" I asked and scooted back to be closer to him.

"Well, if you don't object…I would like to bend you over the side of this bed and take you from behind." He said in a deep husky voice. _Hell yes! _I reached behind me, taking hold of his hand, and bringing it to intertwine with mine against my chest.

"I don't object at all. What about round three?"

"Mmmm…I think I want to make that a surprise. Guess, you will have to wait and see." He murmured against my neck.

"Fine. Let's get this nap in and then it's back to business." I said and Edward pulled me closer into his chest.

* * *

With the summer coming to a close, the weeks were seeming to pass by so quickly. Next week would be our last week of work and then it was going to be moving time. Not to forgot about our cocktail party. Tomorrow was all of the girls finally dress fittings and it was taking place at the Cullen's. Esme insisted that they take place there, in case she had to make any adjustments to the guys' suits. I am sure that they were perfect but, like Alice, Esme had to know what everything looked like together, before hand. While we were doing our thing, the guys were going fishing with my Dad. I guess, last week, when Edward and my Dad were bonding, he convinced Edward to go with him. With the guys being gone, Esme thought that it was also a good idea that we get facials, waxed, and what not before next week, so basically it was going to be a spa day. Alice got a couple estheticians to go to Esme's, so we could be more comfortable, but I don't really know how much more comfortable I would be, getting waxed with Esme near by. Anyway, I would deal with that tomorrow.

Yesterday was the last day of swim lessons, so we had tons of snacks in the break room, but that also meant a ton of mess. There were wrappers thrown about and I was just going to clean them up before we closed, but I somehow managed to clean the entire break room from top to bottom. I was standing on a chair spraying the top of the lockers down with disinfectant when I heard the whistles blow, signaling that the pool was closed. I was so glad that the week was over. I had to work Sunday but it wouldn't be too bad.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Leah asked, walking in, followed by the rest of the guards on duty.

"Cleaning up the lockers. Since, obviously you all don't clean up after yourselves." I said and wiped the final locker down. The paper towel was disgustingly dirty and I shook my head.

I put the cleaning supplies away and then clocked out. I was tired and ready to get home. Edward was having dinner at our house and then him and my Dad were going to get the fishing gear ready for tomorrow. Before going home, I picked up dinner, fried chicken and all the fixings, from a small restaurant on the way home. I was so glad for this little place because they had great homemade food.

* * *

It was a bright and early Saturday morning, when I felt little kisses being peppered all over my face. I smiled because I could smell Edward and it was fantastic.

"Morning, baby." I garbled.

"Morning. I just wanted to give a kiss before we head out. I know that you have to be at our house soon." He kissed my lips.

"Mkay. I'll be getting up in a little bit. Have fun with the guys. I'll call you later." I opened my eyes to look at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay. See you later." He said and left my room.

I got out of bed and got dressed. There was really no point in showering, when I was just going to be getting all gooped up with products, then need a shower later. I grabbed a piece of toast and the cup of coffee that Edward left in the kitchen for me, then made my way to meet the girls. I must have been the less anxious of the group because there were about seven other cars there. I walked up to the door, not sure if I should just walk in or ring the bell. There was loud music coming from in the house and lots of loud laughing. I decided to just walk in.

"Bellllllllla!" I heard Alice sing. I placed my shoes with everyone else's and followed the laughter. I walked into the living room and my jaw hit the floor. I could not believe what I was seeing displayed in front of me. I am sure I was beat red and completely embarrassed.

"Please, don't act like you are a virgin or something, Bella." Rose said and handed me a champagne glass filled with orange juice but if I was really going to be honest with myself, it was probably a mimosa.

"I thought we were having a spa day, not a sex toy party?" I sputtered out and Esme patted the spot next to her. I am not totally sure that I wanted to sit next to her with what is about to go down.

"Bella, sit." Esme said and I did...right next to her. I can not believe this is happening.

"Is that everyone, Esme?" A lady, whom I assume is the consultant, asked.

"That is it." She said and took a sip of her drink.

"Alright, well, welcome ladies. My name is Victoria and I will be showing you our product line."

I sat for an hour drinking at nine in the morning, laughing, and handing Esme dildos, vibrators, cock rings, and everything in between, as they were being passed around to show the quality of the product. After drinking about three mimosa's, I finally started to feel a little more relaxed. We were given about thirty minutes to look over the catalogue and then we would be taken into a private room to place an order, if we so choose. I am not going to lie, I really wanted some of the things but didn't if I should order it. I didn't know if Edward would want to use any of this stuff and we barely just started trying new sex positions, last week, which was fucking fantastic.

"So do you know what you are ordering, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Um, no. I don't think I need anything." I felt the heat on my cheeks and drank the rest of my glass.

"Bella, why don't you get some massage oil? God only knows that you could of used some last weekend. Well, God isn't the only one that knows but, you know…" Esme said in a not so quiet voice, at all.

"What?" My jaw hit the ground, again. "How…" I shook my head.

"Whoa. Spill Esme!" Alice shouted.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to say that aloud." Esme looked at me with a sad face. Damn, Edward gets those pleading looks from his mother.

"No, it's okay, but I kind of want to know how you knew or heard or whatever…" I wasn't mad, just a little embarrassed because I know Edward and I were quite loud. I know that we never did hear any of them get home that night, we might have already been sleeping.

"You really want me to say in front of everyone?" Esme asked.

"The cat's out of the bag, it's not like nobody here knows we aren't…_together_. Just spill it." I said and laughed. It was just mine and Edward's luck for his mom to hear us get it on.

"Okay. Well, it's not like I meant for it to happen. I forgot my purse and it would have been fine to go to dinner without it, since Carlisle was with me, but he had put his wallet in my purse for some reason earlier that day. So, we came back home and I came into the house real quick. I was going to call out for you guys but I um… and I quickly grabbed my purse and got out of there." She laughed.

I smacked my forehead and shook my head, again.

"Wait. Did I hear correctly that you 'heard the door nearly coming off the hinges,' Esme?" Rose asked.

"Rose, don't act like I didn't already tell you. It's not like we didn't hear them when we got home, too." Esme said and then slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, dear God! Just strike lightning down on me, right now!" I groaned. "Why did you need clarification on what Esme said, Rose?"

"Because it's funny." She laughed. "You probably didn't hear us because once we came into the house, we heard Edward coming, followed by you, a thud, and then a fit of giggles." She said all of that with a straight face and then everyone laughed. Yea, that would have been round three they walked in on.

"Now that that is all out in the open, I guess it is fine to say that…IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! I'll be back, I'm going to call Edward and find out what he wants me to buy." There was nothing else to be said.

I walked up to Edward's room, catalogue in hand and dialed. It rang once and then went straight to voicemail. That's weird, I told Edward I would be calling him, he always picks up. I sat on the bed and started flipping through the book. My phone beeped, it was a text from Edward.

_**Hey, babe! Your Dad says no phones on, something about scaring the fish away. What's up? -E**_

_**Well, first off, I walked into your house with a display of sex toys in your living room. Then a mimosa was put in my hands. -B **_

_**What!? -E**_

_**Yea, I don't know who's idea it was but all of the girls are here and there is a sex toy party going on right now.-B**_

I have a good feeling that it was Esme's idea but I can't be positive.

_**Okay? Secondly?-E**_

_**Secondly, your mother heard us going at it, last week…against the door. Then later on, everyone heard us…after round 3.-B**_

_**You do know that I am with your father right now? I don't think it's in my best interest to get a hard on while texting his daughter.-E**_

Ooops. I didn't mean to tease him.

_**LOL! Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a visual, even though I would like to do all of that again…very soon.-B**_

_**NOT HELPING! Is there a thirdly?-E**_

I sat there for a second, thinking about how to ask him about possibly exploring more. I just had to put it out there.

_**YES! Um…do you want me to buy something for our bedroom rendezvous? Sorry. I will take care of you when you get home.-B **_

_**Fuck, baby. I just had to get up and walk away from the guys. I don't know. What do you think?-E**_

_**I think that I would like to get something but I'm not really sure what you would like.-B**_

I really hope he gives me an idea as to what he could want to try.

_**Why don't you get us a variety of things? I am willing to try anything with you.-E**_

That really didn't help anything, except to get me hot and bothered.

_**Yea? How would you feel about a cock ring? Or a vibrator for me?-B**_

We were going to be separated for a while, so I might as well get something to use when Edward wasn't around.

_**BELLA! I am out here for another 4 hours with a bunch of guys. You better be ready for me when I get home. I don't even care if anybody is in the house.-E**_

_**Soooo…is that a yes?-B**_

_**YES! Get anything you want. Hey, do they have a book on sex positions?-E**_

Oh, now it was his turn to tease.

_**God, I can't wait until you get home! This embarrassment and torture I am getting today is so going to be worth it.-B**_

_**Soooo…is that a yes?-E**_

_**YES!-B**_

_**Good. Will we be using any of it tonight?-E**_

_**I don't know if I should say. You are with my father after all.-B**_

_**You are going to get it.-E**_

_**I hope so. Anyway, it all depends if the consultant has the things I want in stock. She has like 15 boxes of products in the spare bedroom but not everything from the catalogue.-B**_

_**Well, let's keep our fingers crossed that we get something to play with tonight. I'll talk to you later, babe. Your dad is looking at me funny.-E**_

_**Can't wait…to get you in bed.-B**_

_**BELLA!-E**_

"Bella?" I heard Esme knock on the door and I got up to go back downstairs.

"Yea." I said, opening the door.

"Oh, I was just making sure you were okay. You were gone for a while."

"Sorry. My Dad won't let Edward have his phone on so, we had to text back and forth."

"I hope I didn't embarrass you, too much, downstairs. I'm really sorry."

"Esme, it's okay. Really. I'm not mad, it's just different having your boyfriend's mother knowing, when and where, we are having sex. You should be the one that is mad." I shrugged.

"Please. I am just happy that Edward is happy. You do know that he is…_extremely happy, _with you, right?" Esme said it as if she was trying to say something else.

"Um, yea. I am really happy with him, too." I smiled and started to make my way down the stairs, but Esme pulled me back.

"Bella…do you love him?" WHOA! We have known each other for a month, I can't possibly know that answer, right now.

"I don't know what to say, Esme." I looked at my feet, I didn't know what she wanted me to say.

"Bella, look at me." I looked up and she smiled at me. "I just see both of you glow when you are in the same room together. I see the small glances, the small touches, the small glimpse of what love is going to bring for the both of you. That's all I am going to say."

"Esme, just know that I am extremely happy with him. I'll let you know when we get to that point, if we do." I slightly smiled at her because no could be sure of the future. We were going back to school and things could change with us being apart.

"Bella, don't doubt your relationship before it has even had a chance to bloom. I may not be your mother, but I am a mother, and I can see that you are scared of what is going to happen when you are apart. Just remember to communicate with each other and everything will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get some toys ordered for our men." Esme giggled and dragged me down the stairs.

The girls were still in full party mode and laughing. Rose, Alice, Jessica, and Angela already had their purchases and were showing each other, with no shame. Leah was in the private room, which apparently didn't have any significance here in this house, but she was there none less. Five minutes later, Leah was out of the room and hold two brown lunch bags, which were suppose to keep the purchases a secret, like I said before, no significance here.

"Esme or Bella, who ever wants to go next, come on in." Victoria said.

"Do you just want to go in together?" I asked, not even caring anymore.

"If you aren't bothered by it."

"Nope. Not anymore." I said and grabbed her hand, leading her into the room.

* * *

**A/N: I know it has been forever since I have updated and I really don't have an excuse but that I have been reading a lot of good stuff. I have been writing a crap load of stuff for my creative writing class, that I am thinking about entering into some contest. Anyway, next chapter will be the cocktail party and then it is off to school for everyone. What am I reading? Too much stuff, but it has mainly been the author compilation from the Haiti relief efforts that was put together by MsKathy. The twifans donated over $85,000 to different organizations for the people of Haiti. Some of you may not have this compilation so, I will give you a story rec. I read this one in about two days and I definitely teared up on more than one occasion…Falling For You by GreenEyedGirl17. Then I went ahead and read two of her other stories. Yea, like I said, I have been reading a lot. Don't forgot that you can follow me on Twitter: booty492. It's a good time! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Do Not Own Twilight or the characters!**

**A/N at end.**

**EPOV**

The summer was officially over and I was not looking forward to being away from Bella. I had a great summer with Bella and getting to know all of her friends. In a few short hours, the end of our first summer together was going to end. Bella and the rest of the girls were getting ready at Rosalie's house and the guys were all here, at my house; hanging out, getting ordered around by my mother, and then were getting dressed because apparently Mom thought that we weren't capable of putting on our suits and looking good for our girls.

* * *

Tables were set up, the caterers arrived, and Mom had us putting the final decorative details around our back yard. The girls were going to be so surprised at the transformation for the party. Mom had set up two large tables for eating and we probably only needed one. The tables were draped with brown linens, decorated with small candle lamps and flowers, and of course, fine plate settings. There was also a bar set up on the patio and the bartender was already getting instructions from Mom about how to serve the drinks, like he didn't know what he was doing. I shook my head and all of us guys were instructed to make a final round around the backyard, making sure that everything looked perfect, and it did.

* * *

Mom gave all of the guys a look over, adjusted our ties, and did the motherly thing of fixing our hair just right. The girls were set to arrive any minute. I hadn't saw Bella all day or even had the chance to talk to her. The guys were commanded not to bother our girls when they were getting ready, which just sucked. I couldn't wait to see my girl all dressed up.

I peered out the window and saw a black limo driving down the drive. We all rushed out the door, waiting for the limo to stop, so we could retrieve our girls. The first to step out of the limo was Rose; she was wearing an elegant champagne colored gown. Alice came out right behind her and was dressed in something only Alice could pull off, a halter orange embroidered dress with beading throughout it. The girls looked great but I was impatiently bouncing up and down on my feet, wanting to see my Bella. Then I finally saw her step out of the limo and she caught my breath; dressed in a navy silk gown, with a one strap shoulder, and an overlay that split down the middle of the dress. I don't even know if I explained any of that correctly but it didn't matter because she was stunning. I discretely adjusted myself, walked up to her, and gently pulled her to me.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Bella." I smiled and really wanted to give her a searing kiss but knew I would be scolded for ruining her makeup.

"You look so sexy in a tux. I can't wait to take you out of it." Bella said grinning and effectively making me moan.

"You better watch it Swan or we won't be making any more of an appearance at this cocktail party." I looked upon Bella, remembering that I had a present for her, and grabbed her hand, leading her into the house. "Oh, I have something for you but it's in my room."

"Edward, we can't have sexy time, right now." She laughed and we walked up to my room.

"Not yet, Bella but I will have you." I smirked and pulled the small box out of my drawer. I opened it and showed her. Her mouth fell open and she gasped.

"Edward, I can't take those, it's too much." I shook my head; I wanted her to have them.

"Bella, please. They would look perfect on you. I promise I didn't spend much on them." I grinned and she scoffed.

"Edward, those are huge earrings and I know you wouldn't buy anything fake, so I know they are expensive."

"Dad said they're over two carats but I didn't spend anything on them okay. They are family heirlooms and I want you to have them." The earrings had been in my family for quite some time and Dad had given them to me last week. They were fourteen carat white gold round and baguette diamond pinwheel earrings. They really would look perfect on Bella, if she would just put them on. I took one out of the box and was going to place it on her ears but she moved away from me.

"Edward, I can't. They're something that you should give to someone that is worthy." She put her head down and was playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Bella…" I gasped at the thought of her thinking she didn't deserve. "…you are more than worthy. Look, I will make you a deal. If anything happens between us, you can give them back. But please wear them tonight…for me."

"Okay." She smiled softly at me and allowed me to put them in for her.

"Just like I thought, they were made for you to have." I threw the velvet box on my bed and cupped her face in my hands. "Can I give you a kiss?"

"Of course." She put her hands under my suit jacket, bringing herself closer to me, and closed her eyes, as I placed my lips on hers. I didn't deepen the kiss, placing one quick peck on her lips, before resting my forehead against hers.

"I think we better get outside or I'm sure someone is going to be busting through that door." I grinned, taking her hands from my back and heading outside to join the party. I didn't even say hello to our guest, as I was too busy wanting to be with Bella.

Hand in hand we walked to the back patio and as soon as we walk through the doors, Bella gasped. There was soft music playing in the background that was perfect for the themed party.

_(Love Is a Many Splendored Thing by Stanley Black)_

"I told you Mom can get a little overboard." I looked at her and smiled.

"She didn't really hire servers did she?" Bella pointed to a few people standing to the side of the bar.

"Yes, yes she did. Don't forget about the bartender, too."

"I guess I should have figured as much, her and Alice are a force to be reckoned with. Come on, let's go see the bartender."

Mom didn't skimp out on the liquor that is for sure, we had a full bar at our disposal and I'm certain that it will not go to waste tonight. Mom had a signature drink made for the night that she called a "Panty Dropper." When she told me that, I just walked away and didn't want any more of an explanation from her.

_(I Love You, Porgy by Miles Davis)_

"So what are you going to have, Bella?" I asked as we walked up to the bar.

"What's this Panty Dropper drink?" Bella asked the bartender. Of course, Mom had a little sign that said the drink of the night displayed on the bar.

"It's pineapple juice, mango juice, and rum. A very light fruity drink but enough rum to well…hence the name… after only a few drinks." The bartender replied, sheepishly.

"Oh, well drink up, baby." I teased Bella and she smacked me on the arm. "Hey, I was kidding…kind of." I whispered.

"Yea, yea." She said to me with a smirk and then turned to the bartender and asked for one.

"I'll have a Whiskey Sour, please." I told the guy.

"What no Panty Dropping for you?" Bella asked.

_(Sacrifice by Travis Shook)_

"First off, I don't wear panties. Second, who said I wanted you in my pants tonight?" I playfully poked Bella's side.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be? Looks like I got off the hook then." She said, grabbing her drink, and walking off to join the party.

The bartender just shook his head and laughed. "Should I be putting in a little extra liquor in her drinks?" He joked.

"Like I'm really going to deny her getting into my pants or vice versa for that matter." I smirked and took my drink to join the rest of the group.

_(In a Sentimental Mood by Duke Ellington)_

I walked up behind Bella and kissed her shoulder. She tilted her head a little, allowing me more access to her neck, and I places a few kisses there.

"Wow, you two are here for five minutes and are already starting foreplay." Emmett just had to say something.

"Shut it, Em." Bella said before I could.

"Are we getting a feisty Bella this evening?" Rose threw in.

"No, but Edward is." She said grinning and patted my cheek. Everyone laughed around us and I couldn't help but start getting antsy for the party to end.

"Well, I don't know about you all but I need to get some grub before these Panty Droppers start getting me drunk." Em said, holding up his empty glass.

"You're really drinking those?" I asked and laughed.

"Hell ya! They're good." Em shrugged.

_(Little Girl Blue by Stan Getz & Gary Burton)_

Looking at the grand hors d'oeuvres buffet before us, I couldn't even think how much of the food we were going to have left over. There were only seven couples, including Bella and I, in attendance and there was enough food for at least thirty more people. We all served some of the finger foods and talked amongst each other for a while and then Mom came out of the house and told us to sit at the tables because dinner was going to be served. We did as we were told and found our seats around the table. Dinner was served; a simple but delicious, beef and chicken kabobs and roasted red potatoes. To top off the dinner, was strawberry lemon shortcake.

* * *

After the dishes were cleared and we all were well on our way to getting buzzed, I asked Bella if she wanted to dance. She was hesitant but I gave her my best pout and she relented. I swept her off her feet, carrying her to the "dance floor," all the while kissing her lips. I put her on the ground and went straight into dance mode.

_(When Your Lover Has Gone by Jackie Gleason)_

"Did I ever tell you that Mom taught me all my sweet dance moves?" I looked down at Bella and begin to lead her around the floor.

"I think you might have mentioned something along the lines." She said and I twirled her around. "I'm quite impressed with your moves, too."

"Alright! Who wants to take some shots?" Jacob yelled in the background. I looked over towards the bar and saw everyone lined up.

"Want to join them?" Bella asked.

"Yea, let's go."

We walked over and two more shot glasses were placed on the bar.

"What are we drinking, guys?" The bartender asked.

"Is that a bottle of Hpnotiq I see?" Alice asked.

"It sure is. Want to start with that?"

"Sure." We all agreed and were served.

"Here's to a great summer of meeting new friends and hopefully we will have many more summers like this together." Jasper said and we took our shots. They went down smoothly.

"Can I get a Royal Fuck?" Bella asked in which I replied, "Not yet. Wait, what?"

"Please tell me you have had a Royal Fuck, Edward." Rosalie asked me and I had no clue what she was talking about.

"I've been royally fucked but have never had a shot named of such." I said with a grin plastered on my face, looking directly at Bella.

"Anyway…" Bella rolled her eyes and looked back at the bartender. "You do know what that is right?"

"I do indeed. One for everyone?" He looked around and everyone said yes.

I watched as he put Crown Royal, sour apple pucker, and cranberry juice in a few shakers; shaking them and then pouring them into our shot glasses. We drank them and I must say they were really good.

The nigh had fallen and we were all standing around chatting with the bartender and of course, we ended up talking about shots that had sexual references. The girls were calling out names left and right and we guys just stared at them talking dirty.

"Oh, let's have a Fuck Me by the Pool!" Rosalie shouted.

"Been there, done that." Emmett said which got him a smack on the chest.

"I want a Clit Licker!" Leah yelled from the side of the bar.

"I'm right here." Jake said and we all laughed.

"An Hpnotiq Pussy, for me!" Alice said.

"Yea, we'll take an Hpnotiq Pussy, too!" Jessica said, waving her hand between her and Kim.

"Bella?" I looked at her and waited for her to say what she wanted.

"Pound My Kitty?" She smirked and discreetly ran her hand along the zipper of my slacks.

"You girls are playing dirty with these boys." The bartender laughed and made the shots. "Boys, want something a little stronger?"

"Yea, just give us a shot of tequila." Jasper said.

I leaned in and whispered in Bella's ear. "After this shot, I'm taking you upstairs and going to pound that kitty."

We took our shots and slammed the glasses down on the bar.

"You all know where your rooms are for the evening; enjoy the rest of the night. We're going to bed." I said and took Bella's hand in mine.

"Are you serious?" Emmett looked at his watch. "It's only midnight."

"Very serious. Night." I waved and we practically ran into the house and up to my room.

Bella shut and locked the door, then stalked towards me. "So, you're going to pound my kitty or what?"

"You better believe it, Miss Swan." I said and closed the distance between us.

I tangled my hands into her, bringing her lips to mine, and plunging my tongue into her mouth. She tasted like sweetness and liquor. I felt her hands begin to tug on my tie, loosening it, and working the buttons of my shirt. I moved my hands down her back, searching for the zipper to her dress but couldn't find it. I pulled away from her, so I could get the damn dress off and she giggled.

"You find this funny? Where's the zipper?" I asked and turned her around.

"It's kind of funny. It's right here." She said and pointed to her side, right underneath her armpit.

"Why are women's clothing so difficult?" I huffed and pulled down on the zipper but there was also this tiny hook thing holding the top together.

"Probably because a man designed them." She laughed and undid the hook.

"Funny." I replied and pushed the one shoulder strap down, letting the gown fall to the floor. I moaned, as it fell to the ground. Bella was wearing a navy blue corset with the matching thongs, a garter belt, the stockings, and my God, with those heels she had on, I nearly came. She looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"You like it?" I nodded, pulling her back to me, and kissed along her shoulders and neck. "Good, now take me out of it because it's not all that comfortable." She didn't have to tell me twice.

I untied the silk ribbon in the back and loosened the corset from around her. There were small red lines across her back from the corset being tied too tight, so I slowly moved to my knees and kissed each little line, slipping the corset down her body. I skimmed my hands from the bottom of her calves, to her soft thighs, to her beautiful bottom, and kissed between the two dimples on her lower back. I slowly moved my hands to the front of her thighs, unclipping the stockings, and drawing them down her legs. She stepped out of her heels and I took each foot out of the stockings, throwing them to the side. I placed my hands on her hips, guiding her so that she was facing me. I looked into her darkened eyes and smiled. Placing a few kisses along her hips, I pulled the garter belt off. There was just the small piece of fabric left between us. I stood up and held her in my arms for a moment.

"Bella…" I placed my forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

"Edward." She said and cupped my face in her hands. She smiled and nodded. "I love you."

"Bella, I love you." I wanted her to know how I felt and it felt like the right time tell her, even if she didn't feel the same about me. With her saying those three words first, my heart grew for her even more. I leaned down and we languidly kissed, pouring the words we couldn't say at the moment into it.

I kicked off my shoes, hastily undid my pants, letting them fall to the floor, and toeing off my socks in the process of stepping out of my pants. Bella slid her hands to my shoulders and pushed my jacket off. She removed her mouth from mine, undoing the last few on my shirt, and I removed the cuff links I had in. I walked over to the nightstand, placing the links in the drawer, and stripped off my shirt and under shirt. Standing in my boxers and Bella in her thong, I looked into her loving eyes.

"Let me make love to you." I said.

"Yes." She whispered.

Placing my hands at the top of her panties, I pushed them down, and she did the same with my boxers. I pulled the comforter back, laying Bella in the middle of the bed. I crawled over her and smiled. I leaned down, skimming my lips from her chin, across her jaw, and to her ear.

"I love you." I said against her neck and felt her hands caress my back.

"I love you." She murmured into my ear, before she placed a kiss on my shoulder.

I sat up, moving to kneel between her legs, and looked down at the gorgeous body before me. Bella bit her bottom lip and I placed my thumb against her lip, making her let go. I traced my hand along her neck, in between her breast, down her stomach, and back up, stopping just under her breast. I cupped each one in my hands and gently kneaded them, as she moaned. I removed my hands and sat back up. I bent her legs at the knees, running my hands up the outside of her thighs and then in between them. I ghosted the tips of my fingers along her wet, heated lips and watched Bella take a shuddering breath. I slowly inserted two fingers and she whimpered. Moving them in and out of her and stroking her walls. I wasn't going to let her climax; I wanted us to go together, so I pulled my fingers away.

"Edward…" She moaned and then took my cock into her hands. She stroked me a few times before aligning me with her entrance and I pushed just the tip inside of her. I rested on top of her, placing my hands under her back, so we could move slowly, and then pushed all the way inside of her. I stilled my movements for a moment and then proceeded to thrust. We exchanged chaste kisses but I could feel my orgasm rapidly building.

"Bella, I'm not going to make it much longer. We need to switch positions." I said and pulled out of her. As we moved, I squeezed the head of my cock; I read in one of the books we got the other week that it helped subside an orgasm. I laid flat on my back and told her to straddle me. Once she did, I sat back up, wrapping my legs around her, and placing her legs around my back.

We both had a sheen of sweat across our bodies. I swept some hair away from her face and neck. We weren't moving, just embracing one another. Bella placed her arms on my shoulders and her hands found their way to the back of my head, massaging. We looked into each other's eyes and I knew that she felt the same way I did, nothing but love and adoration. I put my lips to hers, hugging her close, and began to rock back and forth. The position didn't allow for much movement but we basked in just being close and the slow build of our orgasms. Bella pulled my head into the crook of her neck and was holding onto me tightly.

"Edward, I'm almost there." I could feel her walls begin to flutter around me, so I rocked more forcefully, ready to release at any moment. I looked up to Bella's face; just as she squeezed her eyes shut and breathe out my name. That was enough for me to come with her.

"Oh, Bella…" I said in a whispered shaky breath. We clung to each other as we came down from climaxes.

* * *

After we disjoined our bodies from each other, we laid in bed caressing and kissing anywhere we could. We had a long hot shower together and finally went to sleep, whispering "I love you's," in between kisses.

* * *

**A/N:****It only took a month and a half but I did it. Sorry, just haven't been in the right frame of mind to write for this story. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Oh, so if you are looking for something new and exciting… take a look at this website: http://twilightcontinued(dot)ning(dot)com/It's fun watching all the story lines being played out, including on Twitter, and the family is great! My twitter: booty492 **


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**A/N AT END.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

It was the longest three weeks, I think I have ever experienced, and was not looking forward to when it would be even longer without seeing Edward. He and Emmett came to Bloomington the weekend we moved and I didn't expect it to be as hard as it was to say goodbye to him. It wasn't only difficult for me to say goodbye but for Rose, as well. For a week we moped around and after kicking our asses into gear, Alice finally got us to leave the house and have a girl's night. It was fun but in the end Rose and I just got drunk and called our guys begging them to get us. Of course, it didn't work and they told us it wouldn't be long before we saw them again.

I had a Friday morning class but once it let out, Rose and I were high-tailing it back home. It was Labor Day weekend and that meant that the greatest thing to happen to Plymouth was happening…the Blueberry Festival. Yeah, it was a huge deal and it wasn't just a simple festival. It was the second biggest festival in the state of Indiana, the biggest being the State Fair. So, see, it was huge and I couldn't wait to get my hands on some of the greatest festival food ever. Not only that, it was alumni night at the high school football game tonight and I hadn't been to a game since I was in high school, so we all decided that we would be in attendance to "flaunt what we have," as Alice put it. Basically, alumni night was just a big social event that the town flocked to hoping to see if anyone dropped out of college, became fifty pounds heavier, or did or was knocked up. I'm not saying, I wasn't curious to see what some of my old classmates had done with their lives so far but I probably could have just found out from my Dad. He knew all the gossip in town anyway.

I swear the last fifteen minutes of a Friday class, really last an hour. The clock just plays a mind-fuckery game as you stare at it. I blew out a huff and tapped the end of my pen on my desk, wishing I could just bolt from the class but it wasn't going to happen. I probably could have snuck out if I was sitting in the back but of course, I was being a good student and sat in the front row of the large class.

"Well, since I keep hearing Miss Swan huff and puff about the structure of protein, I will be a nice guy and let you all out of class early, hoping I can get more attention next week. Have a good weekend and please be safe." Professor Hawes dismissed the class and I sat there stunned that he just called me out in front of a hundred plus students. "I thought you were impatiently ready for this class to be over, Miss Swan? Was I mistaken by all the noise you were making during lecture today?"

"I'm sorry Professor Hawes but yes, I'm definitely ready to get out of here." I said, gathering my things into my bag.

He chuckled. "You have big plans this evening? It's just Labor Day weekend, nothing much too really celebrate."

"Yea, well, I'm not sticking around here this weekend. It's been three weeks since I've seen my boyfriend and I'm going home for the big festival that happens during Labor Day weekend." I threw my bag over my shoulder and smiled at my professor.

"Oh, well your boyfriend doesn't go to school here? I hope you have a good weekend and come to class next week without looking so miserable."

"No, he goes to school at Notre Dame but thank you and I promise next week you will have my undivided attention. Have a good weekend yourself, Professor." He smiled and waved goodbye to me.

I looked at my phone and noticed that I actually ended up staying an extra ten minutes after class is regularly scheduled. I huffed in annoyance and rushed to the library parking lot where Rose should have been waiting. She got out of class at ten this morning, was picking up our bags for the weekend from our house, and then meeting to pick me up so we could drive the three hours back home. Everyone else, being lucky bastards that they are, didn't have Friday classes and had already left back home yesterday. It was just Rose and I, who ironically, didn't have our boyfriends in the same town that had to wait around to leave.

I rounded the corner of the library and saw Rose filing her nails, sitting on the small brick wall behind her car, and she looked up. "It's about damn time. Shit, Bella, what took so fucking long?" She stood up and walked to the driver's side and slipped in. I tossed my bag in the back, climbed into the passenger seat, and buckled up.

"Sorry, my Professor started talking to me." She put the car in gear and headed home. I told her what happened and she laughed, saying we really needed to get ourselves use to the boys not being around because she was even on a short fuse today and was doing the exact same things I was, until some "bitch" glared at her. Rose apparently told her to fuck off and mind her own business. I didn't doubt it in the least but we both couldn't get home fast enough.

* * *

We didn't even discuss where we were going first thing when we got into town because it was just assumed we were going to the Cullen's. I asked Rose if we should feel bad since we weren't going to see our parents first. She thought about it for a minute and took out her phone and called her Mom. Luckily, her parents had plans and were out and about. I called my Dad and not sure if I would be that lucky. I felt bad for even feeling that way but I missed Edward, so much. The phone rang forever before he finally picked it up out of breath.

"Hello?" He said and I heard a little noise in the background.

"Hey, Dad. Are you busy or something?" I asked and he coughed.

"Uh, no, not really. I was downstairs and ran up to my room to grab the phone." He said still a little short of breath.

"Well, maybe you need to get a little more in shape if running up a few steps got you all out of breath." I laughed and he grumbled about something. I heard movement in the background again. "Why did you need to run up the stairs, anyway? There is a phone in the kitchen you could have answered." I had called the house phone out of habit since he only used his cell phone for work most of the time.

"Uh, well…anyway, it doesn't matter. What are you up to baby girl?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, well Rose and I are about thirty minutes away and I didn't know if you had to work tonight or had plans. I, uh, I wanted to see Edward…" He laughed.

"Already making me the number two guy in your life, huh? That's okay, baby girl. I do have something I need to take care of and work out for a little while longer. So, I wouldn't be too much company at the moment and I assume you are going to alumni night at the game and I'll be on duty by then anyway. So, go ahead and go on over to the Cullen's. It's fine. I'll see you later. Love you." I was getting ready to say ok but I heard him hang up. I looked at the phone in confusion and shook my head, not really knowing what happened.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess but that conversation was really weird." I said and pulled up a new text message screen. I quickly typed out a message to Edward.

_**Hey, we are almost home. I can't wait to see you. –B**_

Not even a minute later he replied.

_**I know. I missed you so much. My parents are home, so we are going to have to socialize for a while. –E**_

I laughed and replied.

_**I don't mind one bit. I miss them too. Plus, we have the whole night. My Dad is working and doesn't expect to see me until tomorrow really. –B**_

_**Oh, yeah? I get to have you all night? I think that can be arranged. See you a while. –E**_

_**It has to be arranged, huh? Well, I can save you the trouble and just go to my house. –B**_

_**I don't think so! I will see you in 15 minutes, either here or at your house.-E**_

_**Alright, I will be at your house in 14 minutes. –B**_

_**That's what I thought. –E**_

I tossed my phone into the cup holder and tapped my fingers along the side of the door.

"God, I can't wait to get Emmett in that room of his!" Rose shouted abruptly and I giggled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, with Edward anyway but Esme and Carlisle are home for the time being, so we are going to have to put our horniness on the back burner for now." Rose groaned and we hit the outskirts of town.

"I love them in all but, shit, three weeks that we haven't seen our men!"

"I know but I miss seeing them too." I shrugged.

"I agree. I'm excited to see them too."

Five minutes later we pulled into the Cullen's driveway and spotted Emmett swinging the door open forcefully. Rose parked and shut the engine off while Emmett pulled her out of the car, kissing her passionately. I frowned because I had yet to see Edward come out of the house. Did he not miss me as much as I missed him? I opened my door, stepping out when I saw Edward fumbling around with his pants, trying to hurry out the door. I smiled, as we met eyes, and walked towards him. He got his belt buckled and rushed out to me, pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and looking into his loving eyes. He leaned down, meeting my lips, and quickly deepened the kiss. Our tongues mingling together, the soft moans into each other's mouth, and the taste of his sweetness making my body promptly respond. I felt his hands in my hair, just as I was bringing my hands to feel the softness of his unruly hair. We pulled away from each other after a bit and smiled widely.

"I missed you so fucking much, Bella." Edward said and placed his lips against mine again. I smiled against his mouth and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you, too." I sighed and glanced to the doorway where Esme and Carlisle were standing. I smiled and waved to them. "Hello, Esme and Carlisle."

We all said our hellos and given hugs. We hung out for a while and Carlisle being Carlisle asked about everything we were leaning and how our classes were going. He was genuinely interested in everything we had to say. We decided to grab a bite to eat at Pizza Hut before the game, since it would be too packed afterwards and really, that was okay to me because I was definitely looking forward to getting Edward into bed. I was beginning to think I was turning into a guy for how much I was thinking about sex.

Rose and Emmett took Rose's car and Edward and I drove with his parents. It wasn't necessary for all of us to take separate vehicles since we were going to the same place and had the same plans for the night. That's one good thing about having a large vehicle; you can fit a lot of people and not worry about driving a bunch of different cars. We pulled into Pizza Hut and parked. It took a little while to get through all the festival traffic and Edward couldn't believe something this big was happening in our small town. I laughed and we went inside the restaurant.

We were seated promptly and had our food ordered. Unfortunately, we were not seated in Tara's section but she visited with us a few minutes. She said we would see her Sunday at Jacob's. We always had a party at Jacob's after the fireworks in the park, just like a regular summer night. We all ate and talked over dinner, then head out to the game. After, paying for our tickets and walking inside the gates, there was a table set out for the alumni to take a PHS name tag to write our name and year we graduated. I was putting on my name tag and didn't even realize it earlier, but both Rose and I were wearing crimson red, one of our school colors. We laughed at the same time, noticing the same thing and we high fived. I looked over at the Cullen's and they looked like we lost our minds. I noticed that Esme and Carlisle were wearing red shirts and Emmett and Edward were wearing white button downs. Rose and I laughed again and explained to them why we were laughing. They found it amusing since they didn't even plan that out. Then all of a sudden we heard the squealing of none other than Alice.

"Oh, I missed you guys." She ran over and hugged, Esme and Carlisle, then Emmett and Edward. Alice had Jasper saving seats for all of us and we all followed behind her as we made our way to the bleachers. We passed a lot of our old classmates and had brief greetings but nobody asking too many questions. It was going smoothly until we reached our seats and I heard the nasally, bitchy voice. I looked to my right and sitting in the row in front of us was Tanya.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't PHS's one and only Swan." She looked at me and smirked. I was holding onto Edward's hand and I felt him squeeze it slightly.

"Well, if it isn't PHS's one and only bitch." I sneered and looked to Edward. He had a slight panic to his face and then I heard her speak again.

"Oh, what are you doing here, Edward? I haven't seen you in a year or so. How are you doing?" She knew him and was blatantly flirting. I shouldn't have been surprised, she was always a whore.

Then of course, it fucking dawned on me, the conversation where Edward and I talked about our past relationships. He said, "Then there was Tanya. She, I knew was a whore, but Kristen and I had just broken up, so I let her give me blow jobs, no actual sex. That lasted until a year ago." I groaned but was not going to make a big deal about it right now and Edward and I would talk about it later.

"Uh, hi, Tanya. I'm here with Bella." Edward spluttered.

"Bella? Why?" She asked with a disgusted face. It was always looked fucking disgusting but that was beside the point.

"Oh, fuck off, Tanya. I'm his girlfriend, so stay the fuck away and mind your own damn business." I said aggravated and moved to our seats and as far away from her as possible. Rose said she would sit behind Tanya to make sure she wouldn't even so much as look our way and I thanked her because I was in no mood to have my weekend with Edward be ruined because of that bitch. Edward sat beside me and intertwined our fingers together. He leaned over, placing a kiss on my cheek, and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, do you want to leave and go talk about this? You know I love you, right?" He asked and placed a kiss below my ear. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me once more before I answered him.

"No. Let's watch the game and when we get back to your house we will talk. I'm not mad at you and yes, I do know you love me. I love you, too." I smiled, leaning into his side and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Things relaxed greatly and the game ended. The Rockies won by a touchdown and we all shuffled out to the cars. As we were walking I noticed my Dad standing by his cruiser talking to a woman. I didn't want to walk up and over here anything that I shouldn't in case it was police business but I didn't want to shout and be rude for interrupting. I decided to just call out to him.

"Dad?" I said and he quickly said something to the woman and she quickly walked off. He turned to me and smiled.

"Baby girl." He opened his arms. I let go of Edward's hand and walk into his embrace.

"Hey, Dad." He kissed the top of my head and let go of me. Edward walked to my side and took back hold of my hand.

"Good evening, Charlie." Edward said and shook my Dad's hand. Esme and Carlisle said hello.

"Carlisle, if you get tired of my girl, just kick her out." My Dad joked and everyone laughed.

"Nonsense. She is more than welcome to stay at the house. However, I could send of the boys your way when I get tired of them." Carlisle joked back.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, baby girl?" My Dad asked and I nodded.

"Wait, aren't you guys coming to the game with us?" Edward asked. I looked at him confused because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The game?" I asked.

"Yea, the Notre Dame game. Did I not tell you about it? I swear I could have." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. I knew he was trying to think back to when we had that conversation but he would never recall it because it never happened.

"No, you didn't mention it but don't get irritated about it. Did you want to go Dad?" I asked and I swear I haven't seen him light up that brightly in a long time.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to do. Funnel cakes will still be waiting for us when we get back into town." Dad said.

"Okay. So there's your answer, Edward. What time does he need to be ready?" I asked Edward.

"We can pick you up around nine, do a little tailgating, and the game starts at one."

"I'll be ready then. See you kiddos later. I, uh, got some things I need to take care of." My Dad stammered, giving me a quick hug, and getting in his car.

"That guy has been acting weird, I tell ya. Even on the phone earlier, it was just odd. He never stammers or hesitates with answers. Whatever." I said and we walked to Carlisle's car and drove to their house.

Emmett and Rose had left the game a little early since Emmett had to be well rested and be in South Bend early in the morning. Edward and I said goodnight to his parents and walked up to his room. He closed the door behind us and I went straight into the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for bed. I knew we needed to talk before anything happened tonight. Yes, because there sure as hell would be something happening. I slipped out of my bra and panties and put on one of Edward's t-shirts. I turned out the bathroom light and Edward was sitting on his side of the under the covers. I climbed into bed with him and laid my head on his chest.

"Let's talk because I need you." I cut right to the chase.

"Ok…"

"Look, I promise I'm not mad or anything. It just irked me to know the truly one person I hate was with you. I mean what are the chances? Tanya doesn't even go to Notre Dame, how did you even manage to meet her?" I asked. Tanya went to Bethel College, which is not far from Notre Dame but still. WHAT ARE THE CHANCES?

"I met her at a party and yeah…you know what our relationship was. Why do you hate her so much?"

"She is a bitch. That's why." I said and huffed.

"Bella, we are supposed to talk this through." Edward brought his hand to my chin and made me look at him.

"I know. It just still makes me mad. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll start from the beginning. She went to a different elementary school then I did. One year, I really wanted to play soccer, so my Dad signed me up. Let's just say, I'm not coordinated enough to play soccer and that was the first and last time I played. Tanya was on my team or I guess I should say I was on her team since her dad was the coach. So, after the first few practices, everyone was nice enough to me even though I sucked. That would be with the exception of Tanya. She would constantly whisper in my ear that I was no good or if I could even see the ball or why wasn't I wearing the best soccer gear. I didn't let most of the stuff get to me. I was glad when the season was over. So, then the school year started back up and just my luck, she switched schools and was in my class. I tried to ignore her but when she started saying stuff about my Mom, I couldn't take it anymore. We fought constantly and it didn't really stop until junior high when I met Rose and Alice. You know, I never even told Tanya my Mom was gone but you think the day that she found out in sixth grade she would stop, right? Wrong! She still went at it and couldn't have cared less. Rose finally had enough one day and while we were in gym class, she just punched her in the face. From then on she kept her mouth shut for the most part but would still make her snide comments here and there. I learned to not let it get to me but it doesn't mean I still can't hate the bitch." I let it all out and Edward sat there and listened. "Wait, oh my God, Edward! I said all of those things in front of your parents tonight. How embarrassing, I need to make sure I apologize for that." I groaned and he laughed.

"I'm sure my parents know you didn't just say that without a reason but yes, they heard it all. I'm really sorry that she put you through that all these years but the past is the past and I can't change the fact I was with her. Not with her, with her but you know what I mean. I'm glad you told me and I now know not to ever associate with her again." Edward said and placed a kiss on my lips. I sat up, straddled him, and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." I kissed his neck and was making my way up when he started speaking again.

"You know that saying or I don't know if it's even a saying but you know that advice people give married couples about 'Never go to bed mad at each other'? I think that it really is good advice."

"I think so too. It's all about communication, right? I think so far, we have been doing a pretty good job on communicating but not enough fornicating." We laughed and Edward quickly moved us, so I was lying underneath him.

"Yeah, sounds about right. So let's get to it, love." He said and began to move his hands up my thighs. I was caressing back, when he groaned. "Bella, you have been sitting here this entire time with nothing on underneath my shirt? What did I do to deserve that punishment?" He pouted.

"Hey, what you don't know won't hurt you. Besides, I didn't want to waste time with trying to get them off." I explained and smiled.

"You are so going to get it." Edward said, tugging up on the shirt, and removed it.

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping." I said and pulled his boxers off.

We lay there, kissing and touching. It wasn't rushed; it was just us loving each other. Finally, we came together. I gasped and closed my eyes, as every inch of him filled me, just feeling. The swift but gentle thrusting, our mouths pressed together, and the look of pure affection, I was near my release. With his face nuzzled into my neck and my hands on his hips, we fell over the edge. We held onto each other for a moment before laying on our sides and hands caressed.

"Good night, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. Good night."

We drifted to sleep in each other's arms and at one point; I thought that I never wanted to fall asleep in another man's arms again. That it would only ever be Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. It makes me happy. **

**Don't forget about my blog: ****http://booty492(dot)/ I have pictures of the girls' dresses here, playlist for the chapters, and story recommendations.**

**Follow me on Twitter: booty492 **

**If you are looking for something new check out this website: http://twilightcontinued(dot)ning(dot)com/ It's 18+(and I really hope you are that, if you are reading this story) Twilight role playing website. It is a great family and they have lots of fun. There are many roles available but they are careful when accepting characters; for the reason of keeping DRAMA out. If you want to know more about it, don't be afraid to ask. **

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**A/N AT END.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was awoken by sweet kisses against my shoulder and fingers softly running up and down my hip. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward's sleepy voice whispered against my ear.

"Morning." I mumbled and turned to look at him. "It's time for us to get up, already?"

"It is… but we do have a little time before we actually have to get out of bed." He smirked at me and kissed my lips.

"Well, I like the sound of that." I said and hitched my leg over his. Edward laid on his back, bringing me to rest on top of him. I began kissing along his neck and his hands were kneading my behind. I moved my way down and felt the tip of his hard erection against me. Edward brought his fingers to my wetness and began to slowly, stroke me up and down. He grabbed hold of his cock, positioning it at my entrance and I slowly sank down onto him.

_**BANG BANG BANG **_

I yelped and we stilled all of our movements.

"Edward, Bella! Get up!" Rose shouted. I laughed and saw Edward rolling his eyes.

"You're too late Rosalie, I'm already up!" Edward yelled.

"Eww…gross. I don't need to hear all that. I'll give you five minutes to finish and then I'll be back."

"Why do you need to come back?" I asked, looking towards the door.

"You're down to four minutes and you're asking questions?" Rose asked.

"Fine, just get away from the door!" I yelled.

"I'm going!"

I looked back to Edward and just shook my head.

"Are we going to finish?" Edward asked and I laughed

"Uh, yeah." I leaned down and brought my lips to his.

After our quickie, we both showered and I was going to throw on a pair of jean capri's and a green shirt, when Rose was back at the door. I let Edward put on a pair of shorts before I opened the door.

"Yes, Rose?" I said and she stood in the doorway with clothes in her hands.

"This is for you…" She handed me clothes on a hanger. "…and this is for Edward."

"No, please tell me Mom didn't choose our outfits for the day." Edward said and stood behind me at the door.

"Uh, yes she did. Believe it or not but she already took Charlie his clothes too." Rose said.

"You're kidding!" I said a little loudly.

"No, I'm not." Rose laughed. "But thank God that I'm Emmett's girlfriend and Esme is allowing me to wear this jersey with his name and number." She waved her hands up and down her outfit. Rose could make anything look good.

"Bella, I'm sorry but if we don't wear what she has given us, we will hear it for an eternity." Edward said and took the hanger from Rose.

"Okay…it's not like I'm mad about it." I shrugged, it couldn't be that bad. The shirt on the hanger was just a navy polo with a small ND logo on the left side.

"Look under the shirt, Bella. My mother has been dying to get these outfits for us." Edward said, putting on his navy blue polo.

I took my polo off the hanger and eyed the khaki shorts with small embroidered ND clover logos all over.

"These are kind of cute." I held them up and shrugged my shoulders. Then I saw Edward's shorts. They were the same color but with ND logos embroidered throughout. "Oh, now I see why you would feel a little weird, Edward. We are going to be a cute matching couple." I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Is that all Rose? I'm surprised she didn't choose a hat for me to wear." Edward asked and was waiting for her to leave the room so he could change into his shorts.

"She did choose it. It's downstairs in the kitchen and yours too Bella." Rose laughed and closed the door to the bedroom.

"That woman is crazy during football season." Edward mumbled and finished dressing.

"So, can I make fun of you because your mama still dressed you?" I laughed and got dressed.

After, making the bed and placing our clothes in the hamper, we met the Esme, Carlisle, and Rose in the kitchen. Sure enough, there sat baseball hats for Edward and me. I didn't understand why we had to have hats but Esme quickly told me it was because the sun would be beating down on us and it gets very hot sitting in the stands nearer to the field. Plus, since we would be drinking alcohol, the heat would only enhance our buzzes, so better to be safe. _That Esme thought of everything_.

I thought I understood the dedication the Cullen's or even the Hale's had to Notre Dame but I was sadly mistaken. After having coffee, in Notre Dame coffee mugs, we gathered our things so we could pick-up my Dad and then get to tailgating. I walked out and saw a huge RV with the Notre Dame leprechaun stamped to the side of the RV. I didn't even know where they kept that massive thing but it was there, in the driveway.

"Wow, you all take this tailgating to a whole other level!" I laughed and Edward helped me into the RV.

"We don't do it any other way, dear." Esme said and sat in the driver's seat.

"You're driving this bad boy, Esme?" I asked a little shocked.

"I used to drive it but I can't park the damn thing, so I let her take over. And, it always ended with a huge argument. I figured I would save myself from the fight if _my lovely wife_ just drove instead." Carlisle said and grinned at Esme.

"Don't give me that Dr. Cullen! You act like you didn't benefit from all the arguing we had about driving and parking 'The Beast.'" Esme smirked and turn the key and started the RV.

"Oh, yeah, that was enjoyable." Carlisle laughed and sat in his seat, looking at Esme. "Let's hit it sweet thing!"

Edward and I sat on the small love seat and Rose in one of the recliner seats. Esme drove us to pick up my Dad and he had the same reaction as I did. We all chatted as we made the thirty minute drive to the stadium. I shouldn't have been surprised by all the apparel and supplies that Esme had but I was. She had everything; down to the napkins, forks, coasters, everything was logoed for Notre Dame.

Once we had arrived, we parked nearly right next to the stadium; apparently it was for the very special alumni. There were many other RV's around but nothing compared to the monstrosity that was "The Beast" as Esme had called it. As soon, as we stepped out of the RV, Carlisle and Esme were bombarded by people. I noticed some of the people that came up were probably my age and they immediately began to unload the cargo under the RV, roll out the shade, and were setting the whole sha-bang up with even having to be asked.

"What are they doing?" I asked Edward, as things were quickly getting put together, all the while Esme and Carlisle still talking to the elderly couple that first greeted them.

"They are setting our stuff up, Bella. You honestly don't think we would be doing it when my Mother is here do you? She's crazy, I tell ya! When are you going to believe me?" Edward laughed. He grabbed, what looked like a large carpet roll, from the under storage and placed it on the ground. Sure enough, a huge rug that was navy blue with a gold ND logo.

"This is the life, baby girl; tailgating at ten in the morning at the Notre Dame stadium." My Dad nudged me and smiled.

"Dad you look like a kid in the candy store. It's just a football game." I said and gave him a quick hug.

"Bella, Edward, Rose, Charlie! Come here!" Esme shouted and waved us over to where she was standing. She and Carlisle were wearing khaki shorts with these fancy monogram polo's. I marked it up to what the alumni wore because the couple they were talking to was wearing nearly the exact same clothes.

"This is Carmen and Eleazar; we were all great friends in college. They have finally decided to stay permanently here in the states. They are both doctors and have been traveling to third world countries to help wherever needed. Carmen, Eleazar, I would like you to meet my future daughters, Bella and Rose."

"Mom, come on. You can't just assume that." Edward said and then turned to me mouthing 'sorry' and squeezed my hand.

"I'm not assuming, son. That would make an ass out of you and me and I sure as hell am not an ass! I'll trade your ass and Emmett's for Bella and Rose any day of the week." Esme was something else.

"I know!" Edward laughed. "It's nice to see you again Carmen and Elie."

After the fun that ensues during tailgating and winning the football game against Nevada thirty-five to zip, we were on our way back home. We were going to drop the RV off and then all of us were going to the Blueberry Festival. My Dad and I were the most revved up for it. It was one of the very few traditions we had together and if I was being honest, I had a feeling it was never going to be the same again.

"Okay, Bells because I'm being a nice guy and don't want to scare off the boy before he's had something filling to eat in the past few hours, I'm going to make the trek for steak tips and the rib eye sandwich. You get the port-a-pit chicken and blueberry donuts." My Dad said and pushed through the crowd, to get across the covered bridge and to where his holy land waited for him.

"What was that?" Edward asked as we all, with the exception of Rose since she wanted to wait for Emmett, started towards the entrance of the park.

"My Dad and I always start with the essentials of the festival; steak-tips, rib eye sandwich, port-a-pit chicken, and blueberry donuts. We walk through a few craft tents and then get a funnel cake with strawberries and whip cream. Even more essential, is we drink lemon shake-up with everything. It's not any lemon shake-up stand either; it's only the one by the covered bridge that has the best. Tomorrow is a whole other menu; tacos from one of the local church booths, a turkey leg, sweet corn from the Lion's Club, blueberry ice cream, and then we walk around stuffing our faces with kettle corn. Really all of this is a science we had to perfect. Monday, which is the last day, is topped off with hot dogs, potato curls, more blueberry donuts, and a caramel apple." I informed them.

"Bella, I have never seen you eat that much food." Esme said with wonder.

"Correct. It because I work hard the rest of the year to shed all the weight I gain in this one weekend." I laughed.

"That is so understandable." Esme laughed.

I led them through the park to where a majority of the food booths were. Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were all going to be participating in mine and my Dad's festival tradition so they agreed to whatever food I bought. We found a picnic table to sit at and soon my Dad came walking up to join us with a tray full of steak for us to eat. It was too much food and I was happy to see that Rose and Emmett joined us, which meant Emmett thoroughly enjoyed all the food left over.

After we fully satiated our hunger, we looked through a few tents and stopped at a vender that was selling his paintings. My Dad and I usually didn't have much interest in looking at them but the Cullen's were looking through all of paintings and talking with the artist.

"Hey Dad, you want to go get that funnel cake?" I asked knowing he wasn't all that interested in looking at the paintings.

"Yeah, let's go." He said. "You coming, Edward?"

"Oh, no. Go ahead, I think I'm going to look at these more." Edward said, giving me a kiss on the forehead and letting go of my hand.

"We will be back. It's just over there." I pointed at the booth and smiled at Edward.

My Dad and I left them and walked the short distance to get the mouth watering strawberry topped funnel cake.

"So, how are things going, kid?" My Dad asked.

"School is great, my classes are going to be a little challenging but nothing I can't handle."

"That's good but I was talking about between you and Edward?"

"Oh." I sighed and looked at my Dad. "Things are great Dad. Really great."

"You're happy."

"More than you know, Dad. Edward is…perfect. Perfect for me."

"I'm happy for you, baby girl. How are you handling being away from him?"

"I'm not doing a very good job of handling it." I felt my eyes beginning to water at just the thought of leaving him on Monday.

My Dad ordered our funnel cake and we sat on a rock wall next to the booth.

"Bells, you know you can talk to me about almost anything?"

"I know. It's just…it was really hard for me to be away from him for the past two weeks. I'm a little worried that I've become too attached to him, it's almost like I can't breathe right unless I'm with him. It's scary."

Our cake was ready and Dad grabbed it, sitting back down beside me. We took a piece of it off and sat momentarily in silence.

"You love Edward." My Dad stated not asked.

"I do. With everything I have." I said.

"It's so powerful isn't it?"

"Yeah. When we first met it was like a surge of electricity would just run throughout my body whenever he was near. It was weird; I've gotten use to that feeling but now, it just more. I feel more in my heart, like it tugs at it."

"I had those same feelings about your mother. It's never going to go away, Bella. It's going to grow and it is scary but let me tell you. It's the greatest feeling in the world when you both acknowledge it and then nothing will ever come between you." My Dad sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"He has, Dad. He knew from the very beginning. Right before I left for Bloomington, we said we loved each other."

"Ha! Well, I guess I should be expecting a request for a blessing soon, huh?" My Dad joked.

"I don't know about that, but I think, no, I know Edward and I are not ending anytime soon." I said and kissed my Dad's cheek. "But know you will still be the first man I loved."

"I know, baby girl. You will always be my baby girl, too. I love you." He said and kissed the side of my head. Just then Edward walked up to us.

"Am I interrupting?" He looked at my Dad.

"No, son. Find any worthwhile paintings?" My Dad said and took another piece of funnel cake.

"Yeah, we bought four of them. Well, I bought one and my Mom and Dad bought three others. Emmett's trying to get the guy to paint a portrait of him and Rose. I don't think it is working in his favor though." Edward shook his head and smiled.

"Let me see if I can help with the persuasion then." My Dad said, before he hugged me again and went to help Emmett.

"Everything okay, Bella?" Edward asked and took hold of my hand.

"Edward, everything couldn't be more perfect. I have the best father a girl could ask for and a boyfriend who I'm irrevocably in love with." I said and squeezed his hand.

The weekend went entirely way too fast. Saturday was spent walking around the festival until it closed and my Dad even went to the Cullen's and hung out with everyone. It was entertaining seeing everyone interact with each other. It was heartwarming. Sunday morning was filled with more festival activities and time spent with my Dad. Sunday night after watching fireworks, we went to Jake's house and hung around the bonfire and made a trip out on the lake. Edward and I stayed for a while but called it a night around one in the morning. In the morning we were going to watch the parade and make one last trip to the festival with my Dad.

"So, I know you're birthday is coming up and since I can't drive down there until two weeks from now, I wanted to give you your present." Edward said as we lay cuddling in bed.

"Ok."

He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a wrapped CD. I took it from him and tore it open. I couldn't believe what I was holding.

"Edward…how?" I gapped at him and then back at the CD.

"It doesn't matter, how. You have it…before nearly everyone else in the world." Edward said.

"It's doesn't come out for like two month's!" I leaned over him and kissed him hard. "Thank you."

"So, if I put it on right now, do I get to see your boobies? It is John Mayer, after all."

"You bet your sweet ass, you can see the goods…and more." I grinned.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review! **_

I have majorly updated my blog: www(dot)booty492(dot)blogspot(dot)com I posted a few teasers for my upcoming stories and have been posting story rec's on there, too. So check it out! Also, outtakes for B&L will be posted _**exclusively**_ there soon. Which means this story is coming to a close. I have about four chapters outlined including the epilogue. I'm really excited to start posting my next stories but I want to finish this one first.

Follow me on Twitter booty492


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Holy Crap! I finally have got this finished! There is one more chapter and a two part epi that will be posted. Chapter 26 will be posted next Monday and then both epi's to be posted 1/17. **

**Chapters 1-10 are all beta'd and posted. I'm slowly working on getting beta'd chapters 11-24 posted.**

**Thank you to my beta, Nikki! **

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**BPOV**

It has been three months since I saw Edward in person. We both have been extremely busy with classes and just didn't have the time to make the three hour trips to see each other.

I had one hour until I had to be at my final exam for the semester and then I was going back home for winter break. I had everything packed and ready to go as soon as I finished my exam. I decided to pull out my laptop and check out my Facebook since I hadn't been on it in about a month or so.

I had a crap-ton of game notifications which I quickly blocked. I don't understand how people can play damn games on Facebook all the time. I had a few comments on my wall but nothing to be enthused about. I decided to check out Edward's page, just to see his profile picture really. I smiled seeing his picture. It was of him at our cocktail party, looking dashing in his tux with a grin a mile wide. I clicked on his Photos tab to see more of him. I was aching to see him in person in just a few hours. I scrolled through all the pics that he was tagged in and then I saw red and I slammed my computer shut.

I gathered all my things to go to my final and drove on campus. I hurried to my class, grabbing the test booklet from my professor, and huffing as started. I felt Professor Hawes staring at me, so I looked up and gave an apologetic smile. I took a deep breath and knew that being angry right now with Edward is not going to help me pass my exam. I closed my eyes for a moment and then began to read the questions.

I was done within the hour and hurried out of the class room. I felt my anger come back and I was even more determined to get on the road to get back home. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Edward now or not because I knew we were going to be embarking on our first fight and it might end our relationship.

I took out my phone before I hit the road, knowing I needed to call someone since the weather guy said there was a possibility of a foot of snow to fall during my drive. I called my dad at home but he didn't pick up, so I called him on his cell but got no answer. I left him a quick message and told him I'd be home soon but not to tell Edward if he called. I sent Alice and Rose a quick text message, giving them the same instructions.

I turned on my iPod, blaring to some Brand New, and would occasionally flip off a driver for driving like an idiot while it heavily snowed. I was about an hour outside of Plymouth when my gas light came on. I pulled into one of my favorite gas stations that had the best cherry Icee's and double chocolate muffins. I lowered the volume of the stereo, bundled up, and got out to fill the tank. I stood in the cold, willing the gas to pump faster but it wasn't working. My nose felt numb and I thought twice about whether or not to get my favorite snacks but I couldn't just not get a double chocolate muffin. I had to get the Icee too because I needed to wash down the muffin. Once I was back in the confines of my warm Jeep, I grabbed a bite of the chocolate dessert and took a sip of the cherry goodness. I sighed, feeling slightly better and then took out my phone to see if anyone tried to get a hold of me. Sure enough there were about fifteen texts from Edward wondering where I was and why I hadn't called him. I felt like I was acting like a child for not telling him when I left but quickly squashed that thought. I justified my actions because he was the one that lied to me. I sent him a quick reply.

**Don't worry about me. I will be home in an hour. –B**

I took another bite of my muffin when my phone started to ring. I pressed ignore four times until he replied by text.

**Don't worry about you? What do you mean? Of course, I'm worried about you! The snow is picking up and you are driving. Answer your phone! –E**

**No. I don't want to talk to you. I'm fine and know how to drive. I'll talk to you later. -B**

**Did I do something? Here I am worried to death about you, no one is giving me any answers as to where you are or if they heard from you, and you are giving me attitude! –E**

**Yeah, well when I want to talk to you I will call. –B**

**I'll be at your house, waiting, and I want to let you know that I'm pissed right now. –E And I still love you. **

I wasn't sure how to respond to his "And I still love you." I knew I still loved him but did he really mean it? I finished my muffin and drink before I sent him the last text.

**I'm mad too. –B **

I got back on the road and thought about how bad it would be if we broke up. I pushed my tears aside. It would be the hardest thing I would ever have to endure. Good thing I would be on winter break for a month and could get mostly over it without it effecting school. Before I knew it, I was pulling into my drive way and saw from my side-door mirror as Edward pulled right behind me. I turned off the engine, gathering my trash, when Edward swung my door open.

"What the hell, Bella?" he yelled.

"Shut up, Edward! I have fucking neighbors and they don't need to listen to our fighting in the driveway," I said, getting out. I saw that my dad's cruiser was home and he was probably already watching from the window of what was going on. I grabbed my laptop bag and phone, and shut my door, walking inside the house.

"Oh, what the fuck?" I shouted and turned my back to the scene before me. "Dad, you knew I was coming home today!"

Edward walked in and chuckled at what he saw. I shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Well, you usually call, Bella! This is not my fault!"

"Dad!" I groaned. "I did call; the house phone and your cell."

"Oh… I guess I was busy?" he said, quietly.

"Yeah, well, I see that! Just…" I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "There is likely to be yelling coming from my room and possibly items breaking, so don't even think about coming up and trying to save Edward."

My dad loved Edward and would often take his side over mine just to ruffle my feathers.

"Okay," Dad replied.

I stomped up the stairs, Edward following me, and then shut and locked my door. I tossed my phone on the nightstand and went to grab my laptop when Edward spoke up.

"So, uh, do you think we can try that position sometime? It looked interesting."

I glared at him and then smack his chest. "I'm about to rip your dick off and you have the balls to ask if we can try a new sex position that my father and that woman were in?" I screamed.

"Yeah and I'd love for you to enlighten me as to why I am getting my dick ripped off. I should be yelling at you for not calling me or anyone before you left Bloomington! It's dangerous out there and you act like it's no big deal that we are in the middle of a blizzard!"

"Please, I'm not stupid as you may think I am! Alice and Rose both knew I was on my way home and my dad would have known too if he actually checked his phone! You jerk!"

"I never called you stupid, Bella. Jesus! This still doesn't answer why you are mad at me! What the fuck did I do beside care and worry about you?"

I opened my laptop and pointed at the picture.

"Does this answer any of your fucking questions? Don't even lie to me, Edward Cullen, and say that it is an old picture because if you look close enough there is our picture right there on your desk! You lied to me, Edward! You fucking lied!" My vision blurred as I fell to the bed, sobbing. I knew this was going to be rough.

I heard Edward shut my laptop and put it on the floor before he laid down, pulling me into his arms.

"Bella, stop crying. There is nothing to be worried about, I promise you. I love you, only you," he said against my forehead and kissed me there.

I wanted to push him away but the need to be held by him one last time was far greater. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down and stop my crying. Edward kept placing little kisses on my face and gently rocking me. Finally sat up, wiping my face with my sleeve and looked at Edward.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella, it's a picture. Tanya came over on Halloween and took it. What else do you want to hear? I never lied to you," he said as he faced me on the bed and tried to take my hand but I pulled it away from him.

"You did lie to me. On Halloween you said that you didn't have time to do anything beside study for one of your classes. You know how bad I wanted to see you that weekend. Yet, there you are with a beer in your hand and Tanya has her arm wrapped around you, sitting in your lap!"

Edward slumped forward and sighed. "I was studying, Bella! Ask my brother. That picture was taken around four in the morning when Emmett decided to bring the party to our house. Emmett handed me the beer just before Tanya unexpectedly plopped down on me and snapped the camera. There is nothing more to it. I quickly shoved Tanya out of my room and locked it. Do you remember me calling you that morning? I told you I wasn't getting any sleep because of all the stuff that was going on throughout the rest of the house."

"That doesn't explain why you have the picture up on Facebook for everyone to see. Didn't you think it would be a good idea for your girlfriend to know about it?"

"Well, I haven't seen it before today, so no, I didn't think about it. To me it's no big deal because you are the only one that matters to me. You should know of all people that I don't have time to dick around on Facebook. Any free time that I do have it is used either talking to you or drinking a beer with Emmett."

"I'm sorry," I said through more tears. I was happy that Edward didn't lie to me but angry with myself for getting so worked up.

"Bella, come here." I was in Edward's arms again. "I forgive you, but you know that you have to talk to me about this kind of stuff."

"I know, but it just hit the wrong nerve. You know how I feel about her. I was seriously expecting to break up with you today. It broke my heart thinking about what I'd have to go through to try to get over you," I confessed and then kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I just love you so much."

"I love you too," Edward said, cupping my face in his hands, and then kissed my lips softly. He laid us back down on the bed and hovered above me with a smile. "I missed you, you know."

"I miss you too. I'm so ready to spend the next month home with you. And the old man downstairs," I said with a laugh. "I can't believe we walked in on that."

"He is still a man, Bella."

"I know, but it's wrong on so many levels. At least he was in his own chair and not on the couch where other people sit."

"So, do you think we could try that position out?" Edward asked me again with a grin.

"I don't know. I mean, I think I would just get a head rush being like that for too long," I said.

"Well, we never know unless we try," he said and smacked my behind.

I laughed and then planted a kiss on his lips. His hands began to wander and found themselves under my shirt, unsnapping my bra, and then gently massaging my breast.

"Edward, we should probably not do this. My dad is downstairs."

"Please, just a quickie. I haven't been with you in months. Please," he begged and I gave in.

"You have to be quiet though. Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he replied and quickly shot out of bed, stripping out of his clothes. "This only works if you take off your clothes, Bella."

"I don't get any foreplay? Just a wham bam, thank you, ma'am?" I laughed at his eagerness and then slipped out of my clothes. "Tonight, you better be a lot more accommodating to my needs."

"You got it. Nice and slow."

Edward got back in bed and got right down to business. It didn't take long for either of us to reach our climaxes. I had to clamp my hand over Edward's mouth as he came. He didn't understand the concept of being quiet.

It was a week before Christmas and Edward had asked if I wanted to go to Chicago for a few days. I knew the city would be spectacular during the Christmas season, so I quickly agreed. The rest of the gang came with and we spent a few days sightseeing, even though it was freezing out, and got all of our Christmas shopping done.

The last night we were there, Edward said he wanted to take me out for dinner. He said it was not a fancy place so jeans and a nice top would be okay. We both got ready, said bye to the rest of the house, and then headed out.

Once Edward had the car parked, he helped me out, and we walked along the sidewalk, cuddled together, trying to keep warm. I smiled when I saw where we were going. It was Buddy Guy's Legends. It was a famous blues bar and restaurant that's owned by Buddy Guy.

"I used to come here all the time," Edward said as we walked in. A few guys came up to him, asking how he was doing, and then we sat down at a small table close to the stage.

We ordered our food and a beer before the show started. I was really excited to listen to Buddy play. I'd always wanted to come here. We enjoyed dinner and then sat, stealing kisses every once in a while until the lights dimmed and the main stage lit up. The soulful strums of the guitar strings filled the room and I knew it was going to be a great show.

An hour had passed as we listened and clapped to the music.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, I just got word that there is a guest in the house tonight. I don't think anyone has heard of him or anything, but let's give him a warm welcome. John, where are ya?" Buddy spoke into his mic.

Edward took my hand and smiled as we waited for this John to get on stage. That's when I heard the recognizable voice and guitar notes float through the room. I gasped and looked at Edward wide-eyed. I quickly averted my eyes to the stage as John, my John, came out playing the opening cords to "Vultures." He played a few songs, jammed with Buddy and the band, and then waved good-bye to the crowd.

I was in absolutely surprised and beyond happy that Edward brought me here tonight. I leaned over and gave Edward a searing kiss before we got up to go back to his house.

"You have a good time, love?" he asked.

"The best time. Did you know he was going to be here?"

"Bella, Buddy said it was a surprise to him, how could I know that John Mayer was going to be here?" Edward said with a smirk. I had a feeling he knew something.

"Okay…" I said and hooked my arm through his as we walked the block back to the car.

Christmas was spent in the company of all our family and friends, and was perfect. We spent most of our time at The Cullen's; decorating, watching holiday movies, singing Christmas songs, and most of all, being happy.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Twilight, etc.

Thanks to my beta, Nikki!

* * *

**BPOV**

It has been nearly a year since Edward and I met. Now, here we stood on this beautiful June day, among a small group of friends and family, watching Emmett and Rose exchange vows.

I looked at Edward and he was smiling at me. I thought about how this would be us one day.

Alice and Jasper were engaged and were going to be married in the winter. Jake and Leah were madly in love, just like Edward and I.

I turned back to Rose and Emmett and I began to feel tears pool in my eyes as I saw Emmett get choked up, repeating after Father Joseph.

We were all shocked when Rose and Emmett decided they wanted a small backyard wedding. While it was still extraordinarily decorated and very elegant, there were only about forty people in attendance and they still had a traditional Catholic wedding. Alice was the Maid of Honor and I was the only bridesmaid. We had literally flipped a coin deciding who was going to be the MOH since Rose didn't want to pick.

Rose looked stunning in her simple white flowing dress that fit her body perfectly. Her make-up wasn't even blemished after we all had our girl moment in the house before she walked down the aisle. We promised each other that we wouldn't cry during the vows and I could tell Rose was trying her damnest to keep the tears at bay. Rose was extremely happy to be marrying Emmett.

Once Emmett and Rose kissed and everyone was clapping, they made their way down the aisle. We all took pictures that seemed to last for hours and then finally was able to sit and have dinner. I know all of us girls were starving since we had been too busy to eat during the day but a bagel and orange juice.

The food was delicious and definitely satisfied me. I sat back drinking some wine when Edward took my hand and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"You look beautiful, Bella. I don't think I've told you that yet." His lips ghosted over my jaw to my lips where he placed a small peck, not wanting to get too much lipstick on him.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"So, when are you two getting hitched?" Jasper asked.

I didn't even want to think about that. Edward and I never talked about it and I'm not going to deny that it hurt a little bit. I figured he would have some thought about it but it never seemed to cross his mind. I don't even know if he thought of marrying me. I wasn't going to push the subject on him. Guys are finicky about stuff like that and it only makes them gravitate to complete opposite way. I didn't want to do that to Edward. We were happy like we were, so why ruin it, right?

I sighed. "It's not something on the mind, Jasper. We are okay like this," I said, saving Edward from saying anything or feeling the need to say something he didn't want.

Edward didn't say anything but just gave me a quick nod like I was one of the guys or something. I just shook it off and finished my glass of wine. Once the liquor gets to rolling things always tend to escalate the goofiness in everyone. Emmett was definitely celebrating and I wasn't sure if Rose was going to get a proper wedding night or not. Edward and I laughed as we danced next to them and Emmett was beginning to trip over his feet. Rose quickly cut off his drinking and smacked the back of his head when he began to protest. That got him to shape up.

The garter was tossed and so was the bouquet. Go figure it would go to Jake and Leah. Jacob had told me earlier in the night that he was going to propose to Leah next weekend. I was happy for him but it still stung to hear.

Once Emmett and Rose left, in a limo, to their destination for the night, Edward and I called it a night even though there were plenty of guest still celebrating. We were staying at my house since some of Edward's relatives were in town and staying at his house.

We walked hand in hand to the Jeep, and Edward gave me a hard kiss before he opened the door for me. I slipped in the passenger's seat, feeling over-heated. The entire drive home we were very hands-y and I knew where it was going to take us. Ever since that one time we walked in on my dad, the whole rule of not having sex under my dad's house was blown out the window. Dad was staying at Sue's house, his lover, as he liked to say to me, trying to gross me out.

We pulled up into my driveway and Edward was quickly at my side, pulling me out. We practically ran to the door and he used his key to open the door. It was shut and locked behind us in no time. Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the stairs to my room, kissing the entire way.

As we entered my room, Edward placed me on the ground and turned on the small lamp in the corner of the room. It produced just enough light in the room, making it sensual. He stood before me and gazed at me reverently as his hands swept over my bare skin. Goosebumps found their way to the surface of my body as his fingers took me in. Slowly, his hands traveled across my body to the back of my dress, pulling the zipper down. The silk fabric fell to the ground and he smirked as his eyes roamed my form only clad in sheer lace panties and my heels.

"Gorgeous and absolutely mine," he whispered. His fingers traced down from my shoulders, along my chest, and circled around my breasts.

I took my turn and stripped him of all his clothing.

"I can say the same thing," I said against his chest before I placed a kiss over his heart. "And all mine."

He picked me up and deposited me on the bed. His hands ran along my legs until he reached my ankles and slipped my heels off. He leaned down and kissed the inside of my thighs as he hooked his fingers inside the waistband of my panties and slid them down my legs, tossing them to the floor. Painfully slow, he moved up my body and joined me on the bed, settling between my spread legs. His lips came crashing down on mine and his tongue entered my mouth. We kissed with passion and love.

My hands tugged at his hair gently causing him to groan into my mouth. I needed him inside me and he sensed it. I felt his hand move down my side, hitching my leg up along his hip, and then further down to guide himself into me. We broke apart from our kiss, gasping as he entered me. He filled me completely before he pulled out and pushed back in.

We made love slowly. We whispered against each other's mouths words of love as our bodies found pure bliss.

We were hot, sticky, and covered in sweaty dew, but it didn't bother us. We lay in bed, kissing and caressing each other.

It didn't matter if Edward proposed to me tonight or in ten years, I knew deep down that he was mine forever and I was his. Sure, I wanted the ring on my finger to show that I belonged to him but would it really make a difference in the way I feel about him? Absolutely not. He had my heart.

In two short weeks we were both back to school. I was starting my training at the Indiana University hospital in Indianapolis and Edward was staying in Notre Dame and would be working at St. Joseph hospital. He tried to convince me to apply to the Notre Dame/ Indiana University medical program held at Notre Dame but Indianapolis had more population, meaning more experiences to have.

I miss Edward when I'm not with him, but I can't just let my goals drift away because of a man; especially one that had yet to even mention wanting a solid commitment with me. This would be a real trail on our relationship, but if we got through it I knew we would get through anything life gave us.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! The epi's will be up next week. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Twilight, etc. **

**Sorry, I lost track of the date. The second epi should be posted sometime this week when I get it from my beta. I gave it to her way late so that is my fault. **

* * *

**EPOV**

I was pacing my room for the past hour, going over and over what I was going to ask Charlie.

Bella and I have been together for six years now. We are both finished with school and both of us doctors.

I told her from the very beginning that I would never stand in her way of any of the goals she had set. Our major goal is accomplished and nothing is standing in our way anymore.

My dad started his own practice here in Plymouth and asked for Bella and me to join him. Bella is an obstetrician/gynecologist, so that opened a whole new door for the practice, but also gave Bella all of her own patients. She's very excited about that. We were both happy to be able to stay close to our families.

With both of us at our respective schools and doing our residency away from home, we have never lived with each other, but I wanted to change that. And hopefully fast.

Bella was out having lunch with Rose and Alice, and I was set to meet with Charlie at his house in thirty minutes.

My phone rings and I see that it's Emmett.

"You ready, man?" he asked.

Emmett was the only one who knew I was going to ask Bella to marry me. I knew that if I told Alice or Rose they would tell her. If I told my mother she would make it most obvious something was up when Bella was around. I probably could have told my dad, but I wanted to surprise him. He has been asking me for the past three years when I was going to propose, but I told him that I wanted to finish school and then never have to be without Bella again. He understood but it still didn't stop him from constantly asking. Emmett was the only person I could tell, but I had to make sure I didn't tell him too far in advance because Rose would know he was keeping a secret. All it took was as creepy glare from Rose that could make someone spill their lives to her. I told Emmett three days ago and he was happy for me. I'm so thankful that my family completely adores Bella.

"Edward, are you there?" he called out. "You will be fine."

"Yeah, Em, just nervous that Charlie is going to shoot me down."

"Nah, Charlie loves you. Get over there and get your blessings," Emmett encouraged.

"Alright. I'll call you later. Well, probably not until Sunday since I'm taking her to Chicago to ask."

"Awww… how romantic. Pussy!" he teased and laughed.

"Shut it, Emmett! Not all guys are pigs like you and ask a girl to marry him while getting it on," I shot back at him.

"Hey, she said yes didn't she? We have been married for five years and she still says that was the most memorable night of her life."

"Anyway, I got to go. Talk to you later." I hung up and was on my way to Charlie's.

Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive and I walked up to the door, sweating bullets. I wasn't even this nervous during my residency interviews. I wiped the back of my hand on my forehead and then knocked on the door.

"Edward, you could have come in," Charlie said as he answered the door and shook my hand.

"How you doing, Charlie?"

"Same ole', same ole'," he said and we went to sit in the living room. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Bella is just like her father; cut to the chase, but I love it.

"Well, I love Bella beyond belief. I want nothing but the best for her, Charlie. I'm ready to start a life with her and I want to ask for your blessing." I got everything out without stumbling so I already considered this a success.

"Hmph. I have been dreading this conversation since the day my baby girl was born." He shook his head and looked me straight in the eye. "What took you so long to be ready for a life with her?

"Like I said, I want nothing but the best for her. I wanted to make sure we both finished school and we both had a career that we love. I wanted to make sure I had the means to provide for her and give her anything she wants. I would have loved to ask her years ago but that would have meant we'd live apart with school in all, and would have had to rely on my parents or you to help us out. I'm a proud man, and couldn't have asked that of you guys," I confessed.

"Edward, that is my baby girl," he paused, seeming to be choked up. "But I couldn't have asked for a better man for her. Believe it or not, I wish you would have asked me sooner. She is so happy with you and when you ask her, I can't imagine how much happier she's going to be for the rest of her life. You have my blessing, son," Charlie said and stood in front of me, pulling me up and gave me a manly hug.

"Thank you, Charlie," I said, patting his back and then took a step back. He sat back down with a smile a mile wide.

"Edward, I know she is going to want to save for a while because she's not going to want to ask me to pay for the wedding…"

"Charlie, I will take care of everything, don't worry," I interrupted.

"Edward, I am going to ask you to listen," he waited for a nod and then continued. "Now, I'm sure that Bella never talks about her mother. When we found out Renee was pregnant, she and I took out a very large insurance policy. When Renee found out we were having a girl, she opened an account to save for our daughter's wedding. I thought it was absurd. Renee said that her baby girl was going to have a fairy tale wedding. Well, she didn't have much time to save. So, when Renee passed and I got the insurance money, I took half of it and put it into that account. The rest I invested. Bella's schooling is all paid for with the invested money and there is still a huge sum left that I've put into her 'Wedding account.' Bella knows nothing of this. I want you to tell her and that there is no cost factor for her dream wedding. I assure you that she will get whatever she wants. Just send the bill to me. Actually, just hold on a second." Charlie got up, went to his room, and came back down handing me a check book.

"Edward, I took the liberty to put your name on that account three years ago because I knew you were it for Bella. I hope you don't mind." Charlie looked a little smug. "Anyway, if Bella sees something that she needs and it can't be billed to me, write a check or use the debit card there. I know times have changed and most places don't accept checks anymore. Please, just give her everything."

"Wow, Charlie. Thank you. What am I suppose to do with all the money I saved for a wedding?"

"I don't know, son. I am sure you will figure it out."

"Charlie, I think that I have the perfect solution. Will you help me out?"

"Absolutely."

Charlie and I sat, discussing things, waiting for Bella to get home.

"Edward, when do you plan on asking her?"

"Well, I was hoping to take her to Chicago tonight and ask her, if that is okay with you." I was suddenly nervous again.

"That's great. Can I see the ring?"

"Sure." I pulled the box from my jacket pocket and handed it to Charlie. He opened it and shook his head.

"You do know what she is going to say about this ring, right? I quote: 'Edward, it's beautiful, but it's too much, we can get something smaller.'" We laughed because he is probably right.

"Do you want to bet on that Charlie? Because I think that she is going to say, I quote: 'Edward, its perfect. Thank you!'"

"Fine, what's the wager?" Charlie asked.

"If you win, I'll buy you that fishing tracker you have been wanting. If I win, you have to go golfing with my dad, brother, and I." We weren't necessarily good at playing golf. We really just liked to drink the booze on the course and drive around on the golf carts. Charlie hated golf, so I knew that it was a good wager.

"Deal," he said and we shook hands. Just then Bella walked in.

"What are you guys dealing on?" She asked, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek, and coming to sit with me on the couch.

"Oh, nothing," Charlie said and I just nodded.

I turned to Bella and took her hand.

"Bella, I was wondering since we have a free weekend, that we could maybe go to Chicago? John is going to be at Buddy's tonight."

"Really? When are we leaving?" I saw the sparkle in her eyes at the mention of John. I swear she would leave me for him.

"Now. I figured two hours to get there, go to the house to drop our stuff, and then a little time to freshen up before going to the bar."

"Alright. Let me go pack real quick," she said, giving my hand a squeeze.

We never kissed in front of Charlie; we thought it was out of respect for him. My parents on the other hand, were an entirely different story. Don't get me wrong, we respect them very much, but it is just different.

She came back down with her small overnight bag and a huge smile. Something was up with her.

We said bye to Charlie and got into my car to make the two hour drive to Chicago. Bella put on her iTouch, letting it shuffle through her music. We held hands and stole glances at each other the whole way.

"So, are you going to tell me why you can't keep that smile off your face?" I asked.

"Nope," she replied and giggled.

"Bella, that it isn't fair. I'm taking you to see John tonight. The least you could do it tell what you are smirking about," I said and gave her a pout.

"Edward! That isn't playing fair. You know I can hardly ever resist the pout," she laughed and poked my side.

"Well, then tell me."

"You have to promise to act surprised when the news is actually told to you." She gave me a stern look and I nodded my agreement. "You're going to be an uncle! Rose is pregnant! Can you believe it? You know they have been trying for years and it wasn't happening for them. I'm so excited!"

"Whoa, what?" She spoke so fast all I heard was "uncle."

"Rose is pregnant and just found out she is in the clear to tell everyone. Well, first she has to tell Emmett. You are going to be an uncle, Edward!" Bella smiled brightly and clapped her hands. She definitely hung out with Alice today.

"That's great, but I had no idea that they were even trying. My brother never mentioned anything."

"They have been having a rough time, so I'm sure he felt it was probably his fault. Everything is fine in both Rose and your brother's downstairs department though. I guess Rose's body just wasn't ready to have a baby."

"I'm gonna be an uncle." I chuckled.

We finally pulled into the driveway and I grabbed our things, heading inside. Bella showered first and then I got in. We knew that if we showered together we wouldn't make it to the bar. We had to make it to bar though.

Bella wore a dark blue sundress as it was a fairly warm May evening and I pulled on khaki's and a green button-down. I made sure I had the ring in my pocket and my iTouch; I made a special playlist that hinted to the fact I was going to propose. We made our way back into the car and towards the bar.

_(You and Me by Lifehouse)_

I held Bella's hand as she sung to the song.

_(I Gotta Be by Jagged Edge)_

We were driving along the lake and Bella put her window down, taking in the lake air.

_(Proposal by Wayne Wonder)_

Traffic was a little heavy and with the window down, Bella didn't hear a majority of the song. She kept her attention diverted to what was happening outside.

_(You're My Best Friend by Queen)_

She put her window up and glanced at me then started singing along.

_(Lost Without You by Robin Thicke)_

"Oh, this is a sexy song. Is someone looking to get laid tonight?" she joked. I knew I'd be getting laid tonight.

"That's the plan," I said and winked.

We parked in the hotel parking garage because I knew that after the show I wouldn't want to walk an entire block to the car. I wanted to be out of there as soon as possible to get her home and naked.

The show was sold out as usual and the bar was packed, but lucky for me I had special arrangements and got through the line with no wait. We had a few glares from the other people outside but I didn't care.

We ate, had a few drinks, and as the lights began to dim, my nerves went through the roof and I could feel sweat pour down my face.

"You okay, Edward?" Bella asked and grabbed a napkin to dab my forehead.

"Yeah, I guess I should just slow down on the drinking." I leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips.

Buddy came out first, playing a few songs and then John joined him. John performed a few of his hits and then the time came.

John began to croon "City Love." Bella slightly swayed with the music and sang all the verses until John began to slow the song down…

"He had a city love and found it in Bella

And I swear someone is going to propose…"

The band quieted and John was softly playing his guitar as a spot light hit right by our table. I was already on one knee with the ring box propped open. Bella turned her head to look across the table at me but noticed I wasn't there. I grabbed her hand and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Tears were already falling from her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I kept it simple. She knew without a doubt how much I loved her and didn't need me to confess my love to her in front of all these strangers.

She flew into my arms and laughed. "Yes! Yes, Edward!"

I pulled her back, so I could slip the ring on her finger, and then kiss her. The crowd clapped and cheered, and then John said his congratulations to us and finished out the song.

"You ready to get out of here?" I whispered in her ear before we sat back down.

She looked at me like I was out of my mind. "Uh, John's not done."

Ouch. Propose to the girl and still second best to John. I had to laugh and then kiss her.

We stayed until the show was over. I got the guard to let us out the back exit, so Bella and I wouldn't have to work our way through all the people.

Bella kept looking at the ring on her finger and would giggle every time and then stop walking so she could give me a kiss. She was over the moon.

"Edward, it's perfect. I love it so much," she sighed once we got back in the car and gave me a kiss before I got on the road.

"Yes! I should call your Dad right now, but I'll wait to tell him when we get back," I said, happy I won the bet we placed. Bella is a simple girl but I knew how bad she wanted a ring on her finger, the bigger the better. "Are you going to call Alice or Rose?"

"No. Why would you call my dad right now?"

"Oh, because he thought you would say something about wanting a smaller ring. I know better than that though. I know my girl." I grinned and brought her hand to my lips, kissing her ring.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I will be posting out-takes/future-takes sooner or later. The list in which they will be posted will be put at the bottom of Epi: Part 2. If there is something you would like to read, send me a message and I will see what I can do. _-booty492_**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't Twilight, etc.**

**Thanks to my beta, Nikki!**

**Well, this is it. For now.**

* * *

**BPOV **

**One year after the proposal. **

I sat at my desk, after a long day with patients, looking through my calendar. I had so much to do in the next few weeks since mine and Edward's wedding was coming up. Today, I had to run to the jeweler to pick up the bridesmaid's jewelry and the groomsman's watches, along with my dad's watch.

Rose is my maid of honor with Alice as a bridesmaid. Emmett is the best man and Carlisle a groomsman. We thought about having a larger wedding party but things just get to complicated going that way so we stuck with the simple since the rest of the wedding was going to be so grand. Yeah, I was having the wedding of every girl's dreams.

Edward and I both decided that we wanted to have the wedding in Chicago since I wanted it more upscale, and let's face it, Plymouth doesn't even compare to what Chicago has to offer. The wedding ceremony and reception is both being held at Patrick C. Haley Mansion and I couldn't wait. The grounds were beautiful and our ceremony is going to be held outdoors. I always dreamed of having a late spring wedding.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Come in," I said, assuming it was either Carlisle or one of the nurses.

"Hey," Carlisle said as he walked in.

"Hey." I smiled and sat up straighter.

"Rough day?" he asked and sat at one of the chairs across from my desk.

"Just busy, you know."

"Yeah, um, Edward called and said he would be home later than expected. The conference ran late and he still had to go sign the final contract at the mansion," he stated and gave me a tight smile. Edward had been gone all week at a medical conference in Chicago and I missed him. I nodded in Carlisle's direction and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, tired and I've had a headache for the past couple of days that doesn't want to go away." I shrugged and closed my planner. "Wedding stuff is keeping me really busy and on top of trying to find a house too."

"I bet. Not for much longer though." He smiled and stood to leave. "Will you be over for dinner?"

"No, I've got to run to the jeweler. Then I really just want to go home and pass out," I said and stood. I grabbed my bag, tossing all my crap inside of it so I could leave for the day.

"Okay, but if you don't feel well tomorrow don't worry about coming in. I can handle your patients."

"Alright. I'm sure I'll be fine though," I replied, following him out the door, and locked my office.

The office was open on Saturday's from nine until noon for general family planning or a few Well Woman Exams. I was sure that Carlisle could easily handle my patients but I think with a good night's rest I would fine to come in.

I drove to the jeweler's and when I walked in, the old man behind the counter greeted me warmly. Even though I've known him for as long as I can remember, it helped that Edward and I paid a pretty penny for all the stuff we bought from the store for the wedding. Alice and Rose's jewelry was all custom-made, as well as my wedding band and Edward's ring.

"Good evening, Miss Bella. I have everything ready to go right here," Old Man Jack said as he pulled a large tray from under the display cases. "I didn't want to wrap everything up until you saw the finished products."

"Thank you, I truly appreciate that." I smiled and waited for him to open the royal blue velvet boxes.

I gasped when I say Alice and Rose's jewelry. The pieces were beautiful and would look so good with their dresses. Jack opened the box that held Edward's ring and I grinned. I told Jack that I wanted Edward to have the shiniest damn ring in the world. I wanted everyone to know that he was taken and mine. I also said that I wanted the ring to have a few diamonds in the band. Jack did not disappoint. I looked at the watches and their engravings. The watches just had a simple message that said "Thank you. –Love, Edward and Bella."

"Everything looks perfect, Jack. Thank you so much," I said and gave him a small hug over the counter.

"Great! I'll get this stuff bagged up then. Oh, and tell Edward that the rest of things he wanted will be ready next week."

"What other things. I thought this was it?"

"Oh, he called the other day and said he wanted me to make a pair of earrings for his mother. I guess the other jewelry shop in Chicago fell through," Jack answered but I felt like he wasn't telling me the whole truth. I left it as that.

"Okay."

After he had all the pieces put into boxes and inside a large bag, Jack handed it to me and I was off. I went straight home and walked into the door, smelling delicious food. Sue must be over, I thought. Thank God for her or I don't think my dad would survive me leaving his home in less than two months. That is if Edward and I could ever agree on a damn house to buy.

"Baby girl, you're home early!" Dad shouted when he saw me come into the living room.

"Yeah, Edward is still not home and I'm dead tired." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, placing my bags down and plopping myself on the couch.

"I hope you're hungry. Sue is making a pot roast."

"Yes, I am starving."

"Hey, Bella," Sue said as she walked into the living room with a dish towel in her hand.

"Hi, Sue, it smells wonderful."

"Well, dinner is done and served, you two." She smiled and turned back around for the kitchen.

I shrugged out of my jacket, picking my stuff up, and rushed upstairs to my room, putting the stuff away. I washed up in a hurry and went back downstairs to eat dinner.

"So, have you had any luck on houses, Bella?" Sue asked.

"No. I find something perfect for Edward and I and he will find something wrong with it. I'm starting to think he doesn't want to live together. I'm almost ready to give up," I said in defeat.

"Baby girl, something will come up, I'm sure." Dad patted my hand that was on the table and grinned.

"Yeah, well, you can talk to Edward about it. I have one more house I want to look at and if he says 'no' then I'm done. He can find a house himself."

I finished eating dinner and then made my way upstairs. I changed into a pair of pajama pants and one of Edward's t-shirts. I grabbed my planner and laptop from my bag and then climbed into bed. I was just getting ready to pick up my phone when it rang.

"Hey, baby," I answered with a yawn.

"Hey. Are you tired?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I have been all week. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'm on my way home, so it won't be until about midnight that I get in. Do you want me to come over?"

"If you want. I'll be sleeping. Oh, hey, did you pick up the Christening gown for Ava?" I asked. That is one thing I wanted to make sure Edward didn't forget before he came home. Ava is Emmett and Rose's baby girl and soon-to-be mine and Edward's goddaughter.

"Yes, Bella. I picked up the gown, which cost a fortune by the way, I went and signed the caterer's contract, paid for all the rooms at the W, and approved of the silverware we will be eating with at the reception," he chuckled.

"Okay, I was just making sure. The baptism is on Sunday and she has to have the gown. And nothing is too expensive for that precious little girl," I said.

"Bella, she will wear it once, so yes it was expensive. Two hundred dollars for a baby's dress? That is ridiculous."

"Edward! The dress was hand-made with the finest fabrics, so no, it was not expensive. Just think of how cute she will look in it. You know as well as I do you she has you wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah, well, Rose better keep the damn thing on her all week so I get my money's worth."

"Oh, whatever," I laughed and groaned. This damn headache would not lighten up for anything. I rubbed my temple. "So, then everything seems to be taken care of for the wedding then. Thank you for doing that for me."

"No problem, baby. How are you feeling? Has your headache gone away?"

"Not yet. I think if I get some sleep, I'll be okay."

"Okay, well, I will be there as soon as I can. I'll let you go. I love you," he said and made a kissing sound over the phone.

"I love you too. See you in a while." I did the same back at him and then we hung up.

I opened my laptop and pulled up my email and saw nothing of importance except for confirmation of my appointment to look at the house next week. I turned off the laptop and set it on the floor. I opened my planner and began to check things off my "To Do List." I flipped through the calendar, seeing when my next dress fitting was and something got my attention. The date.

I slipped out of bed, putting on my coat and a pair of shoes, and grabbed my purse. I ran out to my car and quickly drove to Wal-Mart since it was the closest store to my house. Plus, with what I was wearing Wal-Mart was the best place to go looking the way I did. I got what I needed and hurried back home.

"Hey, where did you head off to in a hurry?" Dad asked as I rushed back into the house.

"I just had to get female products, Dad." I said and ran back to my room. I knew he wouldn't say anything else after that.

I sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window. I had to know. I stood taking the box with me and went to the restroom. I made sure the door was locked so my dad or Sue wouldn't bust in. I took a deep breath and then took care of business. I waited…waited…waited some more…and then looked. I tossed everything back into the box and went back to my room and lied down. I willed sleep to come because I was exhausted but it just wouldn't. I laid there for hours until I saw lights flash across my bedroom, knowing Edward was here. I heard him come in the door and slowly creep up the noisy stairs. He carefully opened my bedroom door and then locked it behind him. I heard him shed out of his clothes and slowly slipped into the bed, behind me.

"I'm here, Bella," he whispered in my ear after he kissed my neck. He pulled me against his chest and my hand automatically went to rest on top of his.

"I glad you're home," I said quietly.

"Me too." He wrapped his legs with mine and then sighed. Things were quiet as he got comfortable.

"Edward, I'm pregnant." I couldn't _not_ tell him right away.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," I said softly and tightened my hold on his hand.

"Hmph. Okay. How?"

I shook my head. "You really need to quit hanging out with my dad. You sounded just like him when."

"Oh, sorry."

I untangled myself from him and sat up in bed, turning on a small lamp next to my bed. "That's all you have to say? Okay? How? Sorry?"

"Things are still processing, Bella." He sat up and rubbed his face. "Okay, so you're pregnant. Great. It's sooner than we wanted but I'm okay with it. You aren't mad are you? I mean, I thought you were taking the pill."

"I am taking the pill," I sighed. "It's just with the wedding coming up and stuff, taking it regularly sometimes slipped my mind. I told you I was bad at taking them a long time ago but you are the one that usually reminds me about it." Two years ago I didn't have my IUD replaced and just went on pills. Leaving the IUD out would give my body time to adjust and when Edward and I were ready for children it wouldn't take as long to get pregnant.

"So, when did you find out?"

"A few hours ago. I realized that I haven't had my period for two months, going on three. It explains the headaches and tiredness. I haven't had morning sickness so that could be because of the pills, I occasionally take…"

Edward and laughed and pulled me to lay back down with him. "Pills you occasionally take? When was the last time you took them regularly? Like do you know how far along you are?"

I lay on my back and looked up at him as he rested his head on his hand with a bent elbow. "I guess it would have been about two months ago that I started to miss a pill here or there. So I'm probably about six weeks or so."

"Alright, so we are going to have a fall baby. It's better than a Christmas baby. I'd hate to have a birthday in December."

"Yeah, I guess a fall baby is in our works," I sighed.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Well, the facts that we are getting married in a few weeks, we still live with our parents, every house I look at and love you shoot down, and we have a baby on the way. I'm getting a little stressed. You seem like this is no big deal."

"It is no big deal. We have some time to get our house and get things ready for the baby. Let's take one thing at a time. The first being the wedding. Everything will be fine, just try to relax, okay?" he leaned down and kissed me softly. "I missed you all week."

I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. "I missed you too. A lot, actually. I think your dad was getting a little tired of me and my snippiness," I laughed.

"Damn, the hormones are already kickin' in, huh?" Edward teased and shifted to lie between my legs. He didn't put all of his weight on me but laid his head right above my stomach, holding me. We laid there quietly for a while and I gently massaged his head. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I asked and looked down at him as he looked up to me.

"Lots of things; trusting me, waiting for me all those years to ask you to marry me, saying yes to be my wife, and best of all being the mother of my child. I love you, so much." Edward lifted my shirt up a bit and kissed right below my belly button before he moved up my body and kissed my lips.

"You're welcome, Edward, but I'd have waited a hundred years for you to ask me to marry you. I couldn't have a better man to father my children or spend the rest of my life with. You're it for me," I said and pressed my lips to his. We deepened our kiss and let tongues softly explore.

"Let me make love to you," Edward whispered against my lips.

I breathed a "yes" against his and soon he stripped me of my clothing and I tugged his briefs off. Edward kneeled between my legs, running his hands up and down my thighs softly and just simply admiring my body. It didn't make me feel self-conscience at all but more loved. Maybe in a few years, after we had more kids and parts of my body were stretched and flabby, I would get embarrassed but now I just cherish Edward's love for me. As Edward grabbed hold of his length with one hand, aligning himself to me, he leaned over my body, taking my hands into his above my head, and then captured my lips as he slowly, effortlessly pushed into me. We entwined our fingers together as my legs moved to hitch over his hips. Edward softly rocked back and forth into me as we kissed, whispered how good it felt to be so close together, moaned and panted against each other's bare, sweaty skin. The energy between us was intense and gradually we coaxed our releases forth. Edward flipped us over so I was lying on top of him as we caught our breath. His fingers grazed my back causing me to shiver slightly.

Eventually, I could feel my eyes becoming heavy, so I moved off of Edward and to my side of the bed. Edward curled behind me and held me close.

"So are we waiting until after the wedding to tell everyone?" he mumbled against my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's probably best," I sleepily said.

"Okay."

Sleep quickly took over.

**Wedding Day**

I woke to a crying baby in the room and didn't understand where it was coming from since I haven't had the baby yet. When I opened my eyes, I realized where I was… In Rose and Emmett's hotel room.

"Emmett, get Ava," Rose mumbled next to me and even slapped my arm.

The guys had all stayed at Edward's parent's house here in Chicago while we girls were staying in the hotel since it was easier to get ready here for the wedding.

I groaned and turned over, pushing Rose. "Rose, Emmett's not here. You know I would get up and get her but she wants your boobs to suck on, not mine."

"Huh?" Rose slowly woke up and stumbled out of bed to get Ava from the playpen she slept in. I half watched as she got Ava changed and then settled back into bed to feed her. Rose, still not being a morning person, whipped her shirt off and let Ava have at it. Ava knew what to do and didn't seem to mind that her mom was pretty much passing back out. I sat up in bed, bringing my legs up to my chest and resting my head on top of them and watched, in a non-pervy way. No one knew about me being pregnant except Edward, of course. I briefly wondered if breast feeding Ava ever bothered Rose. I may be an OB/GYN and have to tell mother's what to expect when they have a baby but it's a different feeling when you're the one about to have your first baby. Ava was going to town but then saw me, unlatching from Rose, and started to talk to me. I grinned and told her "good morning."

"Oh no, Miss Thang, you finish eating." Rose opened her eyes and got Ava to latch back on. Rose looked at me then yelped. "Little girl, that hurt. She bit me."

"Does she do it often?" I asked.

"Now that she has been teething more, yes. Emmett suggested we start giving her a bottle but I don't want to lose that connection with her yet."

"I bet it would give Emmett a chance to feed her though. It's not like she will be drinking the bottle for long, right?"

"Are you kidding? Emmett is usually the one that gets up every morning and gets her attached to my boob," she laughed. "I just lay there and turn whatever way he tells me. I'm still not a great morning person, Bella. So, he gets his time to feed her. Plus, he gets to look at my tits every morning so he is more reluctant to put her on a bottle. The only reason he said that is because he doesn't want Ava to bite a nipple off when she gets more teeth."

I laughed and shook my head. "Men."

"Have you and Edward talked about having kids?" she asked.

"Of course."

"So?"

"It will be here before we know it," I said, knowing it was so true, and that there was more meaning to those words.

"So you two are going to try right away?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I hope we find a house first though. I can't believe when we get back next week we are going to either be living at my dad's house or at Esme's. It's just wrong."

"Yeah, that sucks. I'm sure you will find something though. I'm sure Edward just wants to find the perfect house for both of you," Rose encouraged.

"I hope you're right." I sighed and stretched to get out of bed. "I suppose I should get in the shower. Esme and Alice should be here soon for breakfast."

"Hey, you okay? You seem a little… I don't know… worried…too worried for someone getting married today. You aren't second guessing this are you?" She picked up Ava and began to burp her.

I laughed. "I am in no way second guessing marrying Edward. I haven't been surer about something in my life. There are just other things on my mind, I guess." I shrugged and climbed out of bed.

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me, right? It doesn't matter that I'm married to Edward's brother, I'm still your best friend and family."

"I know, Rose. I promise things are fine. More than fine between Edward and I, if that is what you think is bothering me." I grabbed the small bag I brought and headed to the bathroom to get ready. I turned the shower on to warm and undressed before I remembered I needed to take my prenatal vitamin. I took the package out of my bag and took the pill. I took the things I needed to shower with out of my bag and then got in.

"Hey, I gotta pee." I heard Rose say as she opened the bathroom door.

"Okay." I was rinsing my hair when Rose flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink to wash her hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you little bitch!" Rose shouted.

I wiped my face and then peeked out the shower curtain. "What did you call me?"

Rose turned to me, holding the damn prenatal vitamin box with a grin. "You're pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Damn it. Hold on. First go put a shirt on so I can take you seriously and let me finish showering," I said and shut the curtain. I quickly finished up and then wrapped a towel around me to go talk to Rose. She put a shirt on and was sitting in the small living room area of the room. I sat down with her and smiled.

"Edward and I were going to wait to tell everyone after the wedding. We wanted to focus on one thing at a time," I confessed.

"Are you happy about it? You seem to be hiding everything pretty well."

"Oh God, yes, I'm happy about it. We are happy about it. It's sooner than we wanted but we really were going to start trying after the wedding. Edward and I discussed me going off the pill a month before the wedding to get things going, you know."

"Yeah, you know how hard it was for Emmett and me to get pregnant." Rose looked at Ava with a smile. "Well, I am happy for you. You will be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you, Rose, but first I better become a wife," I joked and then went to put on clothes before Alice and Esme came to the room.

Things after breakfast went by in a blur. I turned this way and that while Alice, Esme, and Rose worked on me. Alice did my make-up, Rose my hair, and Esme made sure my dress and final look was perfect. I was thankful for all their help and when I looked in the mirror, I began to get teary-eyed. I did look perfect and for the first time in a really long time, I wished I had my mother by my side before my dad walked me down the aisle to marry the man of my dreams. It could have just been my hormones. Esme quickly pulled me into a hug and told me not to cry since we didn't have time to fix the make-up. It was just what I needed and I hugged her back. She may be Edward's mom but I knew I could talk to her about anything as much as I would my own mother.

My dad came to my room and said it was time to hit the road. We had a short drive to the mansion where the wedding and reception were taking place. We all climbed into the limo and Esme had a panic attack when my dress got a speck of dirt on it. One wouldn't even be able to see it unless you got down on the ground and looked at my train with a magnifying glass. I told her to get in the car and calm down.

Once we arrived at the venue, Rose, Alice, and Esme exited first. Things were right on schedule and the guest and Edward were just waiting for our arrival. My dad helped me out and Esme gave one last once-over and then was escorted to her seat.

"Well, baby girl, this is it. You sure you don't want to live with me forever?" my dad asked.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be living with you for a little while longer, seeing as how Edward has yet to find us a house," I laughed. "But I'm sure, Dad. I love Edward and you know he will take care of me."

"I know. I just feel like yesterday you were a baby…" he took a deep breath and looked away, wiping at his eyes. "My baby girl. It has been just you and me."

"Dad, you will always be the first man I've loved. Don't forget that," I sighed. "Now, don't make me cry."

"Oh, okay. Come on, I'm sure Edward is chomping at the bit to see you." Dad helped me pull my veil forward and then held his arm for me to take.

We stood in front of the double doors that led us outside to where vows would be exchanged. The traditional wedding march began to play and then two gentlemen smiled and nodded at us before opening the doors. The guest were all standing and waiting for us to walk down the aisle. Dad pulled me a bit to begin walking. I held onto my bouquet tightly and leaned into my dad as we made our way to where Edward stood. I didn't pay much attention to all the people to the left or right of me. All I looked at was Edward's beaming smile.

The music stopped and all the stood between me and Edward was my dad. Father Joseph asked who was giving me away and my dad replied. He let go of my arm, pulled my veil back, gave me a kiss on the cheek and a whispered "I love you," and then placed my hand in Edward's.

The wedding ceremony was as traditional as an outdoor Catholic ceremony could be. Once we were pronounced husband and wife, Edward pulled me to him and gave me a soft, loving kiss. He pulled back and we stood for a moment, smiling like idiots at each other. We turned to our clapping guest and walked down the aisle together, hand-in-hand.

Everything went down without a hitch. The reception was beautiful and Edward and I had lots of fun, mingling with all our family and friends. Once toasts and dinner was finished, the wedding party was introduced and Edward and I had the first dance. The bouquet was tossed, the garter thrown, and the cake cut. I shared a tearful father-daughter dance with my dad before Edward stepped in. Yup, I was definitely blaming the hormones for the crying.

"Are you happy?" Edward asked as we swayed to the music.

"More than you know," I smiled as he wiped a few tears from my cheeks.

"You ready to get out of here? I want to go make love to my wife."

"Mmmhmm… and I'd like to go make love to my husband." As Edward leaned down and kissed me, camera clicks and flashes surrounded the room. Pretty much every time we kissed or gazed into each other's eyes it happened.

"Good," he said with a grin and took my hand. "Shall we Mrs. Cullen?"

"We shall, husband," I said, and we walked to the DJ booth so we could give our thanks and say goodbye.

We gave hugs and kisses to our family as we made our way to the limo. I was definitely eager to go back to the hotel for the night and then leave for our honeymoon in the morning. Edward was keeping it a secret from me and it honestly didn't bother me that much that I didn't know where we were going. I was just happy to be with him.

The limo driver had the car door open for us and everyone stood at the front of the mansion to wave us off. I was just about to slide into the back seat when I heard Esme shout.

"Go make us grandbabies!" She gave Edward and me a thumb up and Carlisle just laughed.

I looked to my dad with Sue by his side and all he did was laugh along with Carlisle.

"Should we tell them we're pregnant, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Might as well. Then they can have the next week and a half to go nuts while we are gone," I said and fully turned to the crowd and leaned into Edward.

"Sorry to tell you this, Mom, but Bella and I aren't giving you a honeymoon baby," he said and Esme looked like she wanted to cry. I elbowed Edward and laughed. "Bella is already pregnant! Okay, talk to you all in a week!"

We quickly climbed into the limo and it everyone was silent for a few seconds before we heard the shouting. The limo driver shut the door and Edward rolled the window down and we just waved, not saying anything more.

I couldn't remember ever being this happy. I was married to the most amazing man, we were starting a new life together, and we were going to have a baby. Life doesn't get better than that.

* * *

**Some of you might be disappointed that I didn't go through all the baby stuff but I will. I will do it in out-takes/future-takes. This probably the order that the out-takes/future-takes will occur so look out for them.**

**1. Bella and Edward's Baby Cullen**

**2. Rose/Emmett outtake of when they have their baby.**

**3. Bella and Edward playing with a few toys she got from the party**

**4. Story behind Esme's ringtone**

**5. Charlie and Sue outtake on when Bella and Edward walk in on them.**

**My blog will eventually have pics of the wedding stuff. **

**Follow me on Twitter: booty492**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
